


Адепты иных богов

by Aila_Darley



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: AU, Adventure, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mysticism, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post-Season/Series AU, Rating: NC17, Sons of Mithras, Time Travel, leario - Freeform, mention Celia Lysimachus, mention Pope Sixtus IV/Alessandro della Rovere, mention Pope Sixtus IV/Francesco della Rovere
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aila_Darley/pseuds/Aila_Darley
Summary: Ты всегда хотел знать - что дальше?





	1. Дитя греха

  На город опустилась ночь. Душная и вонючая. С реки в открытое окно несло загнивающей водой, навозом, прогорклым запахом бараньего жира и тухлой капусты. На колченогом столе в глиняной плошке коптила и плевалась свеча. На голых стенах убогой комнатёнки в глубине римских трущоб плясали чёрные тени.  
      — Ты должна избавиться от него.  
      — Я не могу… — молодая женщина натужено хрипло дышала. Её грязная кожа лоснилась от родового пота, губы ссохлись. Глаза запали и казались бездонными. — Он мой сын… мой ребёнок.  
      Она прижимала к себе завёрнутое в какие-то тряпки тельце новорожденного. Ребёнок кряхтел, слабо возился и сопел, засунув в рот и посасывая большой палец.  
      — Не будь дурой. Почему ты не послушалась того синьора, отца этого ублюдка и вовремя не приняла меры? Он ведь предупреждал тебя! Он страшный человек. Теперь он убьёт вас обоих.  
      — Нет… сына он не убьёт… — женщина с трудом повернулась на бок, заглянула под уголок ткани, прикрывавшей лицо младенца. Скудный свет выхватил густые, чёрные слипшиеся волосики на головке и слабо улыбнулась. Её лихорадило. Внутри всё горело и скручивалось спазмами боли. Она чувствовала, как наливаются каменной тяжестью груди, и они тоже начинают болеть.  
      — Послушай меня, я знаю, что говорю. Он дитя греха, бастард — избавься от него!  
      — Что ты такое говоришь, Джустина?! Он же безвинное дитя! Богу было угодно, чтобы он родился и Он не допустит его смерти.  
      — Ох, и дура же ты, Селия! — в сердцах воскликнула вторая женщина, выплёскивая за окно кровавую воду и остатки последа. — Избавься, не значит убей! Продай цыганам или отдай его в монастырский приют. Там у него больше шансов выжить. С тобой же он умрёт от голода или от какой-нибудь болячки, подхваченной в этой дыре. Или его прибьёт очередной мужчина, явившийся к тебе за услугами. А то и хуже… сделает с ним что-нибудь непотребное. Прости, Господи.   
      При этих словах женщина быстро мелко перекрестилась.  
      — Я не могу. Он мой. Понимаешь? — мать с нежностью погладила младенца и губами коснулась его лба. В ответ её собеседница промолчала, лишь горестно покачала головой.   
      — Возможно, моя община могла бы принять его…  
      — Ты после родов совсем разум потеряла?! Ты сама изгой и твоя иудейская община ни за что не примет выродка от христианина. Этот малец не нужен никому на этом свете. Ни своему отцу, ни твоему Яхве, ни нашему Богу, ни тебе. Зря ты его родила, Селия.  
      Женщина собрала свои инструменты повитухи, завязав их в тряпку и спрятав под передник.   
      — Плату за мои услуги отдашь с первого заработка.   
      Она шагнула к двери, собираясь уходить, но снова задержалась, обернувшись к убогой кровати, где среди окровавленных простыней лежала молодая женщина с новорожденным.  
      — Пожалей его. Отдай в монастырь. Мальчишка здоровьем не силён. Вон, даже голоса не подаёт. А здесь и вовсе не жилец.  
      Она решительно открыла дверь и шагнула за порог.   
      В окно светила ночь, воняло грязью и кровью.  
      — Мой малыш… я люблю тебя больше жизни. Но Джустина права, тебе здесь не место. Я поручу тебя на милость Христа, Господа твоего отца, зачавшего тебя. Мой мальчик…мой сын… Я не буду смотреть на тебя и не дам тебе имени. Совсем скоро ты покинешь меня, и мы больше никогда не увидимся с тобой. Но я буду молиться за тебя. На всё воля Его.  
      Её душили слёзы. Она громко сглатывала их и размазывала по щекам ладонью. Потом через силу поднялась. Голова кружилась, тело бил озноб, низ живота пронзали спазмы боли. Её тут же скрутило. Она чувствовала, как из неё вытекает кровь. Селию затошнило, пол под ногами качнулся. Она схватилась за край стола, чтобы не упасть. В глазах плавали яркие пятна. «Я должна. Ради сына. Я должна…»  
      Густые ночные тени скрывали одинокую фигуру женщины, с головы до ног закутанную в длинную накидку с капюшоном, нетвёрдым шагом пробирающуюся вдоль стен домов. Одной рукой она цеплялась за всё, что попадалось, чтобы не упасть, а другой прижимала к себе попискивающий живой свёрток. Иногда, когда силы совсем покидали её, она останавливалась и приваливалась к холодным камням. Тяжело дышала и, прижимая ребёнка к себе, слегка укачивала, чтобы тот не плакал.  
      — Тише, сынок. Уже совсем скоро… Там тебе будет хорошо. Тебя отдадут кормилице. Ты будешь сыт. За тобой присмотрят добрые люди.  
      Она опять подавилась глухими горькими рыданиями. Сердце её рвалось, ей было трудно дышать. Недолго постояв, вновь двинулась дальше.  
      Вскоре перед ней возникли высокие каменные стены, отбрасывающие чернильные полосы теней на землю. За ними на фоне мерцающего звёздами неба вырисовывались силуэты куполов и башен монастыря. Небольшая площадь перед тяжёлыми, обитыми железом воротами была пустынна, и ночной ветерок гнал по ней сухие листья и мусор.        Женщина оглянулась по сторонам и остановилась. Подняв лицо вверх, стала неотрывно смотреть на неверно блестевший крест, что возвышался над островерхой церковной колокольней. «Вверяю тебе, Господин Иисус то, что дороже всей моей жизни. Сбереги и сохрани его, ибо он и Твоё дитя тоже». Она подошла к воротам и опустилась на колени. С превеликой осторожностью положила свёрток с новорожденным сыном на каменную ступень, поправив и подоткнув под тельце тряпки плотней, и, прикрыв ему тканью личико, чтобы не задувала пыль. Поцеловав сына в последний раз, поднялась и побрела обратно. Несколько раз она обернулась, вглядываясь в крохотное светлое пятно на ступенях, борясь с раздирающим душу чувством броситься назад, схватить сына на руки и бежать… Но куда бежать? Ей некуда бежать и не к кому. Она одна на всём белом свете, полуголодная и беззащитная, волею злого Рока ставшая шлюхой в римских трущобах.  
      — Прощай, мой сын. Прощай, мой мальчик. Может быть, твоя судьба будет более благосклонна к тебе. Ничего б **о** льшего я не могу сделать для тебя.   
  


***

  
      — Это мальчик, — молодая монахиня держала на руках завёрнутого в тряпки младенца. — Его сегодня ночью подбросили к воротам монастыря, и братья-монахи передали нам в приют.   
      — Отнеси его к кормилице, Сесилия. Обмойте его и сожгите тряпьё в которое завёрнут. Не хватало нам ещё какой-нибудь заразы.  
      Мать-настоятельница сиротского приюта брезгливо поморщилась и даже не подняла головы от молитвенника, который читала.  
      — Это тоже прикажете сжечь? — с этими словами Сесилия из складок тряпья извлекла квадратный кусок шёлковой ткани. По сравнению с грязным тряпьём он казался чистым и чужеродным.  
      — Что это? Дайте немедленно, — настоятельница нетерпеливо протянула руку, требуя находку себе. Монахиня с лёгким поклоном передала лоскут, на деле оказавшимся носовым платком с вышитой витиеватой монограммой «АдР».  
      — А дэ Эр? Интересно, чьи это инициалы? Платок дорогой, ткань нежная и тонкая, — настоятельница потёрла его между пальцами и уже с любопытством взглянула на подкидыша. — Дитя греха. Он не прост наш маленький бастард. Что ж, это оставьте при нём. Возможно, его мать или отец благородных кровей и однажды захотят навестить своего ублюдка. И для приюта это может сказаться очень благотворно, ведь мы никому и никогда не раскроем тайну рождения этого ребёнка. Так ведь, дорогая Сесилия?  
      — Конечно, матушка.  
      — Отнеси его в ясли. Путь о нём хорошо заботятся, и сохрани платок, он гарантия нашего благополучия.  
      — Как прикажете, матушка, — Сесилия отвесила неглубокий поклон, забрала платок и с младенцем на руках покинула комнату настоятельницы.  
  


***

  
…      — Это мальчик, отец Доменик.  
      Пожилой монах слегка качнулся на нетвёрдых ногах. Утро у отца Доменика не задалось. Слишком много хозяйственных монастырских забот свалилось на него в последнее время. Он не спал эту ночь, мучаясь бессонницей, сетуя Господу на судьбу и, попивая с горя накануне раздобытую и припрятанную граппу. Да ещё отец-настоятель, ко всем бедам, поручил ему крестить сегодня поутру трёх маленьких ублюдков, подкинутых недавно к воротам монастыря.   
      И зачем Господь сохраняет таким несчастным жизнь? Чтобы они потом, так же как он, сирый и убогий, никчёмно топтали грешную землю? Разве не милосердней было бы не давать им и вовсе зачаться и родиться? Ни за что не понять ему замысел Божий.   
      Хмель всё ещё бродил в голове и теле монаха. Слова старой приютской монахини прервали его греховные философские измышления. Он обернулся на голос и громко икнул. Монахиня протянула ему сопящего младенца. Несколько секунд отец Доминик тупо разглядывал темноволосую головку ребёнка и неуверенно протянул к нему руки — забрать, чтобы крестить. Держа над купелью, он начал бормотать слова обряда:  
      — Крещу тебя во имя Отца и Сына и Святого Духа и нарекаю тебя именем Джироламо…   
      — Но, отец Доменик, предыдущего младенца вы тоже нарекли Джироламо, — внезапно прервав таинство, послышался возмущённый голос монахини.   
      Ох, и противная въедливая баба! Вечно всем недовольная. Доменик замолк на полуслове и скрипнул зубами.  
      — Цыц, женщина, — он споткнулся, трезвой частью сознания понимая, что не к месту груб. «Господи, прости меня, грешного», — быстро пробормотал он слова раскаяния. Он совершенно потерял счёт времени и понятия не имел какой сегодня день. А про святцы-то и просто забыл. Проклятая граппа и вовсе отбила последнюю память. Имя Иероним — Джироламо почему-то прочно засело в его затуманенном мозгу и никакого другого, подходящего имени вспомниться не могло. — Господь велит мне назвать его Джироламо, — ответил отец Доменик.   
      — И этого?  
      — И этого! Нарекаю тебя именем Джироламо… Прими свет Христов, — продолжил он, пропуская часть слов из молитвы. Монаху до жути хотелось выпить, и он скороговоркой бормотал остальные слова обряда. — Слава Отцу, и Сыну, и Святому Духу и ныне, и присно, и во веки веков. Аминь.   
      Трижды зачерпнув воды из купели, плеснул на черноволосую макушку. От холода ребёнок вздрогнул, немедленно проснулся, приоткрыл припухшие веки и разразился громким протестующим плачем, резким и звонким эхом, вознесшимся к сводам купола.       Младенческий крик взорвался болью в измученной похмельем голове. И пока Отец Доменик заканчивал обряд, он всё время морщился как от зубной боли и сразу поспешил избавиться от крикливого младенца, сунув того в руки помощницы монахини, по совместительству второй крёстной ублюдков.  
      — Это девочка! — с нажимом в голосе, произнесла монахиня, передавая последнего, третьего подкидыша. Она зло в упор смотрела в красных прожилках глаза брата-монаха. — Девочка! — ещё раз повторила она, когда Доменик неловко взял в руки младенца.  
      — Угу, — согласно буркнул он и начал новый обряд.


	2. Граф Риарио

— Ты обучен грамоте?  
      — Да, мессер. Я знаю латынь и греческий, могу на них читать, писать и говорить. Знаю арифметику и геометрию. Обучен богословию.   
      Повисла пауза. Юноша заметно волновался. Чуть замявшись, тихо продолжил: — Немного изучал астрологию и греческую философию. Я люблю читать, — не без гордости добавил он.  
      — Значит, любопытен? — в голосе прозвучала лёгкая насмешка.  
      — Отец-настоятель не против того, — смутился и тут же поторопился оправдаться молодой человек.  
      Он отвесил вежливый поклон высокому, богато одетому синьору, что прибыл в монастырь час назад. Из окна своей кельи Джироламо видел четырёх нарядных конников, вьехавших во двор через ворота монастыря. Но он и понятия не имел, что мужчина, возглавлявший всадников, прибыл по его душу. Этот синьор, теперь вольготно откинулся на спинку жёсткого кресла аббата, в котором сидел, закинув ногу на ногу. Приподняв, изогнул бровь, кивнул, словно был удивлён или удовлетворён ответом.  
      — Сколько тебе лет?  
      — Семнадцать, ваша светлость.  
      Синьор ненадолго замолчал и нахмурился. Сердце Джироламо ёкнуло — неужели своим ответом рассердил гостя? Тот, глядя куда-то в пространство, о чём-то напряжённо поразмышлял, барабаня пальцами в перстнях по деревянному подлокотнику.  
      — Значит, это принадлежит тебе?   
      Гость двумя пальцами небрежно держал шёлковый носовой платок с монограммой «АдР».  
      Взгляд пронзительных, излучающих холод глаз, словно остриё отточенного клинка, направленное прямо в грудь. Было в этом взгляде что-то от кровожадного хищника, настигнувшего жертву. Мужчина всем своим видом внушал юноше неподдельный страх.   
      — Да, мессер. Этот платок был внутри моих… — Джироламо внезапно запнулся. Ему вдруг стало унизительно горько перед этим важным синьором — он, всего-навсего, чей-то бастард. Жалкий ублюдок. Ничтожество. Почувствовал, как от стыда за своё происхождение прилила кровь к щекам. — …Когда братья-монахи нашли меня младенцем на ступенях монастыря, этот платок был со мной.  
      — И тебя зовут Джироламо? — на лице синьора вдруг мелькнуло подобие улыбки, но взгляд был по-прежнему пронизывающе холоден. Глазами, он то и дело, пробегался по юноше с головы до ног, словно оценивал или что-то выискивал в нём. И от этого ощупывающего взгляда по спине ползли мурашки. Джироламо кивнул и трудно сглотнул. Он старался не поднимать глаз и не смотреть на мужчину.  
      — Это имя дала тебе мать?  
      — Нет, мессер. Меня им нарекли при крещении уже здесь в монастыре, — Джироламо вновь склонил голову. Он чувствовал себя ужасно растерянным и смущённым; он был сбит с толку и не понимал, кто этот высокомерный богатый господин и чего он хочет от простого монастырского сироты?  
      — Значит, ты не знаешь, кому принадлежат эти инициалы?  
      — Нет, — Джироламо отрицательно качнул головой. — Я не знаю своих родителей.  
      — Выходит, и не знаешь кто я?  
      Джироламо кинул косой быстрый взгляд и вновь мотнул головой. Почему человек задаёт ему эти странные вопросы? Кто он? Словно услышав их, синьор вдруг произнёс:  
      — Моё имя Алессандро делла Ровере, Джироламо, — мужчина в кресле небрежно взмахнул платком, не спуская с лица подростка пристальных глаз.  
      На миг юноше показалось, что воздух исчез, а стены комнаты сдвинулись, грозя раздавить его. Он невольно отступил назад, подальше от синьора, вставшего в этот момент на ноги, и судорожно втянул в лёгкие воздух: — «А дэ Эр»… — едва слышно пролепетал ошеломлённый внезапной очевидной догадкой Джироламо. — Вы… вы… мой… — в последнюю секунду голос изменил ему. Догадка была слишком невероятной, что бы стать правдой!  
      — Я твой отец, мальчик, — закончил за него синьор.  
      Джироламо потерянно хлопал глазами, не зная, что сказать и что нужно делать. Сердце его забилось пуще прежнего. Неведомый страх закрался в душу; появилось странное чувство обречённости и невыразимой тоски, будто синьор стал предвестником беды и печали. Его начали разрывать самые противоречивые чувства, в голове забилась сотня мыслей, одновременно рождая множество вопросов. Но он лишь беспомощно смотрел на господина Алессандро перед собой.  
      — Негоже графу Риарио делла Ровере стоять с разинутым ртом! — вернул в действительность насмешливый голос. Синьор снисходительно и чуть надменно усмехнулся, глядя на опешившего и испуганного послушника. Подошёл вплотную, нависая, давя, и пальцами жестко обхватил подбородок Джироламо, надавил, заставляя сомкнуть приоткрытый рот.  
      — Г-графу? — заикаясь от переполнявших его чувств и эмоций, не веря своим ушам, переспросил Джироламо. Синьор не убрал руки, держал за подбородок и молодой человек был вынужден задрать голову и смотреть в лицо мессеру Алессандро.  
      — Ты граф по рождению, Джироламо. Я забираю тебя из монастыря. Ты нужен мне вне этих мрачных скучных стен.  
      Мужчина, наконец, отпустил и Джироламо почувствовал мимолётное облегчение.  
      — Но… но… — на Джироламо внезапно напала нервная икота. Он и сам не знал, что сейчас в большей степени овладевало им: страх покинуть ставшую родной обитель, пойти за незнакомым синьором, назвавшимся его отцом или обрадоваться выпавшей свободе и шансу начать другую жизнь? Лучше прежней. Но он не помышлял о жизни «в миру». Его с детства готовили к постригу. Это ошибка. Никакой он не граф по рождению! Он должен стать монахом, служителем ордена и нести Слово Божье. А что ждёт его там, в неведомом мире? Зачем этот человек, его отец, через столько лет внезапно объявился в монастыре? Для чего ему понадобился сын-бастард?   
      Джироламо задержал дыхание и мысленно взмолился о Божьей помощи.   
      — Никаких «но»! — приказным тоном оборвал синьор. — Мы уезжаем немедленно. Надеюсь, ты умеешь держаться в седле?  
      — Не особенно, — неловко краснея, в волнении пробормотал юноша.   
      — Ничего. Отныне у тебя будет иная жизнь и иное предназначение. Но только знай, и крепко запомни — там, за стенами монастыря, никто не должен знать, чей ты сын. Я буду называть тебя своим племянником, а ты будешь беспрекословно подчиняться моей воле. Никому другому, только мне. И не дай бог тебе ослушаться меня, граф Джироламо Риарио, — лицо Алессандро переменилось, он вновь пронзил Джироламо холодным жёстким взглядом. — Это всё, что пока тебе требуется знать. Тебя ждут другие науки и другое времяпровождение.   
      — Как пожелаете, с-синьор…  
      — «Дядя», племянник, «дядя»! — делла Ровере предупреждающе поднял вверх палец. — Привыкай.  
      — Как пожелаете… д-дядя, — Джироламо мелко поклонился. Он плохо воспринимал действительность и плохо соображал. Сердце его колотилось, ладони вспотели, а ступни покалывало. — Вы позволите мне проститься с отцом-настоятелем и братьями и собрать вещи? — осмелился попросить он. Молодой человек с трудом удерживал своё волнение, которое не укрывалось от господина делла Ровере.   
      — Твои вещи? — синьор Алессандро внезапно разразился громким презрительным смехом. — Серьёзно? У бастарда вроде тебя могут быть вещи? Не смеши меня, племянник. — Делла Ровере, резко оборвал смех. Потом спрятал платок со своей монограммой в рукав расшитой бархатной джорне и сменив тон изрёк: — Ни к чему эти глупости с прощанием. У тебя впереди много испытаний и ты должен быть твёрд духом. Отныне твоя монашеская жизнь закончилась, — с этими словами «дядя» вновь шагнул к юноше и положил тяжёлую твёрдую руку ему на плечо. Джироламо скосил глаза на пальцы, что внезапно предупреждающе болезненно сжались и коротко согласно кивнул.


	3. Тайны Архива

— Лупо! Где мой племянник? Я битый час ищу его по всему Ватикану!  
      Голос прозвучал неожиданно громко и эхо взлетело к потолку зала.  
      Вокруг стоял запах мокрой штукатурки и мела. В отдалении стучали молотки и слышались голоса рабочих. Строительство дворцовых помещений шло полным ходом.  
      Кардинал Лупо Меркури, спешивший по своим делам, вздрогнул, остановился и резко обернулся.  
      — Нет, Ваше Святейшество, не знаю, сегодня не видел его, — кардинал почтительно поклонился. Делла Ровере широким шагом устремился навстречу хранителю. Края его расшитой дзимары мели засыпанный строительным мусором пол. Лупо не спешил встречаться взглядом с главой Ватикана. Ничего хорошего нахождение в этой части дворца, ни вопрос, ни тон Святого Отца не сулили.  
      — Где его носит? Опять, небось, торчит в твоём подземелье?! — рявкнул Сикст. Остановился в шаге от кардинала, упёр руки в бока и вперил в служителя надменный и требовательный взгляд. — Ты забиваешь мальчишке голову вздором! Если не сказать — ересью!  
      — Позвольте не согласиться с вами, Святой Отец. — Меркури сглотнул образовавшийся от волнения ком. — Знания, что сокрыты в недрах Тайного Архива не имеют ценности. Нет ничего дурного в том, что юный и пытливый ум желает этих знаний. И мои исследования…  
      — Знания мешают его идеальному послушанию! Его должны заботить иные вещи — твердость руки, преданность и вера в Господа! Он же тонет в отвлечениях, — повышая голос, прорычал Его Святейшество. Из-под сухих морщинистых век сверкали гневом светлые глаза.  
      — Я наслышан об успехах Джироламо. Говорят, он весьма преуспевает в обучении владением оружия. Становится мастером клинка. В его возрасте, это по…  
      — Не заговаривай мне зубы, Лупо! — сердито оборвал Сикст. Раздражённо махнул кистью руки — словно муху согнал, рукав дзимары едва не мазнул по склонённому в почтении лицу кардинала. — Если я узнаю, что ты болтаешь ему сказки о Книге Жизни, моя ярость будет безграничной.  
      Голос Сикста вибрировал гневом и Лупо бросил косой настороженный взгляд на понтифика.   
      — Я надеюсь, что Книга сможет помочь во многих вопросах, если её правильно расшифровать, — Меркури с трудом натянул улыбку. — Моей целью не было забивать голову юноши сказками, лишь наставлять на путь познания истиных богоугодных знаний...  
      — Помощь, Лупо, — грубо вновь перебил Сикст, — придёт от верных мне людей, а не от сумасшедших старцев! Ложные идолы будут появляться всюду, но грех не в том, что они существуют, а в том, что им поклоняются. Книга Жизни, это вздор! Если узнаю, что мой племянник занят подобными «исследованиями», — Сикст сделал недобрую красноречивую паузу, — я отправлю тебя в другие недра. Менее дружелюбные, — с глумливой усмешкой хмыкнул делла Ровере.  
      — Как вам будет угодно, Ваше Святейшество, — Меркури схлынул с лица. Попятился, учтиво склонившись и пряча потемневший взгляд. Развернулся и поспешил прочь. Сикст проводил его долгим тяжёлым взглядом и решительно отправился в другую сторону.   
  


***

  
      — Ты должен быть осторожнее, — предупреждающе зашипел кардинал, спустившись по потайной лестнице в хранилище.  
      — Лупо? — молодой человек оторвался от книги, раскрытой на коленях и вгляделся в полутьму, слабо освещённую пламенем свечи.  
      — Его Святейшество всюду ищет тебя! Не вызывай у него подозрения, Джироламо. Нам обоим не поздоровится, если Святой Отец узнает, что ты пропадаешь тут.  
      — Угу, — Джироламо с сожалением закрыл книгу, поднялся и положил её на стол. Он всё ещё пребывал во власти прочитанного. Мысли крутились далеко и перед внутренним взором стояли картины загадочного Небесного Свода и Книги, что содержит в себе знания всех времён и народов.  
      — Как ты думаешь, Лупо, что это такое «Небесный Свод»?   
      — Трудно сказать. Послания Сынов Митры туманны и иносказательны.  
      — Но ты же был среди них, тебе должны быть понятны их мысли.  
      — Не всем Сынам Митры доступны тайны. Не забывай, что я примкнул к ним ненадолго, лишь для того, чтобы больше узнать о Книге Жизни.  
      — Здесь говорится об исполинах, пришедших на Землю, — Джироламо положил руку на книгу, которую читал. — Исполины эти создали много чудес и оставили знания в Книге Жизни, спрятав её в Небесном Своде. Та статуэтка, что осталась у тебя от Сынов. Дай мне её!  
      — Джироламо, не время сейчас думать о статуэтках! Тебя ищет Его Святейшество! Не гневи его, ради бога!  
      — Где она? — не слыша слов хранителя, Джироламо схватил свечу и зашарил светом по полкам, заставленным артефактами. — Она была где-то здесь… я видел.  
      — Джироламо! — взмолился Лупо, стиснув ладони в отчаянном жесте.   
      — Вот она! — обрадовался молодой человек, хватая каменную фигурку. — Смотри, Лупо. Человек с крыльями и головой льва, обвитый змеёй. — Он обвёл пальцем голову-морду и аккуратные округлые крылья, — сомневаюсь, чтобы это был потомок великана, сына божьего и людской дочери. Исполины тоже были людьми, я читал об этом в другой книге. Тогда что значит такой образ? — задумчиво пробормотал Риарио, он вертел статуэтку в руках, наклонив её ближе к свету пламени. — Но возможно, в ней есть намёк…  
      — Что ты ищешь? — в тревожном любопытстве спросил кардинал, нервно огляделся по сторонам, в любое мгновение ожидая появления разъяренного Сикста.  
      — Я подумал, — торопливо начал объяснять свою догадку Джироламо, — если Книга спрятана в Небесном Своде, она в нём заперта. Тогда чем бы он ни был, Свод должен каким-то образом открываться. Это не может быть глупым колдовским заклинанием. Понятно, что его нельзя открыть просто, например, грубо взломав. Должен быть какой-то механизм, замок, который следует открыть. Тот, кто написал Книгу не был простаком… Свод должен открываться легко и одновременно сложно. Что может быть этим замком?  
      — Джироламо, ради всего святого! Забудь ты сейчас о ней! Беги наверх. Тебе нельзя здесь больше задерживаться. — Лупо досадливо прервал рассуждения. — Он тебя ищет, он в ярости, — нетерпеливо сдавил пальцы на запястье молодого графа. — Беги…  
      — Хорошо, — словно очнувшись, вздохнул Джироламо. — Я её заберу! Она ведь твоя и в описи ценностей архива не указывается, не так ли?  
      — Забери, — спешно проговорил Меркури, даже замахал руками, — делай с ней что угодно, только сейчас беги к нему. Иначе тебе несдобровать. Придумай себе оправдание и знай, я тебя сегодня не видел!  
      — Хорошо, — вновь легко согласился Джироламо, сунул статуэтку за пазуху камзола, — я потом тебе расскажу…  
      — Да, беги уже!  
      Юноша кивнул и припустил рысью к винтовой лестнице, ведущей наверх.  
  


***

  
      …Его замёрзший взгляд слепо уткнулся в кусок неба за окном. Белый, выжженный. Казалось, что ядовитое солнце снаружи выбелило не только небо, вспороло его кожу до костей, ободрало, обнажая кровоточащую боль. Он едва мог пошевелиться. Всё его тело болело, беспомощно распластанное на каменном полу. Он не знал, сколько так лежал размазанный, разбитый, вскрытый и выпотрошенный. Исходил слезами и кровью, перемешанной со слизью из носа и слюной, безостановочно тёкшей изо рта. Кровь, казалось, сочилась отовсюду. Из каждой горящей болью поры, из каждой ссадины, из каждой раны, нанесенной беспощадной жестокой рукой. Он слушал редкий и тихий стук своего сердца, прижавшись грудью к полу посреди каменных крошек от разлетевшейся вдребезги статуэтки полульва-получеловека.   
      ...«Я запретил тебе спускаться в Архив! Ты в который раз пренебрёг моим запретом! Не тебе, ублюдку выбирать что делать! Как жить, как думать и как поступать! Судьба твоя предрешена свыше, Джироламо. Моя воля — Его воля! Ты в моей власти. Твоё своеволие будет жестоко караться. Гнев мой велик. Ты — меч Господа, а я представитель Господа на Земле. Единственный представитель! И большего знать тебе не дано. Выполнять Его и мою волю — вот, что уготовано тебе. Целуй кольцо!»  
      Боль прошивает, кромсает, рвёт на части. Бешено колотящееся сердце захлёбывается кровью, мышцы напрягаются, словно каменеют и завязываются в узлы. Он заходится истошным криком, потому что больше не в силах сдерживать рвущую плоть боль, он выпускает её, и она, расправив над ним огненные крылья, окрашивает мир багровым светом и сквозь него он вдруг слышит чей-то шёпот.  
      Тихий незнакомый голос произносит странные слова. Он не понимает смысла этих слов, они на другом языке. Рваные гортанные звуки, словно вороний грай или клёкот. Свет дивных факелов пляшет на каменных стенах незнакомых улиц чужого белого города, прилепившегося на верхушке горной выси. Внизу под ним кипят и клубятся облака. Странные божества в немыслимых головных уборах смотрят на него слепыми глазницами. Их рты ощерены в немом предупреждающем рыке. На их телах нарисованы странные знаки. Они как змеи извиваются, переплетаются между собой в причудливые и неразборчивые узоры. Он слышит ритм грохочущих барабанов или это сердце неистово бьётся в ушах.  
      Сон, бред, явь.  
      Сквозь густой багровый свет вдруг видит знакомую каменную статуэтку крылатого человека-льва, зажавшего в руках два магических жезла и посох. Она будто бы стоит на краю бездны, готовая вот-вот упасть. Сердце заходится страхом. «Нет! Она моя!» — кричит и тянет к ней руку, в беспомощной попытке схватить, спасти, спрятать. Она ему нужна. Она ответ на многие вопросы…  
      «Щенок!» Гневный вскрик, как ядовитый плевок, как кислота, как очередной удар наотмашь, выбивающий воздух из лёгких. Уже знакомый голос вспарывает ткань бытия, и боль с новой силой взрывается в его голове. Сквозь пелену он видит занесенную над головой руку с фигуркой и в следующую секунду человек с силой швыряет её себе под ноги. «Нет!» — его отчаянный вопль захлёбывается алым. Фигурка исчезает, хрустко взорвавшись осколками, смешивается в брызнувшее во все стороны каменное крошево. Чужие подошвы топчут осколки, расшвыривают в стороны то, что осталось от крылатого получеловека-полульва. «Нет». Горе его велико, как море глубоко и безбрежно. Оно затопило всё его существо, сделало беспомощным и жалким. «Нет. Я ведь просто хочу знать...» — шепчет он разбитыми, уже ничего не чувствующим губами и закрывает глаза; он молит о пощаде. Он молит о смерти. Он молит, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось…  
      …Кусок белого неба снова смотрит ему в глаз. Он видит только одним глазом. Второй в пульсирующей тьме. Он не может его открыть. Сам словно бы отмёрз. Шевельнулся, передвинулся на дюйм в сторону. Наконец смог разорвать гипнотическую связь между зрачком и белым в переплёте рамы. Опустил взгляд, медленно обвёл им вокруг, едва узнавая.  
      Всё окрашено в чёрный и ядовито белый. Он лежит на полу посреди своей комнаты. Горло дерёт сушь. Боль, как огромный зверь навалилась на него всей тяжестью, сгребла и теперь не рвёт когтями и зубами, а лишь дерёт и пережёвывает. Медленно с оттяжкой.  
      Он с трудом сглотнул горячий ком и чуть приподнял чугунную голову. Комната с пола смотрелась странно, с искажёнными пропорциями и формами. Ножки кровати, что прямо перед ним были слишком высоки, а другая мебель уродлива — низ расплющен, словно оплыл, а верхи узкие, утыкаются в потолок, как колокольни верхушками в небо.  
      Голова кажется большой, наполненной тяжёлой горячей живой болью. Не держится на ослабевшей шее. Он опустил её, прижался виском к мраморной плите под собой и посмотрел прямо в полумрак подкроватья. Он кое-где был опутан грязными лохмами паутины, засыпан каким-то мусором, и бог его знает чем ещё. Другой мир со своими правилами. И вдруг увидел нечто чужеродное, не принадлежащее тому миру, вытолкнутое им на поверхность. Некий предмет, матово поблёскивающий в слое пыли, безмолвно зовущий, магнетически притягивающий к себе взгляд.  
      Джироламо шевельнулся, напрягся, передвинул одеревеневшие конечности, чуть прополз вперёд, чтобы рассмотреть лучше. Каждое движение вызывало у зверя-боли приступ злобы. Он втыкал в его плоть свои зубы, начинал жевать сильнее. Джироламо превозмогал боль, укрощал зверя. То, что лежало в замирье тянуло к себе с невозможной силой. Джироламо протащил своё тело ещё несколько дюймов, приклеив взор единственного смотрящего глаза к незнакомой вещи. Вот она ближе, ещё ближе. Ещё одно трудное движение тела вперёд и уже различаются округлость с одного конца и треугольные зазубрины с другого. Потусторонняя вещь звала всё сильнее. Джироламо сделал ещё одно усилие, протянул к ней искалеченную побоями руку. Распухшими, непослушными пальцами с трудом сковырнул странный предмет. Он ощущался маленьким, тонким, скользким, так и норовил выпасть и затеряться. Джироламо, охнув от боли, перевалился на бок, с усилием удерживая вещицу в руке. Осторожно повертел, очистил от каменного крошева и пыли, фокусируя взгляд не пострадавшего глаза.  
      Это явно был ключ. Древний, отлитый из белого металла, похожего на червлёное серебро. Странной конструкции; с треугольным стержнем, невероятными кривыми зазубринами по краям и квадратным хвостовиком. Плоскую головку ключа украшали таинственные знаки, те самые, что были нарисованы на телах чужих богов в поднебесье, недавно привидевшихся ему…   
      Сердце Джироламо вдруг ухнуло и радостно быстро заколотилось, он не сдержал хриплого вздоха и слёз ликования, выступивших на глазах. Его сегодняшние страдания не напрасны. Чужие боги не обманули его. Небесный Свод существует! Они послали ключ, отпирающий замок! И всё, что теперь нужно, это найти Свод и прочитать спрятанную Книгу, в которой есть все ответы на все вопросы.   
      Джироламо громко хрипло дышал, сглатывая набегающую в рот слюну с привкусом меди. Именно сейчас, с этой минуты он обещает себе, нет, клянётся, что найдёт то место, куда спрятана Книга! Ничто и никто теперь не посмеет помешать ему. Никакие запреты и наказания, никакая боль теперь не остановят его. И пусть отец… Святой Отец бьёт и калечит, подчиняет, давит его волю сколько угодно, Джироламо всё равно добьётся своего. Перероет весь Архив и если надо, всю землю, но отыщет и прочтёт Книгу! И пусть он не Сын Митры, но жажда его не менее велика... Чужие боги теперь будут покровительствовать ему. Забрав одну вещь, дали взамен другую — ключ, который хранил в себе человек-лев.  
      Джироламо закрыл видящий глаз, сердце его билось неровными глухими ударами, отдаваясь во всём ноющем теле. Он, граф Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере, презренная полукровка, ублюдок римской шлюхи, истово клянётся. Клянётся себе, языческим богам, исполинам, Митре, каменному полульву, распятию, чёрту лысому... Клянётся быть скрытным и терпеливым, безжалостным и жестоким. Если понадобиться, он будет лгать, лицемерить, изменять, предавать и калечить. Он станет убивать, если это поможет ему отыскать и прочитать заветную Книгу и найти все ответы. Никто и никогда не узнает о его клятве! Никто и никогда не узнает о его находке! Он не скажет о ней даже Лупо и впредь, с другими теперь будет осторожным. Он найдёт путь, дойдёт, доплывёт, доползёт, доберётся любыми способами и заплатит любую, назначенную богами цену за сокровенные знания, что собрали и сохранили исполины в своей зачарованной Книге.   
      Он с силой сдавил ключ в кулаке и прижал его к губам. Размазанный по полу болью, в залитой солнцем и его кровью комнате, засмеялся тихим злым и отчаянным смехом.


	4. Призраки прошлого

Осень в этом году наступила рано — злая холодная, словно мстила всему живому за прошедшее тёплое и солнечное лето. Вязкая мгла завесой повисла над городом. Тяжёлые волны Арно яростно бились о каменные опоры Старого моста и сваи полусгнивших пристаней. Мотались неубранные привязанные лодки, ударяясь друг об друга с глухим стуком. Голые мокрые кустарники по берегам дрожали и пригибались под порывами северного ветра. С реки несло безлюдьем, льдом и сыростью. Ветер срывал скрученные первыми ночными заморозками почерневшие листья. К утру грязь на улицах застывала, каменела, покрывалась седой пылью инея. В мелких лужах образовывалась тонкая корочка, ломающаяся со стеклянным хрустом. Предзимье вступало в свои права, сея с низкого ночного неба колючую снежно-дождливую хмарь.  
      В мастерской, несмотря на жаркий огонь в очаге было промозгло и неуютно. Да Винчи сидел под масляной лампой, свисавшей над столом и через увеличительную линзу разглядывал гравюру в толстой потрёпанной книге. Делал в ней какие-то пометки и неразборчиво бормотал себе под нос. В этот вечер он отпустил учеников по домам. Хотелось побыть одному, заняться изучением старой рукописи и чтобы никто его не отвлекал.   
      Звук, больше похожий на робкое царапанье, внезапно прервал его занятие. Леонардо поднял голову и прислушался. Ветер или мыши? Лео подождал. Звук повторился. Это был очень осторожный стук и шёл от входной двери. Леонардо чертыхнулся. Отложил стекло и грифель и пошёл открывать.  
      Свет за спиной выхватил из тьмы одинокую фигуру на пороге. Перед ним, чуть наклонившись вперёд стоял какой-то нищий оборвыш. Низко надвинутый капюшон широкой драной накидки до пят, прятал лицо незнакомца. Был ли он вооружен не понятно, хламида полностью скрывала очертания. Человек заметно дрожал, руки сцеплены и тесно прижаты к животу. Дождь пропитал грубую ткань насквозь, холодные порывы мотали лохмотья, под обвисшей одеждой угадывалось худое, но сильное тело.   
      — Чего тебе? — не слишком любезно спросил художник, ёжась и окидывая визитёра беглым взглядом. Попрошайки часто стучались в дверь дома маэстро, рассчитывая на кусок хлеба и кружку вина, которыми щедро делился художник. Незнакомец не ответил. Повернул голову из стороны в сторону, внимательно оглядывая ночную улицу по сторонам. Было во всём его облике и движениях нечто узнаваемое. Да Винчи вмиг сообразил, что это не простой нищий, уж слишком тот держался прямо и уверенно, хоть и скрывал лицо. Он тут же понял кто перед ним. Понял интуитивно, мысль даже не успела сформироваться в его голове. Через секунду сердце его волнительно забилось. Вслед за догадкой пришли сомнения, немедленно переросшие в глухую тревогу, рождающую сонм вопросов.  
      — Кто ты такой?! — угрожающе спросил да Винчи, заступая за порог и преграждая путь в дом. Пришелец отступил и поднял голову, стянул набрякший от влаги капюшон и взглянул в лицо маэстро. Леонардо невольно качнулся назад, вытаращив глаза:   
      — Джироламо? Ты?!   
      Оборванец, стоящий перед ним не мог быть римским легатом, и всё же, это был он. Невообразимо заросший бородой с белой наморозью седины, бледный, как сама смерть, промокший и продрогший насквозь, он смотрел на художника сквозь спутанные давно нечёсанные лохмы и посиневшие от холода губы ползли в улыбке, больше похожей на кривой излом или оскал, чем на приветствие.  
      — Что случилось? Почему ты в таком виде? Да не стой же, проходи! — Леонардо сделал шаг в сторону, позволяя графу Риарио войти в дом.  
      — Да Винчи, прости за поздний и неожиданный визит. Обстоятельства вынудили меня поступать скоро.   
      Хриплый голос легата слегка дрожал, с накидки стекала вода, образовывая на полу тёмные лужицы. Сапоги полностью вымазаны в грязи, похоже, что большую часть пути Джироламо проделал пешком. Никакой поклажи при нём не было, видимо бежал Риарио в спешке, не успев собраться.   
      — Что случилось?! К чему весь этот маскарад? — Лео с опаской оглядывал фигуру эмиссара.  
      — Возможно меня преследуют. Мне нужно…  
      — Нет, погоди, позже всё расскажешь по порядку. Прежде я дам тебе сухую одежду и напою тёплым вином. Так недолго хворь лёгких подхватить. Проходи к огню, снимай всё мокрое, — да Винчи жестом пригласил графа, а сам поспешил на второй этаж.   
      Граф поколебавшись, прошёл к жарко пылающему очагу. Встряхнул надетое тряпьё, выправил спрятанный на боку меч и протянул к огню покрасневшие, ничего не чувствующие руки. Прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь в объятия спасительного тепла. От промокшей одежды стал подниматься вонючий парок. Тем временем художник уже быстро спускался, стуча каблуками по лестнице. В руках он держал какие-то вещи. Бросил их на стул рядом с графом. Затем, не проронив ни слова, вышел и вернулся через пару минут, держа в руке большую оловянную кружку. Протянул её графу, который так и стоял возле огня, будто бы уснул.  
      — Пей, — да Винчи внимательно вглядывался в измождённое лицо гостя. Риарио неловко обхватив горячую кружку, сделал несколько больших торопливых глотков. Вино обожгло внутренности. Оно было терпким, пахло цедрой апельсина, корицей, гвоздикой и ещё какими-то травами. В пустом желудке вспыхнул жар. Он быстро поднялся, потёк по венам, разгоняя кровь. Джироламо залпом выпил весь напиток. Быстро вытер губы. Отдышался и протянул пустую кружку обратно художнику.   
      — Теперь рассказывай, — да Винчи свёл брови. Отсветы пламени плясали на одежде, мокрых всклокоченных волосах, топорщащейся бороде, заострившемся профиле эмиссара, рождая демоническую игру света и тени. Риарио не спешил, снова протянул руки к огню и смотрел, как жадные языки пожирают и лижут потрескивающие поленья; они так и стояли возле очага. Граф, как будто всё никак не мог согреться и сдвинуться с места. Шмыгал покрасневшим носом, сжимал и разжимал занывшие в тепле скрюченные пальцы.  
      Дикий вид эмиссара поверг да Винчи в глубокий молчаливый шок и теперь он просто ждал о чём поведает ему римлянин.  
      — Случилось многое. Сейчас я не хочу об этом говорить, — наконец начал Джироламо, не глядя на Леонардо. — Ты, скорее всего, сочтёшь меня сумасшедшим, но поверь, это совсем не так. Я в здравом уме. — Риарио снова замолчал. Не отрываясь, смотрел в тихо гудящее пламя, как будто видел в нём что-то особенное. Леонардо невольно тоже перевёл взгляд на очаг. Тоже стал следить за игрой полыхающего огня, ожидая дальнейшего рассказа. — Мне нужно попасть в прошлое, да Винчи, — внезапно продолжил граф. — Обязательно нужно. И я надеюсь, ты мне в этом поможешь.   
      — Куда?! В прошлое?! — в первое мгновение Лео опешил от столь неожиданных слов легата. Ему показалось, что он ослышался. — Это невозможно, — тут же безрадостно усмехнулся. — Невозможно попасть в прошлое. Мы не умеем путешествовать по Реке Времени.  
      — Сумеем, если ты разберёшься… вот с этим, да Винчи, — Риарио полез куда-то под лохмотья. Засунул руку глубоко и с осторожностью вытащил небольшой свёрток. Развернул холстину и протянул да Винчи футляр-трубку из дублёной кожи. В отличие от промокшей одежды эмиссара, футляр был сухой.  
      — Что это? — торопливо переводя недоверчивый взгляд то на трубку, то в усталое, запачканное грязью лицо графа, спросил Лео.  
      — Чертёж, — Джироламо покусал нижнюю губу, — полагаю, что чертёж. Что-то, чем, возможно пользовались Сыны Митры, плавая по реке Времени.  
      Брови Лео поползли вверх, глаза невольно округлились в неподдельном изумлении. Он протянул руку и тут же отдёрнул назад, нахмурившись.  
      — Где ты это взял? — волнительно быстро облизнулся. Сердце его беспокойно заколотилось. У него появилось нехорошее предчувствие, зародившееся где-то глубоко внутри и заскребшееся колючим коготком. Болезненное любопытство, и всё, что, так или иначе, связывало его с Митрой вспыхнуло с неистовой силой. Но пережитые однажды несчастья и муки, останавливали его — хотелось немедленно взглянуть и в то же время отвергнуть.   
      Зачем, зачем Риарио притащил вещь, которая, как полагает эмиссар, связана с их прошлым? Зачем пробуждать былую боль? Да Винчи хотел бы напрочь всё забыть, дочиста стереть из памяти всё то, что напоминало о проклятых Сынах Митры. Никогда не встречать Турка, не участвовать в его мистериях, никогда не искать Книгу жизни на другом конце Света. Он даже хотел бы забыть свою мать, которая не стала тем, кого он в надежде много лет, так отчаянно пытался обрести. Сыны изменили её. Ради Турка, она бросила младенца, погналась за радужными призраками, а затем предала, заманила в сети вероломства и бесконечных загадок. Он их так и не решил, слишком многое потеряв. И однажды, к своему прискорбию осознал, что в безумной погоне за ответами часть его души куда-то пропала. Если представить человеческую душу, как некую ментальную ткань, то в ней теперь зияла рваная дыра, полоща на ветру подсохшими от крови лохмами края. Её нельзя было зашить, стянув края нитью времени. Да Винчи всеми силами старался не оборачиваться и не замечать пугающей темноты, из которой порой сквозило ледяным холодом.  
      Его телесные раны зарубцевались, покрылись слоем времени, превратились в твёрдые шрамы, только иногда напоминали о себе — ныли на перемену погоды. Но он нашёл лекарское средство для смирения боли и также, как-то сумел сжиться со своим прошлым. Загнал воспоминания на самое глубокое дно памяти — они стали его историей. И ни за что не хотел вызывать с того света призраков.   
      Но призраки прошлого, очевидно, терзали не только его... Леонардо скорбно и трудно вздохнул.  
      Риарио всё так и стоял. Молча протягивал футляр-трубку и пытливо всматривался художнику в лицо, словно искал поддержки и одобрения своему поступку.  
      — Нашёл, — усмехнулся, неопределённо качнул рукой. — Там, где всё спрятано.  
      — В Архиве, стало быть, — лаконично констатировал да Винчи. — И что тебе в покоях своих не сиделось? Занимался бы кознями, — разозлившись, сварливо проворчал он.   
      Риарио переменился в лице, нахмурился и заметно напрягся.   
      — Я, как и ты, много пережил и многое потерял. Так же, как и ты, я продолжил искать ответы на свои вопросы. И найти я их мог не в своих покоях, да Винчи и не в разговорах со Святым Отцом, — Риарио на мгновение замолчал. — Однажды, я случайно наткнулся на этот чертёж и долго пытался понять, что же нашёл. А когда понял… Я не сошёл с ума, как из-за страницы сошёл с ума Лупо, Леонардо, не смотри на меня так! Это не страница Книги! Это реальный чертёж, сделанный рукой человека. Я вдруг подумал, что если воплотить находку, построить механизм, то я могу и должен многое исправить… Я должен изменить. Изменить своё прошлое, чтобы изменить свою жизнь.  
      — Ты хоть понимаешь, о чём просишь? — Лео прищурился, пристально разглядывая запавшие, блестевшие лихорадочным возбуждением глаза Риарио. — Зачем тебе? Не легче отпустить… забыть? Начать по-другому.  
      — Моего жуткого прошлого, да Винчи, слишком много. Его невозможно забыть или отпустить. Его невозможно простить… Его можно только изменить.  
      — И с какого момента ты начнёшь? Что именно ты собираешься исправлять? Смерть матери? Отказ служить отцу? А может ты, вообще исправишь факт своего рождения? М? Так и остальное исправлять не нужно будет, — Леонардо сверлил глазами глаза замолчавшего Риарио. — А если я откажусь? — Лео с вызовом продолжил пристально изучать незваного римского гостя. — Если я не захочу разбираться… не захочу тебе помогать? Убьёшь?   
      — Что ж, — тихим голосом начал граф. Да Винчи жадно, по-охотничьи ловил каждую переменчивость в лице графа. Он видел, как по лицу Джироламо прошлась короткая тень. Оно сделалось чужой гипсовой маской. Под бледной, в грязных разводах кожей перекатились тугие желваки. Риарио резко вскинул голову, посмотрел куда-то мимо, вверх, на секунду поджав губы. Взгляд его потух, словно та, позднеосенняя беспросветная мгла, царящая за пределами, пробралась ему в глаза. — Возможно, моя вера в тебя была слишком сильной, художник. Ты много раз доказывал свою значимость, спасая мне жизнь. Найдя  **это** , я несказанно обрадовался. Нарисовал себе картины, в надежде обрести если не новую жизнь, то исправить роковые ошибки, избежать многих жертв… Я надеялся, что твой пытливый ум не останется равнодушным, ты заинтересуешься загадкой. Захочешь её разгадать… — Джироламо опять на миг закусил губы, а потом криво полуусмехнулся, взглянув в мрачное лицо Леонардо, — но я ошибся. Напрасно проделал этот путь. Господь всегда смеялся надо мной.  
      — Загадки?! С некоторых пор я ненавижу разгадывать загадки! — Лео в злой ярости сверкнул глазами. Он и сам не понимал, почему так странно злиться, почему находка Риарио и его визит так возбуждают и раздражают его. — И твоя вера, Риарио во что- или кого-либо, опять подвела тебя. Когда-то ты меня упрекнул в наивности… Так вот, знай — я никогда не был наивен, а теперь и вовсе не терплю. Тот безрассудный Лео, которому сам чёрт не брат, и которого ты когда-то знавал, давно умер… Прости, Риарио, но в этот раз ничего не выйдет. Я не хочу снова совать голову в петлю, а то, что ты привёз… Я больше, чем уверен, приведёт нас куда-нибудь, если не на эшафот, то к безумию. А я не хочу…  
      Осёкся, увидел, каким усилием воли Риарио сдерживает своё горькое и жестокое разочарование. Легат словно бы подломился. Качнулся, сник, плечи резко ссутулились и опустились. Лицо побелело ещё сильнее. И без того огромные, подведённые усталостью глаза, казалось, провалились ещё глубже и оттуда рвался надрывный и безмолвный крик. Его губы подрагивали и кривились, граф тщился спрятаться за привычной иронической полуусмешкой. Дыхание сделалось частым и поверхностным, словно глотку свело, и он не мог глубоко вдохнуть. Риарио судорожно кивнул, суетливо заторопился, стискивая вдруг ставший ненужным футляр и не зная куда деть руки. Словно жизнь вдруг вся и разом вышла из тела графа и теперь перед художником покачивалась лишь пустая человеческая оболочка.  
      — Прости, что потревожил тебя. Я не думал… я не… — он хотел что-то добавить, но сумел сделать только короткий прощальный кивок. Отступил, слишком резко развернулся. Зацепился концом меча за ножку стола рядом. Раздался протяжный металлический звон. Джироламо налетел на вставший поперёк клинок и согнулся, когда рукоять болезненно ткнулась ему в живот.   
      — А-аа… — с каким-то обречённым отчаянием в голосе на высокой ноте взвыл Леонардо, — ладно, чёрт с тобой, давай сюда, — подавшись душевному порыву, скороговоркой воскликнул да Винчи. Рванулся следом и выхватил из руки Риарио футляр. — Твой Господь не только над тобой смеётся. Меня он сделал балаганным шутом, себе и другим на потеху! — с горечью закончил Леонардо. — Я посмотрю, что ты обнаружил. Но я ничего тебе не обещаю! Я не всесилен! — зачем-то уже рявкнул да Винчи на замершего графа. Он не знал, что стало определяющем в его внезапном решении. Ни сочувствия, ни стремления помочь папскому эмиссару он не испытывал. Ни вспыхнувшее было любопытство — загадочная находка римлянина невольно влекла его мысли, ни что-либо другое не были мотивом. У него появилось чувство неизбежного, ощущение, чего-то, что вот-вот должно произойти. Леонардо вдруг испытал досаду на самого себя, словно был в чём-то повинен, но никакой вины у него перед эмиссаром не было. И всё же, он сделал то, что сделал — остановил легата, не дал ему уйти, заронил в того крупицу надежды. Теперь стоял под мерцающей лампой, свешивающейся на цепи с балки потолка и, сняв крышку футляра, двумя пальцами доставал свёрнутый в трубку лист хрупкого пергамента.  
      «Pezzo di merda! Что ты опять натворил?!» — в тоскливой истошности возопил внутренний голос Леонардо.   
      Лео не огрызнулся и даже не ответил на привычно начавшееся внутреннее препирательство с самим собой. С осторожностью расправил лист. Охватил глазами весь рисунок и сердце его пропустило удар.  
  


***

  
      — Боже мой… — только сумел выдохнуть да Винчи и не глядя сел на табурет, вовремя подпнутый, взявшим себя в руки Риарио. — Боже мой, — в глубоком потрясении всё повторял и повторял Леонардо. Он бережно огладил лист, чуть больше локтя длиной и шириной, осторожно придерживая закручивающиеся внутрь края.   
      Эта была иная, совершенная система координат, доселе невиданная да Винчи. Сотни тончайших линий-осей, почти невидимая паутина, заключённая в евклидово пространство. Множество самоподобий. Перекрещенных между собой золотых и серебряных гиперсфер разного радиуса, куда филигранно были вписаны окружности, прямо пропорционально уменьшенные одна внутри другой по несколько раз. Одни сферы частями пересекались между собой. Другие словно бы сужались, переходили в эллипсы. Некоторые окружности имели подробнейшую шкалу и внешне напоминали циферблат обычных часов с римскими цифрами, а некоторые имели символы астролябий и координаты известной звёздной системы. Но также указывали и на неведомые созвездия и неизвестные звёзды с нарисованным лимбом. Все линии сходились в некую, чётко вычерченную спираль. Весь этот кажущийся хаос из дугообразных, вертикальных и горизонтальных линий всё же подчинялся определённой математической логике. Рисунок завораживал. Он обладал дробной метрической размеренностью и своей сложной законченностью, и в то же время складывалось впечатление, что всё это самоподобное множество повторяется бесконечное количество раз.   
      Леонардо зачаровано рассматривал рисунок, крутил его, отыскивая правильное положение. Но каждое положение было подобно зеркальному отражению — при повороте всегда было по-своему логично и правильно, невозможно было понять, есть ли у рисунка «верх» и «низ».  
      — Что думаешь? — Риарио сидел рядом, поставив длинный клинок между колен и опираясь на рукоять, как на трость. Он внимательно следил за тем, как Леонардо в глубоком раздумье изучал чертёж, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами и что-то неразборчиво бормоча. Иногда брал линзу, увеличивая какой-нибудь участок рисунка, и опять что-то бормотал.  
      — Ничего, кроме того, что… это… потрясающе, — наконец Леонардо оторвался от пергамента и затуманенными глазами посмотрел на графа. — Но с чего ты взял, что эта карта времени принадлежат Сынам Митры?   
      — Это «карта времени»? — Джироламо на несколько мгновений в удивлении замер, — выходит, это не механизм, — тихо проронил он. Лицо его вдруг посветлело, он встрепенулся, будто в его голове сложилась какая-то картинка или он нашёл логическое решение давно мучившей задачи. — Что есть время, если не бесконечное множество последовательной смены процессов? — Джироламо приподнял бровь. — Что есть время, если не течение в одном направлении от прошлого, через сей миг в будущее? — граф, как фокусник покрутил рисунок на столе. — Каждый миг это одновременно прошлое, сиюминутное и будущее. Только выбери нужную сторону и направление и плыви куда хочешь.  
      Леонардо свёл брови в напряжённом сосредоточии: — Но Митра?  
      Тогда Джироламо молча указал пальцем в надпись у самого края. Леонардо схватил увеличительную линзу, навёл на крохотные полустёртые закорючки-буковки «צייט פלאָוז».   
      — Это идиш…   
      — Здесь написано «Время течёт», — в низком, с усталой хрипотцой голосе было трудно различить какие-либо эмоции, однако Лео будто кипятком ошпарили.  
      Повисла долгая пауза. Её нарушал только посвист ветра в дымоходе, треск поленьев, да шуршал за стенами дождь. Лео замер, заворожено глядя на картинку — спиралевидные нити из сфер и окружностей сделали незаметный виток. Да Винчи зажмурился, не желая смотреть, что будет дальше. Перед внутренним взором явились лица мёртвых Сынов Митры. Призраки неподвижно взирали на Леонардо и шевелили губами. Их разрозненные шепотки повторяли только что прочитанные Риарио слова. «Я сын Земли и Звёздного Неба, хочу пить…» Да Винчи, от судьбы не уйти. Помни, ты был связан с нами ещё до своего рождения. Узри Вечность, как я узрел и станешь новым богом...» Голос Турка отчётливо прозвучал в ушах Леонардо. Мгновением позже сердце проделало стремительный кувырок. Он затряс головой, заскрипел зубами, чтобы сдержать вопль ужаса и ярости. Стиснул кулаки, стараясь глубоко ровно дышать. Кое-как справившись с нахлынувшими чувствами, перевёл взгляд на Риарио. Тот сидел рядом, чуть склонив голову к плечу. Закусив губы, смотрел на побелевшего взволнованного художника с сосредоточенным беспокойством и затаённым любопытством. Наблюдал и ждал.   
      — Ты сейчас кого-то видел из  **них** , — в полной уверенности заявил граф, — сомнений быть не может. Полагаю, это был Турок. Что он сказал тебе?  
      Леонардо не ответил. Выпрямился, посмотрел на разложенный пергамент, потом поднялся из-за стола. Стал нервно выхаживать из угла в угол, напряжённо думая. Он, то и дело, потирал лицо или виски, будто сдирал с себя что-то липкое, лохматил волосы, кусал ногти. Риарио не шевелился, ждал.   
      — Надпись, — вдруг воскликнул да Винчи, резко останавливаясь, — она ничего не значит! Карте много лет. За это время на ней могли написать всё что угодно!   
      — Леонардо… — Риарио снисходительно покачал головой, и его улыбка стала шире, — не отрицай, ты сейчас видел Турка. Твоё видение подтверждает её подлинность.  
      Да Винчи хотел упрямо возразить, но не стал. Какой смысл отрицать очевидное?! Отвернулся и снова зашагал из угла в угол.   
      — Знаешь, когда я её нашёл и изучил, тоже сначала засомневался в подлинности. Но потом поразмыслил и пришёл к выводу, что такая «карта», как ты её назвал, не могла побывать у посторонних людей. Она в Архиве-то были надёжно спрятана. Подозреваю, дело рук Лупо. Когда он сбежал, то прихватил только страницу из Книги, потому как был одержим ею. Про эту бумагу либо не знал или забыл, либо она для него не представляла никакой ценности.  
      Да Винчи громко фыркнул и вновь нервно заходил по комнате.  
      — Не знаю Джироламо… — медленно проговорил Леонардо. Опять походил. — Не знаю, по силам ли мне всё это? Да, признаю, она принадлежит Сынам Митры. Но мы даже не представляем,  **что это на самом деле**! В этой загадке слишком много неизвестных величин. Без посторонней помощи мне не обойтись. Но мне не к кому обратиться, да и не хочу… — Леонардо не закончил, с сожалением покачал головой. Глядя прямо в глаза графа, стремился понять, сочувствует ли он легату?  
      — Это значит «нет», — помолчав, горько констатировал Риарио. Тяжело поднялся, будто на плечах у него лежал груз. — Что ж, — Джироламо не смог утаить своего расстройства и разочарования. — Видит, Господь, я попытался, — порывисто вздохнул он. — Позволь мне остаться на ночь, а завтра с рассветом я отправлюсь в дальнейший путь.  
      — Погоди. Куда ты направляешься? И ты не сказал, что случилось, почему ты так одет?  
      — Теперь это неважно. Прошлого не изменить… Ничего не исправить. В любом случае, я покину твой дом рано утром и не стану подвергать тебя никаким опасностям. Я надеялся до поры оставить карту у тебя, и позже вернуться за ответом… но. — Риарио оборвал фразу, нервно дёрнув уголком рта в знакомой иронической полуулыбке. — Так ты позволишь?  
      — Разумеется, — тут же подхватился Леонардо. — Переночуй наверху, в моей спальне. Учеников не будет ещё пару дней. Никто не потревожит тебя.  
      — Благодарю, — легат отвесил лёгкий поклон и развернулся, чтобы уйти наверх.   
      — Джироламо! — позвал Лео. — Извини, что не смог помочь.  
      — Ничего. Я понимаю, — Джироламо быстро полуобернулся. Леонардо не успел разглядеть выражение его глаз, тот двинулся дальше.  
      — Ну, хотя бы в сухое переоденься! — крикнул вдогонку да Винчи, чувствуя как в душе вновь заскреблись когти непонятной вины и тревоги. В этот раз Риарио не обернулся, будто остерёгся встретиться взглядом с художником или не мог оставаться бесстрастным. Молчаливым кивком вновь поблагодарил, на ходу сгрёб брошенные на стул вещи, поднялся наверх и исчез за краем лестницы на верхнем этаже.


	5. Обыск

      «Моя мастерская — центр мира», — вяло думал да Винчи, лёжа на столе поверх всех бумаг. Перед мысленным взором вращалась карта Сынов Митры, так как её вращал Риарио. Он сразу понял, что это никакой не чертёж, хотя граф и не слишком-то ошибся. То была самая настоящая навигационная карта времени; три измерения, три плоскости. «Но как ею пользоваться?» — продолжал размышлять Леонардо. Да Винчи ни о чём другом не мог больше думать, кроме как о линиях, фигурах и сферах, со сверхъестественной точностью совмещённых с координатами созвездий. Это было абсолютное, идеально вычерченное пространственное измерение бесконечности. «Карта времени» полностью захватила его разум, вопреки здравому смыслу и клятве «никогда больше». Ещё утром он был счастлив своим долгожданным одиночеством и возможностью работы в тишине.        

      Чёртов римлянин…  
      За стенами свирепствовало осеннее ненастье.  
      В очаге трещали и гудели поленья, пожираемые яростным пламенем. От него волнами расходилось тепло. Когда Риарио поднялся в спальню, Леонардо кинул еще несколько толстых сухих обрубков, чтобы жар, поднявшийся по дымоходу, согрел и второй этаж. Жест сродни просьбе о прощении. Да Винчи поморщился. На душе скребли кошки.  
      Его мастерская, эта кривая лачуга, познавшая моменты славы и забвения, всегда была для него центром Вселенной. Пережившая два погрома и два пожара, с так и не убранными, рухнувшими когда-то балками, теперь уже вросшими в пол. И да Винчи, не раз в полубредовых раздумьях лёжа на столе, досконально изучил на них каждую зарубку, каждый заусенец, каждый сучок, каждый завиток и царапину. Он разглядывал и пересчитывал их тысячи раз. Глазами исследовал закоптелый потолок в трещинах и разводах застарелой гари, с рядами отслоившейся жирной сажи и неровными следами пятен от неудачных химических экспериментов. Он играл с пятнами — размывал, комбинировал, изменял ракурс, смещал их в разные стороны, как если бы складывал мозаику или создавал живописные полотна, на которых без устали исследовал и открывал сотни путей, запутывал лабиринты, зашифровывал тексты, писал неизвестные пейзажи, лица и фигуры людей. У него даже была своя особая теория пятен — рассматривая их, выискиваешь образы, развиваешь своё воображение.   
      Все эти книги в нишах на полках, эти наваленные бумаги, банки с вонючими растворителями, лаками и маслами, коробки с сухими цветными порошками красок, грунтовки, запасы холстов, грифелей, обрезки меха разных животных для изготовления кисточек. Инструменты, химические приборы, пузырьки со смесями, запасы канифоли, мешки с гипсом и глиной, куски, обмотки, железки и деревяшки, всякий нужный хлам — всё это знакомо до мельчайших подробностей, до крохотных штришков, до пылинок, что оседают в лучах солнца, когда оно пробивается из окон верхнего этажа. Всё это — он сам.  
      Он весь состоит из этих банок-склянок, порошков, обрезков и инструментов. Без мастерской, где протекает его жизнь, без возможности в ней работать, он никто, пустота. Чёртов римлянин, пришедший из прошлого и приведший оттуда призраков, нарушил хрупкое равновесие нынешнего бытия. Кое-как выстроенного и худо-бедно поддерживаемого.   
      Да Винчи находил в нём грустное своеобразное утешение — ему казалось, что время остановилось, каждый день приносил заботы, но все они были каким-то однообразными, одинаковыми. Поиск заказов, бесконечные разговоры об оплате и деньгах, лица торговцев, поставщиков, кредиторов, приказчиков, посланников — блаженно довольные, ушлые, пошлые, безобразные, нездоровые. Задания и поручения ученикам, визиты к заносчивой знати, гости разных мастей и сословий, теперь редкие застолья с друзьями в «Лающем псе», да и друзей почти не осталось. Голодные нищие на улицах, споры, незнакомцы, восхищённые поклонники, лжецы, льстецы, соперники по гильдии... прихлебатели, сплетники, болтуны, враги, завистники. Все чего-то хотят от него, он чего-то требует от других. Быт. Постоянство, какая-никакая, а тоже жизнь. «Нет, время проходит», — продолжал размышлять Лео. Он никогда не мог определить, сколько его прошло; колокол на Дуомо одинаково отбивал четверть, и половину, и три четверти часа. Он никогда не был уверенным, что правильно услышал — уже поздно, или быть может рано, утро, ночь, вечер или полдень? Звуки вокруг никогда не стихают полностью, время никогда не останавливается, даже если уже никак не воспринимается: крохотная брешь в безмолвии, замедленный ход, совпадающий с биением сердца.   
      Лео рассеяно блуждал взглядом по балкам, паутине трещин и сколов на потолке. «Что есть время? Что есть его течение? Терять время, задерживать, подгонять — просто фразы. Это значит изменять его. Каков тогда механизм изменений? Любое проявление жизни, так или иначе, связано со временем. Что есть тогда момент времени? Где его границы? В чём измеряется ход времени? Есть ли некий универсум без дробления на известные градации? Карта. Что если она показывает такой универсум, то, как его распознать? Что в ней на самом деле? Навигация? Указания? Как же её прочесть?»  
      Едва он увидел карту, как сразу понял, что у него огромный пробел в научных знаниях. Он не солгал, когда признался легату в своей беспомощности. Эта, действительно филигранно созданная карта, по типу астрономических или географических или морских, не имела ничего общего с магической страницей из Книги Жизни. А то, что в какой-то миг ему показалось, что картинка сдвинулась, было лишь результатом сильного волнения и разыгравшегося воображения.   
      Но если её начать исследовать, если начать изучать, постигать… Какие невероятные знания, какие перспективы откроются перед ним!  
      — Мне это нравится… — неосознанно пробормотал вслух Лео.  
      Его неумолимо тянуло в сон. Перед глазами расплывалось. Мысли путались. Он силился разделить их и осмыслить каждую, но мыслей было слишком много, они мешались, превращаясь во что-то бесформенное, вязкое, как тёплый песок.   
      Веки его тяжело сомкнулись.   
      ...Он блаженно купался в лучах солнца. Тело его невесомо. Кожа блестит, на ней сверкают хрустальные песчинки. Она наполняется морем и солью. Лео поднимает к небу огромные руки-крылья… Он мог бы взлететь, но они слишком велики, слишком тяжелы, венчаются длинными острыми когтями, похожими на шипы… Он плывёт сквозь грязные воды Арно, глотает и отплёвывается, изо всех сил гребёт перепончатыми, как у лягушки лапами — неужели это всё сниться ему? — кожа белая липкая... В голове будто мерцает потусторонний свет, обстреливающий его яркими вспышками — бесконечная череда меняющихся картинок. На Леонардо обрушиваются сотни, тысячи мельчайших осколков-видений, смысл которых неясен; просторные залы шикарных палаццо, языческий каменный алтарь, пустая пыльная римская дорога, неведомые люди в странных одеждах, поцелуй, машущие крылья, нищие лачуги, туман над лесом, смех, звон скрещенных мечей, крутящиеся зубчатые колёса в дыму, звёзды, древние руины, жужжащие конструкции, крик, ярко-расцвеченное небо, холод, пылающие дома, лодка на реке, соитие, звон колокола, собаки, очертания нереального города, финики на блюде, пьяная драка, телега, вкус вина на языке, страх, хитроумные механизмы, монахи, спелые гранаты, стоны, крысиная нора, канавы, таверна, слёзы... — это всё сон? — даль черепичных крыш, парусные корабли в доках, сипящие мехи в кузне, лютня, башня на горе, ночная улица, облака, — Господи, что это — грёзы, опиумный бред? Видений становится всё больше и больше, они сменяют друг друга. Они несутся на него, перекрывают, стирая границы между собой, пока два или три или четыре из всех начинают происходить одновременно… Каждое двигается в своём фокусе и логично. Появляется абсурдная или, скорее, пока ещё не совсем, но предвосхищающая свой абсурдный характер уверенность в том, что он — реальное и точное до мельчайших деталей возобновляемое воспоминание.  
      Каким-то крохотным уголком своего замутнённого разума да Винчи понимал, что это не может быть сном, что это не могут быть осколки его видений или отголоски минувших реальностей. Это были чужие и в то же время его, прожитые много раз жизни. Он раздвоился, разделился на сотни других существований. Его нёс поток чужих ощущений, чувств и эмоций. Тело его стало безкостным. Он беспомощно барахтался в вязкой жиже чужеродной субстанции, с ужасом и отвращением пытаясь нащупать дно или узреть что-нибудь, за что можно ухватиться и выбраться, стать собой и…  


***

  
      …на него обрушился чудовищный грохот, вырвав из болота мерзкого сна. Сердце загнано колотилось. От неожиданности и продравшего страха, Лео, ещё не проснувшись, рванулся. Скатился со стола на пол, больно ударившись коленями и локтем.  
      — Именем Его Святейшества Папы Римского, откройте дверь! — за грохотом слышался требовательный голос и бряцание оружия множества воинов.  
      «Какого чёрта… — да Винчи провёл ладонью по мокрому от пота лицу, приходя в себя. В тревоге оглянулся наверх, где спал Риарио, потом на дверь, за которой буйствовала римская стража. — Что происходит, чёрт возьми?»  
      — В чём дело? — Леонардо поднялся на ноги, подошёл к двери, морщась от боли и потирая ушибленный локоть.   
      — Откройте! По приказу Его Святейшества мы ищем гонфалоньера и эмиссара Римской церкви, графа Риарио!  
      — С чего вы взяли, что он здесь? — Лео тянул время, лихорадочно соображая, что нужно предпринять и как предупредить легата об опасности. Впрочем, швейцарцы так шумели, что наверняка разбудили всю округу. Не хватало, чтобы к ним ещё и Стражи Ночи примкнули, тогда дом да Винчи превратиться в осадную крепость.  
      — Да Винчи, открой! Мы знаем, что граф Риарио здесь!   
      — Что за херь вы несёте, капитан?! Я вашего графа больше года не видел. Не там ищите, придурки! — в глумливой издёвке крикнул на тосканском диалекте Лео. Он сильно рисковал своим нахальством и лихостью, у папских наёмников был новый капитан, о котором да Винчи совершенно ничего не знал, и это могло дорого ему обойтись, швейцарец мог понять оскорбление.   
      — Открой! — мощный удар снова обрушился на дверь. Лео инстинктивно отпрянул. Дерево затрещало и подалось. «Ещё пара таких ударов и они её снесут», — подумалось Леонардо. Положение сложилось безвыходное. Если уж придётся ввязаться в драку, то так тому и быть. Он отодвинул засов. Дверь с треском распахнулась настежь, сам да Винчи отброшен в сторону ворвавшимися гвардейцами.  
      — В чём дело, капитан? — ярясь, быстро поднимаясь на ноги, громко воскликнул Леонардо.  
      Он мигом пересчитал людей и оценил обстановку — она была не в их с Риарио пользу. Метнулся к столу и, воспользовавшись неразберихой, сгрёб и спрятал в давешней книге карту времени Сынов Митры. Сунул книгу в глубь кипы чертежей — глядишь, не увидят. Может гончие Папы не только за головой графа, но и за ней явились!  
      — Граф, Риарио, — тем временем громко позвал капитан швейцарцев, задрав голову вверх, — мы знаем, что вы здесь. Спускайтесь и сдайтесь добровольно.   
      В ответ ему была тишина и Лео приободрился. Не зная планов легата, громко нахально заявил: — Подите к чёрту капитан, никого здесь нет кроме меня и вас. Но вы мне снитесь. Так что убирайтесь из моего сна!  
      — Замолчи, художник! — рявкнул капитан, оборачиваясь к да Винчи. Это был рыжеволосый, высокий и широкоплечий гигант с огромными ручищами, связываться с которым ни при каких обстоятельствах не хотелось. — Ещё слово и будешь арестован, как пособник. — Он ткнул в сторону Лео остриём меча.   
      — В чём вина эмиссара? Должен же я знать, в чём тогда обвиняют и меня, — Леонардо насмешливо изогнул бровь, сам же насторожено следил за солдатами, которые обнажив оружие, быстро поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж. Другие обыскивали комнату внизу, бесцеремонно раскидывая бумаги и сбрасывая с полок модели и книги. Они заглядывали во все щели, хотя прятаться здесь совершенно было негде. О потайном ходе они не знали, но так и графа там тоже не было. Да Винчи незаметно переместился к нише в стене, где лежал его меч. Стражники, меж тем уже были наверху. Оттуда слышался топот сапог, грохот, громкие голоса.   
      — Его здесь нет, капитан, — через минуту объявил один из наёмников, появившийся на верхней ступеньке лестницы. — Никого нет.  
      Да Винчи в изумлении изогнул бровь, но спохватился и насмешливо хмыкнул: — Я же говорил, что здесь никого нет!  
      — Ищите лучше! — гавкнул старший и сам рванулся наверх. Леонардо дёрнул носом, когда оттуда вновь послышались грохот и ругань. «Разве что пол не вскрыли, — подумал Леонардо, понимая, что швейцарцы перевернули всё вверх дном. — Но где Риарио? Спрятаться ведь там некуда», — в растерянности думал Лео, наблюдая за судорожными поисками гвардейцев.   
      Через несколько минут, заглянув во все закоулки и проверив и перетряхнув всё, что только можно, стражи удалились ни с чем. На прощание капитан прорычал, что если узнает, что художник обманул их, то лично оторвёт ему голову. На что да Винчи громко издевательски захохотал и когда капитан отвернулся, показал вслед известный неприличный жест постояльцев любых злачных мест.  
      На улице ещё не стих цокот копыт и бряцание оружия, а Леонардо со всех ног бросился на второй этаж. Там царил ужасный беспорядок. Мебель сдвинута или перевёрнута, вещи раскиданы, сундуки открыты. «Хорошо, что в них не было ничего ценного, а то бы непременно что-нибудь украли», — мельком подумал да Винчи. Под подошвами захрустело.   
      — Риарио, — громким шёпотом позвал Лео, озираясь по сторонам и теряясь в догадках, куда мог деться легат. Он подошёл к распахнутому окну, выглянул в темноту двора, слабо освещённого факелом соседнего дома. Двор был пуст и залит дождём.  
      — Джироламо… — опять тихо позвал художник.  
      — Они ушли? — послышалось рядом и сбоку. Леонардо вздрогнул, захлопнул открытую наружу створку ставни и ахнул. За ней, раскинув руки и ноги, граф по-паучьи распластался по стене. Каким-то невероятным образом он изо всех сил удерживал себя на выступах каменной кладки и узкой полоске карниза, отделяющего первый этаж дома от второго.   
      — Чёрт! — воскликнул да Винчи. — Давай скорее руку! — Лео протянул руку графу, готовясь поймать и удержать того, если Риарио вдруг сорвётся. 


	6. Узник

С превеликими усилиями, Лео затащил закоченевшего Риарио обратно в комнату.  
      Легат, вися на стене, заново промок до нитки и совершенно обессилил. Пальцы онемели, по виду превратившись в подобие сухих птичьих лап. Его трясло, как в лихорадке, он громко клацал зубами и от перенапряжения едва мог пошевелить руками и ногами.  
      Джироламо рухнул на пол, и его немедленно скрючило в позу зародыша.  
      — Вот чёрт! — с беспокойством пробормотал Леонардо. Он захлопнул окно и оглянулся по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь тёплого, чтобы согреть заледеневшего беглеца. Взгляд метался по разбросанным на полу вещам, но ничего кроме тонких нижних сорочек, штанов, беретов да нарядных курток на глаза не попадалось.  
      — Джироламо, — да Винчи, склонился к Риарио, тряхнул за плечи и потянул вверх, — Джироламо, послушай, давай спустимся вниз к огню. Тебе надо согреться.   
      Риарио дёрнул головой, как видно в знак согласия, но совладать с телом не мог. Обхватив себя руками, намертво вцепился в плечи. Он беспомощно скользил каблуками по полу, пытаясь встать, но все его попытки заканчивались провалом. Ноги были чужими, разъезжались или как будто бы, граф был невообразимо пьян. После нескольких неуклюжих попыток Джироламо подняться, да Винчи помог ему и с осторожностью повёл с лестницы — граф оступался и постоянно терял равновесие. Леонардо приходилось его подхватывать, шатко балансировать, чтобы не сверзнуться самому и не повалить легата.  
      — Вот так, — наконец спустившись, Леонардо, не отпуская Риарио, ногой поддел на полу какую-то тряпку, кажется это была большая заготовка холста, подтащил её к очагу и почти уронил на неё Джироламо.  
      Оказавшись в волне жаркого тепла, граф сделал судорожное движение вперёд ближе к огню и закрыл глаза. Да Винчи уже сбегал обратно наверх и теперь нёс две толстые, из овечьей шерсти накидки, которыми накрыл свернувшегося в комок Джироламо. Затем совершил повторный заход за большой кружкой горячего вина со специями. Присел перед легатом на корточки: — Снимай с себя мокрое, — приказал Леонардо, когда Риарио опустошил кружку; к Джироламо вернулась чувствительность конечностей. Он уже перестал противно лязгать зубами, хотя его всё ещё заметно трясло.  
      — Найду ещё что-нибудь… — буркнул да Винчи, поднимаясь и отправляясь на поиски подходящей одежды. Через пару минут вернулся вниз и снова присел перед легатом.  
      — Давай уже.  
      Граф косо глянул, но подчинился. Да Винчи недолго понаблюдал, как тот непослушными руками, пытается развязать тесьму горловины и вытащить полы прилипшей к телу рубашки из-за пояса штанов. Досадливо чертыхнулся и сам стал раздевать Риарио.   
      — Нне нн… — язык был таким же непослушным. Риарио попробовал было сопротивляться, но Лео решительным образом пресёк слабые попытки, содрав с него рубаху, мимолётно ужаснувшись невероятной худобе римлянина — кожа да кости. Джироламо, движимый стыдливостью, отвёл в сторону взгляд, когда Леонардо по-деловому стащил с него сапоги и штаны, раздев донага, а потом стал помогать надевать сухое.  
      — Я не калека… — приходящий в себя Джироламо всё же сумел отпихнуть художника.   
      — Не калека, так… полутруп, — сердито проронил Леонардо, отступаясь и с долей облегчения видя, что граф вполне уже может справиться сам.   
      Риарио ничего не ответил. На да Винчи глаз не поднимал — то ли был смущён, то ли раздосадован. Оделся, с головой завернулся в накидку и нахохлился, неподвижно уставившись в трескучий огонь. Напряжение отпустило его, страхи и тревоги прошли, уступив место долгожданному покою. Плывущий жар оранжево-малиновых углей в глубине очага, горячее вино и сухая одежда сделали своё дело — отупляющая свинцовая усталость начала овладевать всем организмом графа. Руки и ноги сделались неподъёмными, глаза немилосердно слипались, его начало клонить в сон.  
      Да Винчи понимая, что его гость сидя впадает в самую настоящую летаргию, решил все расспросы оставить на утро. Молча принёс подушку и несильно толкнул легата в плечо. Тот с трудом приоткрыл веки, в недоумении, осовело глянув на Леонардо.   
      — Ложись, — хмуро велел да Винчи, бросая подушку. — Спи. С тебя должок, эмиссар. Завтра из тебя всю душу вытрясу, — мрачно пообещал он, но очевидно, что тут же упавший на бок легат не услышал угрозы — провалился в глубокий сон.  
  


***

  
      Остаток ночи Лео провёл в уборке разгромленной мастерской. Ставил на место перевёрнутую мебель, собирал одежду, клал по местам книги и уцелевшие модели. На всякий случай спрятал в потайное место футляр с картой Сынов Митры. Подмёл и убрал осколки и мусор. Он старался не шуметь, чтобы не нарушить сон Джироламо, но тот так крепко спал, что Лео порой всерьёз подумывал, не умер ли тот во сне? Он несколько раз подходил к Риарио, проверял дыхание и пульс — легат беспробудно спал. Не проснулся он и тогда, когда Лео переложил его с пола на соломенный тюфяк, ещё раз поразившись болезненной костлявости римлянина. Обратил Леонардо внимание и на синяки и застарелые ссадины на запястьях — явные натёртости от кандалов. Весь вид эмиссара говорил о том, что тот переживал далеко не лучшие времена, а ворвавшиеся посреди ночи, искавшие его швейцарцы, лишь подтвердили подозрение художника в том, что Риарио нынче в бегах.  
      Если бы не это обстоятельство, да Винчи, наверняка бы, поутру, выпроводил незваного гостя, но в душе опять с новой силой заскреблись кошки. Под ложечкой тянуло в предчувствии чего-то тревожного и непонятного. Очевидно, что Джироламо нуждался в его помощи (и дело даже было не в карте времени, ни в тепле и убежище), вера графа в художника судя по всему, была безграничной и осталась безоговорочной. Мог ли Лео после всего пережитого бок о бок с эмиссаром, отказать ему в этой вере? Остаться сторонним равнодушным наблюдателем? Сможет ли продолжить жить, как ни в чём не бывало, зная, что в трудный момент отказал тому в помощи?   
      На него вдруг нахлынула тоска пополам со злостью и щемящим чувством волнения. Он не знал что им движет сейчас — глупое благородство или что-то иное, которому он ещё не нашёл ни названия, ни определения.   
      Леонардо стоял над спящим эмиссаром, всматриваясь в его измождённое, заросшее жесткой бородой лицо. В спутанные волосы, прилипшие ко лбу и вискам, ввалившиеся щёки, острый, как клюв птицы нос, потрескавшиеся, чуть приоткрытые во сне сухие губы. Иногда Джироламо кривил их, то ли в улыбке, то ли в оскале, что-то мычал. Крылья носа вздрагивали, глазные яблоки под веками начинали быстро двигаться, длинные ресницы слабо трепетали. По лицу пробегала судорога переживаемых во сне эмоций. Иногда он дёргался всем телом, стискивал кулаки, впиваясь в ладони обломанными ногтями, возился — движения резкие, мелкие, тихо стонал. Да Винчи наблюдал, зло гнал от себя тревогу и всё больше и больше хмурился, отчётливо понимая, что, сколько не рассуждай, а выбора-то у него никакого нет. По всему выходило, что граф Риарио делла Ровере, гонфалоньер и эмиссар Римской Церкви не только явился сам, притащив за собой их прошлое, но и разрушил хлипкое зданьице нынешней упорядоченной жизни маэстро да Винчи. Но мог ли он в этом винить римлянина?  
  


***

  
      Риарио проснулся только к полудню. Какое-то время лежал, непонимающе таращась перед собой. Потом поморгал, окончательно просыпаясь и быстро сел, настороженно медленно озираясь по сторонам. Лео, сидящий позади него за столом, исподлобья угрюмо наблюдал за проснувшимся графом.  
      — Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил да Винчи. Джироламо резко дёрнулся, обернулся на голос, но увидев Леонардо заметно выдохнул.  
      — Живым, — хрипло бросил он. — Благодарю за помощь, художник, но мне пора. Прости за неудобства... — Джироламо выпутался из накидок и поднялся на ноги. — Где мой меч, одежда и сапоги?  
      Леонардо не шевельнулся. В раздумье постукивал пальцами по столу, продолжая внимательно смотреть на Риарио.  
      — Прежде поешь, — Лео жестом указал на поднос со снедью. Граф словно бы не услышал, потерянно бродил босиком по комнате. Казалось, он не понимал где находится — разглядывал обстановку, трогал вещи, но без любопытства, равнодушно, механически. Холодного пола похоже не чувствовал или же был привычен к нему.  
      — А? — Джироламо поднял голову, оторвавшись от рассеянного созерцания гипсовой головы лошади на полке. Грязные свалявшиеся волосы торчком, борода всклокочена. Одежда художника на отощавшем эмиссаре болталась пустым мешком и выглядела неестественной, чужой.  
      — Сядь, поешь, — мрачно повторил Леонардо, не спуская с него внимательных глаз. Риарио послушно кивнул. Сел рядом за стол, цапнул с блюда кусок отварной курятины, жадно вцепился зубами. Да Винчи молча подвинул ему всё блюдо, налил полную кружку тутового вина.  
      «Благодарю», — кивнул легат. Отбросив приличия или вовсе не заботясь о них, отрывал крупные куски, торопливо жевал, громко глотал. Засовывал в рот всё подряд — финики, хлеб, ломоть козьего сыра, ветку петрушки, инжир, опять курятину, не делая ни перерыва, ни прожёвывая до конца. Вино пил короткими судорожными глотками, крепко обхватив рукой кружку, чуть проливая через край и не замечая этого. По бороде стекла тонкая струйка.   
      — Куда ты направляешься? — спросил Лео, выждав, когда Джироламо насытившись, стал медленнее жевать. Скулы легата чуть порозовели, в глазах появился блеск. В движениях перестала проглядывать хватка голодного зверя. Риарио выпрямился, стал немного похож на прежнего себя.   
      — В Пизу. К кузену. Он терпеть не может нынешнего Папу. Отсижусь немного и думаю, наймусь служить Испанскому двору. Изабелла всегда благоволила мне. Если помнишь, мой андалузец — её щедрый подарок.  
      — Погоди... что значит «нынешнего Папу»? — Леонардо пристально посмотрел в лицо графа. — Он что...?  
      — На троне Римской Церкви сейчас истинный Папа — Сикст IV — Франческо делла Ровере.  
      — Франческо? — Лео непонимающе нахмурился. — А где второй? Где твой отец Алессандро?  
      — Лжепапа умер. Я убил его, — с будничной лёгкостью произнёс легат, продолжая неспешно жевать. Он открыто глянул на художника и уголки губ поползли в знакомой иронической усмешке.  
      — Что? — осторожно спросил да Винчи, ему не хотелось верить своим ушам.  
      — Это правда. Я замкнул круг, художник. Убил Алессандро. Задушил своими руками, как однажды, по его приказу задушил собственную мать, — голос Джироламо не дрогнул, он лишь поспешил сделать очередной глоток из кружки.  
      — Как? Как так вышло? — Лео с растущим беспокойством всматривался в повлажневшие глаза Риарио, которые тот старательно уводил в сторону. — И что теперь?   
      — Ничего, — легат быстро справился с собой, даже сумел ухмыльнуться. — После освобождения Отранто, я помог своему настоящему дяде вернуть узурпированный его братом престол. Ещё одна моя попытка исправить роковые ошибки прошлого. После всего случившегося, заслужить его прощение... глупец. — Джироламо вдруг прыснул глухим хриплым смешком. Лицо его исказилось, он медленно покачал головой: — Моё раскаяние… Дядюшкино прощение оказалось достойным истинного Отца Святой Римской Церкви — он заточил меня в подземелье Сант-Анджело, полагая, что так будет справедливо...   
      Джироламо надолго замолк. Да Винчи не торопил. Ждал. Чувствовал, как внутри него копится напряжение, смятение и неловкость. Его мысли в отношении Риарио стали неопределёнными. Сердце глухо скакало и было не понятно от чего. Немного погодя налил себе и графу по полной кружке, чтобы только заполнить затянувшуюся трудную паузу. Залпом выпил свою. Риарио тоже отпил и, поставив кружку на стол, продолжил: — Когда я оказался за решёткой в маленькой клетке, где жалкая свеча была единственным источником света, время остановилось для меня на долгие месяцы. Франческо, в воздаянии своём зашёл куда дальше моего отца — не только надел на меня кандалы, он запретил со мной разговаривать кому бы то ни было, лишил меня всего самого насущного, низвергнув до унизительного состояния дикого зверя в неволе. Обрёк меня на жуткую участь — я должен был прожить в долгих мучениях — гнить и умереть подобно жалкой забытой всеми твари — в холоде, тьме и полном одиночестве. — Джироламо горько усмехнулся, мысленно возвращаясь в свой кошмар. Потом встряхнул косматой головой, очнувшись от тяжёлых воспоминаний, продолжил, обращая свой взор к Лео: — Тогда-то я в полной мере познал, весь ужас своего положения, да Винчи. Одиночное заключение — это страшная ловушка, художник. Все тебя оставили. Ты становишься призраком — никто не видит тебя, никто не слышит тебя, никто не знает о тебе. Вокруг тебя тьма и пустота. Ты заживо погребён в них, замурован, и ты знаешь, что тебе никогда не выбраться оттуда. Никогда. — Джироламо снова умолк. Отпил ещё один судорожный глоток вина. Взгляд его сделался неподвижным, потусторонним. Теперь он смотрел куда-то мимо собеседника в пространство за ним: — Тишина и одиночество становятся единственными свидетелями твоих кошмаров, твоими спутниками в лабиринтах безумия, твоими соглядатаями во всём. Они будут исподволь овладевать тобой. Запускать в твою плоть и душу отравленные щупальца и медленно пожирать твой разум. Ничто не способно спасти тебя. Ты обречён в их смертельных объятиях. Никакие воспоминания, никакие ухищрения, вроде разговоров самим с собою вслух, попыток петь или выстукивать какой-нибудь мотивчик, бесцельно двигаться, декламировать вслух какую-нибудь чушь, хохотать или просто драть глотку... Слышать хоть какой-нибудь сторонний звук, отличающийся от звука собственного дыхания. Ничего не поможет. Взывать к глухому Господу, тоже бесполезно. Он снова оставил тебя... — Джироламо ненадолго умолк, пригубил из кружки и продолжил, замкнувшись на своих недавних глубоких переживаниях: — Твоё отчаяние и страх день ото дня, час от часа будут расти и ширится. Ты дышишь, ты слышишь своё сердце, твоё тело дрожит от холода, желудок просит горячей сытной пищи, глаза солнечного света, кожа тёплой воды и ветра... Самого обыденного, к чему ты привык с рождения и воспринимаешь как данность. Но у тебя этого ничего нет. Ничего кроме тьмы, тяжести кандалов, холода тишины и одиночества. Во тьме время застывает. — Риарио опять сделал долгую паузу. Его отрешённый взгляд был обращён внутрь себя. — Я заострялся на бесполезных мельчайших подробностях, — словно резко пробудившись, продолжил Джироламо, — на колючести одной единственной соломинки под спиной, на торчащей нитке из рукава рубахи, налёту ржавчины на оковах, на пятне грязи на руке, на сколе глиняной миски, в которой мне приносили жалкую пищу, на крошке хлеба посреди трухи на полу. Я замечал всё, от ростков плесени на стене до плавающих точек в глазах, и ничего не мог удержать. Даже своё тело. Оно больше не принадлежало мне, это просто измученная плоть, ноющие от холода и влаги кости, задубевшая от грязи кожа и вонь. И тут наступает самое худшее, Леонардо, — граф уставился на художника пронзительно-острым взглядом, в котором самым странным образом мешались боль, скорбь, снисходительная печаль и ирония. — Ты понимаешь, что потерял своё тело. Ты видишь его неподалёку, в углу напротив и понимаешь, что уже не доберёшься до него. Ты превращаешься в один огромный неподвижный глаз. Ты видишь всё — свою клетку, себя на соломе, цепи, плошку с коптящей свечой на полу, видишь, как ты видишь со стороны… ты ничего не можешь изменить. Не можешь избежать всевидящего ока, не можешь избежать себя, даже если заснёшь, ты всё равно видишь, как ты себя видишь, как ты смотришь на себя. Ты ничто. Ты потерял своё могущество, превратившись в жалкого сомнамбулу и беспомощного слепца. Жизнь вне твоей памяти, вне тебя. И даже вне твоего страха. Ты начинаешь терять связь с действительностью. Начинаешь заговариваться. — Джироламо вновь сделал недолгую паузу. — Я ловил себя на том, что мои речи бессвязны, я говорю образами, которые вижу перед собой. Я видел чудища, крыс, змей, своих двойников. Я следил за ними, общался, я сопровождал их. Я ненавидел их. Я хотел их убить... Ты умеешь глупо смеяться, художник? — Джироламо внезапно посмотрел на замершего в оцепенении да Винчи, не спускавшего с него расширившихся глаз. Леонардо неопределённо качнул головой. Он не знал, что сказать. Завладевшие им чувства не давали выразить себя словами. Душа полнилась муторной тревогой и страхом. — А я слышал свой глупый смех. Смех безумца... Я бродил в лабиринтах своей памяти, как в заброшенном мёртвом городе. Тлетворном городе, с руинами и смердящими трупами. Я был безумцем, крысой, ищущей выход... Но его не было. Не на кого уповать, не на что надеяться. Ты один. Ловушка захлопнулась — крыса обречена, — Риарио вновь усмехнулся и помолчав, с горькой иронией закончил: — Пожалуй, изощрённей наказания не придумаешь.   
      Наступила гнетущая тишина. Леонардо нервно потёр лицо ладонями.  
      — Сколько же ты просидел там?   
      — Несколько месяцев? Год? Не знаю. Какой-то период времени выпал из моей жизни, Леонардо. Помню, что оказался я там, когда было позднее лето, а когда выбрался — пять дней назад — поздняя осень. И судя по всему, — Джироламо провёл рукой по длинной спутанной до колтунов бороде, — следующего года.  
      — Как же ты выбрался?   
      — Однажды в очередном приступе безумия или быть может бреда, или сна, когда меня посещали видения, ко мне явился чужой бог… или демон. Я уже не различал кто из них кто. Оно, существо это, сказало мне буквально следующее: «Ты можешь изменить свою судьбу, если вернёшься в прошлое и исправишь его». Я расхохотался ему в лицо. Он издевается надо мной?! Как я могу попасть в прошлое, сидя в подземелье самого укреплённого замка? Но бог или кто он там был, сказал: «Тот, кто знает как, поможет. Джироламо, всё в твоих руках» и исчез. Я пришёл в неописуемую ярость. Вскочил и в бешенстве ударил цепью от кандалов по решётке. Раз, другой, третий. Я пока не понимал, что творю, разум мой замутился от гнева и отчаяния. Я просто лупил цепью по железу в диком совершеннейшем восторге от производимого мною грохота. Я упивался им, как упиваются изысканной музыкой. Я хохотал, глядя на веер разлетающихся крохотных искр, пока не пришёл стражник и не приказал мне заткнуться. В тот момент мною овладевала какая-то безумная весёлость и чувство полной безнаказанности. Я чуял свободу, как гончая чует кровавый след. Я не подчинился стражу и тогда он поступил опрометчиво, отпер мою клетку и вошёл в намерении укротить меня. Но я опередил. Не знаю, откуда у меня взялись силы, совсем недавно я был не способен лишний раз шевельнуться. Наверное, проснувшаяся ярость придала их мне или, быть может, тот демон-бог дал своё покровительство. Цепью я задушил стража. — Риарио замолчал, — действительно, всё в моих руках... — усмехнувшись, пробормотал он и снова задумчиво отпил из кружки.   
      — Потом всё оказалось невероятно просто. У убитого я забрал меч и ключи, снял кандалы, выбрался из подземелья. Пришлось вспомнить, как работать клинком... Никто из попавшихся мне на пути несчастных, не успел ничего понять. Я благословил их смерть. Сам понимаешь, Ватикан и тюрьму Сант-Анджело я знаю, как свои пять пальцев. Все закоулки, все тайные проходы. Там я могу перемещаться подобно призраку. Мне ничего не стоило пробраться в Архив и забрать карту Сынов Митры, потому что демон-бог напрямую указал мне, а я вспомнил про неё, ведь когда-то сам изучил находку. Я возблагодарил его за помощь и вразумление, и сразу понял про того, «кто знает как, тот поможет». Это ты, Леонардо. Ты прочёл страницу Книги и ты сможешь прочесть и эту страницу Сынов. Так сказал демон-бог. Вот почему я пришёл к тебе и ты сразу понял, что это карта времени, а значит посланец не солгал, я мог бы исправить свои ошибки. Наш Господь может смеяться над нами и лгать, но иные боги, очевидно, не могут. — Риарио открытым долгим взглядом посмотрел в лицо молчавшего Леонардо. — Следующий день я скрывался в трущобах, а ночью выбрался из Рима, раздобыв одежду нищего. Полагаясь оставаться неузнанным, отправился во Флоренцию. Видимо мой побег вскоре обнаружили и Папа пустил по следу своих наёмников. Думаю, это Франческо направил их прямо к тебе. Он предположил, что я могу обратиться к тебе за помощью. Швейцарцы хорошие воины, но уж слишком прямолинейны и тупоголовы для иной работы. — Джироламо снисходительно ухмыльнулся. — Вот теперь ты знаешь всё, Леонардо. 


	7. Винчи

      — Ладно, мне пора. Ещё раз благодарю тебя за помощь и приют, — после долгой молчаливой паузы, Джироламо стал подниматься из-за стола. Да Винчи сморгнул. Спохватившись, вскинул голову, стряхивая с себя тягостное оцепенение.  
      — Погоди… — порывисто вытянул руку, останавливая графа. Леонардо лихорадочно пытался обуздать взбаламученные рассказом графа эмоции и мысли.   
      Джироламо вопросительно взглянул в обеспокоенное лицо художника.   
      — Ведь нет никакой спешки, чтобы попасть в Пизу. Останься. Передохни. Я… я смогу… — Лео не знал чего он сможет — то ли помочь легату в его просьбе, то ли просто дать убежище ещё на пару дней. То ли потому, что вдруг ощутил приступ непонятной тоски от мысли, что его заклятый друг сейчас уйдёт, а с его уходом из жизни пропадёт нечто очень важное, то, что Лео смутно чувствовал, но не мог бы объяснить.   
      Да Винчи мотнул головой: — Я… постараюсь всё же прочесть карту. Не знаю, что из этого получиться… и…  
      Джироламо замер, впившись глазами в глаза Лео. Плечи его слегка дёрнулись.   
      — Правда?   
      Да Винчи смотрел на поднявшегося гостя и в ответ лишь утвердительно кивнул.  
      Риарио медленно опустился обратно на табурет. Сердце его заколотилось от вспыхнувшей в душе надежды и робкой радости, что художник, всё же передумал. Он не хотел уточнять, что вдруг стало решающим в перемене, отчаянно уповая не на внезапную жалость к бежавшему узнику замка Сант-Анджело. «А может, это тот самый демон-бог заставил его передумать?» — мелькнуло в голове, но он тут же отринул глупую мысль. Джироламо, вообще не был уверен в том видении. Вполне вероятно, что он тогда сходил с ума, слышал, говорил и действовал в бреду и его чудесное освобождение всего лишь счастливая случайность. Но как бы там ни было — он здесь и карта в руках да Винчи, и да Винчи пообещал свою помощь.   
      — Я благодарю… — начал было в волнении граф, но Лео резким взмахом руки перебил его.  
      — Хватит уже благодарностей! Я ещё ничего не сделал!   
      — Тем не менее…  
      — Достаточно, Джироламо. Благодарить будешь, когда достигнешь своей цели. Надеюсь, ты хорошо подумал, что будешь делать, когда попадёшь туда, куда тебе нужно, — в голосе Лео опять послышались колкие нотки, но теперь художник смотрел без вызова.   
      Риарио неуверенно кивнул. Теперь он растерялся и не знал, что ответить. Положил ладони на край стола и смотрел в одну точку перед собой, в тёмный завиток сучка на столешнице. Джироламо не мог бы сказать где, в каком моменте своего прошлого ему следует оказаться, чтобы исправить нынешнюю жизнь. Он вообще не думал об этом. Да Винчи прав: где тот самый день или час, когда всё пошло не так? Куда надо вернуться, чтобы всё изменить?  
  


***

  
  
      — Нам надо уехать отсюда, — немного погодя громко объявил Леонардо. Всё это время он совершал, как казалось графу, массу бесполезных движений: бегал вверх-вниз по лестнице, что-то доставал, складывал, переставлял, собирал и разбирал. Сновал взад и вперёд, разговаривая сам с собою, не обращая внимания на легата. Джироламо только и оставалось, что сидеть, молчать и изредка пощипывать остатки еды на блюде.  
      — Уехать? Куда? — встрепенулся граф. Он отвык от людей и суеты и последнее время испытывал двойственные чувства. От чужих телодвижений ощущал неприятные вибрации воздуха. Разноголосица била по ушам какофонией звуков, множество цветов резало глаза, от смесей запахов порой кружилась голова. Джироламо хотелось спрятаться от всего этого и, вместе с тем, его тянуло постоянно находиться среди людей.  
      Мельтешения Лео его тоже порядком утомили. Он уже натянул очищенные от грязи сапоги, поймал и надел тёплый дублет, мимоходом брошенный ему да Винчи.   
      — В Винчи. Ты же понимаешь, тут невозможно расшифровывать карту, — не отвлекаясь от дел, объяснил Леонардо.   
      — Но как ты всё оставишь?  
      — Я буду иногда наведываться сюда. И потом, у меня есть, кому отвечать головой за мастерскую в моё отсутствие, — впервые за всё время улыбнулся Леонардо.  
      — Вот как? Это надёжный человек? — Риарио продолжил следить за быстрыми перемещениями художника в пространстве.  
      — Более чем! — откуда-то со второго этажа крикнул Леонардо. — И ты прекрасно его знаешь.  
      — И кто он? — не слишком любопытствуя, спросил граф.  
      — Нико, — да Винчи уже бежал вниз, держа в руках какие-то свёртки.  
      — О… — Джироламо приподнял брови. — Ученик вырос?  
      — О, да. Нико теперь важная птица в Синьории, так что я со спокойной душой оставлю свой дом и учеников-оглоедов, за которыми он будет присматривать. Уж его-то они не проведут, — Леонардо весело рассмеялся, сваливая свёртки на стол. Потом нахмурился, резко переключаясь на свои мысли.  
      — Я хотел бы увидеть Макиавелли, — немного поразмышляв, проговорил Риарио. — Возможно, нам нашлось бы, что сказать друг другу.  
      — Возможно… но не стоит рисковать. Ты же понимаешь, швейцарцы в любой момент могут вернуться сюда. Не надо чтобы тебя видели лишние глаза, уедем в Винчи. Сейчас.  
      — Хорошо, — согласился легат, поднимаясь. — Ты собрался?  
      — Да. — Леонардо оглянулся по сторонам, соображая взял ли всё нужное. Потом достал из тайника футляр с картой и спрятал его в одну из дорожных сумок.  
      — Вот только… Подожди, я раздобуду нам лошадей.  
      Да Винчи надел дорожный джеркин. Сверху из плотного шерстяного сукна плащ с капюшоном, застегнув его вычурной застёжкой и перчатки. Риарио только сейчас и не без удивления подметил, что за то время, пока он не виделся с художником, тот стал настоящим щёголем. Одежда данная графу, тоже была не дешевой: тонкое исподнее, льняная белая камиза, плотные хлопковые штаны, дублет, выделанный из кожи ягненка — красивый, мягкий и тёплый. Внешне да Винчи не изменился; порывистость, взлохмаченные волосы, открытая улыбка, взгляд, узнаваемые черты старого знакомого, и всё же, что-то переменилось в нём. Джироламо ещё раз внимательно окинул фигуру флорентийца — перед ним стоял тот же да Винчи, и всё же он был каким-то другим. «Тот Лео, которого ты когда-то знавал, давно умер…» Риарио нахмурился, собираясь задаться немедленно возникшими вопросами, но голос Леонардо сбил с протекания мыслей.  
      — Я очень быстро. Буквально в паре кварталов от меня… — с этим словами он открыл дверь и сделал было шаг наружу, но тут же отпрянул назад, тихо притворив дверь обратно. Лицо его стало сосредоточено озабоченным.  
      — В чём дело? — сердце Риарио тревожно стукнулось, он инстинктивно опустил руку на пояс, туда, где должен быть пристёгнут меч. Да Винчи без слов поманил его рукой и чуть приоткрыл дверь. Риарио посмотрел в образовавшуюся щель. Всегда оживлённая улица была пуста. Она утопала в сумеречной грязно-снежной хляби. Ветер зло рвал солому с навесов, гнал мусор, скрёб по стенам когтями ледяной мороси — добрый хозяин собаку не выгонит. Но прямо напротив мастерской, на другой стороне улицы в узкой щели между домами Джироламо заметил тёмную фигуру. Человек кутался в плащ, грел дыханием руки, топтался, но, несмотря на пронизывающий холод, никуда не уходил, и явно следил за мастерской маэстро да Винчи.  
      — Кто он? — тихим шёпотом спросил Риарио.  
      — Это у тебя надо спросить, — таким же шёпотом, саркастично ответил художник. — Надо полагать, твой дядюшка не дурак… Чёрт! — в сердцах бросил Леонардо. — Ладно. Давай разделимся. Уйдёшь другим ходом. Встретимся у ворот Пинти. Найдёшь?  
      Джироламо кивнул головой. Неизвестный соглядатай на улице встревожил его.  
      — Ты думаешь, они в Винчи не нагрянут?   
      — Нагрянут, — холодно усмехнулся Леонардо. — Только об их визите я узнаю много раньше, ещё, когда они будут далеко в дороге. Я узнаю обо всём, что попытаются сделать чужие там люди. Врасплох не застанут. В Винчи я дома! — он сделал многозначительную паузу. — Идём, я покажу тебе другой ход. Он ведёт на соседнюю улицу. Иди сразу к воротам и там жди меня.   
      Джироламо и Лео вернулись к столу. Легат прицепил меч, закутался в тёплый плащ, поданный ему да Винчи, опустив капюшон на самые глаза. Натянул перчатки. Из-за худобы, одежда художника была ему велика и хорошо скрывала фигуру, а длинная борода с проседью делала легата совершенно неузнаваемым.   
      — Готов? — Леонардо сдвинул лёгкий деревянный стеллаж возле одной из стен и нажал на потайной камень. В стене со скрипом открылся узкий проём.  
      — Давай, — Лео качнул головой, указывая графу в открывшийся проход.  
      — А как же ты?   
      — Немного поиграю… — в глазах художника вспыхнул недобрый огонёк. — Развлеку бедолагу. Он наверняка, там заскучал.  
      Джироламо недоверчиво и с нескрываемым изумлением попытался заглянуть Лео в лицо.   
      — Иди, — да Винчи чуть отошёл, всем видом давая понять, что легату не стоит задерживаться. На Риарио не смотрел, только ждал, когда тот вступит во тьму, чтобы вернуть часть стены на место.  
      — Постарайся не заиграться, художник, — стряхнув своё секундное замешательство, усмехнулся граф. Леонардо промолчал, только мимолётно скользнул по лицу Риарио острым взглядом. — На улице холодно, а я не люблю холод, Леонардо.  
      — Я быстро, — ответил Лео, нажимая на запирающий камень, — замёрзнуть не успеешь.  
  


***

  
  
      Джироламо тихо отпер дверь с другой стороны короткого хода и немного понаблюдал за улицей. Она была такой же пустынной. Риарио бесшумно выскользнул в сумерки и быстрым шагом направился в сторону ворот. Ненастье было им на руку. Люди попрятались по домам, город как вымер, даже стражники предпочли отсиживаться в тепле таверн и не вышагивать, меся сапогами грязную кашу.   
      Немного поплутав, Джироламо, наконец, различил глухую крепостную стену и зубчатый верх ворот Пити. Поискал глазами куда укрыться от ветра и мороси. Забился в подходящую щель и стал ждать, насторожено и чутко прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам. Вскоре послышался дробный нестройный цокот копыт. Джироламо осторожно выглянул. В начале улицы увидел резво скачущего в его сторону всадника, державшего на поводу вторую осёдланную лошадь. Когда всадник поравнялся, Риарио вышел из своего укрытия.  
      — Наигрался? — без интереса спросил Джироламо, когда Лео бросил ему свободные поводья.   
      — Вполне, — кратко усмехнулся Леонардо, сдерживая гарцующую под ним лошадь. — У него теперь надолго отбита охота следить за маэстро да Винчи и его домом.  
      Джироламо влез в седло. Подобрал, выправляя поводья, приноравливаясь к своему скакуну. Он не стал уточнять, каким образом развлёкся художник, его это нисколько не волновало, только вновь заставило задуматься о переменах, произошедших во флорентийце.

***

  
  
      Они без всяких приключений покинули город и поскакали в сторону Винчи.   
      Ветер разогнал тучи. Снежная морось внезапно сошла на нет, местами покрыв землю поблёскивающей беловато-голубой наледью. Она лопалась под копытами лошадей, и громкий хруст далеко разносился в прозрачном ледяной воздухе.   
      На западе заалел закат, расцвечивая небо от нежного канареечного до огненно-оранжевого, переходящего в малиново-фиолетовые цвета. Они были такими насыщенно яркими, что казались ненастоящими.  
      Леонардо, забыв обо всём, тщательно изучал и запоминал небесную палитру, все её оттенки и переходы. Размышлял о том, от чего получаются такие цвета, какими способами и красками можно воплотить подобное природное творение на обычном холсте.   
      Заглядевшись на причудливую игру небесного свода, едва не проскочил нужный поворот в сторону Винчи.   
      Солнце село за холмы и к дому художника они подъехали уже в полной темноте.  
      Едва различавшееся каменное строение казалось пустым и заброшенным.  
      — Здесь никто не живёт? — впервые за всё время пути заговорил граф. Всю дорогу Джироламо ехал, как на иголках. Постоянно оборачивался, ожидая погони, но никто не преследовал их.  
      — Нет, дом пуст. Слишком много дурных воспоминаний связано с ним... Пусть они и случились в иной реальности, — помедлив, тихо добавил Лео и соскочил с седла. Похлопал разгорячённую лошадь по взмокшей шее. — Надо растопить очаг, посмотреть, что и как.  
      — Хорошо, — согласился Джироламо, — я займусь лошадьми. Где конюшня?  
      — Здесь нет конюшни, Джироламо, — в снисходительном добродушии улыбнулся Лео, и граф еле различил во тьме белизну зубов художника. — Заведи их в сарай, там должно быть достаточно места и соломы на полу.   
      Риарио промолчал. Взял лошадей под уздцы и повёл в ту сторону, куда указал да Винчи.  
      Откинув хлипкую щеколду, Джироламо открыл двери сарая настежь и завёл лошадей внутрь. В нос ударила прелая горечь, под сапогами зашуршала лежалая солома. Вокруг была тьма, хоть выколи глаз, но граф, за время сидения в подземелье приспособился к темноте. Не всегда в его клетке чадил огарок и Джироламо научился долгое время обходиться без света.  
      Среди рухляди отыскал масляную лампу и кое-как зажёг в ней слабый огонёк. Масло в ней давным-давно высохло, но когда-то пропитанный им фитиль, теперь невыносимо вонял и коптил. Свет пламени едва пробивался сквозь толстое грязное стекло, но Риарио было достаточно и такого скудного освещения.   
      Джироламо расседлал лошадей. Надрал пучки соломы, тщательно обтёр их влажные шкуры. Лошади громко фыркали, мотали головами, тыкались губами ему в ладони, просили угощения. Но Джироламо им было нечего дать. Он лишь тихо улыбался, похлопывая и оглаживая лошадиные морды, с острой грустью вспомнив своего оставленного в Ватикане красавца-андалузца.  
      Воистину прекрасное и несравненное творение Божье.  
      Иногда Риарио сам ухаживал за конём. Для Джироламо породистый жеребец стал не просто подарком от испанской короны.   
      Несмотря на окружающую страшную жестокость, Джироламо привязался к коню всем сердцем. Он разговаривал с ним, как с мыслящим существом и ему казалось, что андалузец отвечает. Его скакун был по-настоящему надёжен. Граф всегда чувствовал эту лошадиную верность, ведь нет ничего важнее, чем безопасность и неуязвимость всадника.  
      Джироламо, как мог, баловал любимца. Не гнушаясь чистил, чесал гребнем гриву и хвост, кормил и поил. В этом простом, даже заурядном занятии Риарио находил не только удовольствие, но и нечто очень человеческое. Как будто свет благодати Божьей снисходил на него, и что-то важное, им когда-то утерянное, возвращалось, умиротворяя и спасая его проклятую душу. Нечто, что заставляло забыть собственную боль и те ужасы, что творил эмиссар не по воле своей, но в которых был виновен. Где теперь его верный товарищ? Помнит ли своего хозяина? Кто заботится о нём? Кто чешет ему гриву и кормит любимыми сладкими яблочками? Легату очень хотелось верить, что нынешний Папа, в отместку, не отправил благородное животное на скотобойню или не продал какому-нибудь живодёру, который загонит коня насмерть в первой же скачке, или на охоте или для собственного развлечения, зная, кому принадлежал тот конь.  
      Андалузец, да рабыня-абиссинка, два Божьих создания, что всегда радовались ему, понимали и принимали легата, таким, каков он есть. И оба навечно утеряны для него.  
      Джироламо подавил печальный невольный вздох. Потом нашёл два ведра, и отправился на поиски колодца. Присмотревшись по сторонам, безошибочно узнал смутные очертания невдалеке. Вода в колодце, слава богу, была, свежая и ледяная. Он принёс полные вёдра, поставил перед каждой лошдью. Животные шумно раздували ноздри, чуя воду и с осторожностью опускали в неё морды.   
      «Надеюсь, у да Винчи найдётся для вас достаточно хорошего корма, иначе придётся жевать вам старую соломку», — Джироламо на прощание почесал каждую лошадь за ухом. Погасил в лампе фитиль и вышел, плотно затворив за собой створки двери.  
      Когда Джироламо вошёл в дом, в камине уже пылал жаркий огонь, на столе лежали остатки провизии, захваченные Леонардо из мастерской во Флоренции.  
      Риарио обвёл глазами гостевую комнату. Голые стены, паутина в углах, на простой, без изысков мебели и на полу толстый слой пыли.  
      Леонардо заметил с каким любопытным вниманием граф оглядывает его родовое гнездо, совсем не так, как мастерскую во Флоренции.   
      — Не Ватикан, — язвительно ухмыльнулся Лео.  
      Джироламо медленно перевёл взгляд на стоящего в полутьме художника, скрестившего руки на груди.  
      — Из-за пережитого, мне меньше всего хотелось быть связанным с Ватиканом, — сухо произнёс Риарио.   
      Повисла неловкая пауза. Леонардо тихо цыкнул сквозь зубы. Он не собирался оправдываться или что-то доказывать, не хотел ни уесть, ни унизить римлянина и как бы там ни было, поместье Винчи было его домом.   
      — Давай поедим и подумаем, что делать дальше, — досадуя на свою оплошность, быстро перескочил на другую тему Леонардо.  
      Риарио молча прошёл к столу. Сел, тщательно сполоснул руки в чаше с водой. Встряхнул мокрыми кистями. Лео, тем временем срезал сургуч с запылённой бутылки толстого тёмного стекла, налил обоим по полной кружке.  
      — Дом запущен, но в целостности, ставни, двери, замки всё на месте. В сундуках белье, одеяла, одежда, на кухне посуда тоже цела. Очень кстати, нашёл свой старый арбалет и запас болтов. В погребе есть ящик вина и голова сыра, кое-какие запасы бобов, молотый овёс, сухой инжир, они даже не испортились. Я также нашёл несколько целых свечей, дрова на пару дней, в общем, жить можно. — Лео обвёл взглядом комнату, по голым стенам которой метались огромные тени от каминного огня. — Завтра с утра поеду обратно, надо поговорить с Макиавелли, дать задания ученикам, и ещё кое с кем встретиться, уладить дела с заказами. Заодно разузнаю новости из Рима. О твоём побеге наверняка уже пошли слухи.  
      Риарио согласно кивнул. Безмолвно потягивал вино из кружки, слушая рассуждения да Винчи, который в большей степени опять говорил сам с собой, а не с гостем.  
      — Доброе вино, — оценил граф, отрываясь от напитка. — Я уже подзабыл вкус благородных вин.  
      Леонардо легко улыбнулся, было заметно с каким удовольствием Джироламо смакует выдержанную, насыщенную виноградными ароматами тёмную жидкость.   
      — Я рад, что тебе пришлось по вкусу местное кьянти, — приподнял свою кружку, словно провозглашал тост.  
      — Так что ты теперь намерен делать? — задал вопрос Джироламо. Он с трудом преодолевал желание вновь с жадностью наброситься на еду. Многомесячное полуголодное и одиночное существование превратило его в дикаря и теперь, он всячески старался вернуть себе человеческий облик.   
      — Съезжу во Флоренцию…  
      — Я про карту, — перебил Джироламо. — Я хотел спросить, — почувствовав свою невольную грубость, спохватился легат, — ты уже понял, как её нужно прочесть?  
      Лео свёл брови, не обратив внимания на резкость Риарио: — Нет. Я многого не понимаю в ней. Даже многого не знаю. Ты видел — на ней неизвестные созвездия и звёзды, которые выглядят ни как звёзды. Они похожи на нашу луну, следовательно, они не простые светящиеся точки в небе. Что означают сферы? Почему они разные? Почему одни нарисованы отдельно, а другие имеют точки пересечения? Почему эллипсы? А шкала? Что она означает? И почему всё эти фигуры заключены в некую спираль? — Лео в задумчивости медленно покачал головой. — Сказать по совести, я даже не знаю где у неё изначальное положение.   
      Джироламо перестал жевать, пронзительно вглядываясь в нахмуренное сосредоточенное лицо замолчавшего художника. Леонардо поскрёб подбородок, ощутив повисшую паузу, быстро взглянул на замершего легата. Усмехнулся.  
      — Я попробую её прочесть, — да Винчи разгладил суровую складку между бровей, — просто потребуется время. — Вдруг иронично хмыкнул: — Ну надо же, чтобы прочитать «карту Времени», потребуется время.   
      — А что делать мне? — неуверенно спросил граф.   
      — Главное — не мешать. Если бы дело касалось обычной карты, ты бы мог мне помочь, но всё, что относится к Сынам Митры, касается только меня. Я помогу тебе, Джироламо, как и обещал, настолько, насколько хватит моих возможностей, но не жди от меня чудес.  
      — Угу, — согласился граф, всё больше чувствуя свою возрастающую неловкость. Риарио ни при каких условиях не хотел бы становиться ни наглецом, ни нахлебником художника. — Если нужны деньги… У меня есть пара счетов в надёжных банках, о которых никто не знает…  
      — Отдыхай, — беспечно отмахнулся Лео. — Отъедайся. Выздоравливай, — видя крайнее смущение Риарио, улыбнулся Леонардо. — Кто знает, что нас ждёт впереди? Вот тогда и понадобиться твоя помощь. А теперь пойдём спать. День был долгим. Ты можешь лечь в комнате родителей. Там вполне тебе будет удобно.  
      — А ты?  
      — У меня здесь есть своя комната, в которой я провёл детство. Мне там будет грустно, но не плохо, — успокаивающе ответил Лео, поднимаясь из-за стола.


	8. Испытания

Леонардо всё никак не мог уснуть. Прислушивался к ночным шорохам дома, поскрипыванию неплотно прикрытых ставеней, к шелесту засохших листьев в саду. Перекладывал подушку, бесконечно менял позы. Ворочался туда-сюда на жёстком тюфячке своей хлипкой кровати, закутавшись в короткое одеяло и подтянув ноги почти к самому подбородку.  
      Не спалось вовсе не из-за отсутствия удобств — он не мог перестать думать о Риарио. Лежал, пристально немигающе смотрел в темноту. Из головы не шёл рассказ Джироламо и перед взором вставали картины подземелья Сант-Анджело и узника на вонючей соломе за толстыми железными прутьями клетки.   
      Он пытался представить: каково это всё время находиться в холоде и одиночестве? Сходить с ума от безнадежья и приступов панического ужаса: «Это навсегда». Когда ты вроде дышишь, но уже умер. Ты всячески противишься такому жуткому существованию, не принимаешь его, даже если очень-очень хочешь умереть, чтобы всё закончилось. Но ты жив. Кошмар бесконечен пока бьётся твоё сердце. Обречённая, безмолвная и безликая тень.  
      Неодолимые страдания — беспомощность, страх, тоска и жестокое отчаяние. Они убивают тебя медленно и хладнокровно.   
      Лютая участь.   
      Лео хорошо помнил своё заточение в Барджелло, когда сидел в жуткой загаженной летучими мышами крошечной камере, задыхаясь от вони и страха. Но тогда всё было не так. Он не был уверен, что отец сможет вытащить его из тюрьмы. На Лоренцо тоже уповать не стоило. Покровительство сильных мира сего — вещь легкомысленная, даже опасная. У высокородных вельможей, отягощённых властью и богатством, нет права слышать голос сердца. Да Винчи не обнадёживался — выбор Лоренцо всегда был очевиден.   
      Голова Леонардо постоянно была занята обдумыванием способов, как выбраться из смертельной западни, не попасть на костёр из-за подлого доноса. И как оказалось, чьего доноса!..   
      Леонардо с трудом порывисто выдохнул. Как бы он хотел всё это забыть! Навсегда.  
      Но даже в то гадкое время Лео был не одинок. Его навещал отец, хотя визиты родственника доставляли больше неприятностей и напряжения. Ему без конца досаждал капитан Ночных Стражей Драгонетти. Он слышал голоса других узников и звуки тюрьмы, видел свет сквозь решётку на оконце. Он был занят делом — приручал летучих мышей и для осуществления части своего плана освобождения, катал бомбочки из их помёта. И, в конце концов, Лео знал, что за стеной узилища у него надёжные друзья, на которых он всегда мог положиться. Так и вышло.   
      Заключённый Риарио оставался совершенно один. Всегда один. Во все времена. Без какой-либо поддержки. Без друзей, в которых ему в силу жизненных обстоятельств, было отказано. Без сочувствия. Без прощения. Наедине со своими монстрами и кошмарами.  
      Как он не сломался? Или ломаться к тому времени было уже нечему?  
      Достаточное наказание за всё содеянное легатом, да только сможет ли он простить однажды себя? Наверное, пока не попадёт в своё прошлое.   
      «Ну почему он так уверен, что исправит что-то? Пророчество какого-то демона-бога… Все бесовские пророчества или ложны или непонятны. Моё лечение оказалось лишь наполовину успешным. Впрочем, я так и предполагал — яд Лабиринта бесповоротно отравил разум папского эмиссара, а одиночное заточение вконец добило его. Но граф не выглядит безумцем», — угрюмо думал да Винчи.   
      «Трудно ожидать здравомыслия от того, кто на себе самом носит печать безумия. И карта времени существует… И при желании, её можно прочесть», — немедленно возразил внутренний голос.   
      И что тогда? Может ли и Леонардо воспользоваться ею, чтобы… что? Разве Лео, хотел бы что-нибудь изменить в своём прошлом?   
      Хотел бы он вернуть Лукрецию? А отца? Мать? Хотел бы прожить по-другому? Иначе, но как? А вдруг, всё стало бы хуже? Ещё хуже, чем можно вообразить. Карта, это всего лишь карта. Никто не может поклясться, что научившись плавать по реке Времени, можно отправиться в сторону удачи и процветания. Трагическая судьба всех Сынов Митры красноречивее всяких слов. Так стоит ли ей доверять? Для путешественника любые берега туманны, кто бы, и что бы о них не говорил. С чего граф решил, что исправив ошибки прошлого, его жизнь в настоящем станет легче? Уверовать в очередного призрака — бредовая сказка в мёртвом мозгу.  
      Не находя ответы да Винчи всё больше и больше мрачнел и впадал в тягостное состояние духа. В висках ныла тупая боль и за грудиной давило. В комнате было холодно, его знобило.  
      Почувствовал, как опять начинает затекать тело и перевернулся на другой бок.  
      Старые доски под ним в который раз нещадно громко заскрипели. Леонардо прикрыл глаза, в сотой попытке призвать сон.   
      Неужели видения дикарской жрицы из Нового Света всё же оказались настолько пророческими, и его судьба тесно переплетена с судьбой римского легата, продолжил мыслить Лео. Он давным-давно перестал верить всяким пророчествам. «…ты был связан с нами ещё до своего рождения, да Винчи…» Леонардо вздрогнул и резко открыл глаза, готовясь дать отпор новому вторжению Турка в свой разум. Но голос мёртвого Сына Митры лишь прошелестел, как лёгкое дуновение и затих.   
      Да Винчи с немым облегчением глубоко вздохнул — тело саднило — перевернулся на спину, скрестил руки на груди, уставился в потолок. На нём едва вырисовывались горизонтальные смутные полосы от закрытых снаружи деревянных ставней. Наверное, начало светать. Мысли, как гудящий рассерженный пчелиный рой — не собрать, не прогнать, не успокоить.  
      Согнутые колени ломило, в позвоночнике и рёбрах свербело. Невыносимо хотелось выпрямить ноги. Леонардо с трудом разогнул конечности, положил их поверх невысокой деревянной спинки. Полежал, наслаждаясь выпрямленными ногами, но буквально через минуту острый край стал больно давить на щиколотки. Леонардо раскинул ноги по обе стороны узкой кровати, ударившись пятками об пол.  
      «Merda!»  
      Снова поджал ноги, потёр ладонями загоревшиеся места.   
      Уснуть сегодня видимо не удастся.  
      Да Винчи вновь тяжело вздохнул. Не зная, как улечься поудобнее, стал переворачиваться на бок. Доски под ним особенно жалобно взвизгнули, раздался оглушительный сухой треск и в следующий миг Леонардо оказался на полу посреди обломков кровати…  
  
      …внезапный громкий звук вырвал Джироламо из сна. Несмотря на то, что едва коснувшись головой подушки, граф немедленно уснул, сон его оказался весьма чутким.  
      Риарио молниеносно сел, одновременно вытянув из-под подушки меч. Напряжённо прислушался, потом встал и беззвучно прокрался к двери. Всё было тихо. Однако его разбудил непонятный шум и подозрительный звук шёл откуда-то со стороны детской комнаты художника.  
      Леонардо! Риарио в три прыжка преодолел расстояние, резко и широко распахнул дверь комнаты.   
      Бегло цепко оглядел пространство, готовясь отразить нападение или напасть самому — ставни закрыты, чужих никого нет. Да Винчи сидел посреди разломаных кусков мебели и с несчастным видом потирал затылок, плечо и шею.  
      Никакой опасности не было.  
      — Чёрт возьми, художник! — в сердцах, хриплым со сна голосом воскликнул граф, облегчённо выдохнув и опуская меч. Лео поднял голову. Исподлобья мрачно взглянул на тощего полуголого призрака в проёме двери. Встревоженный, взлохмаченный, босиком, в одном исподнем и с мечом в руках, сейчас легат являл собой забавное зрелище. Да Винчи внезапно захохотал, глядя на Риарио, вперившего в него острый взгляд.  
      — Джироламо, ты… — Лео, не в силах заткнуться, сделал примирительный и одновременно извиняющийся жест.  
      — На себя посмотри, — в свою очередь прошипел Риарио. — «Мне там будет грустно, но не плохо», — злорадно передразнил Джироламо Леонардо. — Судя по всему, «прошлое» не выдержало груза «настоящего».   
      — Твоя правда, граф, — перестав смеяться, ответил Лео, — тяжеловато «настоящее».   
      Художник с лёгкой грустью оглядел сложившиеся в щепы старые доски и внезапно плутовски улыбнулся: — Зато есть дрова.  
      Джироламо шагнул к нему и протянул руку, помочь встать. Да Винчи ухватился за жилистую сильную руку и граф рывком помог подняться с пола.   
      Они вдруг оказались очень близко друг от друга, нечаянно остро ощутив обоюдное дыхание и тепло тел. Мгновенно неподвижно замерли в растерянности и замешательстве. Стало неловко — телесная близость и интимная полуобнажённость вдруг сделали их беззащитными, как будто разом оглохли, онемели и поглупели.   
      — Кхм… — натуженно прочистив горло, первым очнулся Риарио. — Кровать твоего родителя довольно широкая, — принужденно высвободил руку, которую почему-то удерживал художник, — ты бы… мы бы могли вполне поместиться на ней вдвоём… если ты не против.  
      Сердце Лео на мгновение сладко ёкнуло. Под ложечкой засосало — опять появилось неясное предощущение. Вдруг почувствовал, что возбудился против воли. Природное вероломство собственной плоти раздосадовало его.  
      «Merda!», в который раз про себя яростно ругнулся да Винчи. Спохватился. Отдёрнул кисть руки, отвернулся, в тайной надежде, что во тьме граф не заметил вставшего мужского органа, едва прикрытого тонкой тканью белья. Ещё через мгновение, осознав услышанное, в удивлении вскинул брови. Обернулся, уже с любопытством посмотрел в близкое лицо Риарио. Глаза того блестели во тьме. Лео с недоверием вглядывался во влажный блеск — легат шутил?   
      — Лечь вместе? — не до конца веря ушам, придав голосу нарочито глумливую ласковость, спросил Лео. — А как же моя страшная репутация содомита, граф?  
      — Это предостережение или угроза? — иронично ухмыльнувшись, в свою очередь задал встречный вопрос Риарио. — Меня никогда не заботила и сейчас не заботит твоя репутация, художник. Мне всё равно кем тебя числят или кем числишь себя ты сам, — казалось, граф уже пришёл в себя и отвечал в лёгком снисходительно-насмешливом тоне. — Но, как пожелаешь, Леонардо. Я предлагаю лечь спать в одну постель лишь потому, что так удобнее в сложившихся обстоятельствах, — уточнил Джироламо. — Кровать большая. Места хватит обоим.  
      Да Винчи закусил губу в недолгом раздумье — кто бы мог подумать, что римский легат может предложить флорентийскому содомиту разделить ложе! Ну, не в том смысле «разделить». А спать вместе. Вернее, спать в одной кровати… вместе. Только спать…   
      А ведь граф не докучливый постник и уж точно не аскет...  
      По телу прошёл судорожный нервный трепет.  
      «Остановись!» — в мыслях яростно осадил себя Леонардо. Громко хмыкнул, во внезапно охватившем всё его существо глубоком стеснении.  
      «Merda!-Merda!-Merda!»  
      — Пожалуй, ты прав… — гася возбуждение и злость на самого себя, кашлянул Лео, — кровать большая, это верно.  
      Риарио безмолвно развернулся на пятках и отправился обратно в спальню. Сунул меч под подушку. Лёг. Отвернулся лицом к краю кровати, завернулся в одно из одеял, как в кокон и затих.  
      Лео чуть помедлив, лёг с другой стороны. Блаженно, до хруста в позвоночнике потянулся всем телом. Почувствовал несказанное облегчение от удобства надёжной взрослой кровати и тёплого, по размеру одеяла. Закрыл глаза, расслабляясь и почти сразу отдаваясь во власть накатывающего сладкого сна.   
      Уже почти засыпая, внезапно со смешком, подумал: что если душа нотариуса Пьеро да Винчи может зреть его с небес, то сейчас непременно впадёт в праведный гнев — Леонардо под крышей родового поместья кощунственно делит отцовскую постель с врагом и римским папским ставленником, графом Риарио.  
      «Прости отец, это ничего не значит… Хотя ты мне опять не поверишь. Ты всегда считал меня глубоко порочным бастардом», — пробормотал Леонардо, проваливаясь в долгожданный и спасительный сон.

***

  
  
      Проснулся граф от сияния, бившего из окна. Ставни снаружи были распахнуты и сквозь мутные стёклышки свицовой рамы голубело яркое осеннее небо. Солнечные лучи стрелами пронзали тонкую кисею пыльной завесы, заполняли светом всю комнату. Было тихо.  
      Джироламо широко сладко зевнул, радуясь столь приятному пробуждению: свету, ласковому теплу и уюту. Потёр кулаками глаза и с удовольствием потянулся. Давно он так по-человечески не спал: в кровати, на высокой перине и льняных чистых, хоть задохнувшихся от долго лежания в сундуке, простынях. Так не ценимые им ранее пустячные мелочи, вроде жмуриться от яркого света, нежиться в мягкой постели, возможности дышать не вонью гнилой соломы и нечистот, теперь воздал нынешней благодати щедрую хвалу. Наслаждаясь полнокровностью жизненых ощущений, перекатился на спину, широко раскинув руки в стороны. Кисть задела нечто скомканное рядом. Риарио повернул голову. Взгляд упал на сбитое одеяло. Вторая половина кровати была пуста. Да Винчи, по-видимому, как и обещал, с утра уехал во Флоренцию.  
      Приятная безмятежность тут же улетучилась из души графа. Вспомнился ночной курьёз, сидящий на полу художник, его мрачный взгляд, а потом дурацкий смех, лишивший внутреннего спокойствия. Над чем смеялся? Зубоскал!  
      Обоюдная неловкость от внезапно возникшей интимности. Напрасно да Винчи попытался утаить свою содомскую похоть. Риарио научился хорошо видеть в темноте.  
      Поди ж ты, как всё обернулось. Вот теперь попробуй не держать в голове блудных помыслов! Он вовсе не желал преднамеренности, хотя очень давно был лишён телесной близости.  
      Ч-чёртов художник с красивым телом и бесенятами в грешных глазах...  
      Дыхание Джироламо пресеклось, во рту стало сухо. Внизу живота сделалось умопомрачительно сладко и жарко и до боли тесно. Господи, прости, только не да Винчи! Риарио чуть было не взвыл, через секунду на него нахлынула тихая ярость. Легат порывисто сел, резко откидывая в сторону одеяло. Вот уж о чём совсем не стоило думать! Нет, не затем он здесь!  
      Проклятие!  
      Срочно захотелось промочить горло, привести себя в чувства. К тому же он снова адски проголодался. Похоже его желудок теперь никогда не насытится. Ко всем несчастьям ещё и чревоугодием обзавёлся!  
      Граф вскочил и стал поспешно одеваться, словно кто-то чужой застал его врасплох за каким-то очень греховным проступком.  
      Войдя в гостевую комнату, Джироламо споткнулся на пороге, едва бросив взгляд на стол.  
      Вчерашних остатков еды не было и в помине. На большом медном блюде живописно лежали куски свежайшей розовой телятины, оливки, вымоченные в чесночном соусе, курчавая зелень, ломти ноздреватого мягкого хлеба, нарезанные пласты жёлтого и белого сыра, сизые луковицы инжира, грецкие орехи. Горка крупного чёрного изюма, сладких вяленых слив и персиков возвышалась в отдельной чаше на высокой ножке. Запечённые бобы и что-то ещё, маслянисто-поджаренное до красновато-золотистого цвета манило взгляд в глубокой тарелке. Рядом блестела обтёртая от пыли, пузатая нераспечатанная бутылка старого тосканского кьянти.  
      Казалось, в комнате витает головокружительный дух изысканного пиршества. Легат непроизвольно глубоко втянул в себя воздух и громко сглотнул.  
      — Да Винчи... — на всякий случай негромко позвал Леонардо Риарио, в замешательстве и хищно оглядывая выставленные явства. Возможно, художник разделит с ним трапезу. В ответ ему была тишина и граф понял, что всё это богатство накрыто для него одного. Это подтверждали единственная тарелка, нож, вилка и оловяный кубок.  
      И когда Леонардо успел, где взял... и, вообще, что происходит и должен ли он...   
      Додумывать свои возникшие беспокойные мысли Джироламо не стал. Подкативший приступ голода и набежавшая в рот обильная слюна, рассеяли последние сомнения. Риарио скользнул за стол, усилием воли подавляя желание схватить мясо руками и впиться в него зубами, подобно голодной дворняге. 

***

  
  
      — Да Винчи, ты ведь уже однажды плавал по реке Времени...  
      От неожиданности Лео вздрогнул и заозирался, остро ощутив стороннее присутствие.  
      Стояла ночь. Мастерская была пуста. За Макиавелли только что закрылась входная дверь — Лео удалось уговорить друга присмотреть за своим домом несколько дней. Правда, пришлось покривить душой насчёт причин, по которым ему нужно срочно вернуться в Винчи. Вроде бы Нико поверил ему, хотя Леонардо старался быть очень убедительным... или сделал вид, что поверил. Наивность давно оставила юного друга и бывшего ученика маэстро. Но эта ложь во спасение — не надо Нико знать правды, для его же безопасности.  
      Сам же вдруг осознал, что по уши увяз в авантюре Риарио, в одночасье став соучастником римского беглеца. Проклятие его разума — жажда истинных знаний из «Фонтана Памяти» подзабыла отведённое да Винчи ей место и потребовала утоления.  
      Опять появилось неприятное тянущее посасывание под ложечкой. Но как-то всё так получилось, что у Лео просто не оставалось выбора.  
      Да Винчи силился уверить себя, что поступает как лучше для всех.  
      — Ты?! — увидел неподвижный тёмный силуэт и блеснувшие в неверном свете белки глаз.  
      — Я, — из чернильной тьмноты мастерской в полосу зыбкого лунного сияния бесшумно выступила высокая фигура, закутанная в пёстрый восточный халат.  
      — Скажи, что ты мне снишься! Я сейчас проснусь и ты исчезнешь! — Лео ткнул пальцем в призрака, то ли желая пронзить насквозь, то ли оттолкнуть его от себя.  
      — Нет, да Винчи. Я здесь и тебе с этим ничего не поделать. Если не веришь, можешь потрогать меня.  
      С этим словами человек шагнул к художнику и положил руку ему на плечо. Леонардо явственно ощутил чужую тяжесть.  
      — Но... — оцепенело начал было он и вдруг, встрепенувшись, придирчиво воскликнул: — Это когда я плавал по реке Времени?!  
      — Вспомни горную дорогу в Валахию, — на лице гостя сверкнула широкая белозубая улыбка.  
      — Что? — Леонардо быстро-быстро заморгал, — память вернула его на каменистую тропу, вьющуюся посреди скальных утёсов.   
  
       _«...он едет на лошади рядом с чернокожим незнакомцем, к седлу которого приторочены футляры с пергаментами. Человек жив-здоров и свободен. Едет молча, загадачно смотрит и улыбается художнику. — Вы, тот самый картограф, которого нужно спасти? Но вы же здесь... — он ничего не понимает. — Турок сказал вы в плену и вас нужно вытащить из логова Валашского зверя._  
      — Нужно будет спасти... В своё время...»  
        
      — Выходит я тогда был в... где я был? — Леонардо нахмурившись, поднял глаза, пристально вглядываясь в лицо напротив.  
      Темнокожий абиссинец Соломон Огбай почти сливался с тьмой и если бы не его рука на плече, Лео подумал бы, что всё это сон или очередное видение.  
      — Ты был в прошлом и в будущем и одновременно был нигде.  
      — Опять! Опять Сын Митры запутывает мой разум! — гневаясь, Лео стряхнул чужую руку и отошёл от Огбая. — Вы умеете говорить доступным пониманию языком?!  
      — Но ты же меня слышишь и понимаешь, — Соломон Огбай легко хохотнул.  
      — Слышать, слышу, только не очень-то понимаю!  
      Абиссинец, высоко закинув голову, теперь громко захохотал.  
      Леонардо мрачно глядел на непрошеного ночного визитёра. И вдруг его словно молнией пронзило — рванулся обратно и цепко ухватил ткань халата:  
      — Ну конечно! — громко вскрикнул он. — Карта Времени, что нашёл и принёс Риарио! Только ты, картограф-митраист смог бы создать подобное! И ты сейчас здесь... — широко растянул рот в зловеще-радостной улыбке. Глаза его опасно засверкали. — Что она означает? Как её читать? Говори! — он грубо тряхнул Огбая за грудки.  
      — Что ты знаешь о времени, Леонардо? — абиссинец перестал смеяться, без усилий стряхнув руки да Винчи с себя.

***

  
  
      — Ты что, призрака увидел? — граф вскинул брови, глядя на остолбеневшего на пороге художника, когда тот глубокой ночью вернулся из Флоренции.  
      — Дд-да, почти, — да Винчи во все глаза таращился на Риарио.  
      Тот привёл себя в пристойный вид: отмылся от грязи, начисто побрился, а отросшие волосы собрал в хвост на затылке, перевязав кожаным шнурком. От этого лицо гонфалоньера приобрело совершенно иной образ. Кожа, долгое время лишённая света и солнца, выглядела болезненно-серой, почти пергаментной. Её прочерчивали резкие морщины, следы перенесённых ужасов и страданий одиночного заточения. Впалые щёки сузили лицо, заострили высокие скулы, нос и подбородок. В иссиня-чёрных волосах графа проглядывали редкие белые мазки ранней седины. Но все эти проявившиеся метки тягостей нисколько не портили общих черт римлянина, наоборот усилили схожесть с апостольской утончённостью лиц святых мученников с картин византийских мастеров. Губы без обрамления усов и бороды, приобрели полнокровный цвет, рот стал выглядеть чувственней. Но выразительнее всего сделались глаза — огромные, тёмные, живые, затягивающие душу в опасные грешные глубины.  
      По спине прокатилась волна колких томительно-щекочущих мурашек. У Леонардо участилось дыхание. Да Винчи судорожно вдохнул, проталкивая в лёгкие воздух, справляясь с собой и заставляя угомониться колотящееся сердце.  
      Словно опьянев, огляделся вокруг, насильно устемляясь в действительность.  
      Граф избавился не только от дикарского вида, но и от паутины в углах и пыли на мебели и на полу. Возле жарко горящего камина виднелась аккуратная стопка щепы из развалившейся детской кровати Лео. На обеденном столе дожидалось накрытое полотенцем блюдо с остатками дневной трапезы гостя.   
      — Тебе не надо было... — прочистив горло, в глубоком смущении начал было Лео, — Джироламо, ты не обязан тут ничего делать.  
      — Не обязан, — легко пожав плечом, улыбнулся Риарио. — Но ты понятия не имеешь, что значит чувствовать себя живым и свободным. Мне было совсем не трудно немного прибраться в твоём доме.  
      — И всё же, Джироламо... не стоило того, — Лео протестующе покачал головой.   
      Риарио пресёк возражения да Винчи нетерпеливым жестом.   
      — Ты выглядишь странным даже для себя. Возникли сложности? — Джироламо пытался поймать ускользающий взгляд заметно взволнованного художника. — Договорился с Макиавелли? Теперь ты можешь заняться картой?   
      — Я того... да... почти, — Лео стал нервно сдёргивать с себя плащ, не соображая, что сейчас нужно говорить и всеми фибрами души желая только одного — немедленно скрыться с глаз долой легата. — Завтра поговорим. Мне тут надо... записать многое.   
      Леонардо был слишком встревожен мистическим визитом абиссинца, чтобы сейчас выдержать общество возродившегося Риарио и не поддаться нахлынувшему умопомрачению плотского вожделения, о котором он может позже сильно пожалеть.  
      Граф ничего не ответил и не сдвинулся с места, только проводил поспешно выскочившего из комнаты художника долгим внимательным взглядом.


	9. Не в своей тарелке

      Напрасно Джироламо ждал художника, если уж не разговаривать, то хотя бы убедиться, что тот пришёл в себя и его больше не трясёт, как в лихорадке.   
      Лёжа на своей половине кровати, закинув руки за голову, Риарио смотрел в темноту и пытался найти объяснение необычайной взволнованности да Винчи.   
      «Этому может быть несколько причин, — размышлял граф, — возникли сложности с Макиавелли. Хитрец вполне мог отказать бывшему учителю, сославшись на занятость. Лео мог не уладить вопросы с заказчиками… Хотя… Когда бы он расстраивался из-за этого или вот так волновался? У него известная репутация человека, не выполняющего заказы, — усмехнулся Джироламо уголком рта. — Леонардо мог узнать о чем-то опасном, возможной угрозе, идущей ему из Рима. Франческо не пожалеет ни сил, ни денег, чтобы достать ненавистного племянника хоть со дна моря. Впрочем, доставать со дна он не будет, разве, чтобы убедиться, что утопленник и есть его проклятый родственник. Взявшись мне помогать, да Винчи теперь стал таким же преступником в глазах Престола, как и я, — продолжил думать Джироламо. — Хотя, Леонардо это тоже, вряд ли расстроило. — Риарио снова усмехнулся. — Всё же не хотелось, чтобы по моей вине флорентиец попал на эшафот. Было бы ошибкой думать, что находясь в Винчи, я в безопасности. Какая-нибудь ищейка Сикста, однажды, да пронюхает о моём убежище. Соглядатай во Флоренции следил не за да Винчи, он ждал меня».  
      Была ещё одна причина, о которой Джироламо, подозревая, всё же думать никак не хотел. Его изменившийся внешний вид. Он и сам пришёл в ужас, глянув на себя в зеркало, когда отмылся в трёх водах. В гроб краше кладут… Он целый час просидел в старом корыте, отмокая, с рычанием раздирая колтуны в волосах и отскребая куском грубой холстины въевшуюся в кожу грязь. Но вряд ли Леонардо испугался его покойницкого вида. Вероятнее всего, дело совсем в другом…   
      Эта мысль сбивала столку. Он отчётливо помнил тот неловкий момент, когда да Винчи раздел его, избавив от заледеневшей, насквозь промокшей одежды. Его быстрый изучающий взгляд, скокльзнувший по наготе легата, заставившем сердце запрыгать. Джироламо поторопился закрыть глаза, словно испугался воочию увидеть и заново пережить ещё одно волнующее мгновение — их невольной близости прошлой ночью. Они почти не коснулись друг друга, но Джироламо ощутил волну влажного томительного жара, шедшего от мускулистого тела да Винчи и его судорожное дыхание. Их внезапное смущение, почти смятение и утреннее плотское желание, овладевшее Риарио…  
      Было ли это признаком содомского влечения — греховной похоти? Да он никогда...  
      Он вспыхнул от собственной мысли, которая тут же спуталась. У Джироламо перехватило дыхание. «Нет!» — подавив протестующий крик, граф подскочил, дыша как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Тело покрылось испариной, плоть налилась так, что её безжалостно заломило. Джироламо откинулся обратно на спину, непроизвольно запустил руку в исподнее, обхватив горящий пульсирующий член.  
      Он так долго не испытывал вожделения, что теперь казалось, взорвётся. Сидя в подземелье, темноте и холоде граф только и делал, что боролся с голодом, с кошмарами или сходил с ума. Теперь же всё переменилось и тело властно потребовало своё.  
      У каждого из нас свои причины что-то помнить или забывать. Уловки дьявола бесконечно сложны и запутаны. Он имеет много личин. Нашёптывает мысли греховные, путает, соблазняет и все его слова лукавые — сладкий яд. Пугающий призрак греха Онана, изливающего семя на землю, за которое Господь и умертвил его, внезапно вернул Риарио в монастырскую юность.   
      Некоторые братья-монахи влипали в плотский грех, как глупые мухи в паутину, хоть и давали священные обеты. Джироламо не раз становился нечаянным свидетелем подобного страшного ослушания, сталкиваясь с ним в укромных уголках обители. И не только грехом Онана грешили братья-монахи, куда сильнее и живучее был среди них грех содомии и по-разному оправдывался сей грех. Некоторые из братьев, отчаявшись побороть искушение плоти, сдавшись, пробовали запретный плод. Кого-то Господь по ошибке или в наказание наградил похотливой склонностью. А кто-то, осмелившись, познавал брата своего из порочного губительного любопытства, поддавшись низменному зову плоти. Кто-то же находил философское оправдание, утверждая, что женщина изначально нечиста, ибо лежит на ней первородный грех. И, вообще, все они прелюбодейки, да от Лукавого. Негоже служителю Господа путаться с нечестивыми дочерями Евы!   
      В ту пору, когда юный послушник Джироламо настойчиво искал ответы на свои бесчисленные вопросы, в монастыре жил монах по имени Абеле. Был он каким-то необычным монахом, много слухов и тайн окружало его. Сколько лет ему Джироламо не мог бы сказать. Иногда Абеле казался ему старцем, а иногда белозубость улыбки и блеск глаз выдавали в нём мужчину молодого, да и телом он был не слаб. О прошлом брата мало что выведали. Пришёл неизвестно откуда года два назад, да и остался. Брат Абеле был немногословным, суровым, но сникал себе репутацию человека справедливого и честного, говорящего открыто, без лести и злобы. Пересудов не боялся, с аббатом говорил на равных. В богословских спорах последнее слово всегда оставалось за ним, потому как Священное Писание толковал он несколько иначе, по-своему, оставляя спорящую сторону с вопросами, а не с ответами. За острый ум, правдивый язык и суровую загадочность братья-монахи побаивались его и от того всячески избегали. И болтали про него всякое: и что благородных, чуть ли не королевских кровей, да изгнан из рода, что был вынужден принять постриг и скрываться. И что беглый разбойник, и вообще, бывший пират, повидавший все порты мира. Ему приписывали то коварство, то мученичество, то завидовали, то восторгались. А ещё говаривали, что избавил он от злых духов тысячу человек и что вхож в круги Инквизиции, и даже участвовал в расследованиях и на костёр отправлял. Да только Абеле ни один слух не опровергнул и не подтвердил и к возне вокруг себя не прислушивался.  
      Было ли всё правдой, Джироламо не знал, но в его глазах Абеле, окутанный ореолом таинственного геройства сделался фигурой выдающейся. Именно к нему однажды, собравшись с духом, отправился молодой человек за ответами.  
      — Джироламо? Чего тебе? — сурово спросил монах, когда Джироламо скромно поскрёбся в келью, оторвав от чтения.  
      — Ответь мне.  
      — Что так? Чего к настоятелю не пошёл? Он человек мудрый и тебя привечает.  
      — От тебя ответы хочу.  
      — Ну, спрашивай, коли пришёл.  
      Абеле закрывая толстенный фолиант на подставке, всем телом поворотится к подростку в дверях.  
      — Брат, поведай мне… знать хочу, — Джироламо волнительно кашлянул, громко сглотнул, и набравшись храбрости, продолжил, — …о плотском грехе. Правду ли говорят, что Господь таких грешников умерщвляет, а в аду муки их ждут вечные? — сердце его колотилось от стыда и испуга, но ещё сильнее было любопытство и желание докопаться до истины, касающейся греховных страстей.  
      — Вот оно что… Про искушения, стало быть, знать желаешь. Тогда не стой в дверях, как истукан, проходи, садись, — махнул гостю в сторону низенькой скамейки для молитв.   
      Джироламо затворил за собой дверь и прошёл в полутёмную холодную келью с узким окном, выходящим на север, в котором виднелся только клочок неба. В это жилище никогда не заглядывало солнце.  
      Абеле довольно долго изучал лицо присевшего рядом с ним послушника, будто бы пытался проникнуть тому в голову и прочесть его мысли. От этого проницательного взгляда Джироламо вконец смешался и уже пожалел, что пришёл, когда брат-монах заговорил:  
      — Прежде ты ответь на мои вопросы, — начал он. — Скажи, кто сотворил твоё тело?   
      — Господь, — тут же уверенно ответил Джироламо.  
      — Сотворил его, как есть, со всем, что ему присуще? Со всеми частями и отверстиями для жизненных нужд, что открываются и закрываются, когда надобно?  
      — Да, — густо краснея, кивнул головой Джироламо.  
      — Тогда скажи мне, есть ли в твоём теле что-то от дьявола?  
      — Нет. Всё тело моё творение Божье.  
      — Стало быть, все части тела твоего равны перед Богом?  
      Джироламо нахмурился, силясь понять, куда клонит монах.  
      — Отвечай, — меж тем потребовал тот.  
      — Получается, что так, — теперь не слишком уверенно произнёс Джироламо.  
      — Так может ли Господь отвергнуть какую-нибудь часть, как не им сотворённую? Хотя бы ту, что между ног у тебя?  
      Джироламо задохнулся, почувствовал, как горячо запылали его уши и щёки, и сердце зачастило как безумное.  
      — Н-нет, наверное… — ответил он вдруг севшим голосом, но тут же возразил: — Но ведь изгнал же он Адама из рая, хоть и создал его по образу и подобию своему. Умертвил Онана за то, что тот проливал семя своё на землю! И сжёг огнём и серой Содом и Гоморру за развратные грехи! В Писаниии сказано, что Бог под страхом смерти запрещает человеку открывать наготу свою или чужую. Разве это не доказательство, что она проклята?  
      — Да, чем же? — губы монаха вдруг дрогнули в горькой усмешке.  
      — Не знаю, — начал сердиться Джироламо, — ты вынуждаешь говорить то, что нужно тебе, что та часть тела не проклята.  
      — Да она проклята не больше чем уста, что лгут да клевещут, извергают блевоту или грязные ругательства, однако именно ими ты возносишь хвалу Господу.  
      Джироламо от услышанного в изумлении открыл рот. Эта была самая настоящая ересь! И не то чтобы это поразило его в самое сердце или оскорбило — ему вдалбливали совершенно другие истины и он принимал их на веру, не задумываясь. Абеле молчаливо смотрел на него, ожидая ответа.  
      — Не хочу тебя слушать! — ощетинился Джироламо. — Ты богохульствуешь, брат Абеле! — вскочил, собираясь немедленно убраться подальше от нечестивых речей монаха. А лучше и уши помыть!  
      — Куда же ты бежишь? — Абеле даже не шевельнулся.  
      — Не желаю тебя слушать! — разгневаный Джироламо, сделал решительный шаг в сторону двери.   
      — Не желаешь, а придётся, ибо тогда не ответишь на мой вопрос!  
      — Какой ещё вопрос?  
      — Способен ли Господь проклясть или отвергнуть ту часть тела, что у тебя между ног?! Отвечай!  
      Джироламо замер на полпути, почувствовав, что не может уйти, не узнав другой истины. Вернулся и опустился обратно на скамейку.  
      — Нет, не может, — после недолгого размышления признался он.  
      — Почему? — потребовал Абеле.  
      — Потому что Бог любит творения свои и прощает их, затем что слабы они. Верно?  
      Абеле слушал молча, не шевелясь и не спуская с Джироламо внимательного взгляда и вновь усмехнулся.  
      — Не согрешишь, не покаешься, Джироламо. Адам был изгнан не за Евин грех. Ты не думал о том, что Бог, таким образом, решил предоставить человечеству возможность познать мир своим опытом, а не лёгким способом, съев яблоко? — монах с живостью следил за сосредоточенным лицом послушника, и выждав паузу, продолжил. — Подумай как-нибудь над этой мыслью; про бесконечное разнообразие предоставленных Господом возможностей. Грех Онана был не в том, что он проливал семя на землю, занимаясь рукоблудием, а в том, что совершал тяжкий грех, против брата своего и его жены, не давая зачаться ребенку, не продлевая тем самым род. Содом с Гоморрой были сожжены вовсе не за разврат и содомские грехи. Как ты правильно сказал, Бог прощает человеческие слабости творениям своим, ибо знает из чего они были созданы. Города те были Богом уничтожены за злодейства их жителей. За их жестокость к пришельцам, с которыми не хотели они делиться благодатью земной, что дарована была им! Ведь они никогда не знали ни бед, ни голода.  
      Абеле замолчал, видимо посчитав свои ответы исчерпывающими. Джироламо сидел, глубоко задумавшись, крепко сведя брови к переносице, и пытался осмыслить новые для себя откровения.  
      — А как же тогда «И если правая твоя рука соблазняет тебя, отсеки ее»? По-твоему выходит, что рукоблудие не грех.  
      — Грех, раз его принято считать таковым. Ведь слова-то написаны не Богом, а человеком. Но чтобы утолить плотский голод низменного тела, душе приходится уживаться с ним, влача на себе скорби и печали его.  
      — Значит, Господь не убивает за это?  
      — Господь вообще никого не убивает, Джироламо. Убивают люди от имени его. Господь же только наказывает.  
      Заговорив про убийство, Джироламо вспомнил гуляющую среди молодых монахов и послушников сплетню, мол, брат Абеле в прошлом разбойник и душегуб, решил было выпалить: «А ты убивал, брат Абеле?» — неудержимо завертелось на языке, но он поспешно прикусил зубами самый его кончик. Смутившись и даже испугавшись собственной любопытности, так и не решился задать вопрос.   
      — Эк я тебе голову-то заморочил, — по-доброму сожалея, покачал головой монах, глядя на глубоко погружённого в себя отрока. — Иди-ка ты на воздух, да займись чем-нибудь полезным, друг мой. И помни, всему свой срок. Господь не оставит тебя, найдешь ты ответы на свои вопросы.  
      Абеле поворотился к подставке, вновь открыл фолиант на заложенной странице и тут же углубился в чтение.  
      Джироламо поднялся и когда выходил из кельи услышал у себя за спиной:  
      — Не отвергай себя, Джироламо. Не всегда радости Господни можно достичь через молитву и покаяние.  
      Он резко обернулся, нахмурившись, готовый снова задать множество вопросов, но Абеле уже читал, как будто и не говорил ничего, и помешать вновь его занятию Джироламо уже не отважился.  
      Может и послышалось ему, а может бесы нашептали или лукавый подстерёг, да голосом монаха слова изрёк. Не понял тогда его слов Джироламо, а после и вовсе забыл.  
      К телу своему он по-прежнему относился с настороженностью. Утвердившись в полном одиночестве, разглядывал, трогал и слушал себя, но на большее не осмелился, стыдясь и того, что в сей момент творил. Когда же он стал жить с отцом, то надобность в настороженности отпала сама, ибо не ведал Алессандро делла Ровере ни стыда, ни греха, ни вины, ни раскаяния и Джироламо внушал, что чего хочет синьор, того хочет Бог.  
      Всё это одним кратким мигом промелькнуло в голове графа и тень отца, нависшая над ним, немногим остудила телесный пыл. Джироламо выдернул руку обратно, едва не застонав вслух от острого неудовлетворения и яростного нежелания вспоминать всё то страшное, что связывало его с этим человеком-монстром.  
      Но самое худшее заключалось сейчас в том, что в любой момент в спальню мог войти да Винчи…  
      Риарио перевернулся на живот, сунул руки под подушку, крепко сцепил пальцы, зажмурился и со всей силы вжался бёдрами в постель, готовый раздавить свой закаменевший детородный орган и не думать больше ни о чём.  
  


***

  
  
      Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем Риарио смог заговорить с да Винчи. Граф чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, в то время, как Леонардо укрылся в бывшей детской комнате, создав из неё нечто вроде мастерской, больше смахивающей на берлогу. Дневал и ночевал в ней и почти не выходил (разве что перехватить еды или жадно осушить полкувшина вина и тут же снова исчезнуть).   
      Перетащив из подвала колченогий стол, и бросив на пол толстый соломенный тюфяк для сна, с головой погрузился в исследования не замечая ничего вокруг.   
      Иногда дверь в комнату оказывалась приоткрытой, и Джироламо видел напряжённую спину художника, склонившегося над столом. Тот работал двумя руками одновременно. Правой что-то чертил или рисовал, а левой быстро писал. Вокруг по стенам были развешаны листы с непонятными вычислениями, чертежами и рисунками, исчёрканными, испещрёнными пометками, эскизы шаров-сфер, объёмных геометрических фигур, настолько хитро заштрихованных, что создавалась иллюзия перехода одних граней сквозь другие.  
      На полу в беспорядке валялись книги, ворохи пергаментов, чертёжные инструменты и поломанные грифели.   
      Да Винчи опять разговаривал сам с собой, спорил, ругался, хихикал или сварливо ворчал. То впадал в ярость, расшвыривая бумаги и пиная ни в чём не повинную мебель, то погружался в глухое молчание, делался рассеянным, и подолгу смотрел в пространство перед собой.   
      Если бы граф не знал художника, то мог бы подумать, что перед ним сущий безумец.   
      Порой из комнаты тянуло горько-терпким дымом. Да Винчи расслабленно валялся на тюфяке, меланхолично потягивая из восточной трубки дурманящую отраву. Так он мог лежать в одной позе часами, и казалось, что никакая сила не заставит его подняться, вернуться в действительность и снова взяться за изучение карты Сынов Митры.  
      Легат, предоставленный самому себе, по большому счёту не знал чем заняться. Он тренировался с мечом и кинжалом, восстанавливая мастерство и силу. Много спал и ел. Да Винчи договорился с местным хозяином таверны, им приносили разнообразную еду в достатке, под клятвенное обещание художника оплатить всё разом, но позже. Граф незамедлительно решил, что когда будет покидать Винчи, все расходы оплатит сам.   
      К своему несказанному счастью, Риарио на чердаке дома обнаружил несколько дешёвых рукописных изданий, бог весть как оказавшихся среди старых ивовых корзин, пустых птичьих гнёзд и домашней рухляди. Это были какие-то французские фарсы, растрепанный кодекс на классической латыни без половины листов, судя по всему сочинений Цицерона, сонеты и канцоны на итальянском и часослов. Фарсам и кодексу Риарио обрадовался больше всего. Сонеты отложил на «потом», а часослов разодрал и бросил в камин на растопку, справедливо решив, что богослужебный текст в доме еретика и содомита вещь абсолютно случайная.  
      Сегодняшний день ничем не отличался от предыдущего и ещё от предыдущего и ещё и ещё от тех предыдущих. Риарио маялся бездельем. Его нос опять учуял дымную горечь. Джироламо глубоко вздохнул — у да Винчи явно ничего не получалось и это расстраивало и радовало легата одновременно. С одной стороны он хотел, чтобы художник уже понял, как следует пользоваться картой и как плавать по реке Времени. А с другой из головы его не шёл вопрос, однажды заданный Леонардо о том, в каком моменте времени должен оказаться Риарио, чтобы всё исправить.   
      Обдумывая слова художника, Джироламо возвращался к моменту, когда из окна увидел богато одетых всадников, въезжающих в монастырский двор. Именно с того памятного приезда Алессандро делла Ровере, его участь оказалась предрешена.  
      Но если предположить, думал Джироламо, что он уже  _знает_ , кто и зачем въехал во двор, то, что ему следует предпринять? Сбежать? Но куда? Он сирота, никому не нужный подкидыш, куда ему идти? В том времени он ещё наивный юнец, незнакомый ни с законами, ни с правилами мирской жизни. Не завидная участь скитаться нищим пилигримом. Сможет ли он продержаться вне стен монастыря долгое время? Скорее всего, нет, и окончит дни где-нибудь в сточной канаве в римских трущобах.  
      Так или иначе, монастырь остаётся его домом, и сбежать оттуда он не сможет.   
      Возможно, пока Алессандро спешивается и велит сообщить о себе аббату, Джироламо нужно будет его опередить. Побежать к настоятелю и всё рассказать. Но тот ни за что не поверит. Потребует доказательств, но у Джироламо не будет никаких доказательств, кроме знания того, что должно будет случиться через несколько лет. Но как он сможет это объяснить? Вероятнее всего, аббат решит, что Джироламо несёт несусветнейшую чушь и ладно, если просто выгонит... Или обвинит его в навете на благородных синьоров и опять же, Джироламо будет нечем доказать обратное. Или чего доброго заподозрит одержимость послушника и тогда пиши пропало. Джироламо был наслышан об актах экзорцизма, после которых у искалеченного безумца, если тот выживал, была прямая дорога в дом Скорби.   
      И даже если Джироламо воспротивится в тот момент и не захочет покидать монастырь, что он сможет сделать против четырёх сильных мужчин? Его увезут оттуда против воли и кто знает, как поведёт с ним отец после этого.  
      Сколько бы вариантов не обдумывал легат, всё больше убеждался, что это был не тот момент времени.  
      Что оставалось?   
      День, когда он по приказу Сикста первый раз убил. Убил женщину. Свою мать. Задушил голыми руками. Время и кровавые последующие злодеяния, которые эмиссар уже совершал с полным бесчувствием, не смогли стереть тех ужасных воспоминаний, навсегда запечатлевшихся в памяти. Каждый раз, думая о том, что он совершил, в груди Джироламо делалось так нестерпимо больно, что он боялся вздохнуть.   
      Легат не смог сдержать горького вздоха скупой печали и в этот раз задался вопросом, простил ли он свою мать? Сможет ли снова оказаться лицом к лицу с той, что дала ему жизнь и бросила, когда он больше всего нуждался в ней? Есть и её вина в том, что из него создали хладнокровного убийцу, и она ничуть не меньше, чем его собственная.  
      В какой-то мере, вина матери даже больше, чем ему хочется думать.  
      Но если опять предположить, что ему каким-то чудесным образом удастся сохранить ей жизнь, попав в тот момент времени… Как это изменит его судьбу?! Алессандро никогда не прощал неповиновения. Даже в мелочах. Не трудно представить, что ожидало бы Джироламо, не исполни он приказание… Может быть он даже выжил бы после всего, может быть остался бы калекой… хотя вряд ли. Отцу нужен был здоровый сильный и послушный зверь, он хорошо знал своё дело. Так что с того? В другой раз синьор Алессандро указал бы на нового неугодного, мешающего его дьявольским планам несчастного. И Джироламо всё равно пришлось бы идти убивать, потому что не было у него иного выбора, иначе отец приказал бы убить его…  
      Нет, ничего не менял и этот момент. Но тогда куда нужно вернуться? Куда?  
      Джироламо протяжно выдохнул, стряхивая с себя тягостную задумчивость. Словно просыпаясь, потёр защипавшие глаза. В комнате висела сизая опиумная вуаль и граф внезапно почувствовал лёгкое головокружение.  
      Да Винчи там уже совсем спятил, бычьи дозы затягивать!  
      Риарио поднялся, решив посмотреть, что творится у художника.   
      Дверь в комнату была распахнута и тонула в тяжёлом горьком дыму. Джироламо помахал у себя перед носом, разгоняя пелену, и шагнул внутрь. Да Винчи неподвижно лежал на полу, широко раскинув руки и ноги, и стеклянным глазами уставился в потолок.   
      — Леонардо, — Джироламо присел рядом на корточки и тронул да Винчи за плечо. — Ты ещё здесь? Не слишком ли много дыма на одного?  
      — М-мм-ф, — было ответом. Леонардо не переставая смотреть застывшим взором, свёл брови в явном неудовольствии, что его потревожили.  
      — Ладно, — поднимаясь на ноги, стараясь глубоко не вдыхать, бросил граф, — не буду тебе мешать. Погода располагает, пойду, разомнусь.   
      — Нн… ухх…ди, — хрипло промычало с пола. Взор да Винчи по-прежнему был недвижим, но тело вроде чуть шевельнулось.  
      — Ты что-то сказал? — с нарочитостью переспросил Джироламо, оборачиваясь в дверях.   
      Художник предпринимал жалкие потуги совладать с собой и произнести что-то более похожее на членораздельную человеческую речь, но попытки никак не удавались.  
      Джироламо саркастично хмыкнул, видя беспомощные тщеты флорентийца, окинул скептическим взглядом всю дымную комнатушку и чопорно изрёк:  
      — Зайду позже, когда ты вернёшься в свой разум и овладеешь языком.   
  


***

  
  
      Джироламо проверял в сарае лошадей, когда до него донёсся звук частого ритмичного тукания — так стучат деревянные подошвы о мёрзлую землю. Кто-то бежал в сторону дома. Риарио напрягся, метнулся к дверям, с осторожностью выглянул наружу, с досадой пожалев, что безоружен. По тропе к дому бежал мальчишка, сын хозяина таверны, что приносил им с да Винчи еду. Джироламо почувствовав неладное, вышел ему навстречу. Увидев знакомого мужчину, мальчик издали замахал ему рукой и припустил ещё быстрее.  
      — Синьор… синьор, — задыхаясь, громко позвал он. — Маэстро говорил… если увижу чужих… надо преупрд… предур… — запинаясь, продолжил кричать мальчишка и добежав, едва не сваливаясь с ног. Он громко учащённо дышал. Спохватился, испугавшись ещё больше собственной оплошности, торопливо поклонился синьору. Чумазое личико раскраснелось от холода и бега, расширенные глаза беспокойно взирали на графа.  
      — Там… — не в силах вымолвить большее, махнул рукой в сторону Флоренции.  
      — Где там? Что случилось? — граф непроизвольно поглядел в ту сторону, куда указал мальчик, но за переплетением голых веток сада ничего не было видно.  
      — Маэстро говорил… если появятся чужие, — мальчик очень старался говорить внятно, но быстрый бег и волнение сбили ему дыхание, — надо его пр… — он снова запнулся, у него никак не получалось выговорить трудное слово.  
      — Предупредить, — ободряюще улыбнувшись, поправил Риарио.  
      Мальчик энергично кивнул, шмыгнул и быстро утёр рукавом под носом.  
      — Чужие, говоришь? Где?   
      — На дороге. Всадники, едут сюда.  
      — Сколько их, можешь сказать? — не выказывая растущей тревоги, уточнил граф.  
      Мальчик тут же растопырил обе пятерни, потом подумал и добавил ещё два пальца.   
      — Они вооружены?  
      Тот опять решительно согласно закивал головой.  
      — Это воины?  
      Ребёнок пожал плечами.  
      — Я таких не видел ещё. Они не из Флоренции. Чёрные все.  
      Сердце Риарио нехорошо ёкнуло.  
      — Как далеко они отсюда?  
      — На повороте дороги в Винчи. Едут рысью.  
      — Ты совершил очень доброе дело, — Риарио как мог дружелюбнее улыбнулся. Значит у него в запасе не больше пяти минут, чтобы что-то предпринять.   
      Проклятие!  
      — Мы должны помочь маэстро. Это плохие люди. Сделай ещё одну милость. Видишь ли, никто не должен знать, что в доме маэстро есть гость. Уведи и спрячь одну лошадь. Когда они уедут, ты вернешь её.   
      — Слушаюсь, синьор! — мальчик кивнув полупоклоне, тут же побежал в сарай.   
      — И помни, никто не должен знать о госте Леонардо да Винчи. Предупреди отца. Скажи, что я щедро заплачу и за угощение и за помощь и за молчание. Запомнил?  
      — Да, синьор! — со всей серьёзностью ответил мальчик. Он уже выводил лошадь, накинув ей на морду петлю из уздечки. Поцокал ей, потянул, зовя за собой, торопясь увести со двора, пока не нагрянули чёрные всадники.   
      — Да Винчи, очнись! Очнись! Швейцарцы здесь!  
      Риарио опрометью влетел в комнату и кинулся грубо тормошить лежащего на полу художника. Но Лео никак не откликнулся, находясь в глубоком опиумном забвении. Члены его были так безвольно расслаблены, что тело походило на тряпичную куклу.   
      — Ч-чёрт возьми, тебя, художник! — в сердцах процедил граф, с силой отбрасывая спящего да Винчи обратно на пол и вскакивая на ноги. Рванулся к столу. Лихорадочно зашарил в ворохе листов, отыскивая карту Времени. Нашёл, выхватил из-под бумаг, в намерении свернуть и спрятать в футляр, но тут до его слуха донёсся громкий цокот многочисленных копыт — всадники въехали во двор поместья. Джироламо, зажав карту в кулаке, молниеносно бросился вон из комнаты.   
      — Маэстро да Винчи! — раздался громкий требовательный стук в дверь. — Именем Папы Римского Сикста IV, немедленно откройте! 


	10. Грани постижения

      Подвал тонул в холодной плотной темноте, пахло плесенью и мышами. Риарио скользнул внутрь, подобно призраку растворяясь во мраке, ничего не задев и не издав ни звука. Присел, с трудом втиснув своё тощее тело между покрытой грубой тканью машиной «небесного огня» да Винчи, которая когда-то убила сотню турок, и сырым шершавым камнем задней стены и затаился.  
      Тьма и гнилостные запахи остро напомнили ему о клетке в подземелье Сант-Анджело. В какой-то краткий миг показалось, что он всё ещё там; побег, Флоренция и художник лишь сон. Сейчас он проснётся и кошмар навалится с новой силой. Страх и отвращение пробрали до костей. Внутренности будто скрутились в ледяной узел. К горлу подкатил тошнотворный ком. Джироламо казалось, что он в каменной ловушке; стало невозможно дышать. Хотелось завыть или заорать — ещё немного, и он в панике рванёт отсюда к свету и воздуху.  
      «Дыши. Это не сон. Я в Винчи». Риарио до боли стиснул челюсти, передёрнул плечами, силой воли заставляя себя дышать глубоко и ровно и ничем не выдавать своего присутствия.  
      Наверху слышались громкие голоса, стук оружия, топот. Джироламо подняв голову, настороженно прислушивался к шуму, уповая на то, что гвардейцы не будут слишком утруждать себя, обыскивая дом и подвал художника. Если кому-то из них, всё же, вздумается осветить этот угол более тщательно… Что ж, если так, он дорого продаст свою жизнь.  
      Риарио стискивал кулак, не замечая, что слишком сильно сминает пергамент с картой. Вдруг услышал, как застучали чужие каблуки по лестнице, ведущие к подвалу, дверь резко распахнулась, и тьму прорезал неровный свет факела.  
      Двое спустились вниз и стали придирчиво осматривать пространство вокруг себя. Риарио замер.  
      — Да нету здесь никого, — немного погодя, буркнул один из гвардейцев, тот, что помоложе, — только зря опять приехали!  
      — Может и зря, а может и нет… — второй швейцарец, освещая факелом какие-то ящики, приподнял острием меча накинутую на них ветошь. — Может, этот флорентиец и знает чего, да лжёт. Верить да Винчи нельзя, у него репутация… сам знаешь кого. А у нашего капитана на допросе даже мёртвые начинают говорить.  
      Трепещущее оранжевое пятно света всё ближе подбиралось к укрытию Джироламо. Тот всё больше вжимался в стену, сдерживая бешеные скачки сердца и прикидывая как быстро обезоружить и бесшумно прикончить воинов. В голове крутились тревожные мысли: что если художник в опиумном бреду, не осознавая, проболтается? Или вдруг очнётся и капитан начнёт добиваться от него правды силой? Если Леонардо начнут пытать, легат не сможет более прятаться.  
      — Куда граф Риарио мог скрыться? — между тем продолжил первый воин. Он пнул в сторону пустую корзинку, постучал клинком по горловине огромного глиняного кувшина, в котором раньше хранилось оливковое масло. Раздался глухой звук. — Во Флоренции его нет, в Пизе нет, Рим обыскали сверху донизу, даже трущобы прочесали… Здесь нет никого, пошли отсюда! — нетерпеливый молодой гвардеец, всматриваясь в полумрак, вновь позвал старшего товарища. — Может он мёртвый уже давно!  
      — Может и мёртвый, а может и нет, — скучно продолжил старший. — Мы солдаты. Приказано искать — мы ищем. Пока Святой Отец не удостоверится в смерти предателя, будем искать. Граф Риарио не прост. С художником они ведь давние знакомцы. В Новом Свете вместе были. Слышал историю про Итальянского Монстра, что выпотрошил кардинала Родриго и других?  
      Молодой молчаливо кивнул и второй продолжил: — Ну так вот, говорят граф в ту пору совсем обезумел и творил жуткие вещи. Его и в Риме и во Флоренции искали. Лоренцо Великолепный графа тогда к виселице приговорил, а маэстро укрывал у себя и вернул тому человеческий облик. Вот и думай теперь…  
      Стражник не спеша осматривал полки заваленные хламом, не столько думая о поисках беглеца, сколько болтая и из любопытства. Шарил в старой утвари, выискивая что-то, что может быть полезно ему самому. Он был совсем рядом, только руку протяни. Джироламо весь подобрался и напружинился, до хруста стиснув кулаки и зубы и стараясь беззвучно дышать.  
      Вдруг почувствовал, что стена за спиной подалась, и он, не успев ни удивиться, ни встревожиться, куда-то проваливается вместе с ней…  
  
      …Его окружала ночная тишина и тьма. Зыбкая и в тоже время такая плотная и осязаемая, что казалось, находишься под водой. Он стоял посреди незнакомой улицы и в недоумении вертел головой, не узнавая ничего вокруг.  
      Было душно как перед грозой, он тут же взмок. Рубаха жарко облепила тело. Ноги в сапогах отяжелели.  
      Риарио покрутился на месте, выбирая куда податься. Никакой особой разницы не увидел. Это было чужое, незнакомое ему место. Улица какого-то города, стены тёмных убогих лачуг, грязь под ногами. Ни огонька, ни звука. Даже не слышно лая вездесущих собак или треньканье ночных птиц. Джироламо настороженно принюхался к стоявшей в воздухе гнилостной вони трущоб и уловил запах воды. Наверное, где-то поблизости протекала река или был пруд. Риарио решил двинуться в ту сторону, откуда несло сомнительной свежестью. Возможно осмотр берега даст ему больше понимания, куда он попал. Он ощущал себя странно, ведь совсем недавно он прятался в подвале дома в Винчи, а теперь шагал вдоль кривой улочки неизвестно куда и зачем. Однако это обстоятельство никак не встревожило его, и он не был удивлен, как будто, так и должно было быть. Джироламо нахмурился, силясь уловить происходящее. Но голова была пуста, а вокруг стояла необычайная тишина, и он просто шёл вперёд, стараясь смотреть себе под ноги и иногда озираясь по сторонам.  
      Не встретив ни одной живой души, Джироламо дошёл до последнего покосившегося домишки. Следуя по едва заметной во тьме протоптанной дорожке, прошёл дальше. Впереди темнели разросшиеся кущи, но среди листвы что-то серебристо сверкнуло. Послышался тихий мерный плеск и запах болота стал резким и сильным. Продравшись сквозь кусты, чертыхаясь и отмахиваясь от туч нудно звенящих комаров, Джироламо внезапно вышел на берег реки и остолбенел.  
      В этот момент полная яркая луна выплыла из облачка и ртутно-белым светом озарила открывшуюся перед ним величественную панораму. Слишком чёткую, чтобы сомневаться или упустить даже маленькую деталь.  
      Этого не может быть, в растерянности подумалось Джироламо. Зажмурился, открыл глаза и даже ущипнул себя за руку, но окружающая картина не была видением.  
      На другом берегу сонно мерцающей реки простирался Рим. Но не тот Рим, который он хорошо знал. То был другой Рим, знакомый по гравюрам и незнакомый сейчас.  
      Напротив вдалеке белели руины терм Агриппы и портика Помпея. Следом, чуть левее, в стороне, угадывались высокие колонны храма Сатурна и развалины Форума Траяна. Джироламо прошёл несколько шагов вперёд и повернул голову — вдали, по берегу призрачными контурами едва узнавалась строящаяся базилика Ватикана и тёмная мрачная зубчатая громадина Сант-Анджело. Совсем недалеко оказался полуразрушенный арочный мост Аврелия, который ещё и не думали восстанавливать. И за ним просматривались старые верфи.  
      Этого не может быть, вновь повторил он, в ошеломлении оглядываясь вокруг.  
      Нужно проверить. Джироламо решил пройти вдоль берега до моста. Но не сделал он и десятка шагов, как почва под ногами стала вязкой и зачавкала вода. Джироламо снова чертыхнулся, понимая, что этим путём ему не добраться и повернул обратно. К мосту придётся пробираться через трущобы. Он вернулся по тропке и пошёл вдоль улицы, ещё более внимательно оглядывая обшарпанные стены и закрытые глухими ставнями окна. Ни души вокруг. Луна, наверное, скрылась, её света было недостаточно и Джироламо, то и дело спотыкаясь обо что-то под ногами, пробирался вперёд почти на ощупь.  
      Вдруг почувствовал постороннее движение впереди. Он метнулся к стене ближайшей лачуги и замер. Навстречу ему кто-то шёл. Он слышал быстрые лёгкие шаги, иногда переходящие в бег. Человек торопился, бежал, но не спотыкался на каждом шагу как Джироламо, из чего он сделал вывод, что бегущий хорошо знал свой путь. Опасно ходить в одиночку в такое время и в таком месте, мелькнуло в мыслях, когда фигура почти поравнялась с ним. Луна снова вынырнула из облака и ярко высветила человека. Это была молодая женщина, закутанная в длинный балахон. Подол путался, завивался вокруг её ног, мешая бежать. Одной рукой она придерживала ткань, а другую прижимала к груди, шумно загнанно дышала.  
      В тот же миг, как свет луны озарил улицу, она увидела стоящего совсем рядом незнакомца, громко вскрикнула и отпрянула в сторону. Капюшон свалился с головы, тёмные тяжёлые пряди упали на испуганное белое лицо. Сердце Джироламо болезненно резко сжалось. В одно мгновение он узнал её! Никаких сомнений быть не могло. Тот же взгляд глубоких чёрных глаз, разлёт бровей, приоткрытые в крике губы. Он помнил это искажённое предсмертной гримасой и ужасом узнавания лицо уже зрелой женщины, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на её шее. Он видел как в этих красивых глазах бьётся и угасает жизнь, как синеют губы, как сдавливаются хрящи на горле, а руки беспомощно пытаются разжать его мёртвую хватку.  
      — Мм…м, — губы свело парализующей немотой. Он не понимал, что происходит, на него обрушился шквал запредельных волнительных эмоций: безотчетный ужас перед призраком во плоти, щемящее чувство вины, сожаление и ещё чего-то, на грани радости, изумления и неверия. Он не мог выговорить чужеродное, дикое для него слово «мама».  
      Джироламо сделал шаг к молодой женщине, протянув руку в жесте мольбы остановиться или в намерении задержать. Она с проворством кошки отпрыгнула от чужака в сторону и припустила со всех ног прочь. «Остановись!» — хотелось закричать ему. Догнать женщину, узнать, понять, задать самый главный вопрос «почему», но ноги словно вросли в землю. Дыхание вдруг закончилось. Джироламо стоял, как соляной столб, беспомощно хватал широко открытым ртом воздух и протягивал руку, уже в пустоту…  
  
      …Распахнул глаза, с шумом заглотив порцию воздуха. Сердце бешено стучало, отдаваясь в ушах и пульсируя алым в глазах. Риарио лежал на чём-то влажном и холодном. Его окружала тьма и тишина. Он шевельнулся, приходя в себя. Поднял руку, ощупывая пространство, наткнулся на что-то деревянное, повёл в сторону, ударился о камень. Память вернула его в подвал дома в Винчи. Граф с облегчением отёр ладонью лицо. Оно почему-то было мокрым. Облизнул верхнюю губу, она была солёной. Слёзы или пот? Другую руку свело судорогой, ту, в которой он сжимал карту Времени.  
      Риарио с трудом сел на полу, потом в бессилии откинулся на стену. Задрал голову, уставившись во тьму. Он чувствовал себя пустым, выпотрошенным и безучастным. Он не понимал, что произошло, где был и что видел. Возможно, со вздохом решил он, я всё же схожу с ума. Джироламо не знал сколько так просидел, пока холод не пробрал его до костей, только тогда поднялся и на нетвердых ногах побрёл к выходу.  
      — Где ты был?! — сердитый и тревожный окрик толкнулся в спину, остриём пронзил с головы до ног. Джироламо развернулся. К нему, чуть прихрамывая, быстрым шагом шёл да Винчи. Рубаха порвана, лицо перемазано то ли в саже, то ли в земле.  
      — Где ты был?! Я везде тебя обыскался! — Леонардо налетел, сгребая в кулаки ворот рубахи графа, резко отпустил и вдруг пальцами больно впился ему в плечи. Словно хотел убедиться в его реальном существовании. Лицо да Винчи было до невозможности бледным, в глазах плескалась ярость, перемешанная со страхом и тревогой. — Где ты был?! — уже чуть тише, в очередной раз задал вопрос художник, его взглядом можно было заколачивать гвозди.  
      — Не знаю… — проскрипел тот чужим голосом. — В Риме… — он тяжело покачал головой. Ему очень хотелось упасть, закрыть глаза и больше ничего не чувствовать.  
      — Что? — сиплым шёпотом воскликнул Леонардо и так сильно тряхнул Риарио, что у того голова откинулась назад.  
      — Я видел её… — Джироламо громко сглотнул закипевший в горле ком, перед глазами поплыло. Сердце опять сдавили тиски боли. Он сделал слабую попытку выдраться из хватки художника, чтобы скрыть навернувшиеся предательские слёзы.  
      — Кого? — Лео не отпускал, крепко удерживая легата за плечи и с беспокойством заглядывая в опущенное лицо. Джироламо прятал взгляд и всеми силами сдерживал рвущие душу рыдания. Да Винчи и не думал отпускать. Риарио, наконец, переборол себя и поднял голову.  
      — Что с твоим лицом? — в свою очередь, нахмурившись, задал вопрос Джироламо, он только сейчас рассмотрел ссадину на переносице художника и распухшую нижнюю губу.  
      — М-мм, — Лео быстрым движением языка слизнул подсохшую на губе кровь и криво усмехнулся. — Были гости… спрашивали тебя. А вот где ты был? — он вновь свёл брови, но уже не впивался пальцами. Хватка ослабла. Он не отпускал, скорее уже просто удерживал легата, не давая ему отвернуться или уйти без объяснений. Джироламо престал пялиться на рот да Винчи и судорожно выдохнул:  
      — Я… я не знаю, где я был. В Риме. Я видел свою мать, — с тоской выговорил Риарио и опустил веки. Ему очень хотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться, забиться в щель и прийти в себя. О приезде гвардейцев он, вообще, начисто забыл.  
      Да Винчи в подозрительной задумчивости разглядывал графа с головы до ног, как будто увидел его первый раз или решал насколько тот спятил. Наконец заметил зажатую в кулаке карту.  
      — Ты плавал по реке Времени? — не веря во что говорит сам, Леонардо с трудом разжал пальцы Риарио и вытащил из них смятый пергамент.  
      — Там была река, — тускло заметил граф. Да Винчи между тем расправил карту и выдохнул:  
      — Не может быть…  
      — Может. Я видел реку. Стоял на берегу.  
      — Я о карте! Посмотри, рисунок изменился!  
      Граф поднял голову, искоса глянув на бумагу в руках художника. Не заметив никакой разницы, лишь пожал плечом и скорбно вздохнул.  
      — Проклятый абиссинец мне солгал! — в голосе да Винчи закипел гнев. — Сыны Митры лжецы, а я опять повёлся на их сказки! Чёрт!  
      — Абиссинец? Какой абиссинец? — Джироламо встряхнулся, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение.  
      — Картограф. Соломон Огбай… Ну тот, за которым мы ездили в Валахию и не спасли, — торопливо объяснил Леонардо.  
      — Ты разговаривал с ним? Он был здесь? Что он тебе сказал? — Джироламо окончательно пришёл в себя, и уже с проснувшимся интересом переводил взгляд с карты на да Винчи.  
      — Идём, — решительно заявил тот. — Расскажешь мне, где ты был и как туда попал!  


***

  
  
      — Негусто, — подытожил скупой рассказ Риарио Лео. Он в раздумье взъерошил волосы и заходил из угла в угол своей разорённой берлоги-мастерской. Похоже, гвардейцы в этот раз просто вымещали свою злость и разочарование от неудавшихся поисков беглеца-гонфалоньера. Казалось, что даже стены были порваны в клочья, а Леонардо и не пытался прибраться. Под ногами хрустели обрывки пергаментов, грифельная крошка и остатки чертёжных инструментов. Риарио, присевший на развороченный спальный тюфяк да Винчи, сдавил ладонями виски — голову ломило. Он закрыл глаза, заново переживая краткую встречу со своей молодой матерью. Джироламо не понимал, как он там оказался и рассказал Лео только то, что произошло с ним в подвале. На него опять накатила невыносимая тоска.  
      Да Винчи, меж тем, перестал ходить туда-сюда обратно. Он расправил на столе карту и, взяв огрызок грифеля, нетерпеливо застучал им по бумаге. Лицо его было напряжённо сосредоточенно.  
      Внезапно художник сорвался с места и как ошпаренный выскочил из комнаты. Джироламо отнял руки от головы и в недоумении посмотрел ему вслед. Потом поднялся.  
      — Леонардо? — позвал он художника, выходя из комнаты. Судя по доносившемуся шуму, тот был в подвале. Граф поспешил по лестнице вниз.  
      — Что ты делаешь? — Джироламо остановился на последней ступеньке. Да Винчи уже зажёг масляную лампу, сдёрнул со своей машины защитную ткань и с превеликим вниманием осматривал механизм, покручивая шестерёнки и вращая крепления с кристаллами.  
      — Я пытался понять принцип хода времени. Пытался вникнуть в саму суть этого явления.  
      Лео перестал ковыряться во внутренностях машины, выпрямился и рассеяно воззрился на графа. Выглядел он не вполне здоровым. Джироламо снова обратил внимание на его болезненную бледность, которою не мог скрыть даже тёплый свет лампы. — И я до конца не осмыслил, — продолжил да Винчи. — Время не материя. Как и то, что может производить эта машина. Настоящее, прошлое, будущее абстрактные понятия. Влияя на окружение своими действиями, творя новую реальность, люди создают иной порядок вещей. И не только люди. Животные, птицы, даже насекомые, все невидимо соединены между собой и каждый вплетает свою нить, ежесекундно меняя рисунок всего сущего. — Леонардо замолчал, не сводя взгляда с молчавшего Риарио. Джироламо приподнял брови в ожидании не то вопроса, не то продолжения мысли. И Лео, будто продолжая с кем-то начатый спор, спросил: — Скажешь, можно просчитать, как в математике? — он кисло хмыкнул. — Не выйдет. Мир не подчиняется строгим математическим правилам.  
      — Но глядя на карту Сынов, ты утверждал иное, — подал голос Джироламо. Он подошёл к машине и пальцем крутанул одну из кристаллических розеток. Раздался тихий сухой треск. Кристаллы поймали отблеск огня и сверкнули ярко-оранжевым сполохом. Поразительное во всех смыслах изобретение. Всё же, гений художника отмечен явно не Господом, подумал легат.  
      — Карта времени — проекция физического пространства, — Леонардо перевёл взгляд на механизм. — Проекцию можно вычислить, да. Но возможно ли познать предел времени? — крутанул ту же розетку сильнее. Она завертелась и сполохи света забегали быстрее. — Может быть оно вечно? — крутанул другую. — А если не вечно, то где его край?  
      Они в молчании смотрели на бегающих по контуру огненных змеек: — То мгновение, когда человек просто исчезнет, и некому исчислять время; если никого нет, то и отмерять нечего. — Лео ладонью накрыл розетки, одновременно остановливая их вращение. Сполохи тут же исчезли. Оба некоторое время молчали, глядя на замерший механизм.  
      — Возможно, ты слишком увлёкся глубинными исследованиями? — Риарио бросил косой взгляд на задумавшегося художника.  
      — Огбай, он говорил… погоди-ка, — начал было Лео, но вновь замолчал. Между бровей залегла жёсткая складка. Взгляд снова стал отсутствующим. — Я должен это понять, — скороговоркой пробормотал он, — я должен понять, я должен… что если…  
      Да Винчи, словно спохватившись, брякнул лампу на пол, так же внезапно сорвался и побежал наверх. Риарио проводил его любопытным взглядом. Потом ещё раз посмотрел на адскую конструкцию, умеющую убивать разом сотню людей. «Почём нам знать, что происходит между Господом и Дьяволом, подумалось ему. Господь не требует много. Он требует всего лишь кровь и душу, и жертва на алтаре Его не должна быть смешна. И у Дьявола те же запросы. Мы игрушки в их руках, даже когда отрицаем обоих или повинуемся им. Жизнь — это приговор, а смерть правосудие».  
      Джироламо устало горько вздохнул. Накинул покрывало обратно на машину, задул фитиль и вышел из подвала.  


***

  
  
      — Я понял... я, кажется понял... — невнятно пробормотал Леонардо, когда через несколько часов почувствовал чьи-то руки и знакомый голос над ухом произнёс: «Леонардо, тебе надо поспать. Пойдём». — Нет, погоди, я не закончил... — он попробовал сопротивляться, но граф настойчиво отлепил его от стола, за котором Леонардо заснул в полубреду, окунувшись в свои записи и теряя чувство реальности и времени.  
      — Джироламо... Огбай сказал, я не пил из фонтана.... мы не можем нарушить ткань времени. Он сказал, что это повлечёт за собой тяжёлые последствия... Возникнет Хаос. Узор спутается или порвётся — исчезнет основа бытия. Но он солгал... теперь я знаю, что он солгал, — лихорадочно заторопился Леонардо высказать свои мысли, потащившему его из комнаты Риарио. У него не было сил сопротивляться. Он механически переставлял ноги, обеими руками вцепившись в графа. Джироламо слушая сбивчивое бормотание, лишь коротко кивал, крепко поддерживая художника. Они ввалились в спальню, которую Джироламо кое-как привёл в порядок после визита швейцарцев. Легат доволок Леонардо до кровати и усадил его на край. Тот безвольно качнувшись, сел, уронив руки. Риарио, обеими руками взяв его за голову, поднял лицо вверх и произнёс:  
      — Леонардо, ты меня слышишь? Ты болен. Тебе надо поспать, — он заглянул в полубессознательные покрасневшие глаза да Винчи. Художник смотрел сквозь него, словно Джироламо не существовал или был прозрачным, и продолжил: — ...я понял сущность... она такова, что любое изменение прошлого отражается на всём протяжении временного потока... если такое происходит, оно порождат параллельные миры... Человек никуда не исчезает, а продолжит жить в иной реальности, как будто поплывёт по ответвлению реки... Это недоказуемо, но это ре...  
      — Леонардо, Леонардо, слушай меня, — перебил путанную речь Джироламо, несильно тряхнл голову художника. — Тебе нужно спать. Ты сходишь с ума.  
      — Не-еет, — в ответ пьяно растянул губы Леонардо, его блуждающие глаза блестели нездоровым блеском, — я всё понял... всё понял. А ты не понимаешь... ты можешь... ты тоже можешь... время — река... я знаю «как», но не знаю «куда»...  
      Риарио самым решительным образом ладонью неожиданно быстро зажал да Винчи рот, пресекая поток торопливого бреда. Леонардо поперхнулся и в немом изумлении уставившись на легата, замер.  
      Джироламо, нависая, невольно задержал взгляд на близких, широко открытых, ставших вдруг совершенно осмысленных глазах. За долю мгновений его взор успел охватить и запечатлеть подсохшую ссадину на переносице, кожу в сеточке морщин, острые ресницы, россыпь веснушек и бисеринки пота над бровями. Ладонь обожгло чужое влажное дыхание, жёсткость волос усов и мягкость губ. Сердце грохнуло. В ушах застучало. Дыхание стало коротким и поверхностным. Джироламо судорожно вздохнул и почти не разжимая губ промычал: — Я хочу, чтобы ты лёг и по-человечески уснул. Я вернусь, а ты уже спишь. Ты меня понял?  
      Да Винчи несколько мгновений молча и неподвижно смотрел в склонившееся над ним лицо Риарио, и потом медленно согласно кивнул. Джироламо разжал ладонь и нервно отпрянул прочь, то ли негодуя, то ли смущаясь своего порыва. Лицо его было напряжено и растеряно. Он быстро развернулся и вышел, но да Винчи успел заметить лихорадочный блеск глаз и полыхнувшие кончики ушей. Мысли Леонардо тут же сбились, как и дыхание и сердечный ритм. Он не знал что и думать, лишь чувствовал как по жилам разливается и горячо пульсирует кровь. Лео в каком-то безоговорочном согласии или послушании разделся, залез под тяжёлое одеяло и закрыл глаза. В голове проносились вихри разрозненных мыслей, сердце гулко и громко стучало и вдруг страшно захотелось пить. Да Винчи сглотнул сухой колючий комок. «Я брежу. Я болен. Риарио прав, мне действительно нужно поспать… чуть-чуть... совсем немного... только пару часов...»  
      Когда Джироламо, терпеливо выждав полчаса, (успокаиваясь немалым количеством кьянти), вернулся, да Винчи уже спал, как младенец.  



	11. Тень Фобоса

      — Как продвигаются поиски моего племянника?   
      Франческо делла Ровере раскинулся в широком удобном кресле. Солнце заливало уютную комнату папских покоев янтарным светом. Оно весело плясало рубиновыми отблесками в гранях венецианского хрусталя на столике и горело цветными пятнами витражных вставок окна на мраморном полу. В воздухе стоял густой аромат сладких восточных благовоний. Но глава Святого Престола не замечал играющих ярких красок. Он был сер и угрюм лицом и, несмотря на тепло, кутался в пушистые меха. Его не радовало ни позднеосеннее солнце, ни окружающая роскошь. Сейчас он не думал ни о политике, ни о текущих государственных или хозяйственных делах. Его знобило, его терзала злая мигрень и навязчивые мысли об исчезновении племянника, беглого, и теперь уже бывшего гонфалоньера Святой Церкви. От этих мыслей внутри у понтифика разливалась едкая желчь, а в груди начинала клокотать еле сдерживаемая ярость. Какую неделю подряд папские наёмники даром жрали свой хлеб и бездарно проматывали скудо, рыская по всей Италии. Ненавистный родственник, как в воду канул.   
      Прикрыв сухие морщинистые веки, Святой Отец пальцами массировал виски и слушал невнятный ежедневный доклад секретаря трибунала Римской Церкви.  
      — Похвастать пока нечем, Ваше Святейшество, — склонившись в полупоклоне с подчёркнутым сожалением в голосе, произнёс секретарь. — Приложены все силы для поиска графа Риарио, но пока нет достоверных сведений о нём. Мои люди…  
      — Дармоеды! — резко открыв глаза, не выдержав пустословия, рявкнул Сикст. Боль тупой волной всколыхнулась и разлилась под черепной коробкой. В глазах потемнело. Его Святейшество шумно выдохнул и продолжил: — Он не иголка в стоге сена! Я дал вам в помощь дюжину лучших воинов, позволив им покинуть Рим и оставить Святой Престол практически без охраны!  
      — Мы подозреваем, что преступнику удалось выбраться за пределы Италии. Это существенно осложняет поиски… — секретарь, нервно смял бумаги и непроизвольно втянул голову в плечи. Зная, каким может быть гнев понтифика, он не осмеливался взглянуть на Сикста.   
      — Бред сивой кобылы! — Франческо поднялся на ноги. — Никуда он не делся! — сквозь зубы прохрипел Сикст, зло сощурив глаза. Грубо пихнув докладчика в сторону, прошёлся вперёд, потирая виски. Остановился, и резко обернувшись, требовательно спросил: — А что да Винчи?!   
      — Ваша Светлость, граф Риарио не появлялся у него. За мастерской во Флоренции следят надёжные люди, но делла Ровере там не было. Художник сейчас в своём поместье в Винчи и недавний визит и обыск наших гвардейцев подтвердили — маэстро там один. Его допрос не оставил сомнений, он не знает, где граф. Капитан и его отряд вернулись в Рим для ваших дальнейших приказов.   
      — Плохо допрашивали… — прорычал Сикст, буравя тяжёлым взглядом красную шапочку на макушке склонённой головы кардинала. — Нет, здесь что-то не так, — в утвердительной задумчивости процедил Франческо. — Джироламо не мог исчезнуть в никуда, — Сикст вновь потёр раскалывающиеся виски. — Чёрт бы вас побрал! Вы должно быть настоящий олух, если позволили капитану гвардейцев поверить и отпустить этого бастарда. Да Винчи хитер как бес. Он наверняка обвёл швейцарцев вокруг пальца! Его нельзя выпускать из поля зрения, — понтифик с усилием сдерживал своё растущее раздражение. — Риарио не к кому обратиться кроме да Винчи. Я уверен, художник не откажет в помощи, обратись к нему мой племянник, как не отказывал ему и в прошлые разы. — Он сделал несколько широких шагов из стороны в сторону. Потом глянув на поджавшегося секретаря, приказал: — Я хочу, чтобы вы отправили в Винчи надёжного человека. Он должен вести наблюдение за поместьем и если мой племянник появится там, принять необходимые меры для ареста… обоих. Найдите такого!  
      — Ваше Святейшество! — вскинулся кардинал и растянул губы в улыбке доверенного прислужника. — Поверьте, у нас есть такой человек! Уверяю вас, на него можно положиться.   
      — Я знаю о ком идёт речь? — с пристальным интересом спросил делла Ровере. Боль в висках мешала сосредоточиться.  
      — О, конечно. Вы, должно быть, помните азиата, сопровождавшего вашу д… синьору Донати к неверному Баязиду.  
      По лицу Сикста прошлась заметная судорога.   
      — Простите, Святой Отец мою дерзость, — испуганно осёкся кардинал, склоняясь ещё ниже. — Я не должен был…  
      — Много болтаешь! — не сдержался Франческо, но тут же холодно продолжил: — Квон? Разве он ещё жив?   
      — Да, Ваше Святейшество.  
      — Он изменник! Его следует казнить! Он предал посланницу, оставил её в руках врага, бросил без защиты! И теперь вы хотите отправить этого трусливого шакала в Винчи?! — боль молотом долбила под сводом черепа. Сикст заскрипел зубами.  
      — Ваше Святейшество! — кардинал всплеснул бумагами в руках. — Квон действовал по воле Божьей и в интересах дела. Он не нарушил данной вам клятвы. А после случившегося, винил себя и искал возможности искупить свои грехи. Он в глубочайшем раскаянии. Поверьте, он всеми своими потрохами предан вам!   
      Делла Ровере отвернулся от секретаря, делая вид что раздумывает над предложением.  
      Ледяные тиски горького сожаления тесно сдавили сердце. Попытался запрятать одолевающее смятение внутрь себя, но понял, что из этого мало, что выйдет. Его девочки… Он положил их жизни, как разменные монеты, на жертвенный алтарь своего непомерного властолюбия, соперничества и мести брату, а ведь было время, когда просто напевал им колыбельную… «Господи, я променял твою милость на адские муки…» Внутри Франческо зияла ужасающая чёрная пустота, которую нечем было заполнить.  
      Перед глазами пульсировали алые кляксы. Делла Ровере зажмурился и беззвучно часто задышал.   
      — Ты знаешь, что произойдёт, если Квон совершит ошибку, — подавив тягостные воспоминания, с неприкрытой угрозой обронил Сикст.   
      — Для вас он готов землю рыть! — поспешил заверить секретарь.  
      — Хорошо. Дайте азиату возможность доказать свою преданность Престолу, кардинал.  
      Справившись с собой, Франческо с кажущимся спокойствием махнул рукой: — А теперь оставьте меня!   
      Кардинал поклонился и, пятясь, ретировался из комнаты.  
      Когда секретарь трибунала вышел, Святой Отец в болезненном оцепенении грузно опёрся на спинку кресла, уйдя глубоко внутрь себя; если бы можно было начать всё сызнова. Вернуться туда, где всё началось, в детство. В тот проклятый день, когда брат Алессандро пытался его утопить... Простояв в такой неподвижной задумчивости почти минуту, Франческо, словно очнулся. Не торопясь, налил себе полный бокал крепкого красного вина и выпил его залпом. Мигрень стальными зубами грызла под черепом, в глазах темнело, под ложечкой противно тянуло. Понтифик, напрягая зрение, настороженно оглядел комнату и гобелен на дальней стене, за которым скрывался потайной ход. — Ну-ну… — неопределённо буркнул Сикст. — Дай бог, чтобы Квон оказался проворней этих нечестивых бастардов.   
  


***

  
  
      — Полагаю, вопрос «что ты делаешь» опять останется без ответа.   
      Риарио зевнув, убрал с лица упавшие длинные пряди, потёр глаза. Его разбудили непонятые звуки и ощутимый холодок. Он нехотя вылез из постели. Завернувшись в одеяло, встал позади да Винчи, без особого интереса заглядывая тому через плечо. А тот что-то скрупулёзно мастерил, некую конструкцию непонятного назначения, которая была установлена прямо напротив открытого окна в сад. Светило полуденное солнце, в комнату задувал ледяной ветерок и заносил сухие листья.   
      Легату удалось лишь немного подремать и теперь его порядком знобило. Всю ночь Леонардо пребывал в беспокойном забытьи. Джироламо приходилось поить его водой, когда тот в полусне-полубреду просил пить. То укрывать одеялом, потому что да Винчи начинало трясти крупной дрожью. То убирать, потому что художник весь горел и начинал что-то бессвязно бормотать и выдираться. Риарио пришлось вытерпеть беспамятство да Винчи, который, то жарко обнимал, то пихал самым грубым образом, то наваливался всем телом, то раскидывался так, что легат, отодвигаясь, чуть не падал с края кровати. Когда граф открыл глаза, постель была пуста.  
      Оправившейся Леонардо в своей разодранной рубахе, казалось холода не замечал.  
      — Эта штука, — мимолётно обернувшись на голос, начал Лео, — поможет нам увидеть непрошеных гостей. — В глазах да Винчи пыхнул задорный бесовский огонёк.  
      Риарио в молчаливом недоумении приподнял брови.   
      — Она называется камера-обскура. Вот смотри, — Лео отошёл от деревянного ящика. — Давай, загляни внутрь. Засунь туда голову, — весело пригласил он легата. Судя по всему, да Винчи чувствовал себя превосходно, в отличие от невыспавшегося и растерзанного Джироламо. Он никак не хотел мириться с тем, что телесная близость с художником помимо воли будоражит его плоть и душу.  
      Джироламо в сомнениях шагнул вперёд, не зная чего ожидать, (не то чтобы не доверял, но флорентийский гаер и пошутить может, ходи потом с чёрной рожей или ещё что-нибудь). В монастыре они тоже были мастаки шутить, натирая спящим собратьям лица цветками зверобоя, от чего те утром просыпались синими или сбрасывали закваску в нужник. Бывали забавы и позлее, когда в нижнее бельё могли подсыпать высушенных и растёртых с молотым перцем листьев бесова молока*. Чесотка, вызванная порошком, доводила несчастного до сумасшествия. Или надёжно укрывшись, стрелять из рогатки камешками, целясь в раздобревшие телеса братьев…  
      — Это не опасно, — видя колебания графа, успокоил Леонардо. — Гляди-гляди.  
      Джироламо скинул с себя одеяло, наклонился и осторожно заглянул в тёмное отверстие в крышке.  
      — Как такое может быть? — в изумлении спросил он, выпрямляясь. Внутри ящика прекрасно виделся голый сад позади дома.  
      — Ну это точно не чудо Божье, — засмеялся Леонардо. — И не дьявольский трюк. На самом деле всё просто. Вот смотри. — Лео разобрал конструкцию, показывая внутренности. — Нечто подобное есть в трактах Альхазена, одного арабского учёного. Я лишь немного усовершенствовал устройство. Изменил его размеры и добавил кое-что: вот эти зеркала, добился более чёткого изображения. Сейчас нам очень пригодиться знать, что происходит в окрестностях дома. Хватит уже непрошеных гостей. Я установлю камеру на чердаке. В неё будет видна подъездная дорога и сад, и даже вон та роща, — Леонардо приподнявшись на цыпочки, указал куда-то вдаль за деревья. — Раз в четверть часа будем по очереди ходить смотреть, что происходит за пределами дома. Да. Знаешь, я тут подумал — не стоит тебе без особой надобности выходить наружу. Дом, уединён, но ты никому не должен попасться на глаза. Сам знаешь, как люди, где не надо, бывают очень болтливы.  
      — Но меня уже видел хозяин таверны и его сын.  
      Да Винчи покачал головой «эти не скажут», потом поморщился: — Надо что-то решать, ты не можешь прятаться вечно.  
      — И что мне делать? — граф нахмурился. Леонардо был прав, сидеть в Винчи Риарио долго не собирался. — Разве что... вернуться и закончить начатое, — угрюмо договорил бывший гонфалоньер. Ненависть мощный стимул и внутри вспыхнула жажда мести Франческо.  
      — Пока не знаю... — Леонардо, не обратив внимания на последнюю фразу, задумчиво потёр поджившую переносицу. — Не думай сейчас об этом. Возможно, мне удастся... — скорчил полушутливую гримаску.  
      — А если нет?  
      — Ну ты уже побыл в Риме не выходя отсюда.   
      — Я не очень уверен в этом путешествии…  
      — Рисунок изменился. Я тебе уже говорил, — прервал да Винчи.  
      Джироламо неопределённо кивнул. Себе он, правда признался, что позже разглядывая карту, изменения узора не нашёл.   
      — Осталось понять каким образом ты там оказался... и у меня есть несколько идей.   
  


***

  
  
      Риарио сунув голову в темноту камеры-обскура с полминуты разглядывал перекрёсток и дорогу, ведущую к дому; та была скучной и пустой. Ни души. Пейзаж смахивал на старый съеденный молью гобелен. По небу тащились свинцовые тучи. Ветер уныло пригибал пожухлую траву на обочинах или взмётывал сухую серую пыль. Джироламо развернул конструкцию в обратную сторону, посмотреть на сад позади дома. Он уже не особо удивлялся изобретениям флорентийца — в голове художника постоянно бурлили мысли и идеи. Каждый механизм или подобная конструкция, модель, формула или рисунок вызывали в душе Джироламо неподдельное восхищение и робкую радостную гордость от того, что Леонардо охотно делился всем этим с Риарио. У него не было никаких тайн от графа и хоть да Винчи, всё также писал слева направо, никаких записей не прятал.  
      Джироламо чуть сдвинулся, посмотреть в сторону оливковой рощи за садом и засёк неуловимое перемещение — движение воздуха, никаких видимых форм, лёгкое искажение пространства на самом краю поля зрения. Легат замер, сосредоточившись и даже перестав дышать. Почудилось? Возможно, забредшее в сад животное… Тень, ожив, осторожно шевельнулась. Задвигалась с расчётливой механической точностью — беззвучной и слишком знакомой, чтобы захотеть сомневаться. Сердце Риарио схлопнулось, внутри поднялась липкая взвесь кошмара, мигом уничтожавшая мысли о свободе, крадущая тени надежд и призраков радости… В померкнувшем сознании взвыло чёрное отчаяние; сильнейший приступ панического страха перед повторным одиночным заключением во тьме и холоде, раздавил душевное равновесие Риарио, как пустую ореховую скорлупку.  
      — Леонардо! — крика не последовало, из горла вырвалось хриплое рычание. Джироламо рванулся с чердака не разбирая дороги. — Леонардо! — получилось чуть лучше — громче и членораздельней. — Леонардо! — с шумом вломился в подвал, где тот колдовал над своей машиной «небесного огня».  
      — В чём дело? — белое лицо Риарио и ужас, полоскавшийся в расширенных зрачках, в мгновение ока скрутил в желудке Лео кольцо липкого холода. Да Винчи вскочил на ноги, сжимая в кулаке инструмент, какую-то бронзовую железку, наподобие ножа или кинжала. — Гвардейцы? Опять?  
      — Хуже. Франческо по мою душу послал сущего демона. Поверь мне, это так. Я узнал его, — голос легата перехватывало, он с трудом пересиливал себя, собирая остатки самообладания.  
      — Не смеши… — Лео недоверчиво дёрнул уголками губ в попытке улыбнуться и обратить свой невнятный страх в шутку. Однако весь иррациональный вид графа не оставил и тени сомнения в надвигающемся кошмаре.  
      — Тебе удалось меня напугать, — да Винчи, судорожно перехватил инструмент вспотевшей ладонью. — Кто это?  
      — Человек без души — шиноби, «демон ночи». Пёсье семя, — выдохнул граф. — Человек благословляющий смерть, как высшую награду. Человек-тень, бесшумный убийца. Он пойдёт на что угодно, чтобы достичь своего рая. Он один стоит дюжины отборных швейцарцев, что побывали у тебя. И он не будет кроить твоё лицо или ломать тебе кости. Он изыскано вынет твою душу из живого тела и пустит его в увлекательное путешествие по кругам ада, пока твоя душа будет молить о смерти… Господи, я думал он давным-давно мёртв! Я беспечно забыл о нём. Но, похоже, Святой Отец сумел вызвать дьявола из преисподней.  
      — Иди к чёрту… — Леонардо криво хмыкнул, по-прежнему недоверчиво разглядывая Джироламо.   
      — Ты знаешь, я не страшусь смерти, художник. Но боюсь, цель этого исчадия не моё убийство и не твоё. Франческо поклялся ввергнуть меня в ад и ему это почти удалось, если бы не то божество, что помогло выбраться оттуда. Но теперь… Всё гораздо хуже, — Риарио, поборов нахлынувшие эмоции, смотрел на художника с болезненной отрешённостью и помолчав добавил: — Его Святейшество не ищет смерти грешников — ему нужно, чтобы они сполна заплатили за свой грех и остались жить.   
      — …и где твой «демон ночи»? — в глубине души Леонардо уже знал ответ, но какая-то упрямая частичка сопротивлялась и надеялась, что графу всё же, что-то почудилось.   
      — В твоём саду, — Джироламо, словно бы потеряв устойчивость, привалился к стене.  
      — Он тебя видел?  
      Риарио отрицательно помотал головой. Страх не отпускал, но голова прояснилась от внезапно затопившего помутнения. Легат взял себя в руки. Да Винчи закусив нижнюю губу, сосредоточенно нахмурился и нетерпеливо застучал рукояткой инструмента по раскрытой ладони.  
  
  
\-----------   
*бесово молоко - так называли и сейчас иногда называют молочай.


	12. Предопределение

     Накануне Леонардо, теперь пропадающий в подвале, не сказал Риарио ничего вразумительного. Да Винчи целый день самозабвенно стучал молотком, что-то паял, выпиливал, скручивал или свинчивал — машина обрастала мудрёными деталями, как днище морского корабля ракушками и сейчас мало походила на первоначальную конструкцию. За едой, он с жаром толковал о каких-то невидимых полях и потоках. Страстно жестикулировал, выкладывал из кусочков фруктов, хлеба и сыра затейливые мозаики, обозначая ими некие отправные точки-узлы на временной ткани. Пытался объяснить на примере капель воды и концентрических кругах, рисуя куском угля прямо на белёной стене гостиной. Излагал быстро, даже лихорадочно, будто не поспевал за мыслями и в большей степени рассуждения вёл для самого себя, нежели для графа. Даже когда они ложились спать, да Винчи продолжал говорить, но почти мгновенно засыпал на полуслове, чуть голова касалась подушки. Джироламо надолго замирал, боясь даже пошевелиться. Лежал, слушал дыхание художника, ощущал его горячую близость и молился только об одном, чтобы сон поскорее одолел и его.   
      В отличие от увлечённого да Винчи его мысли и ощущения витали совсем не в запредельных временн **ы** х сферах, и граф с большим трудом сдерживал себя. Карта Времени, цель изменить своё прошлое, преследование Престола, шпионы Папы, теперь очень мало волновали легата. Зато содомское влечение перестало быть смутным и не казалось грязным греховным, оно превратилось в невыносимое страдание. Властный тёмный первозданный зов пугал и сводил с ума, напрочь отвергая все доводы и опрокидывая принятые догмы. Граф чувствовал себя терпящим крушение. Кусал губы, сжимался, с трудом переносил распирающую боль в костенеющем мужском естестве и по утрам подолгу не вылезал из-под одеяла, делая вид, что никак не может проснуться. Он злился и досадовал на самого себя, весь день ходил подавленный и разбитый, но сделать ничего не мог. Как только он начинал думать об интимной близости с художником, его немедленно накрывала жаркая волна стыда, глубокое раскаяние и неотвратимость желания немедленно впасть в этот самый грех. Испить его досуха, а дальше будь, что будет. В Божью кару эмиссар церкви уже давным-давно не верил, а вот быть отвергнутым художником из-за собственной неосмотрительности весьма страшился. Джироламо обливался ледяной водой, тренировался до изнеможения и был готов молиться всем богам и бесам, лишь бы больше не испытывать ни душевных, ни плотских мук.  
      Да Винчи же терзаний графа не замечал, торчал в подвале, совершенствуя конструкцию; добавил к ней какие-то рамки и винтики, приводящие механизм в движение вместе с разогнавшимися кристаллическими розетками. Они были соединены паутиной тонких медных нитей с латунными трубками и регулировочными рычажки из специального цветного стекла.   
      Леонардо всё время пытался донести до графа некую мысль, но она была настолько путаной и невразумительной, что Джироламо ничего не понимал. Да, наверное, и не пытался понять, вместо этого сосредотачиваясь на губах Леонардо, заворожено следя за порывистой живостью его лица. Или на руках художника, его длинных ловких пальцах, орудующих инструментом или крутящих меж собой грифель. Или взглядом залипая на его ладной фигуре и, в глубоком смущении, на крепких аккуратных ягодицах, воображая совсем уж запретное, когда да Винчи стоял к нему спиной. И тут же вспоминалась восставшая плоть художника и его замешательство и… Тогда начинался чудовищный хаос и в душе и в мыслях. Это был риф, о который разбивалось всё привычное и понятное. Нет, это был полный крах, неминуемая гибель, сопротивляться которой граф почему-то был не в состоянии.  
      — Весь мир состоит из крошечных частиц — corpusculum, — меж тем вещал да Винчи. — Таких маленьких, что человеческий глаз не в состоянии их увидеть. Но поверь, они существуют! — Леонардо медной нитью тщательно обматывал рамку, сидя на полу и согнув ноги «по-турецки». — Ты и сам состоишь из них, как река состоит из капель воды, песок из крупиц, как лист из чешуек, в которых движутся жизненные соки. Это суть всего мира. Они есть и в воздухе в виде потоков и запахов… — Лео неожиданно прервался, видя недоверчивый и немного отсутствующий взгляд собеседника, хмыкнул. — Ну, там есть научные тонкости, это я тебе рассказываю в общих чертах, — как бы оправдываясь, добавил он.   
      Да Винчи замолчал и вновь принялся за работу. Наложив последний виток, откусил кусачками нить и заправил конец так, что рамка стала выглядеть ровной и блестящей. Отложил её в сторону и взялся за другую. Джироламо сидел тоже «по-турецки», напротив, молчаливо наблюдал и слушал. Иногда Леонардо знаком или словом просил что-нибудь подержать или подать инструмент или помочь с какой-нибудь деталью, с которой можно было справиться только в четыре руки. Что художник пытается сделать из машины с кристаллами, для Риарио, по большому счёту, оставалось загадкой. Да и не желал он знать! Вдохновлённый Лео назвал её «причалом» или «вратами», короче, тем устройством, при помощи которого они попадут в реку Времени.   
      — Невозможно определить их местонахождение, измерить и предсказать поведение…  
      — Ты о чём? — Джироламо иногда терял нить логичных рассуждений да Винчи, но тот и не пытался делать их доступными.   
      — О частицах всего сущего, — прерванный Леонардо, мельком глянул на графа и продолжил. — Это, как река. Порой она выходит из берегов или высыхает. Это вовсе не Божья кара и не происки Дьявола. Для этого существуют объективные причины, — Лео перестал наматывать нить, поиграл рамкой, полюбовался ею, будь она каким-то произведением искусства. — Вода состоит из капель. Верно?  
      Джироламо рассеяно кивнул, неотрывно следя за пальцами Леонардо, продолжившего скручивать медную нить.  
      — Я много наблюдал за водой. Понимаешь, капли в реке подчинены одной силе и взаимодействуют. Абсолютно все капли, — да Винчи глянул на Риарио, который не спускал с него глаз, — даже если одна капля находится в истоке, а другая уже впадает в море. Между ними может быть сотни лиг, и всё-таки, они взаимосвязаны. Подобным образом взаимосвязаны условные отрезки времени. Неважно «где» они для нас в сей момент: в прошлом или в будущем. Ткань остаётся целостной.  
      Джироламо не проронил ни слова. Хотя в голове крутились разные вопросы, легат не решался задать их художнику, опасаясь показаться тому истинным глупцом. Лео, тем временем, ненадолго замолчал, обдумывая свои мысли, потом вдруг продолжил.  
      — Когда я пытался расшифровать карту, я всё время думал о воде и каплях и их взаимосвязи. И однажды я понял, что всему этому можно дать материальное объяснение, и оно зашифровано в узоре карты. Это универсальное уравнение Времени, но беда в том, что человеческий мозг пока не может постигнуть его.  
      — Значит, ты не смог прочесть карту? — Джироламо с трудом скрыл наступившее разочарование.  
      — Как сказал абиссинец, я не испил из «Фонтана памяти», и не смогу прочесть правильно. Но это не значит, что я не могу попробовать пойти иным путём.   
      Риарио в неуверенной полуулыбке приподнял уголки губ.  
      — Есть и нечто хорошее в том, что я связан с Сынами Митры. Не испив из «фонтана», я всё же, наделён пониманием механизма путешествия.   
      — Так ты… — сердце Джироламо волнительно ёкнуло, он не договорил готовую сорваться радостную преждевременную мысль.   
      Лео скептически покачал головой: — Смысла я так и не постиг. Это всё на уровне восприятия. Гиперсферы на карте — это другие мироздания. Все они существуют бок о бок и пересекаются. Они могут расширяться или сжиматься, и все они могут разделяться одна от другой. Нити-пути, они плетут ткань времени, рисуя узор и пронизывают эти миры. Вечное изменение незримой бесконечности миров… С этим трудно согласиться, это недоказуемо, но это может существовать.  
      Леонардо теперь замолчал, надолго погрузившись в себя. Джироламо не шевелился. Он напряжённо пытался осознать услышанное, но всё сказанное художником виделось ему настолько невероятными и неправдоподобным, что Риарио понимал — его мозг не в состоянии этого постигнуть. Оставалось лишь уповать на то, что Леонардо на правильном пути и ему удастся вернуться в своё прошлое… Вот только куда именно? Джироламо тихо вздохнул — он так и не решил — куда.  
      — Это чревато… — вдруг пробормотал Леонардо.  
      — Что?  
      — Если мои расчёты верны и машина сработает, могут быть погрешности в перемещении.  
      — Погрешности?  
      — Скорее, даже ошибки. Я же говорю — механизм путешествия основан не на знании, а на моём восприятии. Это чревато.  
      — Ты за себя не отвечаешь? — Джироламо рискнул перевести сомнения художника в шутку.  
      Да Винчи пожал плечом: — Я не отвечаю за чистоту перемещения. Мы можем попасть туда, куда не рассчитывали.  
      — Мы? Ты тоже собираешься что-то исправить? — искренне удивился Джироламо, не столько тревожному предположению Леонардо, сколько его внезапному желанию вернуться в прошлое, потому как, в самом начале художник вообще отказался помогать.   
      — Нет. Но я не позволю тебе плыть по «реке» в одиночку. Вернее, ты не сможешь путешествовать один. Огбай говорил, что присутствие чужого, не отмеченного избранностью сознания, приведёт к ошибкам. Я буду твоим проводником.   
      — Э-эм… — Риарио не нашёлся что ответить. Недавнее обнаружение себя в Риме и встреча с матерью опять показались больным бредом… Но Леонардо пребывал в неподдельной панике — легат тогда просто исчез из поместья, а потом, как ни в чём не бывало, вышел из подвала. Да и гвардейцы его не увидели, хотя стояли рядом. Джироламо подумал о чреватости и обеспокоенно спросил: — Но ведь мы сможем вернуться и попробовать ещё раз? Ведь сможем?   
      Да Винчи поскрёб заросший длинной неровной щетиной подбородок и буркнул что-то невразумительное, нечто вроде «чёрт его знает, да, наверное, может быть».

***

  
  
      — Я смотрю, ты в тепле и во все оружие! — да Винчи вернулся с улицы. Довольно громко хлопнул дверью, скинул с себя плащ. Выглядел он изрядно раздражённым и даже не пытался ни скрыть, ни смягчить этого. Собственная неуверенность и передавшийся от графа страх оторвали от важного дела, требующего скрупулёзного внимания, умственного напряжения и сил. — Ты уверен, что «человек-тень» тебе не привиделся? Что он ни плод твоего… воображения?! Я не обнаружил ни единого следа! — Леонардо подошёл к горящему очагу и протянул к огню озябшие руки. Он злился, не ожидав, что Риарио так легко сумеет выбить его из равновесия. Сидевший же за обеденным столом легат, теперь казался совершенно спокойным и безмятежно потягивал вино. Рядом под рукой лежал обнажённый кинжал, а с другой стороны меч.  
      — Я не сумасшедший, — Риарио дёрнул губами, зрачки сузились, глаза сделались холодными и колючими. Пальцы стиснули бока кружки.   
      — Я обошёл каждое дерево, каждую тропку… Ничего! Обшарил весь двор и сарай, залез во все возможные и невозможные щели — никого! — огрызнулся Лео. Одним движением подскочил к столу, навис и в обвинительном жесте ткнул в сторону графа указательным пальцем.   
      Чёртов римлянин! Внутри клокотало — он даром потерял уйму времени, выискивая якобы папского шпиона по всему поместью.  
      — Я, по-твоему, жалкий трус и лжец? — Риарио вдруг резко поднялся и подался навстречу разгневанному да Винчи, словно принимал брошенный вызов. — Или спятивший безумец?   
      Их лица стремительно сблизились — глаза в глаза. Острые взгляды вонзились друг в друга — ещё чуть-чуть и пространство вокруг начнёт трещать и искриться, подобно небесному огню. Их разделял только стол.   
      Немигающий взгляд да Винчи мелко метался по бледному костистому лицу Риарио; гуляющие желваки, трепещущие узкие ноздри, плотно сжатый рот. В зрачках-буравчиках легата он видел своё отражение и плохо сдерживаемую ярость.   
      Эта была странная, почти противоестественная неподвижность — гипнотический ступор. Досада и раздражение схлынули, и на их месте возникло хаотическое множество доселе неизведанных чувств, разрозненных ощущений, которых Лео не понимал и не мог распознать. Не мог ни принять, ни противиться им. Это было интуитивное чутьё, гораздо глубже сердца, дразнящее лакомство, сонм чувственных впечатлений, тончайшая эманация запахов, вкусов и осязаний, опрокидывающая навзничь сила.   
      Пульс участился, дыхание сделалось поверхностным, ток крови густым и горячим. Лео во всём теле чувствовал тугие толчки. Нервы и сухожилия скрутились в чувствительные клубки. Да Винчи вновь охватило тянущее предощущение неизбежного, но теперь оно стало явственнее и острее. Ему чудилось, он падает в какие-то пространственные разломы, пограничное состояние между сном и явью.   
      — Джироламо… — рука сама потянулась, пальцы сгребли и ухватили ткань рубахи под горлом Риарио. Смяли. Коротким резким движением рванули вперёд на себя. Он хватался за соломинку остатков жалкого здравомыслия, но оно ускользало, осыпаясь под рукой тонкими осколками.  
      — О, чёрт...  
      Их лица были так близки, что дыхание смешивалось.  
      — Скажи мне это то, что я думаю? — севшим шёпотом выдохнул да Винчи в губы Риарио. — Нет, не отвечай…  
      — А что ты думаешь? — Риарио ртом поймал выдох Леонардо. Воздух в комнате казался свернувшимся и пересохшим. Пахло первозданной дикостью и свободой, непростительным грехом и наказанием за этот грех — вечным проклятием души.   
      — Ты мой… — их губы почти ничто не разделяло. Да Винчи всё сильнее тянул Риарио на себя и губами невесомо медленно кружил вокруг рта Джироламо. Бесплотное дразнящее воздействие — легчайшее касание — взмах бархатных крыльев бабочки. От художника исходило ощущение животной тёмной силы и животного бесстыдства, он одновременно был и хищником, поймавшим добычу и жертвой, попавшей в ловушку.   
      — Ты собственник, да Винчи, — уголки рта Джироламо неуловимо дрогнули. Влажное жаркое дыхание горячило губы и кожу щеки. Тело отказывалось подчиняться доводам рассудка. Мужское естество пронзалоло сладкими судорогами. Жар гнал по жилам взбурлившую кровь. Волны плотской жгучей страсти захлёстывали с головой. Почувствовал, будто полностью находится под чужим влиянием, и это влияние казалось ему необходимой, даже жизненно важной, глубинной потребностью — ничего общего со слабостью жертвы. Он был поглощён этой жаждой, она вытеснила все другие мысли и чувства.  
      — Пожалуй, нет… — Лео кончиком языка неуловимым движением слизнул выступивший пот над верхней губой легата. Тот ощутимо вздрогнул как от ожога и судорожно мелко задышал. Тело отдалось чувственными вибрациями. Джироламо уже не пытался сопротивляться ни себе, ни да Винчи… — Но когда дело касается тебя — то, да, — щекочущий ухо шепоток, выдыхаемая струйка тёплого воздуха.  
      — Ты невероятно самонадеян, — прохрипел в ответ. Игла вожделения сверху донизу прошила позвоночник, сладостная боль двинула бёдра вперёд. Край столешницы болезненно вдавился, но Риарио тут же забыл о нём. Кожа покрылась крупными мурашками.   
      — Вероятно, что так, — без тени насмешки хмыкнул художник.  
      Больше никаких своих или чужих «правил», «законов божьих» или людских не существовало, Риарио разом отменил их все. И никакого смысла во всём этом тоже не было — одно лишь предопределение...  
      — Тогда ты будешь первым, кто возьмёт меня…  
      Рука Леонардо крепко обхватила шею чуть ниже затылка Джироламо. Губами он с силой прижался к губам Риарио, словно наложил на него своё невидимое тавро. Наконец-то разум обоих начисто отключился, их поглотила волна пьянящего жара, снедая снаружи и распаляя внутри...

***

  
  
      «Куда ты решил вернуться?»   
      Голос художника выдернул из тёплого супчика сладкой счастливой опустошённости и неги. Риарио лениво приоткрыл глаза. Лежащий рядом да Винчи приподнялся на локте и с неясным любопытством заглядывал ему в лицо.   
      — Почему ты спросил? — прочистив горло, в свою очередь задал вопрос Джироламо. С какой-то мстительной сытостью отметил про себя неестественно яркие, стёртые и распухшие губы, багровые пятна на шее и на плече да Винчи — метки плотской страсти. Не только художник может быть собственником. Джироламо довольно ухмыльнулся.  
      — Я закончил с машиной. Теперь её можно испытать. Так ты решил, куда хочешь вернуться?  
      Вот и наступил Судный день...  
      «Супчик» мгновенно замёрз, превратившись в склизкий ошмёток. Риарио длинно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Наверное, все его стремления напрасны. Равновесие немыслимо, всё возвращается на круги своя. Какой тогда толк в дурацких ожиданиях? Ничего не исправить. Какая глупость пытаться переиграть свою судьбу! Его вина добьёт его, даже если он уже ничего никогда не совершит. Не единого греха...   
      В голове внезапно пронёся обрывок воспоминания, слова задевшие душу и горечью осевшие в ней.  _«А может ты, вообще исправишь факт своего рождения? М? Так и остальное исправлять не нужно будет!..»_ Возможно, это и есть тот самый верный момент. Не будет шлюхиного ублюдка — не будет графа Риарио, не будет графа, «меча Божьего» — не будет смертей и не будет тяжкой вины. Не будет страха воздаяния. Не будет воздаяния — не будет боли. Безвинный и безгрешный, едва успев родиться, он станет частью существования за пределами земной суеты. Почему эта простая мысль не пришла ему в голову раньше?  
      Внутри вдруг стало покойно и холодно. Граф прикрыл глаза и мётвым голосом произнёс: — Туда, где всё началось. 


	13. Вверх-вниз в течении реки

      — Я не могу... я прошу тебя, Джироламо. Нет, я умоляю. Умоляю тебя этого не делать! — голос Леонардо заметно дрожал, лицо кривилось в неподдельном отчаянии. Да Винчи похоже исчерпал все свои силы, доказывая легату кошмарную ошибочность его намерений.  
      Риарио отводил глаза в сторону, играл желваками и стискивал рукоять кинжала. Его слегка подташнивало, но не от принятого решения, а от возможной неудачи художника с перемещением, ведь Джироламо не знал точную дату своего рождения. Однако, щупальце, протянувшееся с того света высверливало остатки здравого смысла в гулком колодце черепа. Откуда-то пришло знание — он не успеет состариться.  
      — Да Винчи, я смертельно устал от майевтики. Верни меня в тот день, когда всё началось!  
      — …но ведь можно начать по-другому, — с нескрываемой болью обронил Лео. В груди щемило так, что наворачивались слёзы. Он, словно волна, разбивался об скалу эмиссаровой непреклонности.  
      — Нет, — из уст Риарио ответ прозвучал как окончательный и безоговорочный приговор.  
      — Джироламо…  
      — Да Винчи. Ты обещал мне помочь. Твоё обещание ещё в силе?  
      — Да… конечно, — Лео с трудом проглотил горячий ком, покоряясь неизбежности. — Идём…  


***

  
  
      Да Винчи быстро переглянулся с Риарио. «Готов?» Коротко нервно выдохнул, встряхнул, расправляя в руках карту Времени. Затем вложил её в одну из рамок. Выставил стрелку механизма отдалённо напоминавшего астролябию и компас, и осторожно крутанул ручку, приводя в движения шестерёнки на своей перестроенной машине.  
      Внутри механизма что-то щёлкнуло и зашипело. Кристаллические розетки пришли в движение. Закрутились в разные стороны. Сначала небыстро, но с каждой секундой набирали сумасшедшие обороты, и наконец, виделись лишь смазанным следом. Латунные трубки ожили, издали заунывный металлический звук, отдалённо напоминающий протяжный вой волков в лунную ночь. На медных нитях кое-где затрещали и заискрились бело-голубые яркие сполохи. Проворно забегали, устремляясь к рамкам, будто те притягивали их. Каждая словно обросла трескучей светящейся бахромой, и эта бахрома разрасталась, слепя и освещая белым мертвенным светом.  
      Внезапно невидимая мощная сила, вызванная из адских глубин, плотно обхватила тела. Все, даже тонкие волоски на шее и на руках встали дыбом. По коже пошёл зуд.  
      Риарио чуть попятился в попытке вырваться из страшных потусторонних объятий, но они не отпускали. Пространство вокруг начало странно искажаться, замерцало и потекло. Он очень хотел бы яро молиться Всеспасителю, ища у того защиты. Но Господь столько раз предавал и сейчас, глядя на объятого липким ужасом легата, наверняка, дико хохотал, хватаясь за бока.  
      Риарио в тревоге и волнении взглянул на да Винчи. Выбеленное неестественным ярким сиянием лицо Леонардо выражало непередаваемую гамму чувств: от щенячьего восторга и детского нетерпения, до мрачной сосредоточенности алхимика, вырастившего живого гомункулуса, или выведшего формулу философского камня. Во вставших щетиной волосах художника вспыхивали и пробегали крохотные белые искры. В мерцающем жёстком свете он был похож на демона или одержимого безумца. Но не это пугало больше всего. «Дай руку! Держись крепче, сейчас начнётся». Оскалившийся в напряжённо-радостной улыбке да Винчи внезапно протянул руку Риарио и тот, будто малое дитя, намертво уцепился за неё. Он не знал что «начнётся», чего ожидать и к чему быть готовым. Сердце, в страхе и волнении колотилось где-то в кадыке и барабанных перепонках. В желудке свивались холодные кольца. Волосы и без посторонней силы торчали дыбом. У него кружилась голова или быть может, это адская машина художника начинала закручивать пространство в огромную воронку.  
      Перед ним вдруг открылся чудовищный провал. Сквозь чёрную пустоту, во всех направлениях и в бездонную перспективу уходили мерцающие тонкие нити, сплетаясь в космические снежинки. И не было среди них ни одной одинаковой. Сложное ажурное плетение уходило в безбрежность вероятных пространств — танцующие части вечной мозаики. Чередование «снежинок» гипнотически завораживало. Они, будто живые, ежесекундно хаотично меняли свои формы и очертания. Каждая нить вибрировала, рассылая по эфиру слабое эхо. Каждая блистала перетекающими радужными красками, словно пойманный солнечный луч в стеклянных гранях или в прозрачной дождевой капле. Этот блеск ослеплял. Тело растворилось, превратившись в эфирный слепой призрак — бесформенный сгусток, песчинку, горстку звёздной пыли в величественном бескрайнем безмолвии. Ничто. Всё слилось воедино.  
      Чужая космическая мощь всосала в себя и понесла сквозь паутину нитей в неизвестном направлении…  


***

  
  
      Читающий Франческо делла Ровере почувствовал постороннее присутствие лишь тогда, когда огонёк свечи резко качнуло в сторону. Лёгкая тень пробежала по странице раскрытой книги. В затылок дохнуло холодом. Сердце ёкнуло, он не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь вошёл в комнату. Святой Отец кинул взгляд по сторонам и всем телом медленно обернулся. Стул под ним громко заскрипел. Глаза не различали деталей, увидел лишь высокую мужскую фигуру, стоящую в двух шагах от него. Сердце старика упало в желудок, крик о помощи застрял в глотке. Звать стражу, что круглые сутки охраняла покои Главы Церкви, было поздно. Франческо напрягся всем телом; в потайном верхнем ящике инкрустированного стола лежал его кинжал. Понтифик потянулся к нему, но незнакомец, молчаливо наблюдавший из темноты, вдруг качнулся и Святой Отец немедленно узнал Сына Митры.  
      — Я не слышал, как ты появился! — злобясь на собственную растерянность и страх, вместо приветствия рыкнул Сикст. — Чем обязан визиту?  
      — Ты не слишком-то любезен со старым другом, Франческо, — человек бесшумно шагнул в круг света, отбрасываемого свечой на столе.  
      — Ты мне не друг, Аль-Рахим. Наш союз окончился в Отранто, а твоя жизнь в голом поле от адской машины флорентийского бастарда. — Сикст недобрым взглядом проводил непрошенного гостя, который вольготно расположился в его кресле напротив. — Зачем ты пришёл?  
      — Покуришь со мной, Франческо?  
      Глава Церкви громко презрительно хмыкнул, давая понять, что предложение призрака с того света не считает достойным.  
      — Ещё раз спрошу, зачем ты явился? — в интонации слышались гнев и угроза. Посещения Сынов Митры, подобно апокалиптическим прорицаниям, не предвещали ничего хорошего.  
      По тонким губам Турка скользнула тень насмешливой полуулыбки. Он некоторое время сидел, молча и с пристальным интересом разглядывал собеседника.  
      — Ты ищешь своего племянника, не так ли? — Аль-Рахим достал из-за пазухи восточного халата трубку с длинным мундштуком и маленькую вычурную табакерку. Открыл изящной резьбы крышечку, не торопясь набил чашку пахучей смесью трав. Чиркнул огнивом и глубоко затянулся. В тишине комнаты поплыл горько-терпкий сизый дымок. Всё это время лицо Турка выражало насмешливое спокойствие. Сикст угрюмо наблюдавший за гостем, не проронил ни слова. Тайны из поиска Джироламо Его Святейшество не делал. Графа по всей Италии открыто искали, и даже была назначена награда за поимку живого преступника, а вот странное внимание Сына Митры понтифика насторожило.  
      — По следу Джироламо ты пустил свою ищейку-шиноби, — Аль-Рахим снова затянулся и выпустил лёгкое облачко. — От него будет мало проку.  
      — Никак не возьму в толк, каков твой интерес, Турок? Когда тебя стала заботить судьба моего племянника? — всё больше раздражаясь и не понимая, спросил Сикст.  
      — Я по-дружески, пришёл тебя предостеречь, — Аль-Рахим не менял позы, спокойно потягивая трубку. Его подведённые тёмной краской глаза пронзительно смотрели из полумрака.  
      — От чего? Неужто граф Риарио сделался для меня опасным? Что-то я не припомню за ним никакой избранности, — ядовито хмыкнул Сикст, однако необъяснимое предчувствие уже вибрировало под ложечкой. Внезапно ощутил, что уютная комната Папских покоев внушает ему странное отвращение. Захотелось сбежать и спрятаться.  
      Аль-Рахим не ответил на вопрос и после затянувшейся паузы, продолжил свою мысль: — Граф Риарио опасный человек, и ты это знаешь, как никто другой. Он помог вернуть тебе Престол, а ты в благодарность упёк его в подземелье, — Аль-Рахим иронично усмехнулся. — Теперь он сбежал из самой укреплённой тюрьмы, прихватив с собой жизни нескольких человек...  
      — К чему ты клонишь? Что тебе известно о нём?  
      — Я пришёл предостеречь тебя. Риарио сейчас вне всякой досягаемости… Да Винчи...  
      — Да Винчи? Я так и думал! — Франческо делла Ровере вскинул голову и до хруста сжал кулак. Если бы художник-еретик был на его стороне! — Значит, дворняги снюхались друг с другом… — прошипел сквозь зубы. — Но Квон хитрая бестия. Я послал его по следу обоих. Надеюсь, ему удастся вернуть Джироламо в подземелье Сант-Анджело, где тот искупит свои грехи до конца. А что да Винчи? Что значит «вне досягаемости»? — спохватился Сикст.  
      Турок молчаливо попыхивал тлеющей трубкой. Выражение его лица было не читаемым. Франческо едва сдерживал нервную дрожь, ему сделалось холодно. Что-то подсказывало, что вмешательство тосканского бастарда может стать роковым.  
      — Они уплыли по реке Времени.  
      — Что?! — Сикст отказывался верить своим ушам. — Ты лжёшь. Это невозможно! Они не Сыны, им не дано…  
      — Ты опять недооценил да Винчи, — ухмылка Турка сделалась шире, отчего белизна зубов стала казаться зловещей. Ни дать, ни взять — волчий оскал. Франческо почувствовал подкатившую к горлу дурноту. Пришла волна искажения: стены комнаты, стол и свеча на нём накренились. Пол пришёл в движение. Чтобы не упасть делла Ровере ухватился за стул под собой. Ему стало трудно дышать. Рванул ворот домашней камизы. Голос Аль-Рахима казался голосом духа, доносившимся из стены. — Граф в Архиве нашёл карту Времени Огбая, которая хранилась там с самого основания, и принёс её да Винчи. Тот карту прочесть не смог, но он связан с нами мистическими узами пророчества. Более того, ему дан дар проводника. Он может путешествовать, как один, так и со спутником. И он понял это, хотя Огбай сделал всё, чтобы да Винчи не постиг тайны. Но дар Леонардо сильнее, чем нам хотелось бы. Из своей смертоносной машины да Винчи создал портал для путешествий по «реке». Не мне тебе рассказывать, чем это грозит.  
      Франческо показалось, что его желудок приклеился к позвоночнику, волосы встали дыбом. Спазм, вызванный страхом, лишил сил. Делла Ровере тихо застонал и тяжело откинулся на спинку стула.  
      — Я знаю, — понтифик с трудом выталкивал из себя слова, — в твоих силах, вернуть моего племянника «сюда»!  
      — Я не служу тебе, Франческо, — Турок саркастично оскалился, взгляд его глубоких, подёрнутых дымкой глаз стал ледяным. — Я пришёл лишь предостеречь. Тебе доподлинно известно, что из всех вариантов будущего выбирается единственно правильный. В твоём будущем Джироламо переживёт тебя.  
      Болезненная дрожь пронзила Святого Отца, как будто с него содрали кожу. Страх чёрными гниющими щупальцами вползал в помертвевшую душу. Что сделает беспощадный «Меч Господа», доберись он до нужного момента прошлого Его Святейшества? Какому наказанию подвергнется Франческо делла Ровере, отказавший эмиссару в прощении, о котором тот когда-то покаянно молил? Сикст почувствовал себя мухой размазанной по стене. Слепой глухой крысой, потерявшейся в лабиринте, по следу которой уже пустили жаждущего крови голодного хищника. Страх разъедал душу сильнее, чем ненависть.  
      — Прошу тебя, верни Джироламо! Мой разум тогда был затуманен местью. В Джироламо я всегда видел убийцу-Алессандро. Но теперь, я исправлю ошибку… Я сделаю его синьором какого-нибудь города, я найду ему подходящую партию… Сделай же что-нибудь, Аль-Рахим! — в отчаянной тоске взмолил гостя Сикст.  
      Турок вдруг резко поднялся на ноги и жестко произнёс: — Твой разум и поныне затуманен местью. Любая ошибка становится роковой. Свой выбор ты сделал сам. Я пришёл лишь предостеречь тебя.  
      Когда Турок исчез, так же внезапно и бесшумно, как и появился, Сикст поднялся на ослабевшие ноги. Подошёл к окну, выходящему на тёмный внутренний двор, проверил закрыто ли. Затем осмотрел засов на двери, подёргал, заперто ли, и напоследок проверил потайной ход. Его наличие давало Святому Отцу слабую, но всё же надежду на то, что однажды этот кротовый лаз станет его спасением. В отличие от проклятого племянника, Франческо делла Ровере был крепко привязан к «здешней» реальности, которая в любое мгновение могла сделать его мёртвым.  


***

  
  
      ...Звезды со стеклянным шорохом посыпались с чёрных покосившихся небес, как листва под порывом осеннего ветра. Даль вдруг утратила прозрачность и бесконечную перспективу. Нити резко оборвались, словно их срезали острым лезвием. Разорвав ткань пространства, он стремительно падал в прореху, куда-то в сужающуюся яму, похожую на вырытую могилу. Снова ощутил тяжесть собственных костей и плоти... Что-то отдалённое, похожее на страх царапнуло душу — он разобьётся о земную твердь. Темнота все более рассеивалась, превращаясь в слепящую явь вокруг. Он понял, что уже не падает и оказался «где-то», как во сне без видений — в том измерении, которого никогда раньше не осознавал. Черепная коробка ощущалась тонкой полой яичной скорлупой и в ней звенела тишина.  
      Удерживая себя от распада, с огромным трудом приоткрыл свинцовые веки и немедленно зажмурился. Он лежал на спине. Струя яркого света хлестнула по глазам, их взрезало разбухшее солнце. В уши ворвалась дикая какофония громких звуков, воспринимаемых по отдельности и в разной тональности: гул ветра, сухой шелест пригибаемой травы, скрежещущий треск крыльев насекомых, пронзительные крики птиц, воинственный писк мыши, хруст трущихся песчинок. Воздух разодрал глотку. Склеившиеся лёгкие обожгло глубоким вздохом, по жилам растёкся горячий поток.  
      — Да Винчи? — хрипло позвал Риарио. Пузырь вокруг головы лопнул. Звуки наконец, перестали бить по ушам, сделались естественными. Джироламо напряг непослушные мышцы тела. Приподнял голову, сфокусировал плывущий взгляд, обводя окрестности. Мир из чёрного снова стал цветным. Даже чересчур цветным, зрительная система обострённо поглощала земные краски. Насколько хватало глаз простиралось поле и лишь с одного края виднелась тёмная полоска леса. — Да Винчи! — преодолевая сопротивление собственной тяжести, Джироламо сел. Художник не отвечал. Граф медленно ощупал себя. Руки-ноги казались ватными, но были целы, голова безбожно гудела, но тоже была цела, вот только оружия при нём не оказалось.  
      Ледяная струйка смутной тревоги просочилась в душу. Возникло ощущение поджидающей невидимой опасности. Под ложечкой противно засосало. Риарио с усилием выдрался из липких пут апатии. — Леонардо... отзовись! — уже громче позвал легат и с осторожностью поднялся на ноги. Его качнуло вместе с порывом ветра, но Джироламо устоял, хотя его так и тянуло снова лечь и забыться. Приложил ко лбу ладонь козырьком и с вниманием огляделся.  
      Да Винчи нигде не было видно. Вокруг простиралось безбрежное море колышущейся зелёной травы, а над ним бездонный купол синего неба, с которого палило яростное летнее солнце.  
      — Лео... — совсем уже безнадёжно позвал легат и вдруг с немым ужасом осознал своё абсолютное одиночество. Пространство вокруг показалось ландшафтом зыбкого кошмара. Единственный оставшийся живой человек во всём огромном мёртвом мире. Осознание внесло сумятицу не только в мысли, но и в чувства. Он стоял безоружный посреди поля, бог весть на какой стороне действительности и в каком времени. И что ему делать и куда идти, он не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
      Риарио немедленно взмок, как будто за воротник дублета вылили целую кружку воды. Рубаха прилипла к телу. Пришлось спешно расстегнуться. Захотелось промочить горло холодной водой или съесть пару сочных апельсинов и найти спасительную тень. Ему явно не мешало остыть и как следует подумать. А ещё отлить и что-нибудь поесть, желательно сытного и много.  
      Земная скорбная юдоль, не спрашивая, сокрушительно обрушилась на бренное тело.  
      — «Проводник» хренов, — внезапно разозлившись на художника, процедил легат, в сердцах сплюнув комок густой горькой слюны. Справил нужду и побрёл в сторону леса.


	14. Город

      Когда он приоткрыл веки, в глаза ударил яркий свет. Лучи солнца пронзали глаза острыми копьями. Каждый мало-мальский звук отдавался в черепе, как в пустом колодце. Он глубоко вздохнул и почти сразу ощутил заполошный стук сердца, тяжесть распростёртого тела, спиной прижатого к земле. Горло драла горькая сушь — он жив.  
      Ему понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя; отрешившись, закрыть глаза, сделать короткое дыхательное упражнение, прогнать по сосудам кровь, размять скованные мышцы. Вскоре голова прояснилась. Звуки стали привычными. Дышать теперь было легко, тренированное тело сделалось послушным. Жажда почти исчезла и жары он больше не ощущал. Он возблагодарил своих богов за то, что те снова дали Великую Силу воина, открыл глаза и вспомнил, почему оказался здесь.   
      …Ему ничего не стоило прокрасться внутрь дома, пока один тщательно, но безрезультатно искал его по поместью, а другой сидел и ждал внутри. Квон Шан умел становиться призраком. Он умел долго и терпеливо ждать, отсеивая всё ненужное и сосредотачиваясь на главном. Чужие грехи не задевали его. Он был чужд бурных страстей и всего того, что вносило разлад с самим собой, предпочитая чистоту тела, покой в сердце и ясность мыслей.   
      Он тенью скользнул в подвал, когда заработала адская машина, и сквозь треск услышал слова: «Держись крепче». Увидел как крепко сцепились руки. У него была доля секунды на принятие решения — последовать или остаться ждать. Инстинкт охотника заставил Квона ухватиться за тающий на глазах облик графа Риарио. Ещё через мгновение и сам он превратился в ничто, тёмный сгусток, летящий сквозь пустоту…  
      Квон приподнялся, осторожно глянув поверх колышущихся травяных волн. Сфокусировал зрение и очень внимательно стал осматриваться по сторонам. Он искал того, за кем шагнул в светящийся омут хаоса. Долго искать не пришлось, одинокая фигурка брела к лесу.  
      Спутника графа, изобретателя страшной машины, нигде не было видно, но Квон Шан не стал думать о том, куда тот мог деться или что могло случиться. Это были лишние, отвлекающие от цели мысли; другой человек был второстепенен по значимости. Господин, которому он поклялся служить до самой смерти, приказал вернуть графа-беглеца в Рим, а то, что шиноби непонятным способом оказался в непонятном месте, ничего не значило. И хоть клан когда-то отверг его, сделал отщепенцем, изгнав с родины, Кодекс Воина ночи никогда не позволял ему отступать ни на шаг от своих принципов. Чтобы не случалось, Божества, дающие Силу, всегда оставались рядом, и сам он установил свой предел.   
      Он выждал несколько минут после того, как итальянец зашёл в лес, поднялся и лёгкой рысью устремился за ним через поле.  
      Воздух звенел и стрекотал. С небес лился прозрачный жаркий янтарь. Нагретый солнцем лес густо пах хвоей. Ленивый ветерок поигрывал верхушками высоченных корабельных сосен.  
      Он полной грудью вдыхал настоянный воздух. Идти было легко. Прошлогодние сухие иголки пружинили под подошвами и скрадывали звуки шагов. Шан беззвучно быстро переходил от дерева к дереву. Иногда прячась за стволом, настороженно вслушивался и всматривался в окружающий лес. Казалось, что кроме него, невидимых стрекочущих насекомых и оглашающих громкой разноголосицей птиц, нет никого на всём божьем свете.  
      Но сейчас шиноби был чужд лирического настроя. Красоты летнего леса не трогали его. Чем дальше продвигался, тем больше его лицо становилось озабоченным. У него никак не получалось настичь Риарио, хотя тот не мог далеко уйти. Квон Шан не сбился с пути преследования, он хорошо умел читать следы, даже там, где их совсем не было видно. В отличие от самого шиноби, легат Его Святейшества ещё не пришёл в себя окончательно. Квон видел обломанные веточки сосновой поросли, когда граф в приступе слабости хватался за них, или содранный кусочек рыхлой коры, сбитый дёрн от споткнувшейся ноги. На одном из стволов Квон заметил в капле потёкшей смолы нитку от дублета. Риарио приваливался спиной, чтобы отдышаться и набраться новых сил.  
      Лес был прозрачен, следы виделись предельно чёткими, но беглец словно исчез. Шиноби останавливался, закрывал глаза, сосредотачивался на поиске, глубоко втягивал носом воздух, даже пытался уловить запах итальянца, но всё было напрасным.   
      Спустя время деревья поредели, и Квон оказался на обочине пустынной каменистой пыльной дороги, где обрывались любые следы.   
      Выйдя на её середину, Квон Шан не торопясь поворотился из стороны в сторону.  
      Отдавшись инстинкту охотника, всем своими существом стал изучать вибрирующий вокруг себя эфир. Раскосое лицо азиата наводило на мысль о совершенном спокойствие — пустота и безмыслие. Но то была обманчивая безмятежность хищника, поджидающего добычу.  
      В одной из сторон внезапно что-то привлекло его. Он застыл, глубинным взором вглядываясь в горизонт, куда утыкалась дорога. Внутри будто бы щёлкнуло — «там», подсказало шестое чувство, определяющее поведение дикого зверя, почуявшего запах крови в живой тёплой плоти. По телу пробежала нетерпеливая щекочущая нервы дрожь. Ноздри азиата мелко затрепетали, глаза резко распахнулись. Взгляд сделался пронзительно-острым — тигр никогда не превратится в кошку.  
      Шиноби знал, что римский легат станет венцом заслуг воина или концом его жизни, в зависимости от того, кто окажется удачливее и подготовленей в решающий момент. Рано или поздно преследователь и беглец найдут друг друга.  
      Постояв так мгновение, Квон рысцой припустил по дороге. Он инстинктивно двинулся тем же путём что и Риарио, но догнать почему-то не мог, будто двигался слишком медленно, а граф быстро бежал.   
  


***

  
  
      Пока плёлся по лесу окончательно пришёл в себя. Муть в душе и тошнота в желудке осела, голова прояснилась, мысли стали определённее.  
      Джироламо вышел на каменистую дорогу и, не выбирая куда, подался вперёд. Сомнений в определении пути не возникло, просто «знал» нужное направление. Это знание не вызвало в нём ровно никаких эмоций. Как будто действовал по наитию или по чьему-то неведомому зову.   
      Впереди, в солнечном пыльном мареве показалось скопище каких-то строений. Риарио прищурился, пытаясь распознать что это, ускорил шаг, и через пол-лиги дорога привела его на взгорок.   
      Неизвестный город широко раскинулся на холмах, расползся во все стороны от извилистой реки, неспешно катившей под солнцем зеркальные волны. Местами её пересекали арочные каменные или простые деревянные мосты. По воде сновали рыбацкие лодчонки или грузовые барки, перевозящие лес, строительный камень, парусину, купеческие товары, туда, куда не смогли бы пройти мореходные корабли.  
      По левую руку виднелась верфь. Голые скелеты строящихся или ремонтирующихся судов со снятой обшивкой, без рангоута и такелажа. С торчащими изогнутыми рёбрами шпангоута, по которым, как муравьи ползали рабочие. Из котлов с кипящим варом поднимались клубы густого чёрного дыма. С верфи слышался скрежет и глухой перестук, несло запахом горячей смолы, мокрого дерева, пенькой и рыбой.   
      Тут же у каменного причала, мерно покачивались пузатые туши нескольких торговых парусников, видимо прибывших или собирающихся покинуть город.   
      Полчища оголтелых орущих и дерущихся чаек кружили вокруг чего-то не видного и Джироламо догадался, что причал скрывает за собой рыбный рынок.   
      Дальше закручивался лабиринт зданий, отдалённо напоминающих знакомую архитектуру: с аркадами, башнями, церковными куполами, портиками, с тесными кварталами, рассеченными провалами узких улиц. Среди них заметно выделялись проплешины пустырей с осколками древних руин, подсвеченные красноватыми закатными лучами.   
      Солнце сместилось к западу. Тени загустели и удлинились. Повеяло прохладой.  
      Джироламо стал спускаться вниз, и город наползал на него, словно заглатывал в пустое чрево.   
      Вокруг всё было чёрно и убого. Нагромождение приземистых окраинных полуразвалившихся лачуг, тесно прилепленных друг другу. Их потрескавшиеся фасады были обезображены наплывами ржавой плесени и струпьями шелушащейся краски. Ветер задирал старую солому на плоских крышах, нудно завывал в пустых глазницах окошек без ставен. Под ногами чавкало и липло. Здесь пахло сырой гнилью, мертвечиной и сточными канавами, словно Джироламо спустился в клоаку.   
      В воздухе, помимо тяжёлого смрада, было что-то ещё. Он ощущал это кожей, его передёргивало, как от веявшего ниоткуда холода. Легат по-звериному чуял разлитую опасность. Под волосами, собранными на затылке в хвост, ходили колкие мурашки — его провожали чьи-то долгие затаившиеся взгляды. Он резко оборачивался, пристально обегая глазами пространство вокруг себя, но не видел ни единого человека, и ни единое движение не выдавало чьего-то присутствия. Что-то незримое паутиной липло к нему, вызывая безотчётную тревогу, перерастающую в подспудный страх. Самоуверенность — хорошая черта натуры, но полностью уверенными в себе бывают лишь покойники, на которых Риарио за свою жизнь насмотрелся в избытке. В душе поселилось предчувствие чего-то дурного.   
      Джироламо продолжил настороженно идти, с пристальным вниманием вглядываясь в полумрак улиц. Они напомнили тот момент, когда он с картой Времени Сынов оказался в похожем месте. «Я не хочу снова увидеть  _её_ , — была первая промелькнувшая мысль. — Это всё оттого, что я безоружен», — подумалось легату. Без оружия он чувствовал себя неуютно.  
      Первый человек, на которого наткнулся легат, был сидевший в грязи полуголый юродивый. Он радостно гукал и мычал, пускал слюни, и бог весть чему улыбался беззубым ртом.  
      Риарио глазами скользнул по скатанным до войлока волосам, рванине и заскорузлой коже, перемазанной дерьмом и грязью, и уже хотел было пройти дальше, когда в руках дурачка заметил кухонный нож. Тот играл ножиком, как собака костью, грыз дёснами, смачно обсасывал и облизывал, не замечая, что ранится. Ссохшиеся до струпьев губы и чёрные руки были в разводах крови. Боли помешанный явно не чувствовал, а вкус собственной крови приглушал голод. На чужака он не обратил никакого внимания, увлечённый жутковатым делом. «Чем не подарок судьбы?» — горько усмехнулся про себя легат. Он огляделся по сторонам — никого вокруг не было — шагнул к придурку и присел перед ним на корточки.  
      В нос ударила волна тяжёлого смрада заживо гниющего мяса. Легат непроизвольно отшатнулся. Недоносок его опять не заметил, жадно впиваясь в рукоятку ножа голыми дёснами и причмокивал губами. «Бу!» — Риарио издал громкий, отчётливый звук. Дурачок поднял затянутые белёсой плёнкой загноившиеся глаза и вдруг захохотал, далеко брызгая слюной. Воспользовавшись моментом, Джироламо одним движением выдернул нож из чужих пальцев. Слабоумный не заметив пропажи, закатывался в смехе, широко разевая, похожий на дыру беззубый рот. Граф зажав скользкую липкую рукоять, поднялся на ноги и быстрым шагом поторопился убраться прочь.  
      Уже сворачивая за угол, услышал страшный горестный вой, издаваемый юродивым, обнаружившим исчезновение игрушки.  
      Решил, что если в следующий раз увидит слабоумного, то из милосердия, обязательно лишит того жизни.   
      Сполоснув в первой попавшейся луже нож и обтерев о штаны, засунул его за голенище сапога. Негаданное приобретение уверенности особой не прибавило, не боевое оружие, но уже и не с голыми руками.   
      Риарио продолжил свой путь, плутая извилистыми грязными улочками, с похожими друг на друга убогими домами. Ему стали попадаться тени — двуногие крысы, беззвучно шастающие в сумерках. Рассмотреть их, заговорить или подойти к ним ближе было невозможно. Заметив намерения чужака, они шарахались от него, исчезая в провалах дверей или в щелях между лачугами.  
      Однако граф был уверен, что за ним продолжают незримо следить, липкость паутины чужих взглядов так и не оставляла его. Он старался не замечать иногда пробирающую тело дрожь и реже оборачивался, сосредоточившись на звуках и напрягая зрение, ощущая приятную тяжесть засунутого за голенище ножа.  
      Он решил поискать какую-нибудь харчевню или гостиный двор. По правде говоря, он устал, путешествие в «чёрт-знает-куда» далось ему нелегко. Он по-прежнему не знал, где оказался. Вид города на холмах и окружающая убогость ни на гран не прояснили положение дел. Желудок всё настойчивее требовал горячей сытной пищи. К тому же хотелось в безопасности и покое подумать, где искать художника. На объяснения или извинения от него Риарио не рассчитывал, но вот потребовать возвращения обратно в «своё» время, разумеется, стоило.   
      Словно отвечая чаяниям легата, его нос учуял иные запахи, кроме вони, а факельное освещение и оживление на улице впереди говорило о том, что он, наконец, выбрался из трущоб.  
  


***

  
  
      Риарио шёл мимо лавок, не проявляя волнения и не обратив внимания на их вывески, отыскивая только заветный знак с едой и кроватью. Заметил лишь, что нарядный дублет да Винчи разительно отличается от одежды местных нищих обитателей, завёрнутых в длинные тёмные плащи или балахоны. Ему долго смотрели вслед, Джироламо слышал неразборчивые возгласы, не то удивления, не то оскорбления, не то ещё чего-то непонятного. На него пялились, как на балаганного урода, показывали пальцами и перешептывались. Джироламо не знал, то ли проклинать, то ли радоваться такому обстоятельству, и чем это могло обернуться для него — чужака.  
      Риарио шёл, высоко задрав подбородок, ровной твёрдой походкой, будто бы находился у себя во дворце или в залах Ватикана, а не у чёрта на куличках и не утопал по колено в дерьме. У него был взгляд зверя-одиночки — превосходства, независимости и спокойствия, на грани презрительного равнодушия. Весь вид легата как бы предостерегал: «Не троньте меня, ублюдки, и я, может быть, не трону вас».  
      Совсем скоро он увидел то, что искал — грязную покосившуюся вывеску с почти нечитаемым знаком гостиного двора.  
      Джироламо рванул захватанную ручку двери, шагнул внутрь и остановился на пороге. Обвёл помещение медленным взглядом исподлобья, чем тут же привлёк к себе внимание — гул разговоров мгновенно смолк, все, как один уставились на вошедшего. В его позе слабые тут же почуяли неприкрытую угрозу, звериную породу; сильные рассматривали как дерзкий вызов себе, но никто не сдвинулся с места.   
      Риарио неторопливо прошёл вглубь задымлённого, пропахшего кислятиной помещения, наметив стратегически удобное место. Оттуда хорошо просматривался вход и зал. Выбранный стол был занят, но при приближении чужака двое сидящих за ним выпивох, брызнули в разные стороны.   
      Не обращая внимания на початую мутную бутыль, щербатые глиняные кружки, крошки, кучку объеденных птичьих костей и корок сыра в тарелках, сел в полутьме и стал ждать.  
      Под низким потолком плавал сизый дым и нудно гудел рой мух. Сальные свечи на столах трещали и коптили, по стенам колебались бесформенные тени.   
      К нему двинулась пышнотелая подавальщица, при беглом взгляде на которую, граф немедленно определил залежалый товар. В спину ей понеслись гнусности, но девицу ими было трудно смутить. Она демонстративно расправила низкий вырез засаленной рубахи. Подалась вперёд, опёрлась руками на край стола, являя взору пришельца две тесно прижатые друг к другу половинки выпирающих грудей. Её взгляд мог бы растопить зимний лёд на реке, но граф лишь равнодушно скользнул по выставленным напоказ женским «прелестям». Он был мужчина, но сейчас желания его ничего не значили, да и предложенное нисколько не возбуждало. Шлюха — это предпоследнее, что видят глупые похотливые ублюдки перед тем, как отправиться на тот свет.  
      — Принеси вина и хлеба с сыром, — приказал легат. Голос прозвучал негромко и хрипло, на дне зрачков незнакомца застыло пренебрежение и вечный холод. Женщину невольно передёрнуло от этого взгляда, она хорошо знала подобных ему волков-одиночек — чужак, что приходит и уходит — с ним было бессмысленно торговаться. Такой, если захочет, за любовь заплатит щедрыми деньгами… или прощальным ударом в сердце.   
      Наверное, это не больно, если клинок хорошо заточен, а рука тверда…   
      Она стряхнула секундное наваждение. Натянула на лицо пугливую заискивающую улыбку, сгребла грязную посуду, объедки и бутыль на поднос и поспешила на кухню исполнять приказ. 


	15. Руины

      В этот поздний час прохожих не осталось. Редкие уличные факелы постепенно гасали и казались слабыми ориентирами, наподобие далёких маяков в ночном море. Густая тьма и тишина накрыла спящий город. Лишь крысы шныряли в кучах отходов, да голоса гвардейских патрулей изредка нарушали пустынный покой.  
      Шан уже глубокой ночью отыскал тот самый гостиный двор, где остановился Риарио. Шиноби только одному ему ведомыми способами выследил пристанище легата.  
      Квон остановился посреди улицы напротив двухэтажного здания, слабо подсвеченного коптящим факелом у входа. Откинув с головы капюшон короткой куртки, внимательно изучил ободранный грязный фасад и закрытые наглухо деревянные ставни на окнах. Он мог бы легко проникнуть внутрь и вытряхнуть из хозяина гостиницы нужные ему сведения. Мог бы и заплатить. Рим дал ему две сотни монет золотом в качестве аванса за голову Риарио — неслыханная щедрость Ватикана. Но и беглец был исключительный.  
      Шан изучив всё, что его интересовало, решил не устраивать засаду в самой гостинице. Это был бы заведомо проигрышный ход — Риарио никогда не даст застать себя врасплох.  
      Да и как вернуться в Рим? Квон терялся в догадках, куда их забросила машина да Винчи. Города он не знал, люди вокруг были одеты совсем не так, как он привык до этого видеть. Это конечно ничего не значило, в каждом государстве свои обычаи и своя манера одеваться. Но в том-то и дело, что шиноби и граф оказались не в другой стране — люди вокруг говорили по-итальянски, только всё почему-то было несколько иным, и Квон никак не мог уловить, в чём же обнаруженная странность.   
      Он избрал для ночлега место получше — чердак дома напротив, откуда просматривалась гостиница и боковой переулок.   
      Оглядевшись, шиноби из потайного места в одежде достал и нацепил на подошвы сапог лазательные железные когти. По-обезьяньи быстро взобрался по стене, используя неровности, ставни и подоконники. Легко закинул себя за край крыши и нырнул в чёрную дыру чердачного оконца.   
      Помещение было запущенным, крохотным — не разогнуться, но это нисколько не смутило азиата. Снял с ног приспособления, прополз на коленях до середины, где лежало слабое пятно ночного света. Расстелив на толстом слое мусора и птичьего помёта куртку, сел на неё, поджав ноги. Из тех же тайников вынул и разложил перед собой внушительный арсенал смертоносных железок Воина ночи. Всё, что было спрятано в одежде, оказалось при нём, а вот короткий меч и арбалет после «перехода» куда-то исчезли, осмотрел каждую и задумался. Его стали одолевать сомнения в правильности решения — стоило ли неведомо где преследовать графа, не проще было бы подождать его возвращения в доме да Винчи? И что теперь следует делать дальше?  
      Шиноби прикрыл веки, погружаясь в привычную отстранённость, схожую с глубокой дремотой. В ней он расслаблялся, отдыхал, усмирял душевное волнение и плотские недуги и даже умел подавлять голод и жажду. В ней же он, порой, находил ответы. Но ответ не пришёл. Квон сделал несколько медленных глубоких вдохов-выдохов, понимая, что боги сегодня совета не дадут. Собрал, спрятал оружие, лёг и закрыл глаза, уже отдаваясь во власть сна.   
      Однако долго проспать ему не удалось. Его чуткий слух уловил какие-то сторонние звуки и приглушённые голоса. Шан немедленно проснулся и змеёй скользнул к оконцу.  
      Две тёмные фигуры, чертыхаясь и шипя друг на друга, тащили на руках что-то тяжёлое. В боковом переулке Шан разглядел повозку, запряженную ослом. Грабители, а Квон решил, что это они, пользуясь ночной тьмой, обчистили гостиный двор, и теперь несли наворованное к повозке. Оттуда спрыгнул третий, помочь своим дотащить поклажу. Азиат уже хотел было вернуться на место и заново уснуть, когда троица, пыхтя, проволочилась мимо мерцающего факела, и огонь слабо высветил знакомый дублет. Не поверив глазам, Квон подался вперёд. Он мог бы поклясться существованием каких угодно богов и демонов, что не ошибся — груз, который тащили грабители, был не чем иным, как бесчувственным графом Риарио.   
      Неожиданные вопросы вихрем закрутились в голове: что сейчас происходит? Кто-то ещё охотится на римского легата? Святой Отец не доверяет Квону и послал других?   
Замешательство шиноби было секундным. Чтобы не происходило, ему ни в коем случае нельзя терять графа из виду.  
      Как только загруженная повозка тронулась с места, азиат бесшумно вылез на крышу. Во тьме почти ничего не было видно и Шан замер, прислушиваясь. Затем ориентируясь на поскрипывание колёс да глухой перестук копыт, двинулся следом, тенью перебираясь с одной крыши на другую.  
  


***

  
  
      Риарио очнулся от неровных толчков и неудобства затёкшего тела. Вокруг разливалась плотная тьма. Кажется, ему снился сон — что-то такое из детства; монастырский сад, солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь полупрозрачные зелёные листья деревьев, на траве дрожат ажурные тени. Лёгкий ветерок обволакивает его мягким шелестом и зыбкой музыкой напоенного ароматами воздуха. Он лежит в высоких зарослях аконита и наперстянки, укрывшись от посторонних глаз. Заложив одну руку за голову, в другой вертит и рассматривает резной лист, тонкий и хрупкий. Он размышляет о непостижимости творений Божьих, наполненных животворящими соками, их стремлением тянуться к свету и жить. Он думает о смерти и холоде потустороннего мира…   
      Воздух вокруг делается плотнее и темнее. Сад исчезает, превращаясь в душную тесноту, что-то давит ему на горло; услышал свой слабый хрип… Открыл глаза и с ужасом ощутил на лице вонючую жёсткую ткань — на голову ему было что-то надето, руки за спиной связаны, щиколотки ног тоже. Услышал скрип колёс. Плечо упиралось во что-то твёрдое и жёсткое, голова больно подскакивала на каждом ухабе. Ножа за голенищем сапога, разумеется, не было.  
      Риарио рванулся, пытаясь высвободиться из пут и сорвать мешок с головы, но получил болезненный тычок в бок и чей-то незнакомый голос прошипел:  
      — А ну, затихни!  
      Джироламо стиснул зубы и трудно задышал. От его дыхания ткань слегка надувалась и опадала обратно на лицо. От неё пахло кислой затхлостью. Граф сделал ещё одну попытку сесть, но удар сильнее заставил его сжаться от боли и замереть на дне повозки.  
      Он не понимал что происходит, но постепенно память вернула его в дымный зал, где от выпитого вина у него сразу закружилась голова, но он не придал этому значения, посчитав за голод и усталость. Потом он на ватных ногах поднялся в гостевую комнату, рухнул на грязный засаленный тюфяк, закрыл глаза и провалился в бездну.  
      «В вино что-то подсыпали, — догадался легат. — Но для чего? Кому я здесь нужен? Куда меня везут? И кто это сделал?» Задавать вопросы было некому, и он решил, что, возможно, поймет, когда его привезут на место. Ведь куда-то же они едут, он и его похититель, а может быть и не один.   
  


***

  
  
      Руины, к которым приближалась повозка, являли собой бывшее величие Империи, с её обильными пирами, разнузданными оргиями, играми и жестокими кровопролитными зрелищами. Остатки древних сооружений когда-то имели колоны и аркады. Возможно, это были храмы каких-нибудь, теперь уже забытых божеств, не выдержавших натиска последующих эпох. По каменным обломкам о сооружениях было трудно судить. Деревянные части внутри зданий давно сгнили и рассыпались в прах. О них напоминали лишь тёмные пятна кое-где на камнях. Внешние стены разрушилась почти до основания, обнажая зубцы и сколы колон, и торчащие из трещин дуг арок клочки дикой травы. Но подземная часть некоторых зданий относительно сохранилась.  
      В подземелье одной из таких руин, когда-то, видимо, располагались конюшни или загоны для рабов — камеры-клетки. Обрушение создало провал и небольшую площадку под открытым небом, которую очистили от обломков, превратив в некое подобие арены. Её засыпали речным песком. Куски рухнувших стен служили импровизированными трибунами для зрителей.  
      Но ничего это графу не было известно, он понятия не имел, куда его везут.  
      Вскоре повозка заехала под сень нависших камней и остановилась. Джироламо напрягся, вслушиваясь в окружающие звуки. Ему показалось, что он слышит отдалённый и приглушённый шум, очень похожий на крики толпы.  
      — Вылезай, — грубые руки схватили за плечи, заставляя сесть. Послышался короткий лопающийся звук — кто-то взрезал путы на щиколотках. Пинок колена в спину принудил спрыгнуть на землю. Риарио едва устоял на затёкших ногах. Его толкнули вперёд.  
      — Что происходит? Кто вы такие?! Снимите это с меня! — придушенным голосом потребовал легат, вырываясь из чужих рук.  
      — Ещё чего… — начал было один голос, но второй насмешливый и гнусавый перебил: — Сними, он всё равно больше ничего не увидит.  
      С головы Джироламо сорвали мешок. Он глубоко и часто задышал, очищаясь от застрявшей в носоглотке вони. Оглядеться ему не дали — обнаружил лишь, что находится посреди каких-то развалин: — Ступай! — его грубо пихнули.  
      — Да как вы смеете?! — в ярости зашипел легат, но ему не ответили. Более сильный тычок между лопаток заставил его двинуться дальше.   
      Граф и похитители по разбитым ступенькам спустились куда-то вниз. Шум здесь сделался громче. Это были крики безумствующей толпы.   
      — Где мы? Зачем меня сюда привезли? — не обращаясь ни к кому, задал вопрос Джироламо.  
      — Сейчас узнаешь, — было ему ответом.  
  


***

  
  
      Риарио толкнули в клетку и под присмотром вооружённых стражей, двое молчаливых юношей быстро и ловко раздели его, сняли дублет, рубаху и сапоги, оставив на нём только штаны. Он сопротивлялся настолько, насколько давала возможность не уронить свою честь. Всё, что оставалось легату, это уничтожать окружающих волчьим взглядом.  
      Доносящиеся откуда-то сверху неистовые вопли, из разговоров и одеяний стражников, одетых как римские легионеры, юношей-подручных, что усердно стали натирать тело пленника маслом, не оставляли сомнений в том, что ждало его в ближайшие час-два. Давно запрещённые гладиаторские бои, перекочевавшие из цирков в подземелья и отведённая в них графу роль, была отнюдь не зрительской.   
      Понимание до безумия было абсурдным, но сейчас оно стало реальным, как никогда.  
      Его привезли драться.   
      Риарио заставили встать на колени и насильно влили в рот какой-то разогретой горькой жидкости. Он попытался её выплюнуть, но стаж зажал ему нос и Джироламо сделал инстинктивный глоток. Напиток обжёг горло и пищевод и взорвался в желудке огненным шаром. Джироламо часто задышал широко открытым ртом, пытаясь охладить горящие внутренности. Воин громко заржал и отпихнув легата, отпустил. По жилам заструилось тепло. Адское зелье, видимо предназначалось для бодрости и укрепления тела бойцов. Юноша, тем временем стал надевать ему на голову глухой рогатый шлем из толстого картона, похожий на голову быка, в котором были проделаны дыры для глаз и рта. Этот шлем нисколько не защищал и являлся только декоративным атрибутом. Другой мальчик, по очереди, стал крепко обматывать запястья и кисти его рук широкими полосками кожи. Больше никаких доспехов и оружия противникам не полагалось.  
      Риарио, оставшись на коленях, прикрыл глаза, не смиряясь, но подчиняясь неизбежному.  
      Наверху безумствовала толпа. Рёв накатывал и откатывался, как яростный морской прибой. Внизу, не обращая внимания на раздающиеся вопли и гвалт, по-деловому суетились те, что готовили обречённых драться и умереть в угоду зрелищу, сделавшись чьей-то ставкой в смертельной игре.  
      Мимо проволокли бездыханное тело, за которым по плитам тянулись густые бурые полосы. Труп бросили к стене, рядом с ещё двумя мертвецами.  
      — Ты следующий, — раздался рядом с клеткой Риарио противный голосок, и появившейся незнакомец ткнул в его сторону пальцем. Прозвучавшие слова можно было расценивать как зловещий намёк на судьбу.  
      Это был плюгавый толстячок, на лице которого отразились все пороки человечества; низкий лоб, сросшиеся на переносице брови, скошенный подбородок, рыхлая кожа. Обрюзгший толстый живот, из-под которого торчали непропорционально короткие кривые ноги. Крысиные, глубоко посаженные глазки окинули легата острым взглядом работорговца. Безжалостный гадючий ум просчитывал все варианты предстоящего поединка. Он с аппетитом облизнул пухлые губы в похотливом предвкушении кровавого зрелища.  
      За его спиной топтался мясистый громила, с одутловатым лицом вырожденца, пересечённого уродливыми шрамами. Плебс шумно дышал, распространяя вокруг себя отвратительные ароматы прокисшего вина и лука. На массивном плече урода покоилась суковатая дубина. Скорее всего, это был телохранитель толстяка, понимающий лишь одну-единственную команду: «Убей».   
      — Я отдал за тебя кругленькую сумму, так что не вздумай подвести меня, тиро*.  
      — А если я откажусь драться? — сквозь зубы спросил поднявшийся на ноги легат. Его голос под шлемом слышался глухими и зловещим. Он не страшился умереть, его глодало сожаление бесполезности подобной смерти.  
      Плюгавец коротко пожал плечом, и равнодушно сплюнув себе под ноги, ответил: — Тогда тебя заставят, а если не выйдет, я продам тебя в рабство.  
      — А если я выйду победителем? Я получу свободу? — внутренности сжимали ледяные кольца худших предчувствий, но Джироламо не мог не задать этих вопросов.  
      — Сначала победи, — нехорошо ухмыльнулся толстяк и удалился, сопровождаемый громко сопящей горой мяса.  
      — Чтобы победить, вы должны убить всех цестов**, синьор. Всех, кого привезли на сегодняшние поединки, — чуть слышно промолвил юноша, что надевал ему шлем. Он задержался, воровато оглянулся по сторонам, мальчикам было запрещено говорить с пленниками. — Но этого пока никому не удавалась...   
      — Сколько человек привезли? — тихо спросил легат.  
      Юноша скорбно поджал губы и с горьким сожалением покачал головой: — Я не могу вам этого сказать. Я не умею считать.  
      — Больше чем пальцев на одной руке? — в тщетной надежде узнать больше, Риарио вглядывался в большие испуганные глаза.  
      — Наверное… прощайте, синьор, — мальчик опустил глаза и быстро скользнул за ушедшим товарищем в открытую стражем дверь клетки.  
      В следующую минуту дверь распахнулась настежь: — Выходи. Страж отступил, держа пленника на расстоянии, качнул остриём копья в сторону гудящей снаружи толпы. Другие стражи, что стояли по обе стороны коридора, ведущего к выходу на арену, выставили копья.  
      Риарио шагнул вперёд, выходя из клетки, быстро и внимательно осмотрелся вокруг — вооружённых людей было слишком много и путей бегства не нашлось. Разве что чудо могло спасти его. Граф презрительно дёрнул уголками губ и двинулся к выходу.   
      Гвалт толпы на миг оглушил его.  
      Десятки коптящих факелов, укреплённых на стенах, ярко освещали круглую площадку для драк, огороженную от зрителей высокими толстыми железными прутьями. Она имела небольшой диаметр, наверное, с десяток локтей. Грубый песок был весь покрыт бурыми пятнами крови. Он больно тёрся и лип к босым подошвам. В двух местах Риарио заметил тлеющие жаровни с торчащими оттуда железками и стоящих рядом лорариями***, как на гладиаторских боях в Риме, когда они подгоняли противников раскаленными железными прутьями, сталкивая вплотную, чтобы те убивали друг друга.   
      По телу прошла судорога, во рту разлилась горечь, желудок сжался. «Победить ещё никому не удавалось», чужие слова эхом пронеслись в голове; пришло страшное осознание — попавшие на арену, живыми отсюда не уходили…  
      Его подвели к противнику-цесту и остановили в трёх шагах от него. Цест стоял широко расставив длинные ноги, глубоко утопив голые ступни в вязкий песок. Был он так же полугол, на голове надета уродливая косматая маска льва, на кистях рук намотаны кожаные полосы. Его натёртая маслом гладкая кожа, ловила красные отблески огня.   
      Вокруг безумствовала толпа.  
      — Лев против Быка! Или Бык против Льва! — между тем заорал распорядитель боёв.— Смотрите на них! Не правда ли, они хороши?! Нас ждёт незабываемое зрелище! Бой до смерти.   
      Возбуждённые видом крови зрители в предвкушении нового смертоубийства, по-шакальи радостно взвыли.  
      — Кто же победит? — продолжил вещать человек. — Бык или Лев? Благородные синьоры, вы сделали свои ставки? — взмахивая руками, он обращался к разгорячённой толпе, беспристрастно пританцовывая и прыгая с места на место по краю арены. — Пока ещё есть последняя возможность!  
      — Пять монет на льва! Две монеты на быка! — слышались крики. — Бык что-то тощеват! Сойдёт на один скудо. — Взрыв оглушительного гогота, перекрыл все другие звуки. — На льва, две… Ещё на льва! Три на быка… четыре на льва…  
      Граф внимательным взглядом обвёл орущие «трибуны». Он приготовился бесстрашно и достойно встретить смерть, ибо если не этот цест, неподвижно стоящий перед ним, отправит на тот свет, так другой или третий. В случае проигрыша, по обычаю гладиаторских боёв, он не будет просить даровать ему жизнь потому, что глупо надеяться спасти её — пленника, всё равно убьют.  
      — Успейте приумножить свой выигрыш или отыграться! Последние мгновения и я объявлю начало первого боя!  
      — Джироламо…   
      Знакомый громкий шёпот из-под маски льва заставил Риарио дёрнуться всем телом. Сердце выбило заполошную дробь, дыхание перехватило. Воздух сгустился и потемнел, земля качнулась, грозя выскользнуть из-под ног.   
      — Леонардо? — не веря ушам, чужим сиплым голосом переспросил оторопевший граф.  
      В этот момент протяжный громкий звук трубы возвестил о начале поединка.  
Толпа разом затихла, глаза всех зрителей устремились на двух бойцов, замерших посреди арены.  
  
  
\---------   
*Тиро (tiro) — гладиатор, который впервые выходит на арену.  
**Цест (cestus) — кулачный боец, ныне боксер на арене цирка. Название происходит от древнеримской боксерской перчатки — cestus или caestus.  
***Лорарий — служитель, который подгонял неопытных гладиаторов или животных на арене. Само слово lorarius происходит от lorum («кожаный ремень», «кнут»).


	16. Ристалище

      — Дерись со мной, — твёрдым голосом прошептал Лео.  
      — Я не хочу… Это же сущее безумие, — Джироламо в прорезях маски пытался рассмотреть глаза художника.  
      — Дерись… или нас просто убьют.  
      — Лео…  
      — Дерись, мать твою! Давай, Джироламо! — прошипел голос Лео. — Ну вспомни, как ты когда-то хотел убить меня. Представь, что всё вернулось на круги своя, — словно пробуя удобную позу, да Винчи встал в стойку.  
      — Начинайте! — угрожающе раздалось из полумрака. — Вы же не хотите остаток жизни провести на галерах?  
      — А ты говорил, убьют… — с мрачным сарказмом хмыкнул Риарио. Он глазами в последний раз обвёл белеющие впотьмах пятна безликих зрителей — зверей, алчущих свежей крови.  
      — Ну же, трусы! — рявкнул кто-то из толпы.  
      — Давай, граф.  
      Джироламо мог бы поклясться, что сейчас под маской, да Винчи улыбался ему провоцирующей улыбкой балаганного фигляра.  
      Риарио перестал колебаться.  
      Бык, не долго думая, набросился на Льва и стал наносить чувствительные, но не калечащие удары в плечи или грудь, избегая головы. Лев поначалу защищался, но потом, будто распознав «слабые стороны» противника стал наносить свои удары, так же метясь то в плечи, то в грудь. Они кружили друг против друга, а десятки голосов кричали в ярости:  
      — Бей его, бей! Убей Льва! Убей Быка! Бей сильнее! Убей, убей!  
      — Довольно танцевать, девочки! Деритесь до крови или вас заставят! — перекрывая вопли толпы, крикнул распорядитель.  
      Неожиданно Лев, подняв правую руку, отбил очередной выпад, проскользнул под локоть Быку и снизу левой нанёс сильный удар в челюсть. Голова Быка откинулась далеко назад, он покачнулся. Из-под края шлема на шею сползла струйка крови. При виде её толпа взревела, послышались оглушительные одобрительные свистки и аплодисменты.  
      — Лев! Лев! Лев! — скандировали те, кто сделал ставку на Льва.  
      — Давай, ублюдок! Прикончи львятину! — злобно орали сторонники Быка.  
      — Ты как? Цел? — тяжело дыша под маской, спросил Лео.  
      — Бывало и хуже, — прохрипел в ответ Джироламо, сплёвывая сгусток между зубов.  
      Они по-волчьи кружили на пятачке, взрыхляя ступнями вязкий липкий песок.  
      — Подыграй им… — прерывистым свистящим шёпотом подбодрил Лео, — давай…  
      Бык с показной яростью набросился на Льва. Тот, отступая прыжками, ловко избегал ударов, но проклятая маска мешала обзору. Лев не успел прикрыть голову, удар кулака Быка пришёлся ему между глаз. Того отбросило навзничь. На доли секунды перед глазами да Винчи вспыхнули алые всплески. Дыхание сбилось, в голове загудел соборный колокол. При падении маска слетела с лица художника, оно было бледно, глаза закрыты.  
      — Бык! Бык! Бык! — толпа неистовствовала. — Добей! Добей! Добей!  
      — Лев! Вставай! — орали другие. — Отдохнёшь на кладбище! Вставай, ублюдок, я поставил на тебя!  
      Джироламо замер, оторопело уставившись на приходящего в себя Леонардо, которого вело из стороны в сторону.  
      — Придурок! Чего ты ждёшь — добей! — доносилось со всех сторон. Не обращая внимания на истошные вскрики жаждущих крови зрителей, Риарио отступил. Когда Леонардо под вопли и улюлюканье поднялся на ноги, Джироламо сделал выпад, но сделал это так, что со стороны казалось — он промахнулся.  
      — Прости… не рассчитал, — сиплым шёпотом крикнул он Леонардо, когда тот сфокусировался на фигуре графа и принял оборонительную стойку.  
      — Всё хорошо… Я справлюсь, — едва ворочая языком, ответил да Винчи. Лео, в последний раз проморгавшись и встряхнув головой, всей тяжестью тела бросился вперёд на противника. Джироламо подставил под кулак плечо, но не удержался на ногах, упал на колени. Леонардо, увлечённый силой удара и тяжестью своего тела, тоже свалился, но сумел подобраться и снова ринулся на Риарио. Оба рухнули на песок.  
      Толпа бешено рукоплескала, выла, топала ногами и свистела.  
      — Какого чёрта мы делаем?! Они не выпустят нас живыми… — улучая момент, сквозь сжатые зубы прошипел Риарио. Текло уже не только из рассеченной губы, хлюпало в носу. Он постоянно сглатывал солёную горечь.  
      — Не мешай мне, я думаю! — прорычал да Винчи. Он замахнулся, но взбесившийся ответом легат, пришел в неподдельную ярость. Он упредил удар, полусогнутой рукой смазав по скуле художника. Голова того резко повернулась, из рассеченной кожи брызнула кровь. Риарио пнул да Винчи в бедро, скидывая с себя, и вскочил на ноги.  
      — Ах, ты «думаешь», чёртов гений?! — заорал легат, сильнее стискивая кулаки. Его гневный вопль, утонул в размякшем от крови шлеме. Он сбился от падения. Джироламо сорвал картонку с головы и отбросил в сторону.  
      — Чего ты хочешь от меня?! — да Винчи тоже вскочил, с трудом переводя дыхание. Глаза его сверкали ответной яростью. — Я с тобой по одну сторону решётки!  
      — Дерьмо Господне!  
      Они коршунами налетели друг на друга, в броске выплёскивая своё отчаяние и страх. Лев левой рукой нанёс мощный прямой удар, усиленный не только рывком своего тела, но и резким встречным броском противника. Столкновение оказалось настолько сильным, что обоих отбросило назад. Риарио, качнувшись, рухнул на спину, обратив к небу белое, перемазанное песком и кровью лицо. На какие-то мгновения он погрузился во тьму и тишину. Да Винчи отступил на пару шагов, но не устоял и тоже упал, но почти сразу поднялся. Его шатало, как пьяного. Арена, факелы, люди, всё кружилось перед глазами. Сердце загнанно колошматилось под рёбрами. Ноги подкашивались, он чувствовал рвотные позывы, но лишь сплюнул на песок густой чёрный сгусток. Они оба дошли до предела человеческой выносливости, за которой наступала смерть.  
      Толпа неистовствовала в животном экстазе. Скандирующие вопли, топот и гвалт уносились в предрассветное небо.  
      «Лев! Лев! Лев! Бык! Бык! Бык! Убей! Убей! Убей!» Ор сливался в дикую какофонию раздирающих уши звуков. Свет в глазах угасал… Да Винчи не сразу осознал, что в общий шум врываются тревожные крики: «Пожар! Бегите!» О дерущихся тут же забыли, как только угроза собственной смерти заглянула зрителям в глаза. Люди бросились кто куда. Сталкиваясь, падая с «трибун» и калечась об острые каменные обломки. Теперь они яростно бились между собой, пытаясь выбраться из подземелья на воздух. Что-то грохнуло. Стены задрожали, по полу прошла вибрация. Люди заметались пуще прежнего, сшибая и давя друг друга.  
      Лео тяжело сел на песок. На него вдруг навалилась глубокая апатия. Защищённый толстыми прутьями, он с тупым безразличием смотрел на убийственную панику за пределами арены. В воздухе стелилась пелена едкого дыма. Когда горечь забилась в ноздри, а глаза зажгло, инстинкт самосохранения заставил да Винчи очнуться. Он на коленях подполз к неподвижно лежащему графу и легко потряс его за плечо.  
      — Джироламо… Джироламо, ты слышишь меня? Нужно уходить.  
      Риарио с трудом приподнял отяжелевшие веки, неподвижным взглядом уставился перед собой.  
      — Джироламо, пойдём… — Лео схватил предплечья легата, потянул того вверх. Но смазанные маслом руки выскользнули из рук художника и упали обратно на песок. — Вставай! — хрипло позвал он Риарио. — Здесь что-то горит.  
      Джироламо глубоко вдохнул. Попавший в лёгкие дым, вызвал удушливый кашель. Граф при помощи Лео кое-как сел. Его натужено выворачивало, но он сумел подняться. Цепляясь за скользкое плечо да Винчи, побрёл следом за ним. 

***

  
  
      Железная щеколда на двери легко подалась. Они вышли за пределы решётки, пытаясь определить, куда им двигаться дальше. Дыра в развалине срабатывала, как вытяжка в дымоходе, весь дым собирался здесь, его засасывало вверх, в двух шагах уже ничего не было видно. Надсадный кашель рвал горло и внутренности, из глаз текло ручьями. Они прикрывали лица ладонями, но это не спасало.  
      — Держись рядом, нам нельзя потеряться, — не оборачиваясь к графу прохрипел Леонардо. — Давай, туда.  
      Да Винчи стал пробираться на ощупь, в ту сторону, откуда слышались крики и метались неясные тени. Риарио не отставал, не выпуская из виду перемазанную копотью и песком спину художника. Босые ноги резались об острые каменные обломки. Оба то и дело оступались, хромали или падали на колени и ползком пробирались вперёд. Где-то сбоку возникли мерцающие красные отблески. Дохнуло жаром, слышался треск близкого огня.  
      — Туда... Джироламо... — Лео с хрипом вытолкнул два слова, сознание его меркло, дышать было нечем, казалось, глаза вот-вот лопнут, а лёгкие разорвутся от боли. Он споткнулся о чьё-то неподвижное тело и повалился на пол. Риарио из последних сил рванулся к нему, подхватывая под плечи и попытался поднять Лео на ноги. Да Винчи не отвечал. Тело его казалось неподъёмным, выскальзывало из рук, Джироламо никак не мог ни взяться, ни поднять его.  
      — Лео... — граф беспомощно барахтался, стараясь поднять бесчувственного художника и подняться самому, но силы стремительно таяли. Риарио понимал, если не поторопится, им уже никогда не выбраться отсюда — оба вспыхнут, как два промасленных факела.  
      «Fiat voluntas tua»*, — прошептал легат, собираясь с последними силами. Он присел на корточки, балансируя между зыбкой гранью яви и обморока, завёл руку художника себе за голову, опустив её на шею и с огромным трудом распрямился, обхватив Да Винчи. Тот камнем повис на Риарио. Джироламо, вцепившись в скользкое запястье Леонардо, сделал первый неверный шаг в густой дымный мрак. Стиснув зубы, зажмурился и стараясь совсем не дышать, он оступаясь, шаг за шагом стал продвигаться куда-то вперёд.  
      Превратившись в некое подобие механизма с заданным импульсом закрученной спиралью пружины, которая с каждым шагом распрямляется, уменьшая запас хода до полной остановки. В промежутках мёртвого времени только пустые переходы. Слуха не стало, граф двигался в чёрной пустоте и безмолвии. В его расплавленном спутанном от удушья сознании билось одно единственное стремление — идти вперёд.  
      Ему казалось, он спит или существует где-то внутри подушки, где очень черно, горячо и душно и там же, в этом странном существовании он с беспокойством думал, как ему оттуда выбраться; достаточно найти на горизонте какой-нибудь светлый проблеск, прохладную ложбинку, куда можно соскользнуть, даже протечь. Он на самом деле чувствовал в себе удивительную способность стекаться горячими каплями… Но его поиски оказывались тщетны; перед ним ничего не было, ни горизонта, ни проблеска, только густая чернота душной подушки… Он упрямо брёл всё тем же путём, бился, пересекая невидимые плотные границы, увязая и задыхаясь, и вдруг внутрь черепной коробки варварски вломился болезненно-яркий свет. Услышал как из собственного горла вырвался хрип. Он жадно и глубоко стал хватать холодный воздух и широко открыл глаза. Сон разбился, взорвался тысячами чёрных сверкающих осколков. Взгляд, затянутый мутной плёнкой уткнулся в слепящее серое небо и на его фоне лицо. Лицо Ангела-спасителя, а возможно того самого демона-бога, что прежде являлся в тюремное подземелье и теперь снова спас. Джироламо прищурился, фокусируясь, стараясь разглядеть неясные черты и... Лицо оказалось человеческим — узким, скуластым, перемазанным чёрным, со знакомым азиатским разрезом непроницаемо-колючих глаз. По тонким губам змея пробежался излом холодной ухмылки.  
      Граф не почувствовал ни испуга, ни удивления, ни разочарования — лишь констатация факта, но всем существом воспротивясь увиденному, опустил веки, а когда снова открыл, сверху на него смотрело только рассветное небо.

***

  
  
      Он не знал сколько так лежал и разглядывал небесную высь, замечая как незаметно меняются её оттенки: от жемчужно-серого до прозрачно-зеленоватого, всё больше окрашивающегося в глубокий ультрамарин. Точно такой же цвет он видел на палитре художника в его мастерской.  
      — Леонардо... — скрипуче позвал Джироламо да Винчи, окончательно возвращаясь в скорбный мир. Он стал ощущать озноб подпалённой кожи, боль во всём теле, мучительную жажду и резь в желудке. Риарио приподнял голову оглядеться. Художник лежал совсем рядом на гладких камнях сохранившихся ступеней лестницы и похоже, тоже стал приходить в себя. Его ресницы мелко трепетали, он тяжело с хрипом дышал. Выпирающий хрящ адамова яблока трудно ходил вверх-вниз под заросшей щетиной грязной кожей.  
      — Где мы? — слабый звук слетел спёкшихся губ Леонардо.  
      — Я хотел задать тебе тот же самый вопрос, — Риарио заставил себя сесть и огляделся вокруг. Сейчас у него не осталось никаких сил, чтобы негодовать или упрекать художника, по вине которого, как считал граф, они попали в эту смертельную передрягу. Они находились на взгорке, а в сотне шагов от них, чуть внизу, дымилась развалина из которой они каким-то чудом выбрались. Перед внутренним взором промелькнуло чумазое лицо папского шиноби, но Джироламо тут же отогнал видение. Ещё со времён Лабиринта он перестал верить подобного рода вещам, считая их признаками бреда когда-то повреждённого ядами сознания. Причастность косоглазого азиата к их с да Винчи спасению была настолько неправдоподобной, насколько, вообще, возможна любая неправдоподобная мысль. Однако червячок неясного сомнения и смутных догадок, заползший в голову, уже проделывал дырки в умозаключениях легата. Джироламо насильно заставил себя сосредоточиться на более жизненно важных вещах — боли израненного тела, ожогах, жажде и желания немедленно избавиться от того и другого.  
      — У тебя волосы подпалились. Тебе следует их обрезать, — неуместность замечания, принявшего вертикальное положение Лео и его лёгкое интимное ласкающее касание графского затылка прогнали по телу волну чувственных мурашек. В груди полыхнуло жаром, мышцы живота на мгновение непроизвольно сжались в судороге мимолётного возбуждения.  
      — Думаю, с этим можно подождать... — враз севшим голосом ответствовал замерший легат. Потемневшие глаза да Винчи притягивали влажным блеском — взгляд сильного и нежного любовника, дающего чувство надёжности и безопасности верного друга, разрушающего границы всегдашнего одиночества легата. Леонардо нехотя убрал руку и улыбнулся Джироламо грустной, скорее вымученной виноватой улыбкой — безмолвный молящий жест извинения и одновременной искренней благодарности.  
      — Конечно...  
      — Ты можешь, наконец, объяснить где мы и что же, всё-таки, произошло? — Риарио с усилием прочистил горло и подобрался. Его пробирала зябкая дрожь, но он предпочёл думать, что озноб от утреннего холода и ожогов, а вовсе не от прикосновения да Винчи. Леонардо уже отвёл взгляд и в хмурой задумчивости разглядывал развалины перед собой. Оттуда в небо всё ещё поднимался столб дыма, но теперь он истончился и поменял цвет с чёрного на серый. Пожар, видимо затухал сам собой. Взошедшее солнце позолотило верхушки зубьев разрушенных колон и фронтоны уцелевших портиков. — Полагаю, что радоваться нечему, — понаблюдав за лицом художника саркастично хмыкнул легат и тоже стал разглядывать утренний пасторальный пейзаж. Его надежда на скорое преодоление трудностей и достижение собственной цели таяли, как тот дым, что курился посреди руин.  
      — Ну так... Да ничего особенного, — после непродолжительного молчания, Леонардо глубоко вздохнул: — Просто я немного просчитался. Перед тобой Рим, правда сотню лет назад.  
  
  
\--------  
*Fiat voluntas tua (лат.) - Да будет воля твоя.


	17. Тёмный Рим

      Стоя у окна Его Святейшество Сикст IV наблюдал, как во внутреннем палаццо дворца тренируется его стража. Сквозь толстые стёкла доносился звон клинков и вскрики. После бегства племянника из тюрьмы Сант-Анджело понтифик усилил свою личную охрану. В неё были отобраны лучшие: рослые угрюмые германцы, опытные воины, не знавшие ни жалости, ни милосердия. Пока их услуги щедро оплачивались из казны Ватикана, в их преданности Святой Отец мог не сомневаться, но он всё равно чувствовал себя не защищённым.  
      У него было полно врагов; чего только стоил ненавистный дом Медичи и враждебно настроенные Флоренция, Милан, Неаполь и Венеция вместе взятые! Распри и подковёрная возня кардиналов! Открытая война рода Риарио с патрицианскими родами Колонна, Сфорца и Орсини. О, эти войны были весьма разорительны. И не только по деньгам. Папские шпионы, порой оказывались не столь умными и ловкими и расплачивались за ошибки собственной жизнью. Соседние государи тоже доставляли немало хлопот и тревог Ватикану — с севера угрожали французы и германцы, с востока орды османов, не простивших своё поражение под Неаполем. Испания, в своём монаршем превосходстве, смотрела на Папу высокомерно косо, хотя и сохраняла хрупкую лояльность к нему. Вся действительность вокруг походила на адски бурлящий вонючий котёл со смертельными ядами и дерьмом.   
      Но никого Святой Отец не опасался так, как собственного племянника Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере. «Сталь в умелых руках швейцарских наёмников надёжна всегда. А когда рук много, она надёжна вдвойне, — мрачно размышлял Франческо, — но в случае с племянником, да ещё в союзе с еретиком-художником, где бездушность одного и безумие другого рождают адскую смесь — тут я уже ни в чём не могу быть уверенным».   
      Ко всем несчастиям, ещё и косоглазый азиат куда-то пропал. Не иначе дело рук треклятых бастардов.   
      Шпионы доносили — дом в Винчи пуст.   
      От постоянных терзаний и напряжённого ожидания неизвестно чего, Святой Отец сделался угрюмым и подозрительным, стал шарахаться теней и плохо спать. У него, то кололо и давило в груди, то боль клинком вонзалась под лопатку. Желудок Его Святейшества страдал несварением, он почти ничего не мог есть. Иногда понтифику сводило судорогой губы или начинали дёргаться веки. Его настроение менялось, как ветер в мае, Франческо, то беспричинно впадал в гнев, то в апатию.   
      Личный лекарь хватался за голову, пытаясь разобраться в букете обрушившихся на Папу хворей и найти подходящее снадобье. Но все его рекомендации, кровопускания, настои и мази не приносили результата. Казалось, Святого Отца изнутри гложет страшная неведомая болезнь от которой нет лекарства.  
      Однако сам Франческо своего состояния не замечал, лишь истово жаждал заточить племянника обратно во тьму и безысходность, но теперь уже не просто так. Он бы непременно навещал его каждый божий день. Но уже не для того, чтобы учить Джироламо мудрёной восточной игре, как когда-то, будучи сам его пленником. И, разумеется, не вести с ним душеспасительных бесед. Нет, он бы просто сидел и наблюдал, как тот, доведённый до крайности своим заключением постепенно превращается в дикое грязное животное. Презренную тупую скотину и тем самым платит за все тяжкие грехи… И за свои и за Алессандро. Это стало его неотвязной, почти ежеминутной мыслью. Он хотел голову Риарио в качестве трофея. Повинуясь своим извращённым фантазиям и для своего вящего спокойствия, уподобляясь османским обычаям, намеревался украсить ею полку над камином.   
      А заодно хотел бы навсегда покончить с тосканским еретиком. Если они и вправду спутались, то флорентиец, всяко, найдёт новый способ вытащить графа на свет божий. А этого никак нельзя было допустить.   
      Одержимость Папы поимкой беглого родственника-легата и художника стала притчей во языцех в дворцовых кулуарах. Кардиналы, как крысы сбивались во враждующие коалиции и шушукались по углам, сплетничая или строя злые козни против Святого Отца.  
      Франческо, отряхиваясь от чёрных дум, выпрямился и оторвался от окна. Среди тягостного варева мыслей в памяти внезапно всплыла давняя встреча с Турком, ещё, когда Сикст только заключил бывшего гонфалоньера в Сант-Анджело. И Турок тогда задал ему вопросы, на которые делла Ровере не смог дать вразумительных ответов. «Ответь мне, Франческо, — со своей неизменной снисходительной ухмылкой на губах спросил сын Митры, — в чём граф Джироламо виновен?  
      — Он убийца. Я мщу убийце.  
      — Риарио — убийца, да. Но разве это он топил тебя в детстве в реке? И разве это он предал тебя, вероломно забрав Престол и кинув в темницу? Разве это он лишил жизни маленькую Амелию и много позже Лукрецию?  
      Аль-Рахим, в ожидании буравил собеседника прямым пытливым взглядом. Франческо угрюмо молчал. — Так какой именно из десяти смертных грехов ты вменяешь племяннику? В чём его личная вина перед тобой?»  
      Франческо тогда так и не смог дать Турку убедительных ответов. Не находил он ответы позже. Не нашёл и сейчас.   
      Сикст сжал кулак. Виновен Джироламо или нет, девочек не вернуть, детства не вернуть, лет, проведённых за решёткой тоже не вернуть. Он не может плавать по Реке Времени, он бессилен, что-либо изменить. Но кто-то должен ответить за всё, что с ним произошло в этой жизни! И этот «кто-то» — бастард ненавистного Алессандро.  
  


***

  
  
      Ему опять снился сон. Что-то из монастырского детства. Кажется, он ловил рыбу в Тибре...   
      Во сне была река — широкая и тёмная, таящая в своих глубинах невесть какие опасности. Старшие мальчишки травили байки о какой-то мертвячке-утоплинице, что утаскивала красивых парней под воду...  
      Он ещё не был парнем в полном понимании, мальчишка-сирота в приюте при монастыре. В ту пору ему не думалось ни о своей внешности, ни о женской половине человечества вообще. Евины дочери казались существами далёкими, малопонятными и не интересными. Куда привлекательнее было сбежать на реку, наловить и засушить рыбу, пересыпав её сворованной на кухне солью, чтобы потом с удовольствием грызть тёмными осенними вечерами. У него были свои тайники, куда он мог спрятаться от чужих глаз и насладиться одиночеством.   
      Во сне он наблюдал за куриным пёрышком на самодельном крючке-поплавке, покачивающимся на тихой глади, когда почувствовал чьё-то чужое присутствие.  
      Он обернулся и замер. Рядом стоял отец-настоятель и в упор, сверху-вниз грозно смотрел на него. Во сне аббат почему-то виделся в парадном облачении Римского Папы, и на голове настоятеля сияла золотая тиара.  
      Почувствовал, как от ужаса сдавило сердце — не вздохнуть, не выдохнуть.  
      — От-тец... — голос не слушался его.  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь, Джироламо? — аббат протянул к нему руку и Джироламо увидел кисть с отрезанным пальцем. Захотелось заорать. Вскочить и бежать куда глаза глядят.  
      Мёртвая кисть Сикста тянулась к его горлу, а он, словно поражённый столбняком, не мог сдвинуться с места — не отрываясь, смотрел на зияющую чёрную дыру отрезанной плоти с торчащими оттуда нитями сухожилий и виднеющимся хрящом.  
      Всё-таки щипцы для орехов были недостаточно остры и вообще не приспособлены для откусывания человеческих пальцев, параллельно спутанному кошмаром сознанию, откуда-то возникла совершенно сторонняя хладнокровная мысль.   
      — Я ловлю рыбу, отец... С-Святой Отец... — еле выдавил из себя. В горле застрял тугой ком.  
      — По латыни, пожалуйста, — последовало грозное требование, уже самого Алессандро, чем ввергло его в приступ самой настоящего отчаяния. Он не помнил ни единого латинского слова, а за не выученные фразы грозило наказание — он знал, что отец будет жесток.   
      — Нет, отец... нет... я не помню... я не помню... прошу тебя... — он отступал от надвигающийся на него белой фигуры, в его сне принявшей нереально огромные размеры, грозящей задавить и задушить его.   
      — И да будет воспитуемый, словно труп, в руках воспитателя*...  
      Он чувствовал себя беспомощным и слабым маленьким мальчиком. Холодные клещи пальцев сдавливали горло всё сильнее. Он задыхался, вырывался и трепыхался в железном кольце мёртвой хватки и молил о прощении и пощаде.  
      — От-пустии... отпусти ме-ня... — хрипел он, выдираясь и хватая воздух широко открытым ртом.  
      — По латыни, пожалуйста, — требовал Сикст, испепеляя его взглядом убийцы...   
      Джироламо чувствовал, что ещё немного — лёгкие и сердце взорвутся от нехватки воздуха. Он рванулся из последних сил и резко открыл глаза.   
      Вокруг разливался сумрак.   
      Он не сразу осознал, где находится и что происходит. Сердце колотилось, как у загнанной лошади, горло пересохло и на него давила неясная тяжесть.  
      Джироламо шевельнулся и сразу понял, что тяжесть на горле, не что иное, как рука спящего рядом художника, крепко притянувшего его за шею к себе.  
      Почувствовав несказанное облегчение, что виденное, лишь дурной сон, Риарио осторожно высвободился из обхвата да Винчи. Тяжело сел и отёр со лба выступивший пот.   
      Кошмары часто мучили его. Он уже привык к их постоянному присутствию в своих снах. Почти все они, так или иначе, были связаны с его смертью и чувством вины.   
      Джироламо осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к пульсирующим жилам на висках и вздохнул.   
      Может, если простить мать, бросившую его младенцем и отца, сделавшего из него монстра, они исчезнут из его жизни вместе со всеми пережитыми и будущими кошмарами? Может быть тогда Грешник, наконец, умрёт и перестанет терзать его душу?  
      Граф медленно прикрыл веки; нет он не сможет не простить, не забыть, его жизнь и судьба изуродованы до необратимой крайности. От мучительной ноши можно избавиться только одним средством... если только художник, всё же найдёт способ вернуть его в тот проклятый день или ночь, когда в римских трущобах у шлюхи родился ублюдок.   
      Мысль о да Винчи окончательно вернула Джироламо в действительность. Риарио огляделся по сторонам. Они всё ещё прятались в развалинах, потому что сил куда-то идти у них не было совсем. Оба отравились дымом, обоих мучила дикая головная боль и приступы тошноты. Оба никак не могли глубоко вздохнуть и отдышаться, избавиться от шума в ушах и преодолеть волнами накатывающий сон.   
      Да Винчи решил, что будет правильнее отлежаться в темноте и покое, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы сохранять тепло. Большего, как он сказал, они сделать не могли. Оставалось дождаться момента, когда им станет легче, и они смогут что-нибудь предпринять. Например, вернуться обратно в дом Винчи в своё время, добавил Джироламо. Лео лишь кивнул, но промолчал и в гудящую голову Джироламо закралось подозрение, что художник, возможно, не знает, как это сделать.   
  


***

  
  
      «Перед тобой Рим, правда сотню лет назад».  
      Слова художника гулко забились в голове. Квон с силой закусил губы, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия невольным возгласом сильнейшего изумления.   
      После того, как он выволок из пожара полумёртвых итальянцев из им же взорванной руины (наблюдая за поединком, шиноби стала ясна вся картина — если не вмешаться, с арены вытащат два трупа. А это в планы Шана не входило), Шан затаился в десятке шагов от них, присев за остатками обрушившейся когда-то стены и слышал каждое слово.   
      После неожиданной фразы, он, будто заново увидев, стал лихорадочно обшаривать глазами окрестности. Было ли сказанное правдой? У него не было причин хоть на каплю сомневаться в услышанном. Дурная машина художника и всё произошедшее с ним говорили сами за себя.  
      Квон не слишком хорошо знал Рим вообще, чтобы понять в какой части города они находятся, чтобы увидеть изменения. За прошедший век они должны быть заметны. Но глазам было не за что зацепиться, кроме развалин, которые он знал и  _в своём времени_ , поэтому изменений шиноби распознать не смог. Да, по большому счёту, ему было всё равно и никакие красоты вокруг не могли отвлечь от цели — держаться Риарио и, во что бы то ни стало, вернуть его в Рим, в Ватикан, как того требовал приказ Его Святейшества, чувство вины перед ним и честь Воина Ночи. Оставалось только понять, каким таким немыслимым способом вернуться из Рима  _сегодняшнего_  в Рим, как бы  _завтрашний_. То есть, с одной стороны задача облегчалась — он в Риме и граф с художником тоже в Риме. Только это  _не тот_  Рим, в котором живёт его хозяин — Папа Сикст, и значит,  _сейчас_  понтифика не существует... и как бы получается, что и задания у Квона  _теперь_  никакого нет. Ничего личного против самого папского легата у шиноби не было. С другой стороны, Кодекс велел закончить дело, но... как?!   
      Голову разрывали десятки противоречивых и безответных вопросов. К тому же Шан совсем не собирался оставаться в непонятном  _прошлом_... Выходит, что он ещё и не родился. Даже не родились его отец и мать...  
      Самообладание начало изменять ему. В груди заворочалось чувство тревоги и лёгкой паники.   
      — Чёрт, — на своём языке беззвучно выругался Шан. Он с такой силой сжал в кулаке камень, что тот рассыпался. С какой-то неясной для себя гадливостью отбросил с ладони крошки. Наверное ему попалась старая ссохшаяся глина, а не настоящий камень.   
      Шиноби хотел бы испытать нечто привычное и правильное, возможно краткую боль, чтобы она вывела его из состояния жалкой потерянности и запутанных мыслей, но боги, видимо, опять испытывали его.  
      Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Что бы ни случилось в дальнейшем, ему нужна холодная светлая голова. Он уже достаточно много наделал глупостей. Последовал за итальянцами, вместо того, чтобы спокойно поджидать их возвращения в Винчи. А они наверняка, должны были бы вернуться. Дал себя увидеть Риарио. И хоть граф пребывал в полубессознательном состоянии, Шан был уверен, легат, в конце концов, разберётся со своим «видением» и постарается найти его. Снова подумал о том, что это будет их последняя встреча, после которой только один останется в живых.   
      Но, так или иначе, нужно находиться поблизости от обоих, чтобы знать планы, чтобы знать что делать самому.  
      Каким бы ни был выносливым Воин Ночи, человеческая усталость взяла верх. Квон смежил веки в надежде недолго вздремнуть, а значит дать телу и душе отдых и очистить голову от мусорных мыслей.  
      Наверное он уснул глубже, чем старался настроиться, негромкий вскрик вырвал его из объятий сна. Шиноби мигом проснулся и с ловкостью обезьяны, беззвучно вскочил на ноги. Выглянул из своего убежища и опять чертыхнулся. Итальянцы были уже в паре десятков локтей. Он едва не проспал их! Кто-то из них, видимо оступился на израненных ногах, вскрикнул от боли и крик разбудил его.   
      Квон без промедления двинулся вслед, стараясь догнать уходящих. Сгущавшиеся вокруг ночные сумерки едва давали возможность разглядеть белеющие пятна тел. Голосов он не слышал и ещё раз ругнул себя, обозвав последними обидными словами. Наверняка художник и граф обсуждали что им следует делать и куда идти, а он всё благополучно проспал.   
      Шан тенью крался следом и не сразу нагнал, оба шли не быстро, но, что удивительно, достаточно уверенно для босых людей. Самому ему то и дело попадались всякие обломки, и чтобы не обнаружить себя, он продвигался очень осторожно. Риарио и да Винчи часто останавливались, чтобы передохнуть и справиться со слабостью. Азиат выжидательно вслушивался, стараясь уловить, что говорят итальянцы, но кроме редких скупых подбадривающих друг друга слов, ни тот, ни другой ничего большего не произносили.  
      Напрягши зрение, Квон заметил, ступни ног обоих обмотаны ременными полосами, что были на их руках во время поединка. Вот почему они шли так уверенно. Это подобие сандалий явно облегчало их передвижение по земле, засыпанной каменными осколками и обломками. Квон безмолвно подивился очередному изобретению или спасительной выдумке флорентийского маэстро. На какой-то миг в его душе шевельнулась тень печали. Гений да Винчи был неоспорим. Сикст велел доставить живым в Рим только графа, и если не выйдет пленить художника, Римский Папа заранее отпустил шиноби грех убийства маэстро…   
      Квон скрипнул зубами. То ли он, как Воин Ночи перестаёт быть холодным оружием, то ли боги покинули его, а демоны начали терзать душу? Вдруг, в некотором смятении осознал — помимо слепого повиновения приказу хозяина, в душе зарождаются дотоле неведомые ему чувства — что-то, вроде сомнений или сожалений.   
      «Знать бы, что ещё придумал да Винчи и куда они идут», — думал папский шпион, незаметно следуя за Риарио и да Винчи.   
      Совсем скоро итальянцы выбрались из развалин. Еле различимая древняя римская дорога, белёсой полосой вилась в сторону чернеющей впереди окраине города. Граф и художник, прихрамывая и поддерживая друг друга, наконец, ступили на истёртые вековые камни. Они двинулись в сторону скопища зловонных и убогих лачуг, издали напоминающих безобразные наросты, расползшиеся по окрестным холмам тёмного Рима — голодное чудовище, поджидающее свою обещанную жертву.  
  
  
\-----------  
* - одно из правил ордена Иезуитов.


	18. На краю

      Поплутав в лабиринте трущоб, они без приключений выбрались на берег Тибра, чтобы смыть с себя пот, засохшую кровь и грязь. Ущербная луна едва пробивалась сквозь кисею облачков. Приходилось напрягать зрение, чтобы не оступиться в сточную канаву или не споткнуться о какой-нибудь мусор, пробираясь среди кривых улочек.  
      — Ты уверен, что не ошибся? — скептически разглядывая тёмную, в слабо поблёскивающей ряби воду, спросил Риарио.  
      — «Не ошибся» в чём? — не совсем поняв вопрос графа, задал встречный вопрос Лео.  
      — В расчётах, — Джироламо сел на песок и стал распутывать кожаные узлы на самодельных сандалиях.   
      — Сказал же — ошибся, — Лео уже освободился от ременных намоток и теперь с осторожностью входил в прохладную воду. Зачерпнул в ладони полную горсть, понюхал и, пожав плечом в ответ на свой безмолвный вопрос о её чистоте, стал умываться.  
      — То есть, ты уверен в годе, в который мы попали? Возможно, ты ошибся не на сто лет назад. Возможно… — Джироламо не договорил. Он тоже вошёл в воду, встал рядом и осмотрелся. У него возникло странное ощущение, что он здесь уже бывал, что эта ночь, как две капли похожа на ту, когда он встретил свою мать. Та же река, те же берега, трущобы, вонь, комары. Правда очертания города были не такими, но так ведь и место на берегу и сторона реки могла быть другой.  
      — Ах, вот ты о чём, — Лео громко отфыркивался, зачёрпывая полные пригоршни и плеща себе в лицо, на грудь и живот. — На сто…   
      — Откуда тебе знать? — Риарио перестал озираться и начал смывать с себя грязь. Вода приятно холодила ноющее тело и саднящую кожу.   
      — Когда я попал сюда, я первым делом уточнил год и число. Спросил у сведущего человека.  
      — Это у кого же? — Джироламо болезненно морщась, прикладывал холодную мокрую ладонь к ожогу на плече. Надо полагать, вопросы да Винчи вызвали у горожанина, по меньшей мере, несказанное изумление. Впрочем, художнику не привыкать слыть сумасшедшим, его это никогда не смущало.  
      — Сначала хозяина какой-то лавки, которая попалась мне на пути, — охотно начал рассказывать Лео. Чувствовал он себя в разы лучше, настроение поднялось, и теперь мог говорить без умолку. — Он оказался не слишком приветливым, подумал, что я пьян или не в себе, раз не помню года и числа, обозвал тупым мулом и выгнал. Я спорить не стал, пошёл дальше, спросил у какого-то встречного синьора, но он не ответил. Постучал пальцем себе по лбу и пошёл дальше. Тоже, наверное, решил, что я помешанный. Тогда я увидел вывеску аптекарской лавки и подумал зайти туда, потому, что аптекарь, наверняка, должен знать точную дату. Но как будто все сговорились! Старик почему-то тоже заключил вывод, что я перебрал вина, мне нужна микстура для прочищения мозгов, и стал настойчиво впихивать какую-то дрянь, но, правда, число и год назвал. Я решил всё-таки удостовериться и отправился в…  
      — Верю, — поспешил перебить граф художника. При других обстоятельствах, Джироламо терпеливо выслушал бы подробный рассказ да Винчи о его злополучных похождениях, но сейчас ему было не до этого. Его снедало чувство тревоги, и грыз червь сомнений. Перемазанное сажей лицо папского шиноби не выходило из головы. — А как ты попал на арену?  
      — А, — обречённо отмахнулся да Винчи, разбрызгивая во все стороны воду. — Выпил не того вина в одном гостином дворе.  
      — Хм, да их тут, похоже, целая шайка орудует, — невесело хмыкнул Риарио, вспомнив гадкое ощущение липнувшей к коже невидимой паутины следящих взглядов. Обострившееся тогда предчувствие беды не обмануло. Да и сейчас ощущение опасности не покидало его. — Я попал тем же путём, выпил «не того вина» и свалился мертвецким сном. Очнулся только по дороге в развалины.  
      — По-видимому, так и есть, — Лео с силой прижал ладони к голове, провёл ими по волосам, отжимая с них воду. — Увидят одинокого путника, оценят его шансы, как бойца, выследят, не заметно подсыплют в питьё сонного порошка и готово. Ты сам видел, дела у них идут… до вчерашнего утра шли успешно… — да Винчи внезапно замолчал. — Знаешь, я там… я уже начал прощаться с жизнью, — печально обронил он. — Подумал, нам оттуда никогда не выбраться, что одному из нас придётся убить другого… а я не хотел убивать тебя... просто не мог... я не знал, что надо делать, чтобы спастись, чтобы спасти тебя, — от заново пережитых терзаний да Винчи продрал мучительный озноб. Он поёжился, обхватив себя руками.  
      Повисла долгая гнетущая тишина. Лео сосредоточенно смотрел куда-то перед собой, но не видел ничего. Перед глазами плыл окровавленный песок, огни факелов и за прутьями решётки слепые пятна лиц орущих зрителей.   
      Риарио крепко стиснул челюсти и с удвоенным усердием продолжил мыться. Он тоже не хотел убивать художника. Но в какой-то момент, не колеблясь, заключил для себя: если дела пойдут совсем из рук вон плохо, наступит край и другого выхода не останется, он не раздумывая, свернёт да Винчи шею. Быстро. Флорентиец даже не успеет ничего ни понять, ни почувствовать. Что угодно, только не видеть мучения художника… После, всё другое уже не будет иметь для легата никакого значения.   
      — …просто невероятно повезло, что там что-то взорвалось и начался пожар… — голос Леонардо вырвал Риарио из тяжких раздумий. — Я не помню, как мы вышли, — он стал пытливо всматриваться в лицо спутника. — Это ты нас вытащил?  
      Легат не спешил с ответом. Джироламо тоже перестал помнить происходящее, сразу после того, как подобрал потерявшего сознание Лео. И вновь перед глазами возникло лицо азиата и его холодная усмешка, когда тот понял, что граф видит его.   
      Риарио отрицательно покачал головой. Он не знал, что сказать. Шиноби не Сын Митры, а значит «плыть по реке» не может… И всё же, граф почти не сомневался, тот оказался  _здесь_.   
      Всё ещё не веря себе, Джироламо рассеяно рассматривал слабые ночные отсветы на воде, что плавно покачивались вокруг их ног. Потом поднял взгляд на молчаливо ожидающего ответа художника, но едва различил блеск глаз и выражение лица Леонардо.  
      — Я не помню… ничего не помню, — пробормотал он.  
      Лео с усилием потёр лицо ладонями, словно стирая морок. Глубоко втянул воздух носом и бегло осмотрелся по сторонам.  
      — Знаешь, что самое странное было в нашем «путешествии»? — без перехода спросил он.  
      — Что? — граф вновь продолжил смывать с себя грязь. Прыжки мыслей маэстро «от пятого к десятому» давно перестали удивлять и озадачивать его.  
      — Почему мы оказались в разных местах? Ты где «нашёл» себя?  
      — Где-то в поле за городом. А ты?  
      — А я сразу оказался в городе. Огбай говорил, что проводник — он, как игла и не может отделиться от спутника-нити, иначе «ткань времени порвётся» и последствия могут быть не предсказуемыми… Или он в очередной раз солгал, или нам здорово повезло, раз мы остались живы и невредимы и даже «уплыли» по временным меркам не так уж далеко. Но что-то, всё равно пошло неправильно. Вмешалось что-то третье… третий элемент, — Лео внезапно замолчал на полуслове, а Джироламо забывшись, закусил губу и тут же тихо зашипел от боли. Разбитую в поединке, её пронзило острой болью. Он облизнул ранку языком и ещё крепче свёл брови.  
      — «Что-то третье»? Ты о чём? — «Или о ком? — мысленно продолжил вопрос Риарио. — Что если «третье» — это азиат? Нет, невозможно!»  
      — Это третье нарушило равновесие. Формула прохождения через временной поток стала иной. Рисунок поменялся. В итоге произошёл перекос… Если проще — «лодка» оказалась перегружена и её «течением» вынесло «не туда».  
      — Я не понимаю… — начал было граф.   
      — Мне нужны мои записи! Я обязательно должен разобраться с этим, — внезапно опять оборвав свою мысль, закончил Леонардо, вглядываясь в Риарио. — Повернись, — он знаком велел Джироламо повернуться, — у тебя вся спина ободрана и в грязи, дай смою.  
      — Я вполне могу…  
      — Пожалуйста, повернись. Я хочу осмотреть твои раны, — с мягкой настойчивостью попросил Лео.   
      — Со мной всё будет в порядке, — Риарио в беспокойстве оглянулся по сторонам, но вокруг было ни зги. Луна спряталась, и берег тонул в кромешной тьме. Их присутствие на реке могли выдать только негромкие голоса. — Что ты можешь увидеть в этой ть…  
      Но художник уже зашёл ему за спину, и легат почувствовал мокрые холодные ладони на своей разгорячённой коже. Да Винчи медленно повёл руками вдоль позвоночника Риарио, оглаживая его лопатки и бока и чуть ощупывая ссадины и ожоги. От этих ласкающих касаний по телу Джироламо побежали сладостные мурашки желания. Кровь бросилась в голову. Все здравые и не здравые мысли разом испарились из неё. Она стала пустой и гулкой. Жар затопил сердце, валом прокатился по венам, одновременно вызвав чувственное желание и озноб.   
      — Лео… — прохрипел моментально спёкшимся голосом граф. Несильно дёрнулся. То ли, чтобы пресечь дальнейший порыв художника и развернуться, то ли чтобы наоборот придвинуться ближе.   
      — Чш-ш, — да Винчи внезапно тесно прижался к Джироламо всем телом. Обнял, продолжив гладить, умело разжигая желание графа.   
      — Да Винчи… ты безумец… — пресекающимся шёпотом попытался возразить пьянеющий от страсти легат.  
      — Давно не новость… — губы художника уже ворошили ему волосы на затылке, целовали под ними впадинку на шее, бугорок первого позвонка, нежно покусывали мочку уха. Опалённая кожа плеча остро ощутила горячее влажное дыхание. Риарио охватила нетерпеливая дрожь. Он сам направил руки да Винчи к своей затвердевшей в вожделении плоти и пальцы того стали торопливо развязывать натянувшеюся тесьму шнуровки. Не в силах более ждать, граф развернулся к Лео лицом.  
      — Твои ожоги не опасны и скоро заживут, — с едва различимой во тьме улыбкой прошептал Леонардо, не выпуская Риарио из своих тесных объятий.  
      — Кажется, я и сам догадался, — граф, закрывая глаза, в одно мгновение, забывши всех и вся, и желая лишь одного, потянулся навстречу художнику, отвечая на его нетерпеливый зов.  
  


***

  
  
      Выбравшись обратно на берег, они решили поискать какой-нибудь ночлег. Горячность любовных утех быстро остыла. Ночной воздух реки неприятно холодил мокрую кожу. К тому же оба внезапно ощутили приступ буквально волчьего голода и обнаружили над собой тучи звенящих, яростно атакующих комаров. Кое-как намотанные на ступни растянувшиеся ремни мало помогали в ходьбе и стали натирать. Лео и Джироламо пробирались по кривой узкой улочке вдоль тёмных хибар с закрытыми наглухо ставнями и дверями.  
      — Надо где-то раздобыть одежду и еду, — стуча зубами, пробормотал Лео отбиваясь от жалящего гнуса.   
      — А ещё лучше найти ночлег… — продолжил Джироламо. Договорить он не успел, откуда ни возьмись, на пути появились два чёрных силуэта.   
      — Лео… — граф, заметил их первым. Предостерегающе быстро положил руку Леонардо на плечо. Другую сжал в кулак, с сожалением подумав про свой потерянный при переходе меч. Да Винчи остановился, настороженно вглядываясь в сливающиеся с тенями фигуры впереди. Однако Риарио, привыкший к постоянной темноте, сумел различить грубую, явно с чужого плеча одежду и чуть блеснувшую сталь.  
      — Не стражники, лат на них нет, но правый вооружен, — еле слышно прошептал он, — будь осторожен.   
      — Ты что, кошка, что видишь в такой темноте? — удивившись словам, в ответ недоверчиво прошептал да Винчи. Его глаза подробных деталей распознать не могли.  
      — Научился, — сквозь зубы процедил легат, внутренне подбираясь, как хищник перед прыжком.  
      Идущие, внезапно заметили у себя на дороге двоих мужчин и сбавили шаг. Подойдя ближе и поняв, что оба безоружны, осмелели и тот, что был при оружии, крикнул:  
      — Ну, вы, эта улица наша! Хотите идти дальше — платите!   
      Они подошли почти вплотную. От художника и графа их отделяла всего пара шагов. Лиц разглядеть было невозможно, они угадывались только светлыми пятнами. Тот, что имел при себе оружие, был высок и широкоплеч. Второй чуть ниже ростом и, возможно, был без оружия или же прятал его.  
      — У нас нет денег, — сдерживая себя от ответной грубости, возразил да Винчи.   
      — Хватит болтать! Не будьте ослами, отдавайте, что есть!  
      — Эй, полегче! — в негодовании воскликнул Леонардо. — Посмотрите, у нас ничего нет. Или вы слепы?!  
      — Ты что, удавишься за жалкий медяк, болван? — хохотнул грабитель, нарочито небрежно демонстрируя клинок, махнул им перед собой.  
      Пока детина пререкался с да Винчи, Риарио внимательно присматривался к оружию. Это был меч. На вид — хороший меч. Но держал его бандит скорее, как дубину, чем как оружие.   
      — Берегись, — коротко бросил легат художнику и в то же мгновение сделал резкий выпад вперёд. Ударом по запястью он выбил клинок из рук разбойника. Меч со звоном ударился об землю. Миг — и он оказался в руке Риарио. Обхватив ещё тёплую рукоять, Джироламо почувствовал, как волнительно радостно ёкнуло сердце. Всё дальнейшее произошло в считанные мгновения.  
      Два молниеносных удара и на землю без единого вскрика рухнули два тела.   
      — Они мертвы? — чуть выждав, спросил Лео, вглядываясь в неподвижно лежавших людей.  
      — Скорее да, чем нет, — удовлетворённо хмыкнул Джироламо, крутанув меч в руке. Судьба упавших его совершенно не заботила. Короткая стычка доставила легату крохотное удовольствие, хоть драка с плебсом не доблесть для римского гонфалоньера. Впрочем, он давно уже не гонфалоньер… Риарио в горькой усмешке дёрнул уголками губ — сейчас он попросту наслаждался приятной тяжестью оружия и чувством полной уверенности в себе и своих силах.   
      Да Винчи, меж тем, решил проверить поверженных на землю мужчин. Присел рядом на корточки, ощупал грудь одного и второго, коснулся пальцами шеи каждого, прослушивая пульс. Не услышал и скорбно вздохнув, заметил:  
      — Не знаю, о чём я сожалею больше: о глупости, жадности и жестокости человеческой натуры или полностью испорченной, но так нужной одежде?  
      — Значит, мертвы, — иронично констатировал граф, всё ещё поигрывая мечом. — Всё в крови, даже обувь?  
      Художник не ответил, поднялся на ноги, отирая пальцы от тёплой липкости.  
      — Пойдём, нам нужно привести себя в порядок и поесть. Полагаю, меч теперь станет нашим «argumentum in favorem», — в голосе Лео послышалась неприкрытая глухая тоска.  
      — На войне, как на войне, — осклабился Риарио. — Amen.  
      — Но мы не на войне, Джироламо.   
      — Это, как посмотреть, — сухо ответствовал легат. Дискутировать и вступать в спор с да Винчи граф не собирался. Поэтому крутанув меч последний раз, не глядя, переступил через мертвеца и пошёл вперёд.   
  


***

  
  
      Стало светать. Мрак разжижился, стал серым и тусклым. С реки пополз низкий, молочного цвета плотный туман.  
      Откуда-то прилетел заунывный мерный звон колокола. Риарио не задумываясь, по привычке перекрестился. Звон был погребальный.  
      Художник и легат сосредоточенно шагали, изредка опасливо озираясь по сторонам, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь к звукам и запахам, как два одичалых пса. Встреча с лихоимцами даром не прошла, они настораживались и обращали внимание на каждый подозрительный шорох или качнувшуюся тень.  
      Улицы всё ещё были пустынны. Трущобы здесь словно вымерли. Впрочем, ничего удивительного в этом оба не находили. Ужасные хвори косили горожан и сотню лет назад. Пустынность была им только на руку.   
      Туман невесомыми водоворотами закручивался вокруг лодыжек, Леонардо казалось, что они идут в облачной реке. Да Винчи начал задумываться о природе возникновения тумана и облаков, поднял голову и вдруг широко улыбнулся.  
      — Смотри, — внезапно протянув руку в белую муть, позвал Лео графа.   
      Риарио посмотрел в указанную сторону и громко саркастично хрюкнул: «Дожили».  
      На покосившемся заборе из кривых жердей висела одежда. Хозяйка или хозяин опрометчиво забыли снять выстиранные вещи и занести их на ночь в дом, сделав добычей продрогших полуголых спутников.  
      — Осталось только какие-нибудь башмаки стащить, — озабочено пробормотал Лео, оглядывая и разглаживая на себе застиранную, криво сшитую из выбеленной холстины нательную рубашку. Она была слишком просторна, горловина ворота настолько глубока, что не скрывала грудь, а рукава свешивались ниже кистей рук. — Как-нибудь свыкнемся. По крайней мере, чистая и сухая, значит не чумная, — кратко резюмировал да Винчи.  
      Оставшись вполне удовлетворённым своим новым обликом, взглянул на Риарио.  
      Джироламо тоже натянул на себя подобную мешкообразную рубаху. Из-за худобы, она еле держалась на плечах, и граф всё время поправлял сползающие половины. Он скептически оглядел себя и художника с головы до ног и с ласковой глумливостью изрёк:   
      — Vestis virum reddit.* Теперь я совершенно спокоен — двери любых палаццо гостеприимно открыты для нас.   
      — А куда ты собрался заходить? — весело спросил Лео. Несмотря на убожество, рубаха уже приятно согрела тело. — Не уж-то решил почтить своим визитом местную синьорию, гонфалоньер?  
      Риарио не ответил. Вынул из земли воткнутый меч, и не глядя на маэстро, зашагал вперёд.  
      Лео двинулся следом. Видя не слишком дружелюбный настрой спутника, его прямую спину, в напряжении сведенные лопатки и стиснутый в руке меч, решил шпилек не подпускать. Бодрости они не добавляли и атмосферу опасности не разряжали.   
      Да Винчи поравнялся с Джироламо. Тот кинул косой быстрый взгляд, но увидев мягкую дружескую улыбку художника, невольно улыбнулся в ответ.   
      В молчаливом примирении они продолжили свой путь неизвестно куда.  
  


***

  
  
      Вскоре в лицо пахнуло чем-то тяжёлым, жёстким, едким от чего в горле вдруг запершило, вызывая острые приступы кашля. Туман немного рассеялся и теперь походил на плавающие вокруг клочки серой овечьей шерсти. Внезапно его пелена закончилась, будто её резко смахнули. Они вышагнули из неё и оказались на краю обрыва.   
      И тут же в немом ужасе застыли, словно пригвождённые к месту, не в силах оторвать взгляд от простирающейся перед ними панорамы чужой действительности.   
      — Рим сто лет назад?!.. Мать твою небесную… да Винчи… Что  _это_? — после продолжительного молчаливого созерцания, голос Риарио сорвался до петушиного фальцета. — Ты что наделал?! К-куда ты нас приволок?.. — теряя всяческое самообладание, заикаясь, воскликнул легат. — Г-де мы, проводник ты, херов!   
      Да Винчи оцепенело, молчал, не в силах произнести ни звука, ни пошевелиться. Широко распахнув глаза, взирал, впитывал каждым дюймом покрывшейся мурашками кожи, каждым вставшим дыбом волосом, открывшуюся картину — пугающую до безрассудства.   
      Прямо под ногами, в низине россыпь режущих глаз огней растекалась по окрестным холмам до самой линии горизонта. Десятки невероятных размеров зданий с лишенными окон стенами из толстого закопченного камня по берегам грязной маслянистой, змеей виляющей реки. Громыхающие железом кузни, с вздымающимися вверх чёрными трубами, плюющими в небо огнём и хлопьями жирной сажи. Неведомые конструкции в переплетении опор и скоб в ржавых потёках. Каменные лабиринты приземистых трущобных построек, и между ними сточные канавы, уродливо избороздившие мёртвую землю. Перекроенные пейзажи пустырей и заброшенных руин.   
      Вдали незнакомый гигантский храм-замок с горящими огнями на вершинах высоких массивных башен по углам. Он подобно чёрной глыбе возвышался над грязным пятном города.  
      В небе беззвучно скользили некие летучие твари с неподвижными, широко раскинутыми перепончатыми крыльями.  
      Слышался отвратительный скрежет и лязг работающих, пыхающих дымом механизмов с железными клешнями, в месте на реке, напоминающем доки с пришвартованными кораблями. Если бы не шестерни и колеса, двигающиеся цепи во внутренностях, их можно было принять за живых исполинских чудовищ, хватающих и перетаскивающих с места на место тяжёлые грузы.   
      Смрад, гул. Воздух полнился горячей сухой пылью и зловонием реки. И над всем этим, сквозь густой дымный сумрак, вставало багровое солнце.   
      — О, господи, значит это правда… он есть… теперь я знаю — ад есть и ты вверг меня в бездну. Я не верил тебе, господи, но ты опять посмеялся надо мной… — в лихорадочном невнятном бормотании графа клокотал неподдельный животный ужас. Риарио трясло крупной дрожью, он резко повернул голову к художнику, впившись диким взглядом в его смертельно побелевшее лицо, едва разжимая сведенные судорогой челюсти, ощерившись, прошипел: — «argumentum in favorem», говоришь?! — сотрясая мечом, он так стиснул пальцы на рукояти, что они стали белыми. — Ты же привёл нас прямо в ад, да Винчи!  _Ты это понимаешь_?! Прямёхонько к самым вратам Бездны… — и вдруг расхохотался гомерическим хохотом, в котором сплелись истерическое веселье безумца и чистая, ничем не замутнённая паника.  
      Немота да Винчи затягивалась и затягивалась и наконец, стала жуткой, потому что оба знали: её необходимо немедленно разбить и чем-то заполнить иначе оба спятят окончательно и бесповоротно. Да Винчи несколько раз с усилием пытался шевельнуть губами и что-то сказать. Хоть что. Что-то привычное, знакомое, спасительное. Что-то, что вернёт его перекосившийся разум в привычное положение. Хотя бы имя гонфалоньера, потому что всё другое смешалось в беспросветном хаосе. Но буквы и слова застревали, как будто превратились нечто вязкое и непреодолимое. Всего его знания, все его представления о подлунном мире сейчас терпели крушение, сведясь почти к абстрактным идеям. Его мутило от собственного бессилия, от дурных предчувствий, полузабытых ощущений и воспоминаний, и неизвестно откуда-то взявшйся уверенности —  _он уже знавал это_.  
      — Джироламо… я всё исправлю… я смогу… — трудно сглотнув, скрипучим чужим голосом выдавил из себя Леонардо. — Я обещаю тебе.   
  
\---------  
*одежда красит человека (Квинтилиан)


	19. Чужаки и милость богов

      Шиноби незримой и беззвучной тенью неотступно следовал за итальянцами. У него не было никакого плана, кроме как держаться их и действовать по обстоятельствам. Да Винчи был ключом к возврату, но как флорентийский художник намерен вернуться в «своё» время, Квон не имел ни малейшего представления. Шан знал одно — чтобы вернуться самому, в решающий момент ему надо оказаться рядом с беглецами.   
      Они не догадывались о слежке, но были осторожны. Говорили очень тихо, так что слов не разобрать и если Квону удавалось поймать пару фраз, для него слова оказывались бессмысленными, о чём именно говорили граф и художник, шиноби не понимал.  
      Он долго поджидал их на берегу, стоически перенося нападения туч голодных комаров. Затем проследовал в глубину трущоб и стал немым свидетелем стычки, после которой на земле остались лежать два неудачливых грабителя. Хотя в темноте мало, что было видно, Шан сумел оценить быстроту и силу разящих ударов бывшего гонфалоньера. Из чего Квон вывел заключение — легат полностью восстановил свои силы и холодно усмехнулся: суть определяла поведение — волк иногда может становиться собакой, но никогда ягнёнком.   
      Откуда-то с реки наполз туман и Квон пробирался вслепую, застывая, прислушиваясь к малейшим шорохам. Он уловил дальний заунывный звон колокола, но после наступила такая тишина, что засомневался — не оглох ли он внезапно? Квон щёлкнул пальцами, с удовлетворением услышал звук щелчка, но более не слышал ничего, словно на голову нахлобучили шлем из плотной ваты.  
      Он не знал, сколько пробирался в странной молочной мути, пока не оказался на верхушке голого холма.  
      На востоке поднималось солнце, окрашивая всё пространство в розово-золотистые цвета. Порыв ветра внезапно сдул клочья тумана, муть рассеялась. Воздух стал прозрачен. Вернулись звуки. Квон услышал радостное чириканье утренних птиц и шелест.   
      Шиноби, приложив ладонь козырьком, вглядывался в открывшийся пейзаж. Насколько хватало глаз, впереди в низине растирался заросший сорной травой пустырь, с разбросанными то здесь, то там каменными обломками колон и статуй. Очередные развалины, правда, без построек, где можно укрыться или устроить бои. Ни души.   
      «Этого не может быть», — холодея от закравшегося подозрения, подумал Шан. Неужто он упустил итальянцев? Но они не могли так далеко уйти. Возможно, он потерял их в тумане… Шиноби оглянулся. Позади виднелись покосившиеся тёмные лачуги, крытые сгнившей соломой — окраина трущоб. Идти было некуда. Даже если они свернули на другую улицу, они всё равно вышли бы на холм. Другой дороги не было. И с холма дальше был лишь один путь — через заброшенный пустырь.  
      Квон вновь резко развернулся, с удвоенным вниманием оглядел пространство вокруг. Ничего, чтобы могло напомнить силуэты людей. Ни тени, ни звука. Итальянцы просто исчезли, растворились в тумане. Вернулись в «своё» время, а он не успел…  
      Не желая верить себе, шиноби, как охотничий пёс, потерявший след, заметался туда и сюда, лихорадочно осматривая засохшую грязь и камни. Закрывал глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться и уловить малейшие вибрации воздуха исходящие от беглецов. Вынюхивая, замирал, пытаясь распознать эфирный след или намёк на то, куда ушли граф и художник. Но ничего не находил.   
      Шиноби давно не испытывал ужаса и сейчас попытался запрятать зарождающийся панический страх, но понял, что из этого ничего не выйдет. Страх захлёстывал его, как штормовая волна и топил в себе. Сердце воина предательски тяжело бухнуло. У него вдруг пересохло во рту, и закружилась голова.   
      Всё закончилось… Ему никогда не выбраться отсюда, никогда не выполнить приказ хозяина. Он не справился с простейшим заданием, навеки запятнав своё имя позором… Он изгой и нет ему прощения. Боги-покровители покинули его…   
      Шиноби в бессилии рухнул на колени. Ему чудилось, что он впадает в какое-то странное оцепенение. Ощутил, как его одеревеневшее тело сотрясают волны ледяной дрожи. Каждый последующий вздох давался всё труднее и труднее. Квон слабеющими пальцами полез в тайники одежды, чтобы достать одно из своих опасных лезвий. «Воин Ночи не умирает как трусливая собака на дороге. Воин Ночи умирает в бою или сам решает, когда ему умереть», — бессвязно зашептал он. Когда-то шиноби сам выбрал свой возможный предел.   
      Время пришло. Путь пройден до конца.  
      Внезапно им овладело спокойствие. Шан вытащил остро заточенную железку, похожую на звериный коготь. Она войдёт в плоть, как в мягкое масло. Ему даже не будет больно… почти не будет. Он выпустит свою душу через голубые пульсирующие кровотоки — вены… Он ни о чём не сожалеет… Лишь просит прощения у своих богов…  
      Азиат развернул левое запястье. Что есть силы сжал кулак, обозначая сплетения вздувшихся жил под бледной кожей. Правой приподнял стальной коготь, чтобы одним точным движением сделать глубокий смертельный разрез, и вдруг понял, что не один. Потянуло ледяным сквозняком. Затылком ощутил чьё-то чужое присутствие.   
      Пальцы неизвестного железными клещами сдавили его запястье руки с зажатым лезвием, не давая вспороть беззащитную плоть. Шан не успел ни удивиться, ни воспротивиться, лишь мельком подумал, что простой человек не может обладать такой неимоверной силой. Дёрнул головой, пытаясь оглянуться и увидеть, того, кто помешал ему, но лишь краем зрения зацепил яркую рябь. Больше подумать ни о чём не успел, его поглотили абсолютный мрак и тишина.   
  


***

  
  
      Они долго сидели на верхушке края обрыва, пристально осматривая невиданный город внизу. Солнце поднялось достаточно высоко, пробивая острыми лучами сизую завесу. Багровый цвет сменился обычным, и картина преобразилась, перестав быть пугающе зловещей, но не стала более понятной.   
      Город был огромен, террасами раскинулся на окрестных холмах и не имел ни крепостных стен, ни ворот. Улицы заметно делили дома на кварталы и заканчивались окраиной — с их стороны, выходящей к небольшому пустырю и пологому обрыву, наверху которого они сидели.   
      Вдалеке, прямо посреди города возвышался гигантской высоты замок или обособленная крепость, имеющая форму квадрата с неприступными гладкими, утолщёнными к низу стенами и массивными угловыми башнями-бастионами. На верхних площадках этих башен за зубчатым парапетом, видимо были установлены какие-то устройства для поддержания горящего огня. Верхушки башен постоянно дымились и, даже в лучах солнца, посверкивали красными отблесками, подобно маякам в море. За дымной завесой подробности сооружений почти не просматривались и их назначение, как ни гадали, ни художник, ни граф придумать не смогли.  
      От подножья стен замка тонкими спицами разбегались мощёные улицы с каменными одно -двух и трёхэтажными безликими домами-башнями странной архитектуры. Словно повторяли образ главной крепости. Высокие узкие окна, как амбразуры в бастионе. Плоские крыши, крытые черепицей, истыканные чёрными трубами дымоходов. Между крышами самых высоких домов кое-где были перекинуты арочные мостики. Где каменные, где простые деревянные, а где ажурные, увитые плющом и цветущей зеленью — островки красоты и свежести. Под ними между стенами в беспорядочности были натянуты веревки с висящей выстиранной одеждой. Чем ближе к окраине, тем дома становились ниже, улицы кривее, а фасады беднее и облезлей.   
      Наблюдающим беглецам хорошо было видно, как на улицах и улочках царило оживление. Туда и сюда шли люди, ехали всадники на конях и сновали всяческие повозки, запряжённые мулами или ослами. Обычная толчея, часть жизни понятная им — город жил своей суетливой повседневностью, хотя многое в нём оставалось загадочным.  
      Чуть в стороне на излучине широкой реки, катящей маслянистые воды, виднелись порт и верфь, ощетинившиеся частоколом мачт и такелажа пришвартованных кораблей. На рангоуте лохматой листвой весело трепыхались цветные флажки. Там же, по берегам двигали своими жуткими конечностями пыхающие скрежещущие конструкции. Хватали и перетаскивали с барж на берег и обратно связки брёвен, ящики и тюки.  
      Возле причала покачивались покрытые ржавыми пятнами грузовые баржи и судёнышки. По воде сновали десятки рыбацких лодок всех форм и мастей. Наверное, в чёрной реке водилась рыба или какие-нибудь съестные гады.  
      Но больше всего приковывали внимание некие летающие конструкции. Присмотревшись взглядом инженера и испытателя, отринув всякую мистику, да Винчи уверил легата, что это не живые твари и не исчадия ада и не стоит их опасаться. Устройства легко перемещались в воздушном пространстве над городом. Но сколько бы Лео и Джироламо не пытались рассмотреть их лучше, всё было без толку. Летающие штуковины не приближались, держась определённых границ и терялись в мутной кисее дымов в небе.  
      Обозрев пейзаж и строения, и окончательно придя в себя, граф с художником переглянулись. Город больше не казался бездной ада. Да, он был незнаком и опасен, как любой другой неизвестный город для заблудившихся путешественников. В глазах друг друга они прочли уже не только страх, тревогу и растерянность, но зарождающийся интерес исследователя.   
      — По себе знаю, не лучшая идея соваться неизвестно куда… Но, что бы там ни было, надо спуститься вниз и всё осмотреть, — голос Лео от волнения сорвался. Он улыбнулся Джироламо натянутой полушутливой улыбкой и вновь стал сосредоточенным. Его лихорадило от нетерпения и с каждой секундой разгорающегося любопытства. Риарио в согласии молча, кивнул. У него до сих пор нехорошо посасывало под ложечкой, но это был не приступ голода.   
      Он поудобнее перехватил меч и поднялся на ноги. Интерес, безусловно, был велик, но в отличие от нетерпеливого, быстро увлекающегося маэстро, граф их безопасность ставил превыше всего. Увиденное опасно и непонятно. У них здесь нет ни друзей, ни союзников. Бог или Дьявол его знает, с чем им придётся столкнуться, спустившись вниз, он всегда должен оставаться наготове. Смотреть во все глаза и не бояться. Просчитывать и предугадывать каждый их шаг, или шаг неведомого противника, если они с художником намерены выжить и вернуться.  
  


***

  
  
      Он плыл по течению. Тьма и тишина пеленали его. Он превратился во что-то новое. Вязь эфирных посланий в пустоте. Это тоже было существованием. Крохотная частичка, элементаль огромного непознанного, вместившегося в его растворившийся разум…   
      …и ворвался холод. Тугой воздух разорвал глотку и лёгкие. Его швырнуло об камни. Он ощутил собственную тяжесть, обретя плоть и кости и почувствовал боль.  
      Он в панике забился, захлёбываясь, хватая ртом воздух, царапая и цепляясь ногтями за нечто твёрдое под собой. Испугавшись соскользнуть обратно во тьму. И резко открыл глаза.  
      Он лежал на спине и над ним нависал низкий сводчатый потолок.   
      К нему вернулся слух и запахи. Он слышал своё прерывистое свистящее дыхание, а в нос ударил запах сырой плесени.  
      Он ещё немного полежал, выравнивая дыхание. Каждой частичкой плоти, будто заново познавал своё бренное тело. Шевельнул пальцами рук и ног. Сглотнул горький ком и с большим трудом сел.  
      Проморгался, восстанавливая зрение, и стал озираться по сторонам, пытаясь сообразить, где он. Вокруг царил рассеянный полумрак. Взгляд неторопливо скользил по какой-то плетёной пыльной утвари, кувшинам, ящикам и бочкам. Он обернулся, посмотреть на источник скудного света. Увидел приоткрытую дверь и каменные ступеньки, ведущие от неё вниз.   
      И тут глаза упёрлись в предмет, заставивший сердце захолонуть и заколотиться с неистовой силой.   
      Шан качнулся в сторону лежащего предмета. Неуклюже встал на четвереньки и осторожно пополз. Остановился, нависая над ним и хлопая не верящими глазами.  
      Этого не могло быть, он тут же вспомнил, где был всего мгновениями? часами? днями? назад, но глаза не обманывали. На полу перед ним лежал  _его_  арбалет. Целый и невредимый и реальный, как никогда.  
      Квон сел рядом, и будто впервые, взял в руки оружие, сделанное специально для него. Покачал арбалет, с наслаждением, ощутив его тяжесть. Словно заново узнавая, провёл ладонью по гладкости станка и цевья, огладил упругие дуги лука и металлические планки спускового механизма.   
      Шиноби ещё раз внимательно огляделся по сторонам и растянул губы в несвойственной Воину Ночи немой глупой улыбке. Это не было сном. Наверное, боги простили его, потому что он сидел и, как дурак обнимался со своим арбалетом в подвале дома художника в Винчи.   
  


***

  
  
      Да Винчи ввинчивался в открывшийся город, растеряв понятия обычной ориентации. Позабыв об израненных ногах в ременных намотках и сползающей хламиде, его мотало и шарахало от одного к другому. Всё, что попадалось в поле его зрения, дразнило и тянуло, подобно стали примагничивающийся к куску железной руды.   
      Улицы, полные странно одетых людей, спешащих по своим загадочным делам и не обращавших на двух спутников ни малейшего внимания. Леонардо провожал каждого пытливым взглядом, словно выискивал в проходящих нечто не свойственное живым людям. Третий глаз или лишнюю пару рук и ног, припрятанный хвост или что-нибудь ещё столь же невероятное, могущее стать целью научных изысканий.   
      Но как оказалось, весь город был целью любых его изысканий.  
      Беспорядочные лотки уличных торговцев со снедью и мелочью и повозки, запряжённые мулами и ослами. Вдоль улицы протянулись бесчисленные ряды лавок и лавчонок с книгами, картинами, посудой и утварью, одеждой, неведомыми деталями каких-то механизмов, снадобьями, фруктами и овощами, зеленью, мясом, пёстрыми тканями, винами, и ещё тысячью всяких товаров. Похоже собранных со всех концов света.   
      То там, то здесь попадались открытые двери пекарен, откуда тянуло сладким запахом горячего хлеба, корицы и патоки. Таверны и остерии всех видов и на все лады расхваливали своё гостеприимство пестрящее-яркими вывесками и нанятыми крикливыми зазывалами.  
      Витрины некоторых лавок — за огромными прозрачными окнами виднелись невиданные доселе вещи — бог весть для кого и чего предназначенные. Солнечные лучи преломлялись в стекле и освещали причудливые конструкции внутри. В них крутились какие-то шестерёнки и колёсики, блестели изогнутые трубки, двигались рычажки или наоборот, механизм оставался неподвижным.   
      Всё выставленное притягивало взгляд, то необычной формой или неведомым материалом и ставило в тупик своим существованием.   
      Да Винчи прилипал к стёклам таких витрин, словно пытался проникнуть сквозь них — пощупать, разобрать и пробовать всё виденное на зуб. Он бомбардировал оцепенело молчавшего легата, слепо следующего за ним сотней вопросов, предположениями, восторженными догадками, изумлёнными вскриками или восклицаниями.   
      Риарио всё время держал меч остриём вниз, но при этом его рука в любой момент могла вскинуться в оборонительном или нападающем движении. Граф не столько увлечённо разглядывал открывающиеся чудеса, и слушал да Винчи, сколько внимательно настороженно шарил по встречным и поперечным прохожим и всадникам.  
      Некоторые были вооружены — всадники или богато одетые синьоры в сопровождении слуг. Кто был одет скромнее оставался безоружен или же своё оружие не демонстрировал.  
      Джироламо перестал обращать внимание на непривычный крой одежды, в основном кожаных штанов, нелепых жилеток и коротких курток, похожих на куртку флорентийца, увешанных медными и золотыми бляшками и цепочками. Высоких грубых башмаков со шнуровкой, поясов с кучей кожаных сумок и сумочек на замочках. Куцых уродливых перчаток с зачем-то обрезанными пальцами, украшавших руки некоторых горожан. Очков на их лицах, до жути напоминающих его собственные с тёмными стёклами от солнечного света.  
      Граф старался подмечать всякие другие, более значимые мелочи — жесты, взгляды, кто кому уступает дорогу, как приветствуют и прощаются горожане. Как и чем платят. Прислушивался к долетающим фразам и словам. Говорили понятно, по-итальянски, но язык всё же отличался от привычного. Возможно, виной всему было местное наречие или что-то ещё.  
      Особо пристально оглядывал проезжающих всадников — одежду, оружие, коней, проносимые мимо паланкины знати и слуг. Встречающихся монахов, их одеяния и внешний вид.   
      Из чего легат сделал поверхностный вывод об устройстве и иерархии общества.   
      Его несказанно удивило отсутствие городской стражи. Пока увлечённый да Винчи метался от дома к дому, с одной улицы на другую, а легат вслед за ним, никто не остановил их. Никаких патрулей, никаких гвардейцев, хотя их внешний вид и действия явно указывали на приступ острого безумия. Но, видимо, никому до них не было никакого дела.  
      Их влекло потоком людской реки — крикливое смешение звуков, свиста, ругани, ржания лошадей и грохота колёс повозок. И над всем этим бурлящим хаосом мелькали безмолвные тени непонятно как летающих конструкций.


	20. Откровение

      Жар дня спал. С реки потянуло сыростью. Ветер сдул висящую в воздухе сухую завесу, пахнущую калёным железом и городской пылью. На западе небо полыхало дымными багрово-закатными огнями. Тени уплотнялись в бесформенные фиолетово-чёрные сгустки. Они собирались в самых глухих местах и оттуда медленно расползались, поглощая в себе улицы. Хозяева лавок зажигали возле входов фонари в зарешеченных железных чашах. Их огни отбрасывали вокруг себя пляшущие оранжевые всплески. Город вновь приобретал зловещий вид. Однако и после наступления темноты продолжил жить своей жизнью. Он полнился эхом незнакомых звуков. С берегов слышался лязг и стук не затихающих страшных механизмов, гудение и пыханье за стенами огромных цехов. Чуждые звуки смешивались со звоном колоколов, зовущих к вечерней службе, отдалённым грохотом колёс, и цоканьем копыт припозднившихся всадников.  
      От сосредоточенного созерцания закатного пейзажа Риарио отвлёк шум крыльев стаи вспугнутых голубей. Глупые птицы, испугавшись неведомо чего, суматошно закружились в темнеющем небе, и пропали за высокими домами-башнями вдалеке.   
      Он проводил их взглядом и с трудом отделился от проёма пустого окна заброшенной хижины на самой окраине, куда они забрались переночевать. Внутри земляной пол был засыпан трухой и ржавыми хлопьями прошлогодних листьев. Стены в потёках застарелой плесени и копоти. Но здесь Риарио почувствовал себя немного увереннее.  
      Город высосал их досуха. Он едва дотащился сам и дотащил да Винчи до этого глухого тупичка, желая одного — упасть и забыться. Голова его полнилась звоном, в ней не рождалось ни единой мало-мальски толковой мысли. Глаза слипались. Каждая частичка тела надсадно вопила об отдыхе. Голод подвёл желудок под рёбра. Мимоходом украденная Джироламо с лотка зазевавшегося продавца и поделенная на двоих лепёшка, давно превратилась в пшик.   
      — Лео, — Джироламо обернулся к съёжившемуся на замусоренном полу художнику. Комната быстро полнилась сумерками. С прибрежных зарослей несло болотной вонью, многоголосым лягушачьим хором и ленивым собачьим побрехиванием. Да Винчи не ответил.  
      С ним творилось что-то совсем невообразимое. В какой-то момент времени у художника сделался дикий вид, глаза горели огнём чистейшего безумия — зрачки сделались непроницаемо-черными, полностью поглотив радужку. Его лихорадило, он окончательно потерял все ориентиры.  
      Мозг да Винчи трещал от нечеловеческого перенапряжения: фиксируя всё подряд в попытках научного постижения. Мысли неслись бурным потоком, и, будучи изложенными, превращались в торопливый бессвязный бред. Иногда Лео цепко хватал Джироламо за руку, дёргал его из стороны в сторону. Бурно жестикулировал, силясь дать логичное объяснение увиденному, хотя легат хранил угрюмое молчание и никаких вопросов не задавал. Он не нуждался ни в каких объяснениях. Джироламо видел то, что видел и враждебно отвергал всё чужое, что видели глаза. Его разум отказывался от всяких суждений и сосредотачивался на поиске спасительных лазеек, вычислял подстерегающие опасности — ловушки, которые следовало распознать и избегнуть. Он сразу поставил себя вне всяких законов это города, если не считать законами стремление выжить любой ценой. Один против всех; спятивший флорентиец не в счёт. Легат сжимал в руке меч, готовый без предупреждения пустить его в дело — лишить жизни любого, кто встанет на их с художником пути. Даже, если этот «любой» будет превосходить их числом и оружием. И это стремление помогало удерживать себя в призрачных границах разодранного в клочья здравомыслия, ибо отчасти граф Риарио давно считал себя безумцем, не хуже своего спутника, потому как гениальность, суть та же, своего рода безумие.   
      — Лео, — опять негромко позвал Джироламо. Он валился с ног, но не мог себе позволить уснуть, пока не убедился бы, что да Винчи пришёл в себя. Кто-то из них должен бодрствовать, решил он, чтобы охранять сон спящего. Пока граф отыскивал для них убежище, иногда замечал беззвучно скользящие уродливые тени. Двуногое отребье, грязный плебс, воры и убийцы — голодные шакалы, вышедшие на ночную охоту. Они могли подстерегать за каждым углом, в каждой тёмной расщелине или вонючей дыре. Легат давно учуял их особые флюиды — пронизывающие позвоночник снизу доверху вибрации смерти — сильнейший возбудитель на свете.  
      Но если бы художник спал! Джироламо не мог бы назвать сотрясающееся от дрожи, скрежещущее зубами и невнятно бормочущее тело, спящим человеком. Это даже не походило на опиумный угар, когда да Винчи накуривался до беспамятства.  
      — Лео, — Риарио безнадёжно позвал художника последний раз. Подошёл, присел рядом. Осторожно кончиками пальцев коснулся заросшей щетиной щеки. Кожа была ледяной и влажной. Что он мог сделать? Чем помочь, когда не имеешь понятия, что происходит с твоим спутником.  
      — Я обниму тебя, — то ли утверждая, то ли вопрошая, прошептал граф. — Может быть, если ты согреешься, ты придёшь в себя?   
      Он вытянулся вдоль тела художника, положив меч рядом с собой. Одной рукой обхватив да Винчи, прижался к нему, а другую подложил под голову. Решил, что прикроет глаза ненадолго подремать, но сам останется настороже. Пока не проснётся да Винчи. Пока не проснётся…  
      Сон накрыл мгновенно и мягко, как только легат смежил веки — провалился, как в обморок.  
  


***

  
  
      — Будь внимательнее, Леонардо и обещаю, я тебе всё расскажу… — Лео завертел головой, отыскивая сказавшего. Вокруг, в дрожащем мареве тянулись нагромождения из песка и камней. Над ним слепящее белым небо, высушенное, как пустая птичья скорлупа. Скованная безликая пустыня под мёртвым небом. Ни ветерка, ни вздоха, ни живности.   
      По спине поползли мурашки. Лео резко обернулся.  
      — Ты… ну, конечно, — Лео со злой обречённостью в голосе взмахнул рукой.   
      — Ты не рад меня видеть?  
      — Сын Митры мне не друг, чтобы радоваться встрече, — да Винчи буравил взглядом беззвучно спускающуюся к нему с пригорка высокую фигуру в пёстром одеянии. Подол длинного богато расшитого халата небрежно мёл песок. Лёгкая улыбка коснулась тонких губ гостя. Подведённые глаза сверкнули холодным огнём.  
      — Зачем ты пришёл? Где мы? — спросил Леонардо, когда Аль-Рахим встал рядом.   
      — Место, где всё начинается и заканчивается, — Турок одарил Лео широкой улыбкой. — Прошлое и будущее. А настоящее замкнуто между нами, Леонардо.  
      — А, — вскинулся да Винчи с таким видом, будто из слов Аль-Рахима ему стало всё понятно. — Вот уж не предполагал, что начало-начал и конец всему, так похожи на персидскую пустыню, — не удержался от ехидства да Винчи.   
      — Пустыню? — Турок слегка приподнял брови и огляделся. Потом усмехнулся: — Так вот что видишь ты — чистый лист, холст для творения, — Сын Митры с нескрываемым любопытством взглянул на художника. — Что ж, пусть это будет пустыня.   
      — Разве нет? — спохватившись, Лео с подозрением снова обернулся по сторонам. — Неважно, что вижу я, говори, зачем мы здесь? — он еле сдерживал закипающую в душе злость. Слова Турка родили много вопросов, но хотел ли да Винчи теперь знать ответы на них? Турок никогда не был добрым посланником, а Леонардо устал от потерь и проигрышей.  
      Аль-Рахим не спешил с ответом, с той же лёгкой изучающей улыбкой рассматривая Леонардо.  
       — Велика твоя глупость, маэстро, и вместе с тем восхитительно благородна. Должно быть, ты очень любишь своего друга.  
      — Что? — Леонардо озадаченно и с подозрением поедал глазами Турка.  
      — Не отрицай очевидного, да Винчи. Ты опять создал чудо-машину, позволившую смертным плыть по Реке. Я по-прежнему восхищён твоим гением, — в его взгляде Лео читал вынужденное признание, перемешанное с пренебрежительной насмешкой. — Но твои старания напрасны. Узор Судеб не изменить никаким путешествием. Твоя судьба и судьба графа Риарио предопределены ещё до вашего рождения. Огбай же предупреждал тебя о неизбежных последствиях, если вы отправитесь по Реке.  
      — Да, при чём здесь граф...? — Лео хотел было вознегодовать, но последние слова Аль-Рахима заставили его напрячься. — Что ты хочешь сказать? — в желудке скрутило холодом нехорошего предчувствия. Глаза забегали по смуглому лицу напротив. Леонардо пытался зацепиться хотя бы за тень грошового манипулирования Турка собой.  
      — Почему ты это сделал, да Винчи? Почему тебе всегда хочется открыть чёрную коробку и посмотреть, что внутри? — не отвечая на заданные вопросы, Аль-Рахим не отводил взгляда, гипнотически сверлил зрачки Леонардо.  
      — Не ты ли приложил к этому хотению руку, Аль-Рахим? — хмыкнул да Винчи, разрывая контакт глаз. Он больше не позволял Турку вторгаться в свои сны и разум. Противостоял, выстраивая в мозгу непреодолимую стену. — Многих смертей можно было избежать, если бы не твоё вероломство. — Леонардо стиснул челюсти, поиграл желваками, обуздывая растущую ожесточённость. — А сделал потому что Огбай солгал, как лгал мне ты и лжёшь сейчас. — Лео опять смотрел прямо, принимая вызов. — Я помню его слова: «если неверным направлением порвать временную ткань, узор спутается и порвётся — исчезнет основа существования, возникнет хаос». Но мы живы и существуем. Хаоса не возникло! — Лео ткнул пальцем в грудь Аль-Рахима.  
      — Так ли? — черты лица Турка закаменели, превратившись в маску сдерживаемого гнева. — Ты не бог, да Винчи, ты не можешь по своей прихоти менять узор видимой эфирной ткани, — в голосе Сына Митры послышалась предупреждающая угроза. — Ты перешёл границы дозволенного. Вы вторглись туда, где ошибки становятся роковыми. Ты и твой друг грубо порвали ткань и спутали непревзойдённый узор, что привело к фатальным последствиям.  
      — Каким это фатальным? — сердце Леонардо нехорошо ёкало. Раньше, он начал бы самоуверенно спорить с Турком, доказывая своё превосходство. Но после всех неудач и смертей, теперь не желал становиться никаким новым богом. Всем нутром, всей кожей чувствовал — сейчас Турок не лгал. Вероятно, на этот раз он вляпался настолько глубоко, что исправлять-то уже нечего. Но быть конформистом не так-то просто. Уступать и сдаваться Лео не собирался.  
      — Сущность времени такова, что любое изменение отражается на всём протяжении временного потока. — Их острые взгляды яро перекрещивались. — Некоторые изменения порождают иную реальность — ответвления от русла. Убив двоих человек, твой друг легат изменил узор их судьбы — создалась другая реальность, в которую вы и попали.  
      — Ч-чт... Ты хочешь сказать… — Лео громко хохотнул, лихорадочно соображая и не до конца веря озарившей его мысли, — там тот же Рим, — указал рукой в неопределённую сторону, — только  _иной_? Но это недоказуемо!  
      — Что ты видел, да Винчи? — уголки губ Турка дрогнули в холодной усмешке. Он не отрывал прожигающего насквозь взгляда от лица маэстро.  
      — Но этого не может быть! Это всё ты! Это мои видения… Это опиум. Я сплю. Меня здесь нет! Скажи, что это так! — Лео схватил Аль-Рахима за плечи и с отчаянием тряхнул. Сердце его бешено колотилось.  
      — Нет. Вы в ином Риме, в иной Вселенной, где история складывалась другим путём. Это  _другой_  Рим, который в  _твоей действительности_  не существует. Но это не значит, что его нет. Вспомни карту Огбая и сферы на ней. Ты помнишь их? — ухмыльнулся Турок. Леонардо резко кивнул головой в знак быстрого согласия. Он изучил их так досконально, что помнил каждую до самого малого волосяного штришка.   
      — Это и есть иные миры. Вселенные, расположенные на всём протяжении «русла реки Времени». Их множество множеств. Есть точки, где они пересекаются — межпространственные нити, те самые «протоки», по которым перемещаемся мы, Сыны Митры, не нарушая границ, не разрывая и не спутывая узор временной ткани. Если бы ты стал одним из нас, ты бы тоже мог легко путешествовать по ним. Твой Узор Судьбы долгое время оставался неоднозначным. Но однажды ты сделал свой единственный выбор и узор поменялся навеки.  
      Леонардо впав в немой ступор молчал. Его мысли рвались алыми пятнами ускоренной концентрированной осознанности и осыпались шелухой отрицания.  
      — Почему из всех вариантов мы выбираем всего лишь один? — усмехнувшись, продолжил Турок.  
      — Потому, что он самый подходящий, — сбросив оцепенение еле выдавил Лео. Перед глазами плыло. Он взмок, воздух казался ему картонным, царапал глотку и лёгкие.  
      — Потому, что он единственно возможный. Так плетётся ткань пространства времени. Это плетение никогда не останавливается, создаётся по единожды заданному целостному узору, позволяющему всему существовать. Ничего изменить нельзя, да Винчи. Твой друг, пытаясь исправить своё прошлое ничего не изменит. Его судьба предопределена, его узор сплетён до рождения. Он частичка вселенской мозаики, которую не перекроить. Риарио не годится для иных вещей. Он пришёл в этот мир, чтобы убивать.   
      — Нет… — Леонардо не желая принимать слова Турка, замотал головой. Веки его задёргались, глаза нестерпимо защипало. — Нет, он не таков. Ты знаешь его муки. Ты знаешь, что он раскаялся!  
      — Да, знаю. Но это ничего не меняет. Тебе это кажется невероятным, но это так.   
      — Я не верю. Я не верю тебе! — в отчаянии заорал да Винчи, с силой отталкивая Турка от себя. Но тот лишь чуть качнулся и отступил на полшага.   
      — Ты волен верить или не верить мне. Многие вещи, независимо от нашей веры остаются неизменны. Запомни, да Винчи — из всех вариантов будущего выбирается единственно правильный. Из всех вариантов будущего конец всегда одинаков. Я исправил узор судьбы того, кого ты не ведая, привёл за собой. Вернул туда, где ему должно быть.   
      — Что? — Леонардо в изумлении отшатнулся.  
      — Третий лишний элемент в твоей почти идеальной формуле путешествия. Поддерживая вселенское равновесие, я устранил эту ошибку. Большее не в моей власти. Остальное ты должен исправить сам. Вы должны вернуться как можно скорее и восстановить временную ткань, пока не стало совсем поздно — пока Узор Судеб не начал плестись по-новой. Если это произойдёт, в  _твоей действительности_ , да Винчи наступит хаос. Ты потеряешь абсолютно  _всё_. Маэстро Леонардо ди сер Пьеро да Винчи из Флоренции перестанет существовать, как и сама Флоренция и Рим и многое другое. Найди еврея, Авраама бен Йосефа, он знает.  
      — Какой третий элемент? Что значит, «перестанет существовать»?! Где искать еврея? Эй, постой! — в зарождающейся панике крикнул Леонардо Аль-Рахиму, который уже стал подниматься обратно на каменистый взгорок. — Погоди!  
      Да Винчи рванулся следом, но почувствовал, как разверзается под ногами земля. Песок проваливается, засасывая в себя. Пустыня начинает тускнеть и подобно старой фреске, осыпаться разрозненными фрагментами... Желудок сжался — он летел в пропасть.  
  


***

  
  
      Что-то разбудило. Лео приоткрыл тяжёлые веки, обвёл взглядом вокруг. Он лежал на чём-то твёрдом. Шевельнулся. Услышал шорох сухих ломких листьев под собой. Понял, что лежит один на полу в какой-то комнатёнке, убогое пространство которой полнится вечерним красновато-сумеречным светом. Сколько он отсутствовал? Память не сохранила момент, когда он впал в забытье. Зато подкинула отчётливое воспоминание о странной пустыне и встрече Сыном Митры и всё, о чём ему тот говорил.  
      «Проклятый Турок», — Лео услышал свой собственный хрип. Сделал несколько неуклюжих попыток сесть. Его подташнивало, голова кружилась, как будто Лео был сильно пьян.   
      Он не совсем проснулся, но хорошо расслышал чьи-то шаги. Кто-то прошёл мимо окна — мелькнула тень. Леонардо не распознал прошедшего. Он пошарил вокруг себя, в надежде найти меч Риарио или что-нибудь, чем можно защититься. Ведь незнакомец, открывающий дверь в дом мог оказаться кем угодно. Он подобрался в ожидании, сжав слабые кулаки, решив во чтобы то ни стало дать отпор незваному гостю…  
      Увиденное рванулось ослепляющей бомбардой. Да Винчи приподнявшись на локте, парализовано застыл, уставившись на вошедшего в комнату бывшего гонфалоньера.   
      Риарио избавился от балахона, заляпанных грязью и кровью штанов и намоток на ногах, но остался верен чёрному. Где он раздобыл одежду, Лео предпочёл не спрашивать. Короткая чёрная куртка из грубой кожи, потёртая в швах, но не обтрёпанная. Только местами виднелись следы от железок, что украшали её при прежнем хозяине. Штаны, облегающие на бёдрах, по местной моде. Высокие шнурованные ботинки до колен на грубой подошве. На талии широкий ремень с инкрустированной червлёным серебром пластиной-пряжкой. К ремню был подвешен меч без ножен. Подпаленные в огне пожара волосы заново собраны в хвост на затылке. На разбитой губе и на переносице виднелись подсохшие корки. Риарио умудрился где-то умыться.   
      Трудно сказать, какие чувства испытывал сейчас легат. Бледное лицо его было не читаемым, веки чуть опущены, но рука крепко сжимала рукоять меча, с которым Риарио ни на секунду не расставался.  
      Леонардо во все глаза ошеломленно смотрел на вновь претерпевшего метаморфозы римлянина. Как будто перед ним стоял сказочный иноземец и сердце Леонардо учащённо билось в груди, дыхание стало коротким и поверхностным.  
      — Тебе лучше? — кашлянув, первым нарушил неловкое затяжное молчание Джироламо и из-под ресниц глянул на оцепенелого да Винчи. Об скулы того можно было порезаться, вокруг глаз темнели воронки. — Я ненадолго оставлял тебя, но был по близости... Я думал ты уже никогда не проснёшься, — несмотря на болезненный вид, граф несказанно порадовался вменяемости художника.  
      — Ты... — вдруг спохватившись и смутившись собственного восхищения графом, прохрипел: — Да… много лучше.   
      Джироламо коротко кивнул. В чужой странной одежде он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Его смущал собственный прибранный вид в контрасте с расхристанным ободранным да Винчи, таращившимся на него широко открытыми, откровенно влюблёнными глазами.  
      — Что ты намерен делать дальше? — граф не без труда преодолел расстояние от порога до окна и не выдержав опаляющего взгляда, отвернулся. Рассеяно вперился в уже знакомый пейзаж. Сердце глухо колотилось. Затылком, спиной, даже ягодицами он чувствовал взгляд Леонардо, будто тот имел живое воплощение и мог чувствительно шарить по его телу.  
      — Турок... — Джироламо слышал, что Леонардо поднялся на ноги и приблизился к нему. Прикрыл глаза. Сердце толчками гнало по венам густеющую кровь. Возбуждение художника, как чумной жар, мгновенно передалось и растеклось по жилам легата. Джироламо сдерживал рвущееся дыхание и ещё сильнее стиснул рукоять, когда руки Леонардо коснулись его.  
      Обоюдно вспыхнувшее желание сейчас было не своевременно и не к месту. Страсть да Винчи притупила у него чувство опасности. Но не у легата.  
      — Турок? — тревожный сигнал иглой пронзил мозг. Джироламо резко открыл глаза и также резко развернулся. Лицо флорентийца оказалось в опасной близости, и взгляд непроизвольно упёрся в излом неуловимо подрагивающих губ. Кожей щеки поймал судорожный тёплый выдох художника. Доведённое до непогрешимости чутьё хищника-одиночки одержало верх над всеми другими чувствами. Риарио всем телом отшатнулся назад. Взгляд стал твёрдым ледяным и колючим.  
      В да Винчи будто плеснули холодной водой. Он отпрянул в противоположную сторону, разрывая объятия. Растерянность сменилась смятением и немым удивлением. Поджался, будто легат ударил. Ещё через секунду очнулся. Огляделся вокруг себя, как будто осознавая где он. Медленно скользнул глазами по багровеющему небу и угольным дымам, буравящим закатные облака в окне за плечом легата.   
      — Он снова приходил? Когда? Что он сказал тебе?! — с настойчивостью выспрашивал Риарио.  
      — Турок... он, — осознав истинную причину внезапной холодности легата, и скрывая несказанное облегчение, Лео чуть выдохнул: — Он да, приходил. Когда… я не помню когда. — Леонардо болезненно поморщился, опять понимая, что какой-то промежуток времени не помнит себя. — Сказал... — криво усмехнулся, и замолчал не договорив. В задумчивости, поджав губы, стал смотреть в сторону — опять в окно. Смотрел до тех пор, пока молчание не стало резать слух, затем продолжил: — Он много чего сказал, — Лео вдруг напряжённо коротко и диковато хохотнул. Крутанул шеей, хрустнув позвонками. Взглянул легату в глаза: — Сказал, мы должны отыскать Авраама бен Йосефа. Сказал, что он знает что нужно делать.  
      — Еврея? — удивился легат. — Он, что...  _тут_? — Джироламо с подозрением всматривался да Винчи в лицо, желая убедиться, что тот, всё же, в своём уме. Бесноватость маэстро иной раз пугала своей непредсказуемостью.   
      Леонардо устало махнул рукой: — Они не отступятся. Так и будут преследовать меня везде и всюду, — снова огляделся по сторонам.   
      — Ты им нужен, — поняв, кого имел в виду художник, печально усмехнулся граф. — Когда-нибудь они добьются своего...  
      — Окончательно сведут меня с ума? — перебив и мрачно злясь, задал вопрос Леонардо и не ожидая ответа, качнул головой. — Если и добьются, то только на том свете.  
      Угрюмо оглядел вечереющую даль чужого города, чуть размытую в пелене дымов твердыню замка, убегающие от него расщелины улиц.   
      — И где искать еврея? — граф, повернув голову, и краем глаза тоже стал всматриваться во враждебный мир за окном, куда им предстояло вернуться. Будто воочию ощутил, как невидимые, тронутые порчей жгуты города, протянулись к ним. Эти невидимые тенёты сгущающейся опасности, пульсировали и липли к пришельцам. Бежать было некуда. Они тут же растяли, как только Риарио повернулся и решил посмотреть прямо. Его передёрнуло нервной судорогой. Чудовище, щетинясь, скрежеща и лязгая ржавыми челюстями береговых механизмов, плюясь раскалённой слюной кузней, ждало и смотрело на них, хотя глаз у него не было.  
      — В Иудейском квартале, где ж ещё, — не отрывая неподвижных глаз от далёких горящих верхушек башен, пожал плечами да Винчи.


	21. Скверные новости, мрачные размышления

      Франческо делла Ровере страдал в одиночестве, лёжа в своей спальне. Хвори в конец доконали Святого Отца. Согласно самым передовым медицинским знаниям, личный лекарь Папы установил, что баланс гуморов* в теле пациента пришёл в полную негодность и требовал решительных мер. Ему был прописан строгий постельный режим, уксусные примочки, паровые ванны, очищение кишечника и мочевого пузыря, регулярные кровопускания. Ему приходилось довольствоваться скудной едой и пить отвратительное зелье, замешанное на основе спермы быков и менструальной крови юных девственниц для восстановления жизненных сил и молодости. На подобие панацеи от всег недуг эликсира ассиратум, что пили в языческом Риме. Но ничего не помогало. Добродетельное воздержание тоже было отринуто, впрочем, Франческо никогда себе ни в чём не отказывал и в одобрениях медика не нуждался. Однако приводимые в покои очаровательные юноши и девушки не могли вдохнуть в понтифика прежнюю страсть и желания, и тем самым помочь изгнать болезнь. По всей Италии проводили молебны за здоровье Святого Отца в храмах, церквах и монастырях, но, похоже, Господь Бог отвернулся от своего ставленника на Земле. Иерарх угасал и был похож на высушенную египетскую мумию. Только болезненный блеск глубоко запавших глаз, да оскал зубов в жутких улыбках или приступах гнева, говорили о том, что Папа пока ещё жив.  
      Франческо не мигая, таращился на свод купола расшитого золотой нитью балдахина кровати. В отдалении на полированном тёмного дерева столе в серебряном подсвечнике змеилась дымком единственная свеча. Сквозь наглухо закрытые ставни едва пробивался свет дня, мешался в плавающие сизые слои. Углы спальни, заставленной массивной мебелью тонули во мраке. Спёртый воздух с трудом проникал в булькающие лёгкие, Франческо с безразличием слушал свой размеренный хрип. Голова полнилась пустыми мыслями. Их было много и обо всём, и в то же время ни о чём конкретном делла Ровере не думал.   
      Только одно имя намертво занозилось в помутившемся мозгу, исторгая из души липкий потный страх, вызывающий учащённое сердцебиение и темноту в глазах.   
      Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере. Родимый племянничек — бл##ский выродок. Убийца. Чтоб он сгорел в Геенне огненной, чтоб его бешеные собаки заживо разорвали в клочья, чтоб он сдох в адских муках…   
      Распаляя себя ненавистью, Франческо впился ногтями, комкая влажную простыню под собой, глубоко судорожно вздохнул. Внутренности отозвались булькающим сипом.  
      Страх порождал ярость и жгучее чувство мести тлело под кожей, испепеляя душу и иссушая тело. Он должен закончить начатое. Он должен отомстить. Риарио должен заплатить сполна. Пожалуй, он собственноручно подвергнет его мучительной смерти. Аккуратно и правильно перережет горло и будет смотреть на долгую агонию, пока бывший легат полностью не испустит дух. Эта кровавая картинка корчащегося в муках Джироламо у его ног, давала Франческо силы сопротивляться болезни и поддерживало желание дожить до того дня, когда оно станет действительностью.  
      — Ваше Святейшество… — приятная грёза была разрушена робким шёпотом. В приоткрытую дверь ворвался свет и воздух. Горячей потной кожи коснулся холодок. Франческо с трудом повернул негнущуюся шею.  
      — Чего тебе? — грубо прохрипел он, узнав голос слуги. Сощурившись, смотрел в слепящую прорезь.  
      — Ваше Святейшество, — немного осмелев, слуга скользнул внутрь, прикрыл дверь, отсекая режущий глаза свет, и низко поклонился. — Ваше Святейшество, кардинал Трибунала просит срочной аудиенции. У него новости…  
      — Зови! — не дожидаясь, приказал Франческо. Слуга метнулся было обратно в дверь, но видя, что Папа пытается сеть, кинулся ему помогать. Как только Франческо принял вертикальное положение, сморгнул сонм роящихся перед глазами чёрных точек и справился с головокружением, оттолкнул помогающего. — Зови немедля! — уже нетерпеливо рявкнул он, и слугу в ответ, как ветром сдуло.  
      Франческо спустил ноги с края кровати, засунув босые ступни в мягкие домашние туфли. Каждый вдох давался с трудом, лёгкие работали как кузнечные мехи, едкий пот насквозь пропитал тонкую, тесно облепившую всё тело сорочку. Жаркая клейкая влага обильно копилась под мышками и в паху. Франческо остервенело поскрёбся под рубахой, раздирая дряблую кожу ногтями. Повёл носом, его больное тело источало зловоние и нечистоты.   
      Merda di cane!** И за это новое унижение бастард тоже ответит.  
      В дверь негромко, но настойчиво постучали: — Ваше Святейшество…  
      — Входи и докладывай, — сидя на краю кровати, приказал понтифик. Сердце бухало в груди. То ли от нездоровья, то ли от ожидания неведомых новостей. В ушах шумело. Франческо потёр грудь и сосредоточил взгляд на быстро вошедшем кардинале Трибунала Римской Церкви.

***

      — И ты знаешь куда надо идти? — недоверчиво спросил Джироламо, когда они ранним утром выбрались из хижины на воздух.   
      Ночь они провели в той же лачуге, на полу посреди вороха сухих листьев. Джироламо принёс им поесть — украл где-то ржаных лепёшек, несколько сухих фиников и два яблока. Они вмиг проглотили всё, даже не ощутив вкуса, но на время заглушили сосущее чувство голода.  
      Ночью да Винчи был особенно страстен и вместе с тем запредельно нежен. Ладони художника неторопливо ласкали тело графа, как будто заново исследовали его. Язык проникал глубоко в рот, возбуждающе щекотал соски и выводил на коже замысловатые узоры. Чуткие пальцы мягко входили внутрь и двигались, вызывая невольные стоны и сладостные судороги наслаждения, а поцелуи оставляли на коже цепочки горячих влажных следов. Их соитие больше не походило на баталию равных, когда плоть пожиралась всепоглощающей страстью и желанием, во что бы то ни стало, одержать верх в обладании друг другом. Ныне да Винчи обнимал, любил и отдавался Риарио так, будто это была последняя в их жизни ночь. Художник выбрал, выпил графа всего до донышка. Джироламо, растворяясь в ласках и содрогаясь от удовольствия, старался не удерживать, зародившийся на краешке сознания настораживающий вопрос, от чего вдруг так? Художник всегда был открыт и искренен, но теперь в его любви сквозило что-то от отчаяния, вкус поцелуев сделался печален и горек, а объятия слишком крепки.  
      — Да, — коротко бросил да Винчи и уверенно двинулся вглубь города, ориентируясь на громадину замка, которую не могли заслонить даже самые высокие дома-башни.   
      В этот час улицы трущоб ещё были пусты. Солнце только-только поднялось, заливая всё вокруг золотисто-пыльным светом. Они проходили мимо заброшенных лачуг или не открывшихся ещё лавчонок и дешёвых остерий. Ветер гонял по земле мусор, приносил запах гниющих отходов, рыбы, болота и едких дымов с реки.   
      Риарио шагал, постукивая по земле подкованными каблуками необычных ботинок. Стиснув челюсти, цепким взглядом окидывал пространство вокруг. Руку с меча не убирал, лишь сжал его округлое навершие.  
      О переменах в художнике старался не думать, но у него не преставало тревожно сосать под ложечкой. Да Винчи что-то не договаривал. Турок явно сказал много больше, но Лео не говорил, что именно. То ли не хотел делиться, то ли не доверял. Джироламо вдруг почувствовал укол самой настоящей обиды, но зная флорентийца, тут же отринул мимолётную горечь. Да Винчи весь как на ладони. Он доверял легату, это читалось во взгляде, улыбке и жестах. Дело заключалось в чём-то другом, но Леонардо не хотел говорить, и это глубоко беспокоило графа.   
      Он кинул косой взгляд на художника. Тот пылил рядом самодельными сандалиями, которые едва держались на ногах. Ремни разъехались, в «подошве» появились дыры и Лео иногда оступался и морщился, когда внутрь попадали острые камешки. Не по размеру рубаха висела пустым мешком, ползла то с одного плеча, то с другого. Штаны после арены превратились в грязные лохмотья. Вид у художника был самый, что ни на есть зачумленный. Однако бодрости в да Винчи было хоть отбавляй. Настроение его негаданно повысилось. Как будто решил некую сложную задачу или нашёл выход из трудного положения. Лицо просветлело, сведённые брови разошлись. Леонардо пёр вперёд, как спроектированная им бронированная машина, только поспевай. И граф поспевал.  
      Остановить их могло лишь что-то совершенно необычное. Да Винчи тормозил и с нескрываемым изумлением провожал глазами самостоятельно шагающего деревянного человека. Или тарахтящую трёхколёсную тележку, не понятно каким образом, едущую по мостовой. Неведомый пыхтящий механизм с подогнанными изящными вращательными или качающимися деталями неизвестного назначения. Архимедовы винты, поднимающие воду по желобам в высокие дома-башни и прочие инженерные и архитектурные чудеса.  
      Риарио, опасаясь новых приступов помрачнения рассудка художника, в такой момент немедленно хватал его за рукав, выдёргивая из сосредоточенного созерцания и не останавливаясь, с самым решительным и мрачным видом тащил дальше. Каждый раз Лео возмущался и вырывался, но граф счёл за благо не вступать в спор и протестные вспышки Леонардо быстро сходили на нет. И так продолжалось до нового застывания перед очередной витриной с чем-то дивным или встреча с чем-нибудь исключительным, от чего Лео переставал замечать окружающий мир.   
      Трущобы давно закончились, город обступал со всех сторон и вовсю бурлил чужой жизнью.  
      — Тебя надо привести в божеский вид. Ты похож на погонщика верблюдов, — внезапно заявил Джироламо после долгой и молчаливой ходьбы. Ничего более ставящего в тупик маэстро им не встретилось, и граф незаметно выдохнул.  
      Лео состроил комичную гримаску, заявление графа его развеселило: — Ты стесняешься меня?  
      — Нет, потому что ты просто шут гороховый, да Винчи. Шутов не стесняются.  
      — Мне оскорбиться? — тут же с преувеличенной серьёзностью переменился в лице художник, глаза его плутовски блестели. Его артистическая натура требовала эмоционального всплеска, какого-нибудь безрассудства, дерзкой выходки на грани возмутительной непристойности. Риарио лишь со вздохом покачал головой, глядя на внезапно взыгравшего духом спутника: — Давай найдём тебе приличную одежду.  
      — Ну-у... — игриво протянул тот, — если это не повлечёт за собой фатальных последствий, как позапрошлой ночью… — Лео сморщил нос и обнажил зубы в широкой заговорщической улыбке.  
      — Фатальных последствий? Каких ещё последствий?  
      — Дай-ка я тебе кое-что расскажу, — Леонардо хлопнул Риарио по плечу, рывком притянул к себе, крепко обнимая. — Часть из того, что объяснил мне Турок, когда... когда... когда я не помнил себя, — наконец подобрал нужные слова Лео.  
      — А другая часть? — граф попытался поймать взгляд да Винчи, но тот успел отвести глаза.  
      — Остальное, — Лео запнулся, — теории без доказательств. Турок непревзойдённый мастер путать ложь с правдой. Подменять одно другим. К тому же он ещё вор и предатель. Верить ему нельзя, — он криво хмыкнул, упрямо глядя в сторону.  
      Джироламо чуть прищурил глаза — да Винчи резко помрачнел. Весёлый настрой художника мигом истаял лёгким дымком. Если бы им грозила неведомая опасность или трудности с возвращением, Леонардо не стал бы ничего скрывать. Внутреннее чутьё никогда не подводило легата. Нет, он не перестал сомневаться в художнике. Дело в чём-то другом. Вот только в чём?

***

      — Значит, ты упустил их?! — Сикст в ярости до хруста сжал кулаки. Сквозь тёмный рой мушек перед глазами испепелял коленопреклонённую фигуру перед ним.  
      Кардинал Трибунала не просто так потревожил покой Святого Отца, он привёл с собой пропавшего азиата.   
      Когда шиноби и хозяин остались наедине, Шан поведал невероятную историю своего путешествия по Реке Времени. Франческо тяжело дышал, слушая краткий и бесстрастный рассказ шпиона. Если бы не предупреждение Турка, он бы ни на сольдо не поверил словам косоглазого и самолично снёс ему голову. Но что дальше?   
      — Это был странный туман, — Квон покачал головой, — я такого никогда не видел. Как будто идёшь в молоке. Я думал, я ослеп и оглох, но когда вышел из него, то беглецов нигде не было. Туман поглотил их. Простите меня, хозяин, я не справился, — шиноби, стоящий перед понтификом на одном колене в покорности низко опустил голову, ожидая приговора.   
      Франческо скрипнул зубами. Он так и сидел на краю своей огромной кровати, сутулясь и широко расставив ноги. Горячий пот обильно заливал и щипал глаза. Голова кружилась от духоты и свечного угара. В горле стоял тошнотворный ком. Проклятые лекари!  
      «Конечно, казнить язычника проще всего, но что это даст? Если уж Воин Ночи, с его исключительными способностями не справился, то, что говорить о простых наёмниках? Ленивые бездари и транжиры. К тому же немедленно продадутся Джироламо, захоти он перекупить их. — Франческо остановил взгляд на черноволосом затылке склонённого слуги. — Этот хотя бы, связан со мной клятвой чести. Предан, как пёс. Деньги и роскошь для него ничего не значат. Он не подкупен, а это сейчас дорого стоит! Казнив его, лишусь единственной надёжной защиты. Рано тешить себя тем, что оба пропали где-то в безвременье. Никто не знает, так ли на самом деле. В любой момент Риарио может вернуться сюда, если не доберётся до иного узла Времени... — Франческо с хрипом вздохнул, насильно обрывая давно терзавшую мысль. — Граф смертельно опасен и тогда азиат  _здесь_  мне очень понадобится», — мрачно размышлял делла Ровере.   
      — У них есть шанс вернуться?   
      — Не знаю, Святой Отец. Попали мы туда при помощи машины маэстро, а вернул меня некто, схватив за руку и не дав искупить вину, — голос Шана дрогнул, выдав его волнение.   
      «Некто… — сардонически хмыкнул про себя Сикст. Губы его скривились в усмешке. — Турок сущий чирей в заднице! Давно пора избавиться от него».  
      — Машина художника… — делла Ровере внезапно оборвал фразу и замер в неком задумчивом ступоре. «Жаль, что так и не вышло приручить да Винчи, — с сожалением думалось ему. — Редкостное порождение Дьявола с Божьим даром... любовь и погибель Лукреции... Доносили, что горе его было велико. Слёзы лил, когда закрыл ей глаза... — Франческо проглотил запёкшуюся горечь, глядя в одну точку перед собой. Потом медленно сморгнул, избавляясь от скорбных образов. — Глупо отрицать, строящемуся Ватикану очень не хватает проклятого гения инженера-архитектора и живописца. Длань Господа распростёрта над Флоренцией — она колыбель прошлых и будущих талантов. Вот и Микеланджело, этот вечно нелюдимый и всем недовольный скульптор, и юный наивный Рафаэль — оба земляка художника теперь денно и нощно трудятся на благо Церкви, преумнажая её красоту и величие. И оба знают, что всецело принадлежат мне и Риму и будут дальше создавать шедевры во имя Господа и прославят имя моё в веках. Но да Винчи… — Сикст протяжно вздохнул, издавая отвратительные звуки. — Строптивый флорентийец мог стать венцом в моей коллекции талантов, если бы не его дерзость и упрямство… Кнут и пряник здесь бессильны. Алессандро был плохим игроком и никудышным стратегом. Ни ума, ни изящества в принятии решений. Одни лишь грубые интриги. Мужлан. В своей трусости и слепоте дальше носа ничего не видел. Вместо того, чтобы заполучить еретика в союзники, сделал его опасным врагом. Врагом Церкви, врагом Рима. Но не Риарио…»  
      Внезапно вспыхнувшая мысль о Джироламо заставила Святого Отца содрогнуться. Франческо с трудом осмотрелся по сторонам, ища в потьмах невидимую угрозу. Взгляд наткнулся на неподвижно склонённую фигуру в ногах. Шиноби ждал своей участи.  
      Делла Ровере беззвучно оскалился. Слабой рукой провёл по своему голому черепу, окончательно возвращаясь в действительность и отбрасывая несвоевременные мысли. Потом резко выпрямился и прохрипел: — Машину еретика можно уничтожить и оставить их там, куда Господь забросил. Сгинули б в той клоаке и чёрт с ними — собаке — собачья смерть. Если бы это касалось только моего племянника, я, пожалуй бы, порадовался такому исходу. Но я слишком хорошо знаю да Винчи… Посему машину эту привезёшь сюда, в Рим. Сдашь в Архив под личную ответственность хранителя и начальника стражи. И чтоб глаз с неё не спускали! А ты с этой минуты становишься моим личным телохранителем. От покоев ни на шаг. Подчиняешься только моей воле и более никому. У тебя неограниченные привилегии в том, что касается моей охраны.   
      — Ваше слово закон, Ваше Святейшество, — застывший на долгое время Квон, поднял и тут же склонил голову в жесте преданного послушания. Сердце его волнительно глухо застучало. Наверное, он счастливчик и его боги милосердны к нему, подарив ещё один шанс.  
      Или… он прошёл не все испытания.

***

      Где-то за домами колокол на соборе пробил несколько раз. На жаре запах каменной пыли, сажи и дыма усилился. Крутой склон улицы окрасился грязно-оранжевыми закатными лучами.  
      Они угрюмо брели вперёд, уже не обращая внимания ни на тычки, ни на ругательства, сыпавшиеся со всех сторон от прохожих. Чудеса больше не волновали их. Они устали открывать неизвестное. Голод с новой силой давал о себе знать. Кража еды ради еды теперь не была ни грехом, ни преступлением, лишь способом выжить. Но в этот раз им совсем не повезло — украсть даже крохи не получилось. Разговаривать не хотелось. Да и не о чем было говорить. Каждый думал о своём.  
      Слова да Винчи о фатальных последствиях — о создавшейся по неведению новой вселенной с иным Римом тяжёлыми жерновами ворочались в голове. Из слов художника Джироламо не всё понял, да и не в этом, наверное, была суть. Он отлично помнил карту, спираль узоров из нитей и сфер, но соотнести их с действительностью никак не получалось. Непостижимость рождала неуверенность. И та удручала, пугала и одновременно превращалась в глухую ярость. Она усилила чувство опасности, тревоги и вызывала сонм неразрешимых вопросов. Граф сросся с мечом, но разве оружие могло теперь их спасти? Что делать, если врагов окажется много, а прибегнуть к верному и единственно возможному способу отныне нельзя? И если Турок лжец, то почему да Винчи в этот раз поверил Сыну Митры? И о чём, всё же упорно не договаривает Леона...   
      — …oh tu maiale sporco!**   
      В шаге перед Риарио о камни мостовой что-то звонко хлопнуло и разбилось, брызнув во все стороны осколками. 

 

 

\------------   
*Средневековые понятия о теле, основывались на системе четырёх элементарных жидкостей человека, или гумор (кровь, флегма, чёрная и жёлтая желчь). Гуморальная система родилась из идеи того, что здоровье основывается на балансе гуморов, а болезнь является следствием их дисбаланса. Баланс и хорошее здоровье достигались через изгнание различных жидкостей тела, включая и семя.  
**дерьмо собачье (итал)  
**ах ты грязная свинья (итал)


	22. Ссоры и страхи

      Инстинктивно выхватив меч, Риарио отскочил в сторону и почти в тоже мгновение ощутил железное кольцо сжавшееся на его запястье.  
      — Джироламо... — глаза художника впились в зрачки графа. Он предостерегающе стискивал пальцы на руке Риарио и тут же потащил его в сторону.  
      Откуда-то сверху опять раздались крики и ругань, что-то полетело вниз и звонко разбилось о камни. Вокруг стали собираться любопытные зеваки, показывать пальцами вверх, толкаться, уворачиваясь от вылетающих из окон «снарядов» и громко обсуждать разгоревшийся скандал. Слышались хохотки, свист и подначивания — горожане требовали зрелища.  
      — Это всего лишь чья-то ссора, — пробормотал Леонардо, наблюдая за окнами на третьем этаже дома. Именно оттуда нёсся шум, ругань и летела домашняя утварь. Похоже, ссорилась пара, мужчина и женщина. Слов толком не разобрать, но и так всё было понятно — она обвиняла его во всех грехах и выгоняла из своего дома.  
      — Отпусти... — прошипел Риарио и напряг руку, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки да Винчи.  
      Леонардо быстро поверхностно вздохнул и разжал пальцы: — Я подумал... я испугался... — Лео не договорил, он и сам не знал, что именно заставило его так вцепиться в Риарио.  
      — Я никого не собирался убивать, да Винчи, если ты подумал об этом, — без тени иронии промолвил легат. Его медленно поднятый взгляд обдавал холодом. Казалось, что и сам Риарио превратился в кусок льда.  
      — Да... прости... это было глупо, — Леонардо нервно дёрнул губами в извинительной полуулыбке. Он схватил Джироламо за руку сильнее, чем намеревался.  
      — Пойдём?  
      Риарио не торопясь вложил меч в кожаную петлю ножен и внимательно обвёл взглядом потешающуюся вокруг толпу, на спины людей, на головы, дружно повёрнутые в одну сторону. Смотрел без всякого интереса, не видя и не вникая в то, что происходит. Отовсюду неслись скабрезности и хохот. Скандал не утихал, волнами перекатывался из одного окна в другое. Яростно ссорящаяся парочка носилась из одной комнаты в другую, по пути выбрасывая всё, что попадалось им под руки.  
      Не проронив ни звука, Джироламо начал проталкиваться сквозь людей, не мало не заботясь, что бесцеремонно распихивает их или наступает кому-то на ноги. Возникающие при этом возмущения и угрозы немедленно разбивались, как волны о скалу. Никто не решился на ссору с опасного вида незнакомцем, предпочтя пропустить и отступить.  
      Лео тяжко вздохнув, последовал за ним. На душе заскребли кошки. Он злился и досадовал; он же не собирается хватать Риарио за руку всякий раз, когда тот обнажит меч? Слова Турка о предназначении легата назойливо вертелись в голове, в глубине души Лео знал, если легат решит убить, он убьёт...  
      Внезапный возмущённый вопль вырвал Лео из неприятных раздумий. Он оторвал взгляд от прямой спины Риарио и бегло заозирался по сторонам. На другой стороне улицы кричала какая-то молодая синьора и пыталась удержать вырывающегося из её цепких рук оборвыша.  
      — Держи его! — что есть мочи вопила разъярённая женщина. — Он хотел украсть мой кошелёк!  
      От борьбы лицо её раскраснелось, волосы растрепались. Леонардо рванулся к ней на помощь, но воришка оказался проворней. Зверёныш изловчился и цапнул зубами руку синьоры. Та вскрикнула от боли и выпустила его. Мальчишка стрелой кинулся прочь и пролетел в шаге от Леонардо. Рука художника схватила лишь пустоту, когда он попытался его поймать.  
      — С вами всё в порядке? — спросил да Винчи, подбегая к синьоре, которая дула на прокушенную руку.  
      — Мерзавец! Пакостник! Дрянь! — в ярости ругалась женщина вслед сбежавшему вору. Она бросила косой острый взгляд на Леонардо. Правильные черты лица. Смуглая кожа, яркие большие тёмные глаза, полные влажные губы. Растрепавшиеся, вьющиеся и чёрные как смоль пряди упали на полную грудь, обтянутую отбеленной тканью камизы с кокетливым бантиком на шнуровке. Талия перехвачена простым кожаным поясом, на котором висела сумочка для мелочей и злополучный, расшитый цветными нитками кошель. Длинная просторная юбка из камвольной ткани не могла скрыть сильных бёдер и стройных ног. Лео, подобно сухой губке разом вобрал весь статный образ незнакомки.  
      — Нет, не хорошо! — хмуря широкие гладкие брови вразлёт, воскликнула она. — Этот аспид прокусил мне руку! О, Боже, — взмолилась она, заламывая руки, — О, Боже, за что?!  
      — Меня зовут Леонардо да Винчи. Позвольте, я посмотрю, — мягко улыбнулся Леонардо.  
      — Ты что, лекарь? — с надеждой в голосе спросила она, подозрительно окидывая заговорившего с ней оборванца с головы до ног.  
      — Не лекарь, но кое-что смыслю, — Лео не переставая улыбаться продолжил изучать лицо женщины, подмечая всякие мелочи: родинку на шее, тёмную опушку над верхней губой, словно бархатные ресницы, горбинку на носу, бисеринки пота на лбу, завитки волос на висках. «Она красива, своей полудикой красотой. В ней есть примесь восточных кровей, — отстранёно подумалось ему, — она могла бы служить моделью».  
      Между тем женщина нерешительно, но всё же протянула руку. Губы дрогнули в неуверенной улыбке. Во взгляде читался испуг и любопытство. Одежда с чужого плеча, странная обувь, но при этом учтивые манеры, открытая улыбка, живой взгляд — незнакомец явно заинтересовал её.  
      Лео бережно взял кисть в обе ладони и стал внимательно рассматривать. Пальцы длинные, сильные, костяшки в загрубевших мозолях. Коротко опиленные ногти, задравшиеся заусенцы, кожа заветревшаяся, вся в мелких шрамах, ладонь твёрдая и сухая — рука прачки. На тыльной стороне возле указательного пальца горели четыре неровных красных полукружия — следы зубов дьяволёнка. Кожа вокруг припухла и чуть посинела. Однако ничего страшного да Винчи не обнаружил.  
      — Синьора, ваша рана не опасна, — Лео сделал галантный жест, отпуская руку женщины. — Шельмец не прокусил тканей, крови нет. Будет синяк, но можно приложить холодную примочку из трав. Это уменьшит отёк.  
      — Хм, — глаза синьоры лукаво сверкнули, она обнажила крепкие белые зубы в самой обворожительной улыбке: — Может ты ещё и примочку смастеришь?  
      — Могу, если у синьоры найдутся подходящие травы, — Лео чуть-чуть, но вежливо поклонился.  
  
      Риарио обернулся на пронзительный женский крик и увидел, как в сторону рванулся художник. Граф остановился, решив подождать — он не сразу понял, в чём дело.  
      Увидел, как неудавшийся воришка выдернулся из рук синьоры и исчез среди толпы, как будто растворился. Да Винчи не успел поймать прошмыгнувшего мимо проныру. Потом художник подбежал к синьоре и они о чём-то заговорили, а затем Лео взял женщину за руку, как будто хотел ей погадать. Джироламо вопросительно вскинул бровь, но не двигался, терпеливо ожидая, когда да Винчи закончит пустую болтовню и они продолжат путь. Но, судя по ставшему вдруг весёлому разговору, Леонардо, похоже, никуда не спешил. Собеседники будто бы забыли о редеющей толпе зевак, скандал затих, воплей не стало слышно, а окна наглухо захлопнулись. Надо полагать, парочка после яростной битвы пришла к бурному примирению. Буквально через несколько секунд ничто не напоминало о перепалке, кроме разбитых черепков и пары каких-то тряпок, вылетевших в ходе ссоры из окон и которые уже подобрали и утащили ушлые прохожие.  
      Риарио стал проявлять нетерпение — увлёкшийся да Винчи графа не замечал, а то и вовсе забыл о нём. Интересно, что такого необычного и весёлого нашёл художник в простолюдинке, подумал граф, внешний вид и манеры женщины не вызвали у Джироламо ни капли сомнения.  
      Выждав ещё с добрую минуту, граф с решительным видом направился к беззаботно болтающей парочке. И чем ближе Джироламо подходил и больше вглядывался в черты женщины, тем тяжелее начинало биться его сердце. Незнакомка, с которой разговаривал да Винчи, рождала в его душе сонм самых противоречивых чувствований и несуразных ощущений. Она необъяснимо не нравилась ему. Отчасти это странно пугало и настораживало, ведь молодая синьора ничем не отличалась от других горожанок, что встречались им на пути. Но он привык доверять своему чутью, которое его ещё ни разу не подводило, а после заточения и вовсе обострилось, как у дикого зверя.  
      Заметив тёмную фигуру и не самый дружелюбный взгляд подошедшего незнакомца, синьора ойкнула, шмыгнула за спину Леонардо, испуганно уставившись на легата. Тот склонив голову, вопросительно-угрюмо смотрел только на Лео, повернувшего к нему голову.  
      — О... — как будто вспомнив о существовании Риарио, да Винчи, вдруг опомнившись, представил: — Это Анджела... она римлянка... прачка...  
      Риарио продолжил молчать, сведя брови, всем своим видом демонстрируя — ему нет никакого дела до собеседницы художника.  
      — Это твой господин?  
      Синьора, которую Леонардо назвал Анджелой, робко поглядывала из-за плеча художника.  
      — Господин? — переспросил да Винчи, он не сразу сообразил о чём говорит его новая знакомица. — Ох, нет! Я никому не служу! — коротко хохотнул: — Это Джироламо... он мой спутник и друг. Мы вместе путешествуем.  
      Да Винчи протянул руку Риарио, словно приглашая его в тёплую компанию этой самой Анджелы, в больших глазах которой, немедленно пропал страх и зажёгся совсем не ангельский огонёк. Она вышла из-за спины Леонардо и уже откровенно разглядывала фигуру графа с головы до ног. Риарио не шевельнулся и оставался бесстрастным под её жгучими взглядами.  
      — У твоего друга нет языка? — совсем осмелев, хихикнула Анджела и по-свойски просунула руку под локоть да Винчи.  
      — Почему нет, есть. Просто он неразговорчив, — да Винчи многозначительно глянул на Джироламо.  
      — Да Винчи, — внезапно откликнулся граф, — ты кажется, увлёкся. Нам пора, нас ждёт неотложное дело.  
      Он по-прежнему смотрел только на художника, поэтому не увидел, как переменилось лицо молодой синьоры. Она замерла, услышав с низкой хрипотцой голос легата. Всё её легкомыслие разом слетело. Горевший румянец схлынул с щёк. Анджела тихо прерывисто выдохнула и опустила ресницы, выдернув руку из-под локтя Леонардо. Неосознанным движением волнительно поправила шнуровку на груди и огладила складки юбки.  
      — Вот о деле, — да Винчи полуобернулся к синьоре, не заметив перемен. — Анджела проявила истинно христианское милосердие, вызвавшись помочь нам, двум неудачливым спутникам. За скромную плату она может предоставить нам ночлег и ужин и даже помочь с одеждой.  
      Брови Риарио шевельнулись в немом вопросе, он, наконец, соизволил перевести взгляд на потупившуюся женщину. Окинул её фигуру более внимательно и холодно произнёс: — Да Винчи, можно тебя на пару минут.  
      Граф развернулся и отошёл на несколько шагов в сторону.  
      Лео, сделав успокаивающий жест в ответ на «что-то не так?» Анджелы, подошёл к Джироламо.  
      — Кто она?  
      — Я же сказал — римлянка, местная прачка. Сказала, что может дать нам ночлег и ужи...  
      — Я слышал, я не глухой, — перебил граф, — вопрос в другом, где ты возьмёшь «скромную плату» за её помощь?  
      — Да, что-нибудь придумаю, — беспечно отмахнулся Лео. — Идём...  
      — Нет, постой.  
      Лео, шагнувший было обратно, вернулся.  
      — Не люблю неопределённость, да Винчи. Что ты ей пообещал? Порядочная женщина не предложит двум незнакомцам свой кров, а вы так мило весело беседовали... — полуулыбка Риарио буквально сочилась ядовитой иронией, а взгляд замораживал холодом.  
      — Да ничего я не обещал! — негодующе вспылил Лео. Он не понимал, почему граф так противиться предложению новой знакомой и это ужасно злило его. — Я ей сказал, что мы путешествуем по Италии, попали в передрягу, поэтому на мне такие тряпки и мы ищем ночлег. Вот она и предложила свою помощь. Сказала, что у неё есть кое-что из вещей, что подойдут мне.  
      — Но у тебя нет даже жалкого медяка. Разве что... — Риарио широко глумливо осклабился, — ты собрался платить _иной_ монетой. Если так, я не хочу принимать помощь от блудницы, лучше поищу себе другой ночлег или останусь на улице!  
      — Боже... — Лео возвёл очи к небу, заводясь ещё сильнее, — и этот человек когда-то обвинял меня в тяжком грехе себялюбия! Она не блудница, Джироламо! Я же пообещал, я что-нибудь придумаю. Как-нибудь договоримся.  
      — Твоя самонадеянность...  
      — Да-да! Я в курсе своих ужасных пороков. Но поверь, это не тот случай. Считай нам её Провидение послало.  
      — Ты ослеплён её порочной красотой. Она не добрая самаритянка и её гостеприимство — ловушка, — упрямо гнул своё Риарио. Он не мог объяснить неожиданно возникшего пронизывающего душу страха перед трущобами римских блудниц, сразу сделавшего его слабым и уязвимым. И он в одно мгновение возненавидел себя за это малодушие.  
      — А я... — начал Лео.  
      — И в Провидение я давно не верю! Ты слеп и глуп, да Винчи, если поверил ей, — с каким-то болезненным упрямством твердил Джироламо.  
      — Идём, уже! — потеряв всякое терпение доказать легату его неправоту, воскликнул Леонардо. — Я голоден, как зверь. Я хочу помыться, надеть чистую одежду и лечь спать в кровать! И эта женщина готова мне всё это любезно предоставить.  
      — Да Винчи... — Джироламо ухватил его за руку. Леонардо обернулся, готовый на какую угодно ссору, но наткнулся на широко раскрытые глаза, в которых плескалось что-то похожее на отчаяние и желание удариться в бегство.  
      — Да что с тобой, Джироламо?! — злость художника мигом улетучилась. Он с удивлением смотрел в бледное лицо графа.  
      — Не знаю... я просто не хочу идти _туда_. За ней...  
      Догадка Леонардо полыхнула ярче пламени.  
      — Я понял... — Лео, схватил графа за плечи, пронзительно вглядываясь в помертвевшие черты. — Анджела напомнила тебе _её_ , — тихо произнёс он. Риарио вздрогнул, стараясь всеми силами оставаться хладнокровным, но поверхностное дыхание и немигающий взгляд выдали его. — Послушай, — смягчившись и улыбнувшись, продолжил Леонардо, — _её там нет_. Иная реальность, сто лет до нашего рождения. Джироламо, поверь, мы не встретим здесь ни единого знакомого лица. _Здесь_ никого нет и Анджела не блудница.  
      Риарио судорожно стискивал рукоять меча — оружие всегда придавало уверенности в себе, но сейчас всё было не так. Да, да Винчи много раз оказывался прав. Но, чёрт возьми, он столько же раз и ошибался!  


***

  
  
      Сумерки окончательно поглотили город и когда спутники добрались до квартала слуг, вокруг разливалась сплошная чернота. Во тьме скопления домов казались бестолковыми нагромождениями, будто чья-то невидимая рука сдвинула их, оставляя между стенами кривые узкие проходы, заворачивая их в лабиринты. Кое-где в расщелинах или под сводами арок мелькали призрачно-жёлтые пятна фонарей, слышались голоса загулявших пьянчуг, мелькали быстрые тени прохожих. И опять им не встретилось никаких гвардейцев или стражей порядка.  
      Деревянные подошвы туфель Анджелы звонко и уверенно отстукивали по мостовой. Она торопливо шагала впереди, приподняв подол юбки, чтобы не забрызгать его грязью и не споткнуться. За весь путь никто не проронил ни слова.  
      — Мы пришли, — чуть запыхавшись, проговорила Анджела, поднимаясь на крыльцо какого-то дома. Над дверью едва мерцал старый фонарь, но его света хватило, чтобы Леонардо и Джироламо окинули взглядом обшарпанные стены фасада и старую массивную дверь с ржавыми потёками от заклёпок по полотну.  
      Анджела достала из поясной сумочки большой железный ключ с ажурной головкой и вставила его в замочную скважину. Напрягшись, с трудом провернула его до щелчка и толкнула разбухшую створку.  
      — Заходите и смотрите под ноги. Сейчас зажгу фонарь, — пропуская вперёд себя гостей, предупредила женщина.  
      Художник и граф вошли во тьму дома. В нос ударил едкий запах щёлочи, мокрого камня и еды.  
      Откуда-то со стороны слышался приглушённый однообразный шум, как будто кто-то большой ворочал что-то тяжёлое.  
      — Что это? — спросил Лео, указывая в сторону звука.  
      — Стирающие лопасти, — откликнулась Анджела. Она зажгла большой фонарь на столе, накрыв язычок пламени гранёным стеклянным плафоном, отчего вокруг метнулись яркие сполохи. — Шум затихнет, когда Антонио остановит паровой движитель.  
      — Что остановит? — Леонардо замер, во все глаза уставившись на женщину.  
      — Движитель. Он заставляет двигаться лопасти в чане с водой, мылом и бельём… Ты, что никогда не видел? — Улыбнулась она, видя немую растерянность Леонардо.  
      — Я хотел бы это увидеть! — взволновался художник. Его пальцы непроизвольно пришли в движение, словно ощупывали таинственный механизм.  
      — Прямо сейчас? — несказанно удивилась Анджела.  
      — Угу, — кивнул да Винчи. Внутри него уже завёлся червячок азартно нетерпения и любопытство инженера-изобретателя.  
      — Может не стоит? — тут же подал голос Джироламо. Он с пристальным вниманием оглядывал комнату, скромно обставленную простой мебелью. — На тебя плохо влияют местные чудеса.  
      — Чудеса? Что же чудесного в стирателе белья? Ну, вы право, как будто с неба упали! — невольно захохотала Анджела. — Но, раз ты так хочешь, Леонардо, пойдём, покажу. А вы… располагайтесь… пока что, — тут же смутившись, обратилась она к Джироламо. — Мы скоро вернёмся. Там смотреть-то не на что, — поспешно уверила она.  
      Риарио не ответил, лишь бросил косой взгляд и отвернулся. Несмотря на волчий голод, ему казалось, что желудок слипся в холодный ком, а рёбра скованы железными обручами.  
      Анджела и Леонардо стали подниматься по высокой деревянной лестнице на второй этаж, где под арочным проходом угадывалась дверь в прачечную.  
      Риарио проводил их взглядом и когда те пропали в темноте арки, подхватив со стола фонарь, немедленно стал осматриваться, обшаривая каждый угол. Что бы там ни говорил да Винчи, уверяя графа в безопасности гостеприимства римлянки, Риарио хотел быть уверенным в своих действиях, случись непредвиденная угроза.  
      Комната, совмещавшая в себе кухню, гостиную и столовую сияла чистотой, беднотой и убогостью, если не считать некоторых вещей, о которых Риарио понятия не имел, но поразмыслив, отнёс их к местным безобидным диковинкам. Вряд ли простолюдинка будет держать дома опасные вещи. Он проверил массивный железный затвор на входной двери, раздвинув лёгкие занавески осмотрел засовы на окнах. С удовлетворением отметил, что все задвижки были надёжны и крепко заперты. Заглянув в соседнюю комнатушку, служившую женщине уютной одинокой спальней, с красивым восточным покрывалом и пёстрым ковром на полу, граф не нашёл в её жилье ничего стоящего его внимания.  
      Джироламо вернулся в комнату, поставил фонарь обратно на стол, сел, облокотившись на затёртую поверхность, сдавил виски и закрыл глаза. Внутреннее напряжение не оставляло его, он не знал, что и думать. Всё, что окружало, было для него глубоко чуждо и малопонятно, а его единственным желанием было поскорее покинуть этот дом и больше никогда не встречаться с римской прачкой.


	23. Обман

      Открыв дверь, Анджела и Леонардо оказались на крошечной площадке на уровне второго этажа, откуда вниз вела такая же крутая деревянная лестница. Лео рывком хватанул спёртый воздух и одним взглядом окинул всё полутёмное жаркое помещение прачечной, отмечая про себя нелепую странность местной архитектуры.   
      Похожее на глубокий каменный мешок пространство, по периметру освещалось масляными фонарями в железных решётках. Их тусклые жёлтые пятна едва просвечивали сквозь клубы густого душного пара, поднимающегося из огромного чана, вмурованного в каменный пол посредине. Вокруг было мокро и насквозь пропитано запахами мыла, кипячёной ткани, гнилого дерева и плесени. В чан горячая вода, плюясь во все стороны, порциями подавалась из торчащей в стене ржавой трубы. Туда же выливался мыльный раствор, и всё это варево из разрозненной одежды замешивалось огромными деревянными лопастями-вёслами. Насаженные на толстый штырь, они медленно вращались вокруг своей оси, вспенивая шапками мутную воду.  
      Вокруг бурлящего котла стояло несколько босых прачек в подоткнутых до колен нижних юбках и тонких сорочках без рукавов. Мокрая ткань тесно облепляла тела, подчёркивая соблазнительные женские формы, делая их буквально нагими. Распаренная кожа лиц гладко блестела. Длинными деревянными щипцами прачки подцепляли и выволакивали бултыхающиеся в чане вещи. Разложив их на скользких тёмных досках, начинали тереть щётками, а потом сбрасывали в большие лохани с водой, где другие работницы полоскали их от грязного мыла, и, отжав, складывали в корзины для дальнейшей просушки. Негодную для полоскания воду выплёскивали обратно в чан, а в лохани выливали свежую из множества вёдер, что стояли вдоль стен помещения. Наверное, их в достатке приносили и ставили заранее. Работая, женщины громко перекликались между собой и смеялись, но мерный стук и скрип лопастей, булькающая на все лады вода перебивали голоса. О чём кричали и над чем смеялись товарки Анджелы было не понять, да Винчи и не вслушивался и не замечал их полуобнажённого вида, поглощённый работой механизма.  
      — Где тот самый паровой движитель? — повернувшись лицом к Анджеле, нетерпеливо спросил он. Она махнула куда-то в противоположную сторону.   
      — Иди туда. Увидишь дверь со знаком стирателя, это и есть комната с движителем. Там Антонио, он следит за ним. Он тебе больше расскажет.  
      Лео кивнул и стал быстро спускаться по лестнице вниз, не отрывая глаз с кипящего нутра котла.   
      — Осторожно, не свались в чан! Этот дьявол забрал уже много жизней! — вдогонку крикнула женщина. Она не стала спускаться вниз, дабы не подвергнуться ехидным вопросам и подначкам подружек, которые уже заметили и её и незнакомца, тенью в пару промелькнувшего мимо них. Села на ступень и стала ждать, когда неугомонный Леонардо удовлетворит своё любопытство. Странный малый, хоть открытый и честный. Она сразу поняла, что от такого подвоха никакого не будет и, как-то не задумываясь, вызвалась ему помочь. Чего не скажешь о его тёмном дружке. Почувствовала, как между лопатками пробежал холодок — этот человек всем своим видом внушал безотчётный страх. Если бы она столкнулась с ним где-то на улице, то бежала от него без оглядки. Анджела не верила в призраков, но теперь, после встречи с этим Джироламо, её неверие в них пошатнулось.  
  


***

  
  
      ...— эк ты любопытный-то какой! — старик, кряхтя и ухмыляясь потыкал пальцем в сторону стучащего железками работающего механизма. — Что ж у тебя в городе такой прачечной нет? Иль ты откуда приехал? А?  
      — Как это получается? — Лео, поглощённый невиданным устройством вился вокруг нагромождения деталей, чуть не залезая внутрь, рискуя оторвать себе пальцы, голову или покалечиться. — Как это работает? Расскажи! — громче крикнул Лео, он сразу понял, что старик глуховат.  
      — Да почём же я знаю? — добродушно заулыбался Антонио, причмокивая и обнажая с остатками зубов тёмные дёсна. — Я не мастер. Чему меня научили полжизни назад, то и знаю. Вот какую штуковину надо включить, за чем следить, чтоб правильно работало — расскажу. И как выключить, чтобы остановить. Что сделать, чтоб грязная вода в конце дня слилась а, а чистая перестала греться и всё. Раз в месяц надо мешалки и сам чан мыть от старого мыла, кое-где детали движителя смазать и подкрутить. Почистить слив и решётки или что подремонтировать. А это, я скажу тебе, завсегда нужно делать, механизм старый, часто ломается. А ещё бывает, дурёха-прачка неопытная поскользнётся и упадёт в чан. Всё, пиши, пропало. Если не ошпариться, так захлебнётся, а то её и лопаткой работающей пришибёт. Так движитель останавливать и утопшую доставать завсегда моя забота. А хозяин и за простой стирателя и за дурёху несчастную завсегда ругается.  
      — Мастер? — да Винчи на миг оторвался от пыхающих паром двигающихся частей и стучащих клапанов, не слишком вслушиваясь в шепелявое бормотание старика Антонио. — А где найти мастера?  
      — Хм... ты, видать, и вправду чужак, раз не знаешь, что все мастера хранят свои знания в секрете и живут в Ватикане. Здесь, в Нижнем городе никогда не показываются.  
      — М? — Леонардо перестал изучать стучащее и шипящее устройство и не понимающе глянул на смотрителя парового движителя, как Антонио важно именовал себя.  
      Тот мелко хихикнул, подслеповато всматриваясь в фигуру любопытного приставучего незнакомца, свалившегося ему невесть откуда на голову. Антонио поскрёб узловатыми пальцами реденькую седую щетину на подбородке и покачал головой. Он совсем был не против поболтать, нарушив своё всегдашнее одиночество в тёмной, разбухшей от жаркой влаги и всегда грохочущей комнатушке. Тем более, что пора заканчивать работу, время к полуночи — сцепленные между собой шестерёнки механизма на столе отмеряющего время, сдвинули стрелки в одну почти вертикальную черту.  
      Если, конечно, настырный незнакомец станет слушать его стариковские байки.  
  


***

  
  
      — Кто он, твой друг? — не скрывая тревоги, спросила Анджела, когда через некоторое время Леонардо поднялся обратно на площадку.   
      Очередной рабочий день подошёл к концу. Прачки, закончив стирать и полоскать, так и не дождавшись, что Анджела спуститься и расскажет им про своего гостя, ушли. Смех и голоса стихли. В прачечной наступила благословенная тишина. Антонио остановил движитель и открыл слив. Лопасти, крутившие мутную воду замерли. Вода в чане стала постепенно убывать, обнажая тёмный, изъеденный солью и щёлочью остов старого стирателя и задубевшие стенки. Только пар, остывая и причудливо завиваясь, продолжил подниматься, втягиваясь в узкие щели вентиляции, что вела сразу на улицу. Обильная влага прачечной никогда не исчезала, она скапливалась на заросшем жирной плесенью потолке и ползла блестящими змейками по стенам. Созревшие горошины воды тяжело срывались с высоты вниз и звонко шлёпались о плитку пола. Казалось, что внутри пустого тёмного колодца стучала бесконечная капель.  
      Лицо да Винчи было хмуро озабоченно. Он даже не сразу заметил сидящую на ступеньках женщину.  
      — А? — вынырнув из глубоких раздумий, Леонардо остановился и вопросительно глянул на Анджелу.   
      — Кто он? — повторила она. В мутном парном воздухе лицо молодой женщины казалось размытым пятном.   
      — Ну... — Леонардо на мгновение задумался, поколебавшись, сел на ступеньку рядом: — А что? — в свою очередь спросил он.  
      — Ты веришь в призраков, Леонардо? — с плохо скрытой нервозностью спросила Анджела.   
      — Нет, — быстро ответил Лео, ему не показалось, что собеседница чем-то напугана.  
      Решил, что всему виноват устрашающий вид Риарио — всегда весь в чёрном, молчаливый, бесстрастный, безжалостный, просто ангел смерти во плоти. При первой встрече римский легат почти всегда производил гнетущее впечатление. Может кому-то Джироламо собой и внушал страх, но при чём тут призраки?  
      — Я тоже не верила, а теперь, наверное, верю, — Анджела без конца теребила кончик тёсьмы на шнуровке камизы.   
      — Ничего не понимаю, — Лео нетерпеливо потёр переносицу и нахмурился. — При чём твоя вера в призраков и Джироламо?  
      Анджела поёжилась и беспокойно покусала губы.   
      — Наверное, я тебе должна рассказать свою историю, чтобы ты понял, чего я боюсь.  
      — Боишься? — Лео по-прежнему ничего не мог сообразить, Анджела меньше всего походила на пугливую особу. И, как бы там ни было, не очень-то желал слушать её историю, хоть это и выглядело невежливо. Сейчас его мозг напряжённо работал, обдумывая то, что поведал ему старый Антонио. А поведал много всего. Странного и загадочного, больше походившего на легенды и домыслы, родившие невероятное количество самых разных вопросов. Но, увы, у старика ни на один из них не нашлось вразумительного ответа.  
      Смотритель рассказал ему об учёных-мастерах, которые денно и нощно трудились за неприступными стенами замка, что угрюмой чёрной громадой нависал над всем городом. И имя ему — Ватикан. А те крылатые устройства, что он видел с графом в небе, были не чем иным, как летающей храмовой стражей — бдительной и свирепой, уничтожающей любого, кто посягнёт на его священные тайны.  
      — …Я вдова, — меж тем продолжила Анджела, глядя куда-то перед собой. Начало Лео пропустил, но спохватившись, стал слушать. — У меня есть маленький сын. После кончины мужа я осталась без средств и без дома. Перед смертью муж занял у ростовщиков денег и не успел отдать, его забрала страшная хворь — астматическое удушье. Лекари ничего не смогли сделать. Господь прибрал бедняжку. — Анджела скорбно вздохнула и быстрым движением руки смахнула выступившую слезу. Помолчав, продолжила: — За долги дом наш отобрали, я с сыном осталась на улице без средств. Помощи ждать было не от кого. Родители мои давно умерли и мне пришлось отдать ребёнка родственникам мужа в Еврейский квартал.  
      — В Еврейский квартал? — неожиданно встрепенулся Лео. — Мы как раз держим туда путь.  
      Анджела глянула на Леонардо и улыбнулась слабой и грустной улыбкой.   
      — Что ж... может быть, — она не договорила, о чём-то раздумывая и прикусив нижнюю губу. Повисла долгая пауза полнившаяся эхом звонко падающих капель и тихим журчанием сливающейся воды.  
      — Так что было дальше? — после томительного молчания, поторопил Леонардо и ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ. Его мысли опять крутились вдали печального рассказа синьоры Анджелы. Внутри закопошился червячок совести. Леонардо качнулся в сторону, по-дружески толкнув плечо рассказчицы, побуждая её говорить дальше.  
      — Мне повезло. Я устроилась сюда прачкой… и даже могу здесь жить, — неторопливым движением Анджела расправила юбку на коленях и вдруг вскинув взгляд с беспокойством спросила: — Лео, если призраков не существует, то возможно переселение душ? — огромные глаза в парной полутьме казались художнику бездонными чёрными воронками полными неподдельного испуга.  
      Да Винчи пожал плечами: — Я не верю ни в то, ни в другое...  
      — Тогда как объяснить, что твой друг имеет голос моего покойного мужа, Соломона Лисимаха?  
      Леонардо дёрнувшись, поперхнулся на полуслове и нервно закашлялся. Сердце в груди сделало крутой кувырок.  
      — П-прости... что? — да Винчи, словно утопающий, беспомощно барахтался в поглотившем его замешательстве. — Что ты сказала? Я не совсем... — сорвавшимся голосом переспросил он, ему очень хотелось верить, что он ослышался.  
      — Твой друг разговаривает голосом моего покойного мужа, — разбивая фразу короткими паузами для пущей доходчивости повторила Анджела.   
      — Этого не может быть... — да Винчи отрицая, путался, отчаянно ища логический выход. «Нет, это, как раз таки очень может быть, — промелькнуло в голове. — Турок говорил, что если в  _моём_  мире  _этой действительности_  не существует, то это не значит, что её вовсе нет. У Реки Времени множество русел и одно из них привело нас сюда. Это не может быть совпадением, если верить в теорию предопределения, то это всё должно было случиться... Но откуда тогда начать отсчёт?! С того момента, когда Джироламо нашёл карту? Когда пришёл ко мне с ней? Когда я решил ему помочь? Или когда мне пришла в голову мысль перестроить машину небесного огня? А может, когда вмешался неизвестный третий элемент и произошла ошибка? — почувствовал, как горлу поднялся комок дурноты. — Любое событие могло стать отправной точкой для плетения Узора. Или все сразу... Но это всё опять же никак недоказуемо! — обрывочные мысли, как испуганные птицы беспорядочно метались от одной к другой. — Она не должна ни о чём догадаться! Если Сыны Митры не лгут о последствиях спутанного Узора... «Твой мир, Леонардо, перестанет существовать», — предостерегающим эхом отозвалось в голове... — Просто очень похож, — гася безумные метания, уже продолжил Лео вслух. Выдохнул из лёгких весь застоявшийся воздух. — А ты давно не слышала голос своего мужа, вот тебе и показалось, — да Винчи изо всех сил старался быть убедительным. Он слышал частое биение своего пульса. На Анджелу не смотрел, боясь выдать своё лихорадочное волнение.   
      — Нет, не показалось, — заупрямилась его новая подруга. — Мой муж умер всего год назад, моя память о нём всё ещё свежа. Я храню его вещи, которые... которые хотела отдать тебе. Вы по фигуре и росту схожи, — быстро проговорила она. Покачала головой: — Я не могу тебе объяснить, что чувствую, когда смотрю и слышу твоего друга. Мне кажется, он воплощение зла. Он забрал душу моего Соломона.  
      — Вот чушь! — брякнул Лео, тут же придя в себя, словно его окатили холодной водой. — Нелепые сказки! Страшилки для дураков.  
      — Откуда тебе знать?! — сердясь, воскликнула Анджела. — Вдруг твой друг колдун?  
      Да Винчи громко фыркнул и захохотал: — Вот слышал бы он тебя! Джироламо воин. Умелый воин... и… — «и убийца», тут же с ехидцей подсказал внутренний голос вечного скептика и спорщика, — ...а голоса просто бывают очень схожи. Это, как музыкальные инструменты, — Лео сделал нетерпеливый и неопределённый жест.   
      Анджела в напряжении смотрела на него, и он благословил сумрак и клубы пара, скрывавшие сейчас ложь и смятение, явно читающиеся в его глазах. Видя непонимание собеседницы пояснил:  
      — Послушай, мандолины, гитары, лютни, они ведь подобны друг другу? — не слишком уверенный в своём запутанном объяснении, начал Леонардо. — У каждой есть дека, гриф, лады и струны, но всё же это разные инструменты, верно? — да Винчи тщательно подбирал слова, стремясь убедить женщину в её ошибочном страхе. — Все они, к примеру, сделаны разными мастерами, в разное время и даже в разных странах, — он со значением вглядывался в сосредоточенное лицо напротив. Анджела внимательно слушая, молча согласно кивнула. Да Винчи продолжил: — Они разные, а звучать могут одинаково. Видишь ли, из разных инструментов можно извлечь не различимые друг от друга звуки.   
      Пресёкся в ожидании вопросов или возражений. «Объяснение так себе, — быстро раздумывал он, — болтаю первое, что пришло в голову. Главное, чтобы Анджела перестала думать о Риарио и о своём покойном муже. — Лео пристально вглядывался, стараясь уловить мысли женщины. — Как ей втолковать, что Джироламо её праправнук, явившийся из иной реальности? Как объяснить, что то, что она чувствует и есть незримая кровная нить их общего Узора независимо от их существования? И они, как капли в реке, едино связаны. Что Риарио, сын её правнучки, в другом мире лишивший её жизни голыми руками. Не по своей воле, а по приказу собственного отца. Как ей сказать, что Джироламо, бесстрашный опытный воин, при виде неё впал в отчаяние? И гонимый собственной виной захотел сбежать прочь, как испуганное дитя. О, Господи!»  
      Да Винчи едва не застонал вслух. Он чувствовал себя человеком балансирующем на краю пропасти.  
      — Я не очень тебя понимаю, — всё ещё хмурясь, неуверенно произнесла Анджела.  
      — Ну, слушай. Если я, к примеру, завяжу тебе глаза и начну извлекать определённые звуки из разных инструментов, — пустился в новые пояснения Леонардо, решив в своей вынужденной лжи идти до конца. — Ты вряд ли угадаешь, на каком из них я играю в данный момент. Так и человеческие голоса. Они принадлежат разным незнакомым людям, но могут быть совершенно схожи. Поверь.   
      Леонардо старался смотреть мимо её глаз, куда-нибудь поверх головы или в сторону.  
      — Правда? — в неуверенном голосе Анджелы послышались нотки облегчения. После напряжённых раздумий и сомнений, ей очень хотелось поверить прозвучавшим словам.   
      — Правда. Если бы у тебя были все эти инструменты, я бы тебя сразу убедил. — Лео, наконец, взглянул в лицо собеседницы. Как мог шире улыбнулся, ненавидя себя за обман и испытывая горькое чувство вины перед доброй женщиной. — У твоих страхов нет оснований. Не бойся Джироламо. Он не призрак и не зло. Обычный человек с трудной судьбой, поэтому кажется мрачным и неразговорчивым. На самом деле это не так. А голос просто очень схож. Так бывает. Редко, но бывает.  
      Лео, видя как разгладилась складка между бровей Анджелы и она робко улыбнулась, незаметно выдохнул.   
      Внизу послышались шаркающие шаги. Это Антонио выполз из своей каморки проверить всё ли в порядке и погасить фонари, слепо освещающие туманную пустоту.  
      — Может, пойдём? — с надеждой спросил Лео. Анджела уже не выглядела такой встревоженной и напуганной. Возможно ему удалось её запутать и развеять страхи. Да скажи он ей чистую правду, поверила бы она ему? Скорее сочла сумасшедшим или шарлатаном, и отказала им в помощи. Да Винчи с усилием подавил тяжкий вздох — лгать ему приходится не первый раз, но он должен всё исправить, неважно какой ценой.   
      — Да, пойдём. Вы сможете тут помыться. Вода ещё долго останется горячей. Я, пока что, приготовлю ужин. Тебе подойдут вещи Соломона. Я принесу их тебе. А потом провожу на чердак. Он большой, места много. Там сушатся чистые вещи, но там есть где переночевать. Только уйти вам надо будет перед восходом, чтобы никто не видел. Иначе мне несдобровать.  
      — Уйдём, не думай об этом. Мы тебе очень благодарны за помощь... Анджела, — Лео замялся, — я буду честен — нам нечем тебе заплатить, но я обещаю, я найду средства... — он готов был провалиться сквозь землю, но Анджела вдруг закрыла ладонью его рот и мягко улыбаясь, покачала головой.  
      — Леонардо, я знаю тебя всего несколько часов, а у меня чувство, что ты мой самый давний друг. С друзей платы не берут.  
      В ответ Лео с чувством сжал крепкое запястье Анджелы и с благодарностью коснулся губами её тыльной стороны ладони. «Я твой вечный должник», — говорил весь его вид, однако в глубине души, прячась за признательностью, да Винчи переживал самую невероятную гамму чувств и эмоций.


	24. "Береги его, Леонардо"

      Б-а-а-м-м-м...  
      Откуда-то извне донёсся низкий и тягучий звук. Да Винчи резко мотнул головой, прогоняя назойливый медный гул, словно тот разливался под сводами черепа.  
      Ба-а-м-м-м-м…  
      «Колокол», — сквозь липкий сон всплыла догадка, и сразу следом в сознание ворвался тихий шепоток в самое ухо: «… береги его, Леонардо». Припомнился блеск глаз и близкое взволнованное дыхание возле лица. Не по-женски сильные пальцы на мгновение сдавили запястье. Лео машинально кивнул. Тогда он не совсем уловил смысл слов попрощавшейся с ними на пороге чердака Анджелы.  
      Здесь гулял и посвистывал ветер, и пахло свежевыстиранной одеждой.  
      Ба-а-м-м-м...  
      «Сколько времени?» — мелькнуло в прояснившейся голове. Да Винчи приподнялся на локте, щурясь спросонья, осмотрелся по сторонам. Они спали на ворохе сложенной ветоши, не то старой одежды, не то каких-то тряпок. Утренний свет размытыми полосками проникал сквозь щели в крыши, окрашивая висевшие на растянутых верёвках вещи в бледно-розовые оттенки.  
      — О, Господи... — Лео, окончательно проснувшись, сел и стал тормошить крепко спящего рядом Джироламо: — Джироламо, вставай! Мы проспали! Мы должны уходить, пока нас не обнаружили!  
  
      Накануне, глубокой ночью, отмытые, переодетые во всё чистое и сытно отужинавшие горячей похлёбкой, они мигом уснули, как только в впотьмах обнаружили куда можно лечь.  
      — Джироламо, проснись! — да Винчи тряс мычащего Риарио, который никак не мог проснуться. — Мы обещали, что уйдём до рассвета... да проснись же, наконец!  
      Джироламо чуть приоткрыл глаза и проскрипел сиплым ото сна голосом:  
      — Ты обещал… не я.  
      — Вставай! — громким шёпотом рявкнул да Винчи и стал спешно приводить себя в порядок.  
      Его новая одежда — одежда Соломона Лисимаха была приятна телу, пахла лежалой тканью и лавандой. Она действительно пришлась впору, хоть её крой и отличался от известного художнику. Мягкое хлопковое бельё, льняная рубаха с широким воротом и кручёной тесьмой-шнуровкой. Из тонкой, но крепкой кожи штаны. К ним прилагался кожаный пояс с массивной серебряной пряжкой, на который можно было крепить оружие. Сверху надевалась куртка, наподобие его любимой, оставшейся дома в Винчи. Только тяжелее, но выглядела гораздо красивее и была более удобной. Она имела много преимуществ: крепкие крючки-застёжки, высокий воротник, сзади защищающий шею, потайной карман, широкие жёсткие манжеты, предохраняющие запястья, на подобие краг. Ко всему прочему на плечах и по рукавам сияли отполированные до блеска заклёпки, напоминавшую рыбью чешую. И сапоги, почти такие же, как ботинки у Джироламо — высокие до колен, из грубой кожи, они застёгивались по бокам голенища красивыми пряжками.  
      Он с удовлетворением оглядел себя и, то, как сидела на нём чужая одежда, как ни странно, понравилось.  
      Ночью Риарио, пересилив себя, принял в дар лишь чистое нижнее бельё и рубашку, скупо и учтиво поблагодарив нежданную спасительницу. Но всё остальное предпочёл оставить своё. Весь ужин он молчал и не поднимал глаз от тарелки, сосредоточившись на еде. И когда трапеза закончилась, и они, поднявшись по крутой узкой лестнице под самую крышу, навсегда простились с синьорой, незаметно облегчённо вздохнул. Тягостное чувство, что тлело внутри, сразу отпустило, как только ночная чердачная тьма растворила фигуру ушедшей женщины. Потому уснул быстро и спал в объятиях да Винчи крепко и никаких снов не видел. Теперь же художник бесцеремонно выдёргивал его из таких редких тёплых и тихих грёз.  
      — Давай убираться подобру-поздорову!  
      Риарио нехотя сел. Широко зевнул, потянулся всем телом и потёр ладонями лицо, прогоняя остатки сна. Будь его воля, он проспал бы тут до обеда. Свежо, чисто, тихо, приятный ветерок, всё располагало к крепкому сну. Единственным неудобством стало желание отлить.  
      Да Винчи меж тем поднырнул под крайний ряд белья, пытаясь сориентироваться в незнакомом пространстве.  
      — Идём… — позвал он откуда-то, пройдя вперёд.  
      Джироламо поднялся. Поправил одежду, натянул куртку, которой укрывался ночью. Проверил и вложил в ножны меч. Едва шагнул вперёд, так же, как Леонардо поднырнув под развешанные простыни, тут же столкнулся с ним. Лео спешил обратно.  
      — Опоздали! — одними губами проговорил да Винчи. Лицо его выражало злость и досаду. — Сюда кто-то поднимается. Давай назад, — он махнул за спину Риарио.  
      Они замерли прислушиваясь. Кто-то действительно поднялся на чердак. Незнакомец по-хозяйски ходил туда-сюда и что-то бубнил себе под нос, и уходить не собирался.  
      Леонардо и Джироламо ждали, стараясь понять, чем занят человек. Да Винчи беззвучно лёг на пол — посмотреть, потом так же тихо поднялся.  
      — Надо уходить. Он ищет и собирает высохшие вещи, — сообщил он.  
      — Куда уходить? — невозмутимым шёпотом спросил Риарио. Его лицо выражало откровенную скуку. Прикрыв рот тыльной стороной ладони, снова зевнул, зашедший работник его совершенно не волновал. — Скрутим и спокойно уйдём. Верёвок тут на сотню таких хватит.  
      — Нет, — возразил Леонардо. — Никаких жертв. Давай посмотрим иной выход.  
      Джироламо вяло пожал плечом, — «поступай, как знаешь», — говорил весь его вид. Благородство помыслов художника не слишком заботило его. Скорее добавляло неудобств.  
      Они на цыпочках отправились в противоположную сторону. Риарио сжал рукоять меча, чуть отстранив клинок от бедра и придерживая, чтобы ненароком обо что-нибудь не задеть и не выдать своего присутствия. Они пробирались среди плетёных, внушительного размера корзин, тюков ткани, каких-то ржавых механизмов, сложенных как попало, как будто всё это бросили здесь впопыхах и забыли. Леонардо, перелезая или протискиваясь, умудрялся ещё бегло осмотреть попадающиеся железки, но к облегчению Джироламо не задерживался.  
      Чердак оказался намного больше, чем можно предположить. Длинное, похожее на бесконечный коридор помещение, сплошь заваленное рухлядью и пересечённое поперёк рядами верёвок для сушки. Благополучно преодолев препятствия, дошли до конца. Перед ними оказался тупик — стена с рядом узких пустых слуховых окошек, загаженных голубями и неприметная дверь, закрытая на засов.  
      — Куда может вести эта дверь? — недоуменным шёпотом спросил Джироламо. В проёмах окон виднелось лишь затянутое дымкой небо, да изломанные линии бесконечных крыш, утыканные лесом печных труб.  
      — Посмотрим, — не то, утвердил, не то, предположил Леонардо. Он тоже мельком глянул в ближайшее окошко, здешняя архитектура вызывала у него много вопросов. Ощупал массивный засов, аккуратно потянул его в сторону. Железка, скрипя трудно подалась и да Винчи толкнул дверь от себя.  
      Шагнувшие к порогу Лео и Джироламо разом отпрянули назад — пространство качнулось. В проём ворвался порыв ветра и вместе с ним головокружительный ужас глубокого провала под ногами. Леонардо судорожно схватился за косяк и зажмурился. От страха сердце бешено заколотилось. Ладони закололо сотнями горячих иголок. Джироламо вцепился в другой косяк. Тяжело дыша, отвернулся и упёрся взглядом себе под ноги. Его охватило бессилие. В голове вдруг всплыли и смешались воспоминания: он стоит над немыслимой бездной и каменный язык проклятого входа в Небесное Хранилище неумолимо уползает из-под ног в стену, лишая опоры… И, тут же стремительное падение в зелёное море джунглей далеко внизу. Адская боль, разорвавшая тело и тьма.  
      Воздуха не стало хватать… Ладони сделались мокрыми. Свет померк.  
      — Зачем делать дверь, которая ведёт никуда?  
      Невнятное бормотание рядом вернуло Джироламо пошатнувшийся разум.  
      — Да Винчи… — услышал свой сдавленный хрип. — Пойдём отсюда…  
      — Нет.  
      Джироламо поднял голову. Да Винчи, застыв, стоял в открытом прямоугольнике двери над пропастью и смотрел в полощущее дымами бескрайнее небо, на позолоченные солнцем ржаво-рыжие крыши, заканчивающиеся у облаков. Туда, где между мрачными башнями чужого Ватикана мелькали летающие конструкции. Во всей позе подавшегося тела, опасно нависшего над краем, было всё: от восторга до тоски, от страха до языческого поклонения. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и он, расправив руки, шагнёт навстречу ветру.  
      — Нет? — Джироламо не верил своим ушам. У художника очередное помрачение?  
      Только этого сейчас не хватало! Вот прямо здесь, в сотнях локтей над булыжной мостовой между домами-колодцами и неизвестным работником прачечной, собирающим бельё. Бог его знает, какими ещё неприятностями может обернуться встреча с ним. К тому же желание отлить, усиленное страхом высоты, становилось нестерпимым.  
      — Да Винчи… — Риарио в пристальном сомнении вглядывался в лицо спутника.  
      — Мы перейдём на другую сторону, — Лео стряхнул оцепенение, повернул голову и посмотрел на Джироламо. Теперь взгляд его горел решимостью.  
      — Меня радует, что ты меня слышишь, но я не уверен, что ты в своём уме, художник.  
      Да Винчи криво ухмыльнулся, не выглядывая на улицу, указал рукой чуть в сторону: — Посмотри туда.  
      — Ты шутишь? — Джироламо почувствовал, как внутри всё похолодело и сжалось. Он не то, что выглядывать, подходить к порогу не собирался.  
      — Посмотри, — Леонардо отступил, освобождая место.  
      — Я не буду никуда смотреть, — заупрямился Риарио. — Давай спустимся, как это делают разумные люди — по лестнице.  
      — Нет. Нас не должны видеть. Я обещал…  
      — Да Винчи! — граф чуть повысил голос, в котором послышались ноты закипающего раздражения. — Твоё обещание…  
      — Моё обещание остаётся в силе. Мы уйдём, и никто нас не увидит. — Лео свёл брови. — Поверь, Турок не шутил, говоря о фатальности последствий. Чем больше у нас взаимодействий с _этой_ реальностью, тем сильнее запутывается Узор.  
      — Ты что, собрался разбиться о камни? Или у тебя где-то здесь припрятана парочка воздушных куполов? — с едким сарказмом прошипел Джироламо. — Я больше никогда не полечу!  
      — Не надо летать, — Лео, казался совершенно спокойным, лишь потемневший взгляд его выражал сосредоточенность.  
      Риарио непонимающе смотрел на да Винчи. Краем уха, он слышал, что на чердаке уже ходил не один человек. Они громко о чём-то говорили и, кажется про открывшуюся дверь, чужаков и сквозняк.  
      — У нас нет времени на споры, Джироламо, — тихо проговорил Леонардо. — Идём.  
      Да Винчи бесстрашно шагнул вперёд в бездну...  
      — Лео! — охваченный ужасом, шёпотом крикнул Джироламо. Рванулся следом, едва не вывалившись наружу. В последний момент вцепился в косяки, широко расставив и уперев ноги и содрав кожу на пальцах.  
      — Лео! — отчаянный вопль потонул в порыве ветра. Он лихорадочно всматривался в глубокий провал, страшась увидеть распластанное бездыханное тело на камнях.  
      — Лезь за мной, — послышалось сбоку. Риарио повернул голову — да Винчи висел на шаткой вертикальной лестнице — железных скобах, вмурованных в стену. Художник поднимался на крышу соседнего дома, что вплотную был пристроен к прачечной.  
      — Да Винчи… — Риарио раздирали столь противоречивые чувства, что он не нашёлся, что сказать и как обозвать безумца, который продолжил бесстрашно лезть дальше вверх. Джироламо с шумом выдохнул и сполз на пол. Сердце колотилось, толчками гоняя по венам загустевшую кровь. Тело покрылось холодной испариной. Он стал оглядываться, пытаясь понять, как да Винчи удалось не разбиться. Прямо под ним, на расстоянии чуть выше человеческого роста, увидел неширокий карниз-переход вдоль стены к соседнему дому. Достаточно просто спрыгнуть вниз и окажешься на нём.  
      Риарио трудно сглотнул. Карниз казался таким ненадёжным, собранным из тонких кривых досок и перила тоже не внушали доверия. Прямо под ногами зияющий провал. Бездна притягивала. Промахнись, и она раскроет свои смертельные объятия.  
      — Будь ты проклят, художник, — в сердцах прошипел Риарио. Перехватив удобнее висящий на боку меч и зажмурившись, скользнул вниз. Подошвы ударились о доски, он потерял равновесие, завалившись всем телом. Открыл глаза. Сквозь щели под ним далёкая мостовая и редкие человечки-прохожие, отсюда казавшиеся муравьями. Сердце почти перестало биться. Джироламо снова зажмурился, стиснул мокрые кулаки и заскрипел зубами. Почувствовал, как от виска по щеке медленно сползла капля. Джироламо старался вернуть и выровнять дыхание. Преодолев себя, поднялся. Ослабевшие колени подломились. Выпустил бесполезное оружие. Одной рукой удержался за стену, другой схватился за перила. Под ноги не смотрел, боясь очередного приступа головокружения и ещё большего страха, который окончательно лишит его рассудка. Кое-как добрался до лестницы. Мёртвой хваткой вцепился в ржавые скобы.  
      — Давай, Джироламо, у тебя получится, — услышал над собой подбадривающий голос да Винчи. Поднял глаза. Лео уже взобрался, и теперь выглядывал над краем крыши. Ветер трепал его волосы, взгляд встревоженных глаз пронзал.  
      — Убью… — прохрипел Риарио в ответ. Подняться по вертикальной лестнице на голой стене, было ещё худшим, чем спрыгнуть за порог. До боли в глазах зажмурился и весь подобрался. Постоял. Открыл глаза, сдерживая рвущееся дыхание, поставил ногу на нижнюю перекладину. Скобы были холодными и скользкими от собственного пота. Ржавчина под ладонями крошилась в пыль, забивалась в рот и глаза. Порывы ветра рвали лестницу из рук. Крестовина рукояти меча, громко бряцая, цеплялась за очередную железку, норовила застрять. От панического страха Риарио даже не мог молиться. В голове стоял пульсирующий гул, внутренности полнились липкой холодной пустотой, в горле пересохло. Каждое движение давалось с таким трудом, будто его тело сделалось деревянным. «Если отпустить руки, то всё закончится», — мелькнула короткая равнодушная мысль. И только ещё больший страх падения удерживал его от опрометчивого шага.  
      — Не смотри вниз, — настойчиво позвал Леонардо. — Смотри на меня. Лезь. — Он свесился над краем и протягивал руку.  
      Риарио очень медленно попеременно нащупывал очередную скобу, подтягивался, переставлял ноги, поднимаясь всё выше и выше.  
      — Я держу тебя. Я держу, — как только Риарио оказался в досягаемости, да Винчи вцепился в рукав его куртки и стал осторожно подтягивать на себя. Наконец перед глазами Джироламо показался край крыши. Да Винчи схватив Джироламо крепче, перевалил его через край. С облегчением упал рядом. Риарио в бессилии растянулся во весь рост. Ощупал взмокшими ладонями поверхность — твёрдую шершавую черепицу и вздохнул. Закрыл глаза. Сердце казалось разбухшим, бешено колотилось, из горла рвался хрип.  
      — Ненавижу тебя, — полежав, выдавил Риарио и поднял веки. Чувствовал он себя совершенно измотанным и выпотрошенным.  
      — Прости. Не знал, что ты боишься высоты, — да Винчи сел, ободряюще похлопал Джироламо по плечу. — В Новом свете я ничего подобного не замечал.  
      Джироламо не ответил. Страх ушёл, оставив после себя ощущение пронзительной пустоты и железистый привкус во рту. Голова заполнилась тяжёлыми мыслями. Риарио тоже сел. Не спеша потёр коричневые от ржавчины ладони.  
      Когда появился Алессандро делла Ровере, страх стал определяющим в жизни Джироламо. Но в какой-то её момент, когда страха оказалось слишком много, граф перестал бояться, уверовав в него. Что может быть страшнее смерти? Ничего. Сама же смерть сделалась неразлучной спутницей. Страх стал его оружием, его контролем и его безопасностью. «Лучше страх, чем любовь», — однажды в споре с да Винчи признался Джироламо. Страх стал истиной. Страх заставлял безгранично верить в то, что самые важные вещи — самые опасные. А чем больше веришь — тем больше веришь.  
      До сего дня Риарио и не представлял, что страх сможет обернуться против него самого, в одночасье превратив из бесстрашного и безжалостного «Меча Господа» в жалкое ничтожество. Груз прошлого и долгое одиночное заточение окончательно сломали его. От прежнего Генерала Церкви и «Меча» уже ничего не осталась. Слабая человеческая оболочка, заполненная чёрной пустотой.  
      Но всё ещё можно исправить, если художник выполнит данное ему обещание.  
      Джироламо прерывисто и мрачно вздохнул. Облизнул пересохшим языком сухие губы. Поднялся на ноги, прищурившись от яркого света, и оглядываясь по сторонам.  
      — Куда дальше, художник? — не поворачивая головы, спросил он.  
      — Туда, — Леонардо тоже поднялся. Пока в молчании наблюдал за Риарио, ему стало больно видеть эту ранимость и страх, так явственно читающихся в лице бывшего гонфалоньера. «Его судьба предопределена, его узор сплетён до рождения. Он частичка вселенской мозаики, которую не перекроить. Риарио не годится для иных вещей. Он пришёл в этот мир, чтобы убивать». Да Винчи зябко поёжился. Скрипнул зубами. Турок ублюдок и лжец. «Береги его, Леонардо». Если бы Анджела Лисимах знала истинную причину, по которой все они оказались на перекрёстке путей Реки Времени…  
      Да Винчи подавил тяжкий прерывистый вздох. Тронул Риарио за локоть.  
      — Идём, — всё же сумел смягчить взгляд для обернувшегося Джироламо. — Не будем терять время.  


***

  
  
      Крыша, на которой они стояли, в отличие от соседних, выглядела странно плоской, без единой печной трубы и чердачного окна. Они обошли её всю по периметру, но так и не увидели, каким образом можно спуститься вниз. Разве что пройдя через подвесной мост до крыши ближайшего дома.  
      — Ничего не понимаю, — бурчал да Винчи, озираясь по сторонам. — Зачем так строить?  
      — Лучше подумай, как оказаться на земле. Знаешь ли, мне до жути отлить хочется.  
      Риарио приложив ладонь козырьком, на самом деле выискивал укромное местечко для собственных надобностей.  
      Да Винчи пожал плечом:  
      — Кто тебе мешает сделать это прямо здесь? Я отвернусь, если моё присутствие тебя смущает, — усмехнулся он.  
      — Меня не смущает твоё присутствие, — осклабился Риарио. — Меня смущают обстоятельства и место. И культурность, — с некоторым вызовом добавил Джироламо.  
      — У-у! — В ответ да Винчи состроил картинную гримасу, насмешливо выражающую глубокое почтение. Риарио отвернулся, не желая видеть фиглярство художника. Леонардо хотел ещё как-нибудь съязвить, но вдруг раздумал. Его организм тоже испытывал неудобство, но по каким-то причинам, Лео тоже не решался облегчиться прямо здесь.  
      — Кроме шуток, но с этой крыши никак не спуститься. Пойдём дальше, — позвал да Винчи, указывая на мост.  
      — Ни за что, — Риарио побелел и даже отступил, словно собрался бежать.  
      — Послушай, — от дурачества Леонардо не осталось и следа. Лицо его сделалось серьёзным. — Этот мост выглядит довольно надёжным. Посмотри, он широк и там крепкие перила. Джироламо, по нему ходят свободно.  
      — Но куда он ведёт? — спросил Риарио, пытаясь спрятать накатывающую дурноту.  
      — Вот и узнаем, — да Винчи положил руку ему на плечо. — Твой страх понятен, но ты справишься, как справился, поднявшись сюда, — ободряюще сжал пальцы. «Я буду рядом», — говорил весь его вид.  
      Риарио поднял голову к небу, прерывисто вздохнув и на секунду прикрыв глаза — двум смертям не бывать. Будь, что будет.  
      — Другого решения всё равно нет, — севшим голосом обронил он.  
      Мост действительно оказался прочным, из толстых закоптелых от дыма и дождей брёвен, и перилами, надёжно ограждающими от пропасти.  
       Они бегом преодолели его. Выскочили на крышу и тут же увидели распахнутую чердачную дверь и оттуда лестницу, ведущую вниз на улицу.  
      Хвала богам, путь свободен!  
      Больше не думая ни о чём, подстёгиваемые естественным зовом, устремились вниз, грохоча подкованными каблуками по железным ступеням.  
      Через пару минут вывались на шумную улицу. Чуть ли не приплясывая, нырнули в первый же попавшийся тупичок со сточной канавой. Дружно встали над ней. Более не сдерживаясь, дали себе благословленное облегчение, почти граничащее с экстазом.

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах: уточнять у автора.


End file.
